


Ghost

by KimChihyo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, F/F, Multi, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 97,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25806211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimChihyo/pseuds/KimChihyo
Summary: Sana is one of the last remaining samurai who survived the battle at Komoda beach and now she must team up with a rag tag group of people to help save Tsushima Island and her uncle. Along the way she makes new friends, finds old ones, and maybe falls in love with a thief who saved her life.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina, TWICE Ensemble/Everyone
Comments: 18
Kudos: 99





	1. Prologue: Follow the Foxes

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of the game Ghost of Tsushima which is based off of historical events. Please do not take this as historically accurate or true to the storyline of the game. I took the skeleton of the game and add Twice with some zest. While it is not exactly like the game, there will spoilers for the game so please be aware. Cross-posted in AFF. Enjoy!

  
Sana still remembers that day like it was yesterday. As a young girl, she would often wonder into the forest, just outside her family compound, and sit in brush that housed a small stone statue of a fox. She would lay in the grass and talk to the fox statue as if it could listen and talk back.

Growing up an only child was not the cause of Sana’s lonely childhood. It was being the niece of Tsushima’s jito that caused Sana to often converse with stone outside of her parents, tutors, and house servants.

The Minatozaki clan oversaw the (blank) prefecture of Tsushima Island and housed a long line of decorated samurai. One of which was Sana’s father, who insisted Sana continued the family legacy of Samurai. Much to her mother’s disprovals, Sana began her training as a samurai instead of training to be a normal clan leader.

As the day passed into evening and the cricket began to chirp, Sana dozed off with heard head resting against the fox statue.

“Sana”

Sana heard a soft voice call out to her but figured it was the wind playing tricks.

“Sana, my dear”

Sana recognizes the voice as not the wind, but her mother. She slowly opened her eyes to see the sun setting behind her mother, who was crouched down, which her hand slowly caressing Sana’s disheveled hair.

“Mother?”

“My daughter, you know you should not be this far outside the compound. Especially at this time of day.”

Sana would not have been able to tell her mother was scolding her if she had not been used to her mothers soft voice her entire life. However., The squeeze on her shoulder reminded her, she should’ve been home hours ago for her writing lesson.

“I’m so sorry mother!” she gives her mother a deep bow and as she lifts her head from the ground, her mother’s eyes disappear in a smile and Sana can see the wrinkles in her mother’s face more clearly. Sana’s mother looks at the statue behind her daughter and nods towards the stone fox.

“Sana, who told you about this shrine?”

Confused, Sana replies, “No one told me. I was walking around the forest a few weeks ago and found it. I did not know it was a shrine.”

“ My daughter, this is an Inari shrine.”

Sana’s questioning face pushes her mother to continue.

“Inari is a kami, Sana, and the foxes are Inari’s messengers. These shrines are all around Tsushima to protect the people and their homes.”

Sana nods as her mother explains, but furrows her brows and says, “Mother, I thought the Samurai protect Tsushima and our people.”

Her mother’s hand falls from her shoulder and grabs Sana’s hand.

“Yes, the samurai protect us, your father protects us and soon you will protect us, but one day the samurai won’t be able to protect us, so we pray to Inari and the other kami to guide us.”

Sana is left in thought while her mother stands and hold out her hand for her daughter. Once Sana is also standing, grasping her mother’s hand, she says, “how do I find the other shrines? This one was hidden.”

“All you have to do, Sana, is follow the foxes and they will lead you. Never forget that my dear. If you are lost and wondering, follow the foxes and you will find your way.”

Sana’s mother lead them both back to the compound as the day turns to night. They are greeted by a bowing women at the front gate.

“Lady Minatozaki, Lord Minatozaki has arrived home and has requested to speak with you in the garden.”

“Thank you Myoui-San. Can you please take Sana to her room to prepare her for bed.”

“Of course my lady.” The woman bows once more and takes Sana’s hand and leads her away from her mother.

“How was your day, Lady Minatozaki?”

Sana skips ahead to pick up a small white flower growing amidst the weeds leading to Sana’s family home.

“It was alright sensei. Mother scolded me for going into the forest.”

The women chuckles and says “My lady, how many times must I tell you to not call me sensei? I am not your sensei, I am a house servant.”

Sana laughs and launches herself into the women’s arms and says “but sensei, you taught me how to braid my hair and you are much nicer than the other sensei. All he does is smack my hands with a bamboo stick.”

Sana pouts as the woman struggles to hold the growing girl in her arms. The woman sighs as see is too tired to argue with the future clan leader.

“Of course my lady.”

Arriving in Sana’s room, the young girl jumps on her bed and giggles for no apparent reason. The women laughs with her.

“My lady, I wish you and my daughter were able to be friends. She could use a friend like you.”

Sana stops jumping. “Like me?”

“She doesn’t speak much but she wants to be a samurai just like you.”

Sana’s eyes go wide, “Really?! We can train and protect Tsushima together!”

Sana’s energy is infectious and the woman is momentarily caught up in the fantasy of her daughter and the future clan leader being samurai together. While not impossible, a commoner becoming a samurai was difficult. She smile towards the energetic girl.

“Maybe you and Mina will be close friend.”

The women leaves Sana after preparing her for bed and Sana is left alone once again. She wonders if Mina is pretty. She wonders why she’s never met her sensei’s daughter. She would love to have someone to talk to beside the stone fox. Before she can fall asleep, Sana hears her father’s voice just outside her room.

“Myoui-San, please send your family my regards.”

“Of course my Lord. They will be honored.”

Sana hears nothing for a moment and then a feminine voice fills the silence.

“ My lord, how is Lady Minatozaki feeling?”

“Not well I’m afraid. Her Illness is worse than we first thought. The doctor says it will continue to progress at a fast rate and there is not much we can do as of now.”

“Have you told Sana yet?”

Hearing her name makes Sana move closer to the shoji.

“Lady Minatozaki and I have discussed this and we just want our daughter to spend time with her mother without death looming over their heads. She’s too young to understand anyways.”

“My lady is smarter than you think, my lord, but whatever you decide is what’s best for the girl. I just hope Lady Minatozaki lives her final days in peace.”

“ So do I, Myoui-San. Thank you.”

Silence fills the air as Sana tries to understand everything she’s heard. A sick feeling settles in her stomach as she realizes, her mother is dying and fast. Her eyes fill with tears and her head filled with confusion. Her mother doesn’t seem sick or hurt, so why must she die? A sharp pain finally settles in her stomach and moves it’s way up and into her chest. She feels sick and her eyes burn.

— end of flashback —

The same pain she felt on that day begins to eat away at her stomach as she watches samurai after samurai get slaughtered on the beach where they tried to make a stand against the enemy of Tsushima.

Bodies liter the beach and smoke fills her lungs as Sana watches her Uncle get taken by the enemy leader. With an arrow in her back and one in her shoulder, Sana attempts to reach her uncle across the sand.

She raises her katana and begins to run toward her target. A yell escapes her throat as she inhales more smoke. Before she can bring her katana down on a nearby enemy, another arrows slices through her armor and she fall to the ground as the arrowhead is bedded into her stomach.

She no longer can move her arms or legs no matter how hard she tries. Her eyesight starts to blur and the world around her begins to burn. Her eyes finally close as she comes to terms with her impending death. She welcomes the rest as she knows soon she will meet her mother and father once again.


	2. The Samurai and the Thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Momo. Momo meets Sana. Someone meets the end of a katana.

Momo doesn’t exactly remember how she ended up on the battle field. In fact the last thing she recalled was sitting by a fire at a nearby survivor camp. She was trying to get information about enemy slave camps when she saw smoke billowing out into the sky and faints screams echoing through the trees. 

She knew a battle was near when she watched the calvary of samurai ride towards coast a few days earlier. 

Curiosity finally got to her as she quickly grabbed her bow and headed towards the smoke. What she was looking for she can not say exactly. It was almost as if the wind suddenly picked up and pushed her towards the coast. She told herself she could potentially find someone who can help her, but fate seemed to be more in control than Momo’s own will. 

As she neared the cost, she noticed the screams became louder but the quantity of screams lessened. She quickly and quietly scaled a nearby hill that overlooked the coast of Komoda beach, out of sight to anyone currently engaged in battle. 

While she expected to see a bloody scene, what she did not expect to see was the overwhelming number of samurai laid dead on the beach. Flags smattered across the sand, acting as make shift gravestones for the cans they represent. 

As Momo was about to leave to head back to a safer location for the night, the wind picked up suddenly, cause of Momo to turn back towards the beach. She mutters to herself, 

“This is so stupid Momo. Just leave before you’re seen. Everyone is dead.” 

But the wind pushes her towards the mass grave site. She convinced herself she was looking for survivors but wasn’t entirely sure what she was doing in the first place. In the distance a shining light catches her eye reflected off of a katana sticking up out of the sand. Next to it, laid a body with arrows stick out of it. This body was much smaller than the rest of the samurai laying dead around it. On closer look, Momo could see long brown hair peaking out of the helmet. 

“A woman?” Momo breathes out. 

Momo knew women could become samurai, but it was usually reserved for the wealthy ruling clans, so there were not many female samurai on Tsushima Island that Momo knew of.There was no flag near the dead samurai, so Momo was not able to identify which clan the female samurai was from. 

The katana, however, is what interested Momo the most. It looked old but still kept in pristine condition even with it being covered in blood and dirt. It could be sold for a hefty price. So Momo takes the katana from the ground turning to leave this horrid beach forever, but the persistent wind once again pushed Momo to look down at the fallen samurai. Momo didn’t know if she was seeing things but she swore she saw the chest of the woman move just slightly. It was enough for Momo to hook her arms under the samurai’s arms and begin dragging the near dead body away from the battle field. 

— A few days later —

All Sana can see is darkness, but she can still smell the mix of fire and what she can only assuming is the smell of burning bodies. She thought by now she would have opened her eyes too see the soft smile of her mother and the firm, but comforting smile of her father. This is not what she imagined death would be like. 

A groan reached her ears but it took her a while to realize the sound came from her own mouth. A burning pain radiated around her entire body as she comes to the conclusion that she is unfortunately still alive. Eventually she is able to open her eyes and what she sees is blurry but it certainly was not the beach where she assumed she was taking her final breath. She willed her body to move and finally she was able to sit up to figure out how the hell she got here. Sans looks down and sees her body is covered in bandages. 

Sana suddenly leaps to her feet, ignoring the searing pain from her injuries, and searches for her belongings. Around the small makeshift camp she could see see a small fire, some food, and another bed beside the one she woke up on. Her armor was no where to be seen but more importantly, her katana was gone. The very katana her father used to defend the people of Tsushima and then was passed down the Sana when her father died. It was her greatest possession and losing it meant Sana has lost the last thing she had of her family, of the Minatozaki clan. 

In her fervor, she did not notice the other oblivious woman approaching the camp. So when Momo does finally notice a person rifling through her things, she instinctively and swiftly, knocks an arrow into her bow and aims it at Sana’s head. Sana finally sensing another person, whips her body around, preparing herself to fight with bare hands, but as soon as Momo sees the bandages she remembers making herself to heal the wounded samurai, she lowers her bow and says, 

“Oh, you’re awake standing I see. I have to say, I thought you weren’t going to make it.” 

Sana doesn’t let her guard down and ignores what the women with short black hair said to her. 

“Who are you and where am I?”

“Well, hello to you too and you’re welcome by the way” Momo says as she point to the bandages littering the samurai’s body. 

“You did this? How did I get here. The last thing I remembered was dying on a beach.” 

“ oh yeah, you were definitely dying, but I dragged you up here and bandaged your wound. Kept a close eye on you to make sure you didn’t kick it.” 

“You found me on the beach? But where is my armor and katana? You must have seen them if you dragged me from the beach.” 

Sana gets a closer at the women standing in front of her. She is a little taller than Sana is but her small frame is hidden well under the baggy red linen shirt and and blue pants. Her straight black hair fell just to her shoulders and a plain headband is tied around her head. A sly smirk forms on the woman’s face and Sana immediately recognizes that while she is not a warrior, this woman is dangerous. 

“Look samurai, I don’t have you stuff, but I know who does.” 

“Tell me who, now.” 

“Okay, okay no need to be so serious. I can take you the the guy. There’s just one problem.” 

Sana continues to look at the woman, waiting for her to continue. 

“This way.” And Momo lead the samurai over to a small clearing where she noticed a small village just ahead. 

“ The guy who has your stuff is in that village, but as you can see it is currently being ransacked because all the samurai are dead. Well beside you of course.” 

Sana begins to walk towards the village without saying another word to the woman. 

“ Hey wait! you can’t just walk into the village and get your stuff back. They’ll kill you!” 

“ I need my katana. Once I have it they won’t stand a chance.” 

“Bold coming from someone I found half dead on the beach. You won’t make it two steps into the village before they slaughter you.” 

Sana halts her step and turn towards the unknown woman. 

“What’s your name?” 

Momo pauses for a moment, surprised by the sudden change in subject, but answers anyways. 

“Momo” 

“ Well Momo, while I appreciate you saving my life on the beach, I must get my things back. I am a samurai and I must protect these people and this island, no matter the cost.” 

Momo quickly grabs the samurai’s wrist to stop her from walking to her death again, and leaving Momo with no other option for help. 

“Wait. I can help you get your things back without being seen.” 

“You want me to sneak around like a thief?” And suddenly something clicks in Sana’s brain. “Tell me Momo, how exactly my armor and katana was taken by this man, when you said yourself you’ve been watching over me the whole time?” 

Momo release the samurai’s wrist and says, “Look I sold your things to a man in that village to buy food and healing supplies to help you.” 

“And why exactly would a thief go through all this trouble to help a half dead samurai?”

Momo lets out a big sigh, figuring she should come clean. 

“I need you alive so you can help me. I’ve helped you and I can help you get your things back, but after I need your help.” 

“If you haven’t noticed Momo the island is on fire, the samurai are dead, and the Jito has been captured. Why on earth do you think..” 

Momo interrupts the samurai before she can continue, “You have no choice! You’re wounded, no weapon and the only way to get your katana back is with my help. What good are you to protect the island if you’re dead!” 

Momo’s outburst takes Sana by surprise and while she would normally fight back, Momo’s words remind her of her mother. 

_ “One day the samurai won’t be able to protect us, so we pray to Inari and the other kami to guide us.”  _

Sana is having a hard time justifying leaving the people of Tsushima to pray to a god that might help them or might not. So she lowers her head and nods, whispering to Momo, “Fine, help me get my katana back and I will help you. Lead the way.” 

The smirk returns to Momo’s face and Sana isn’t sure whether she would be admiring the woman’s beauty or if she should be afraid of it. 

“Just follow me and keep low.”’

Momo leads Sana towards the village occasionally looking back to make sure the samurai is still follows. As they duck and weave through bushes and underneath the base of a home, Sana strikes with just how un-samurai like this all is. Nevertheless she figures this is the only way to get her katana back, and in turn help her save her uncle which would then save Tsushima. 

Momo stops in front of a window to a house and says, “Shit looks like they got to Jin before we did.” 

Sana looks inside the window to see the place wreaked and a man laying dead on the floor. 

“I’ll go inside and look for my things. You stay out here and keep a look out.”

Once Momo nods, Sana jumps through the window, careful to avoid the body in the middle of the room. She spots a chest not far from the shoji leading into a different room. Sans crosses the room and opens the chest, revealing her katana and tanto. As soon as she picks them up, someone burst through the shoji, running straight at Sana. Without any time to think, Sana unsheathes her katana and holds it close with both hands. Once she lifts her arms and brings her katana down in a swift motion, a body falls to the ground and Sana can her the man chocking on his own blood. 

“Wow, you move quick.” 

Sana sakes the blood off her weapon and turn to face Momo, who at some point entered the room to witness the speed at which Sana subdued the attacking man. 

“I still need to find my armor.” 

“ You mean that broken mess I found you in? You might as well not wear armor.” 

“Even broken armor has the potential to protect you.”

“ God, you’re like a walking proverb.” 

Sana smiles a little towards Momo. She can’t lie, sometimes she hates the way she was taught to speak and carry herself. 

“Hey! Isn’t that your armor over there?” 

Momo nods towards the room behind Sana and she see on the floor the very much broken samurai armor she wore on Komoda beach. Maybe Momo was right, Sana thinks, this armor does look like it can protect anything, but she puts it on anyways. 

“Let’s get out of here.”

“No. I have my armor and katana. I can help the people if this village.” 

“Are you crazy?! You’re outnumbered and still injured.” 

“You might be right, but I can not leave these people to die. I swore an oath” 

Sans doesn’t wait for Momo to respond as she leaves the house and yells loud enough for the entire village to hear. 

“Enough! You will leave this village or you will fight me!”!

And Sana raises her katana with one hand above her head preparing to fight the men with swords and shields. 

— Later — 

Momo was leaning against a tree just outside the village, waiting for Sana to finish speaking to the people living there. She watched as the Samurai bowed several times and made her way over to Momo. The last time Momo took a good look at the samurai’s face, she was deathly pale. Now some color has returned to the warrior’s complexion and she seems to be moving smoother despite the extensive injuries Momo remember bandaging just a few days ago. 

Deep in thought, Momo doesn’t notice Sana is right in front of her and the samurai waves her hand in front of the thief’s face to get her attention. Momo is not startled by the hand in her face, but the soft almost whisper of a giggle that leaves the samurai’s mouth takes Momo a few moments to register. 

“Thief, you look like you’ve seen a ghost.” 

Momo shakes her head to clear her thoughts because in that moment she almost found the samurai cute. 

“Yeah I’ve seen a ghost of a samurai because I sure as hell have never head an alive one giggle before. And I told you, my name is Momo.” 

A small but noticeable pout forms on Sana’s face and Momo has to break eye contact with the samurai because seriously?! She pouts now? This person is completely different from the serious warrior she was with not long ago looking for her katana. 

“Anyways,” Momo continues “now that you’re done with your killing spree can we please talk about what’s next?”

Sana’s face turns serious again and honestly Momo’s neck hurts from the whiplash.

“‘Yes, you’re right. What’s next is saving my uncle. Do you know where the invadersmoved to once they were finished on the beach?”

“Yes, they took over Castle Kaneda, but you said you would help me once you got your things back.”

“ And I will help you, but first I must save my uncle so he can save the Island and we can help you with whatever you need.” 

“No! You have to help me now! She’ll be dead if we wait long! Please.” 

Sana is taken a back by Momo’s plead.

“What exactly are you asking help for Momo?” 

Momo sighs and says, “My sister. We were at a village not far from here when the enemy attacked. I got away, but she was captured.” 

“What makes you think she’s not already dead by now?” 

Momo flinches at the samurai’s harsh words. 

“They wouldn’t have killed her. She’s a skilled blacksmith. They would surely force her to make weapons for them.” 

Sans thinks for a moment. 

“ You’re probably right. They’ll need all the help they can get and if your sister is as skilled as you say, then they’ll likely have her working in a slave camp.” 

“Exactly! Which is why I need your help. Surely you know where the invaders are capturing and taking people.” 

“My focus was to be directly on large scale attacks, not small kidnappings. As a thank you for saving me I will help you find your sister. She might be of use in the fight again the enemy.” 

Quickly Momo adds, “My sister doesn’t fight! She’s a blacksmith, that’s all. Shes not the type to last very long in a slave camp.”

Sans can now see the worry in Momo’s eye. Something only siblings could relate to, but Sana has none. 

“A skilled blacksmith would help the people of Tsushima much more than an unskilled warrior.” 

“Oh god there you go again with your samurai talk. Can we please just find my sister?” 

Sana lets out another one of her giggles and this time a blush creeps onto Momo’s face because it sounds so sweet and so un-samurai like. 

“Yes and maybe she will be able to help saving my uncle form Castle Kaneda.” 

They begin to walk toward a stable where several horses are unattended to. 

“Why is your uncle so important to the fight anyways?” 

“He’s the Jito of Tsushima. If anyone can help win this, it will be him.” 

Momo stop in her tracks and says, “Wait your uncle is the Jito?” 

Sans nods.

“Which means you’re the Jito’s niece?”

Sans nods again. 

“But that means you’re...” 

“Minatozaki Sana” Sana finishes for Momo. 

Momo wants to kick herself for not putting the pieces together sooner. A female samurai. The beautiful katana, which Momo now sees the Minatozaki crest engraved onto. 

“So should I call you Lady Minatozaki now?” 

Sana is confused. No one has ever asked her that question before. It was always assumed that you would refer to Sana as Lady Minatozaki and now this thief is asking. 

“I guess you can just call me Sana since you save my life.” 

“Thank god, because Lady Minatozaki is a mouthful if I’m being honest.” 

“Is honesty something difficult for a thief?” 

Momo smirks. She’s starting to realize this samurai isn’t quite like the others. Momo continues walking toward the stable and begins stroking one of the horses’ mane. 

“Momo.” 

Momo stops and turn to look at Sana. 

“Can I trust you?” 

Momo shrugs and says, “Probably not, but what other choice do you have?”

Sana can only assume she’s breaking some sort of rule by working with this thief, but she would be lying if she said she didn’t find the thief more trustworthy than a nobleman. 

“I suppose you’re right, but for the record I do.” 

“Do what?”

“Trust you. You’ve saved my life and despite selling my things in the first place, you helped me get my katana back. Thank you Momo.”

Momo smiles at the samurai’s sincerity and hops on the horse she was petting. 

“We can thank each other when we save my sister.” 

Sans nods and hops on the horse next to Momo’s and says, “Where do we begin?” 

“Just follow me.” 

And Sana does. 

_ “Never forget that my dear. If you are lost and wondering, follow the foxes and you will find your way.” _


	3. Maybe it’s a Sana Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Park Jihyo

Momo and Sana had been riding for some time, when Sana finally became impatient and asked,

“Momo, where exactly are we going?”

“To a refugee camp not far from the village where they captured my sister. Someone there might have seen the directions they headed. It’ll also be a good chance to rest. You are still wounded you know. I don’t even understand how you haven’t collapsed yet.”

Sans let out a loud laugh. She wonders the same thing. There is no reason why she should still be standing, let alone riding a horse.

“I suppose it has something to do with my training.”

“What do you mean? They teach you how to not die in samurai school?”

Another laugh comes from Sana.

“First of all, there is no samurai school. Secondly, yes I guess it’s sort of is being taught how to not die. It’s hard to explain. It’s like once you’ve spent all your energy and you’re about to fall, you just will yourself to keep going. To keep pushing forward. No matter what.”

Sana gets lost in thought until Momo says, “Jeez, that’s kind of intense.”

Beside Sana can respond, they arrive at the refugee camp and both women hop off their horses to lead them through the camp.

They are stopped by an older looking woman carrying a bowel filled with dirty and blood soiled linen.

The woman bows and says, “Lady Minatozaki, we are happy you survived the attack. We feared all the samurai died on Komoda beach.”

Momo and Sana bow back to the woman together and Sana replies, “Yes, I am unsure if any other survived, but how is everyone here? Do you need anything or any help?”

“No, no my Lady, please do not worry yourself. We are doing well considering everything that is going on. Just a few injured, but they will be fine. Is there anything I can get you? Food, water, a bed?”

Momo pipes in before Sana could, “Yes please! I’m starving!”

Sana gives Momo a pointed glare and says, “Actually we were wondering if anyone had seen the direction the invaders went after attacking the nearby town. We are looking for someone who was captured.”

“Ahh I did not see, but I think a man by the name of Sota would know more. He is usually by the river.”

Sans bows, “Thank you ma’am.” She then grabs Momo’s arm and drags her away from the center of the camp before she can become distracted and heads towards the river beside the camp.

There were several people hanging out by the river, but Sana assumes the person she is looking for is the man by himself, sharpening the blade of a sword.

“Excuse me sir.”

The man looks up at the women and stands quick to bow once he realizes the presence of the samurai.

“Lady Minatozaki! I thought all the samurai died on Komoda beach, but I am glad to see you survived.”

“Are you Sota?”

“Yes my Lady.”

“ A woman at the camp mentioned you might have some information about nearby enemy prison camps.”

“Oh yes, when they attacked our village, I escaped and saw them bring a caravan of prisoners out if the town and east, just up the ridge. I followed them and saw the camp for myself.”

“Thank you, that is a great help Sota-san.”

“My Lady, please if you are going to that camp allow me to come with you. I can swing a sword just as well as the next farmer.”

Sans smiled at the man’s offer, but shook her head. “You are needed here more Sota-san. You can help protect these people and I will help those at the prison camp. Thank you again.”

Sana leads Momo away from the man and says, “ It sounds like they took prisoners to a nearby camp, but I wouldn’t be surprised if they don’t plan on keeping them there for long.”

“Then we should go there now, before they move my sister somewhere else.”

Sans nods in agreement and the two take off in the direction the man told them. It wasn’t long before they arrived and Sana lead them to kneel behind a boulder to survey the area.

Momo immediately notices how quiet it is and only sees a few guards roaming the area.

“Something isn’t right.” She says, “ there should be more guards.”

“Maybe the prisoners were already moved, but there still could be information about where they were taken in the camp.”

“Okay let’s go.” And the duo begin to make their way closer to the main gate of the camp. Momo notices the samurai readying her weapon, so she pulls the girl to duck behind some large wooden crates, not far from the first guard standing watch.

“Look we cant just walk in there and start raising hell. We need to do this quietly.”

Sans scrunches her brow in frustration.

“What do you mean quietly? I’m a samurai, not a coward. I don’t do things quietly.”

“Yes, I know you are a samurai, you literally remind me every chance you get, but we can’t afford to make noise. If they hear us and see us, they might start killing the prisoners.”

“I don’t expect a thief to understand the samurai code, but when we kill our enemies, we look them in the eyes.”

Momo rolls her eyes, “I get that, I do, but your samurai code didn’t help you on Komoda beach and it won’t help you here. The enemy is smarter than you think, so you have to outsmart them.”

“And kill them while they have their backs turned?”

“Yes.” Momo looks down and says, “you have a tanto, use it.”

Sana grips the smaller blade and looks towards the guard who back is facing them. Momo is right and Sana knows that, but it doesn’t make turning your back on everything you’ve been taught any easier. Sana can hear the voices of her father and uncle urging her to uphold the code, but a smaller, softer voice comes through.

**_“the samurai protect us, your father protects us and soon you will protect us”_ **

Her mother’s voice compels her forward as she mutters under her breath, “Forgive me father, but I must protect Tsushima.” Sana swiftly plunged her tanto into the guard’s back, while snaking her arm around his body to cover his mouth so none of his screams are heard. He begins to struggle against Sana as she loses her footing, falling backwards still holding onto the man. They hit the ground together and Sana removes her blade, only to shove it back into the man, this time through his chest. His struggling becomes weaker, but that does not stop Sana from plunging the blade into the man’s chest several more times. By now the guard is no longer moving, so Sana pushes him off of her and looks up at the dark sky. She can feel tears forming in her eyes, but she will not let them fall. All those years of training, tainted by a single moment.

Momo walks over to the samurai , who is still in the ground and offers her a hand. Sans takes Momo’s hand and she is lift up into a standing position.

“See? It’s not so bad.” Momo whispers. Sana knows Momo is just trying to make light of the situation, but all she wants is to be done with this place, so she crouches with her blade in one hand and enters the camp.

— Later —

Momo stands, as Sana disposed of the last guard and says, “I saw a few cages over there and by the entrance. We should check to see if my sister is in any of them.”

Sans nods and walks towards the two cages sat just beside the main gate. One of the gates is empty, but the other had a small body laying face down. Sana wishes she knew what Momo’s sister looked like, so she didn’t have to have Momo potentially identify her dead sister. However, Momo doesn’t give her a choice because she pushes past Sana and turns over the body.

“Momo, is it her?”

“No it’s not, but that means she was taken somewhere else.”

“I found these in their hut.” Sana hands Momo a few papers.

“ I can’t read these. You know they’re in a different language, right?”

“Oh, sorry. It says they planned on moving the prisoners down south a larger slave camp at Azamo Bay.”

“You can read that?”

“I had to learn. Part of being...”

“A samurai, yes I figured.”

“Not just being a samurai, Momo. I was the only child to the Minatozaki clan leader. I was expected to take my father’s place and with that his duties.”

“But aren’t you? The clan leader, I mean.”

Sana looks up at Momo. “No. There’s no clan left to lead. When my father died, I was taken in by my uncle.”

Silence settled between the two women as Momo didn’t know how to respond. The samurai seemed lost in a memory.

“Someone help! Please is there anyone there! Help me!”

Both women are startled by the yelling, walking toward it.

Sana says, “We must have missed a cage.” She was correct. Tucked into the back of the camp sat a lonely cage, with a man who Sana assumes was doing the yelling. The samurai quickly opens the cage and the man stumbles out.

“Thank you so much. Are you Lady Minatozaki? The samurai?”

“Seriously? Am I the only one who didn’t immediately recognize you?”

Sana chuckles, “Yes Momo, it would appear that way.” Sana turns her attention back to the man. “Sir, are you alright?” While the man talked, Sana noticed his outfit.

“You’re a straw hat ronin?”

“What? Oh no my Lady.” He takes the straw hat off of his head. “I used to be part of the straw hats, but our leader was recently killed and his replacement seems a little out of her depth.”

“Her? The new leader is a woman?”

“Yes my Lady, she had been a ronin for a while, but no one else wanted to lead the straw hats, so she stepped up.”

“Where are the straw hats now?”

“I’m not sure exactly, my Lady. I left when we were camped out near the Kishi grasslands.”

“Thank you sir.” Sana bows, “You have been a great help. Do you have somewhere safe to go?”

The man bows back several time and says, “Yes my Lady, I do.”

The man runs away from the camp leaving Sana and Momo to ponder their next step.

“Why were you asking about the straw hats?” Momo asks.

“They used to work with my father on occasion. If I can find them, I can convince them to help me save my uncle and Tsushima.”

Sana begins to walk out of the camp when Momo stops her.

“That’s all good Sana, but what about my sister?”

Sana pauses and suggest, “We should find a place to stay for the night and we can discuss our new plan. I think we passed an inn not far from here.”

When the duo arrive at said inn, they are given a room, free of charge thanks to the samurai’s status. Sana is finally able to remove her heavy armor, but the exhaustion and pain she’s been able to avoid up until now hits her suddenly. Her legs feels weak as she begins to feel lightheaded. She steadies herself against the wall, but Momo notices and walks towards the samurai.

“Are you alright? You look pretty pale. We should probably change your bandages and get you something to eat.”

Momo helps Sana sit and goes to grab supplies from her pack.

“You’ll need to remove your shirt so I can change the bandages.”

Sans looks up at Momo. This shouldn’t be a problem. After all, Momo had bandaged her up before, even though she was unconscious. So why is Sana suddenly embarrassed to take her shirt off? Shaking her head, she gets over the petty thoughts and lifts her shirt up.

“Weird.” Momo can’t believe what she is seeing. Sana’s wounds were pretty bad when the thief first found her, but now only after a few days, almost all the wounds are practically healed.

“What’s wrong?”

“Your injuries. They’re almost all healed. Is this also a samurai thing? Some type of body healing magic?”

This causes Sana to laugh. Body healing magic? What was Momo on about.

“What? No, I usually heal pretty quickly. Maybe that’s just a Sana thing.”

“Are you some sort of demon then because there’s no way this is possible. You know what? I don’t want to know what you are. I’d rather just pretend you’re a normal pretty samurai.”

“Pretty?”

“Did I say pretty? I meant petty.”

“Sure Momo.” Sana doesn’t have the energy to dig depper into the thief calling her pretty. Her eyes start to close as Momo finishes up changing her bandages.

“Do you want to sleep or talk about our new plan?”

Sana’s eyes open like she was just given a shot of energy. “Of course, sorry. We should definitely talk.”

“It’s okay if you want to sleep, you know. You’ve been through a lot the past couple of days.”

“No I’m alright. Like you said before, your sister might not have much time.”

Sana straightens her back and gestures for Momo to sit beside her so they can discuss their next step.

“Are you gonna put your shirt back on or are we gonna make a plan with you shirtless?”

Sans had completely forgotten she was shirtless. She must have been more tired than she thought. Momo notices a strong red color spread across the samurai’s cheeks and she actually wonders if she really did think the samurai was pretty. Before her thoughts took her away, Sana puts her shirt back on and begins talking .

“The papers we found said they took the rest of the prisoners to Azamo Bay. If that’s true, they’re at the largest prison camp in Tsushima and there will be too many guards for you and me to get past. We’re going to need help.”

Momo nods her head in agreement. “I know someone who could help us. She makes and sells sake. The last I heard from her, she was down in Azamo.”

“I’m sorry Momo, but what good is a sake peddler to us?”

“Who do you think she peddles the sake to , Sana? She must know the ins and outs of the area. I bet she’s even been inside the camp.”

Sana is skeptical about the sake dealer, but they have little else to go on.

“Fine. Go to Azamo and find your friends. I’ll meet you down there.”

“Wait, you’re not coming with me? Sana, I can’t sneak into a prison camp by myself.”

“And you won’t. I promise , I’ll be there, but before I can go down to Azamo, there are a few people I need to find. Friends that could help us and help save my uncle. I also want to see if I can find the Straw hat ronin. They would be a helpful ally.”

Momo is silent. She understands the samurai’s need to find allies to help save Tsushima, but that would mean her sister’s rescue is delayed even more. How can she ask the samurai to prioritize her sister, when the whole island is in trouble?

Sana senses the thief’s discomfort with her plan, but she has no choice. She can’t leave Tsushima to burn while she runs off to save one person. If her plan works, however, then she can save Momo’s sister and help Tsushima at the same time.

“Momo, I gave you my word. We are going to save your sister, I just have to make sure I’m not damning Tsushima at the same time.”

“She can help you.”

Sana doesn’t understand what Momo is trying to say so she waits for the thief to continue.

“If we save her, she can help you save your uncle.”

“How?”

“Castle Kaneda. The walls are too high to climb and going through the front gate is suicidal. She can make you a tool to get over the walls.”

“That certainly would help.” Sana grabs Momo hand in comfort. She can tell the thief is worried sick about her sister. “We will save her Momo, trust me.”

Momo chuckles, “I never thought I would ever be working with a samurai, but here we are.”

Sana begins to laugh along with Momo. “Yes, this all seems ridiculous. I should have killed you, the moment I got my katana back, but here we are.”

“Wow, okay. That’s a mood killer.”

“I’m joking Momo, I owe you my life.”

“You know, samurai aren’t very good at jokes and you’re no exception.”

Sana’s smile is infectious and Momo thinks that if they manage to save her sister, she and Sana would get along very well.

The two soon decide to rest until early morning and when the sun rose off the horizon the duo made their way to the nearest rode. Momo was to head south to find her sake dealer, while Sana recruits some potential allies. The two were slow to part ways. On one hand, Momo felt safer knowing the samurai was near and she would not be abandoned to save her sister alone. On the other hand, Sana worries of Momo’s safety as Azamo Bay should be crawling with the enemy and Sana has noticed the thief can become distracted easily. The two finally part with a nod towards each other as a silent promise to meet again as soon as possible.

Sana has two people in mind when she heads north of the inn. First was a long time family friend and fellow lady samurai, Lady Park. Park Jihyo, while not older than Sana, gave off an older sister aura to her. Jihyo’s fame carried across Tsushima when she protected her entire family against a bandit raid at the tender age of 16. That caught the eye of a well off clan and not long after her 18th birthday, she married into the clan. She became a samurai around the same time Sana did, so they often went on missions together. With Jihyo’s incredible bow skills and Sana’s katana skills, they were an unstoppable force. Jihyo eventually had to slow her samurai duties when she became pregnant, but Sana often worked with her husband who was also a samurai.

Her husband.

Sans avoided this topic in her mind long enough. Lord Park was one of the first to die on Komoda Beach. She must tell Jihyo as soon as possible.

The second person she must find is one Yoo Jeongyeon, better known as Sensei to Sana. Jeongyeon was brought in to be Sana’s archery tutor and they became close friends even through their age difference. Jeongyeon traveled all around Tsushima to teach deserving samurai the way of the bow. However, Jeongyeon disappeared not long after a former student of her’s wreaked havoc on an innocent village, using the exact techniques Jeongyeon taught them. Only those close to the archer knew she was hiding out at Hyoshi Spings. Sana has questions for Yoo Jeongyeon. The main one being, why the master archer was absent on Komoda beach.

Those questions will have to wait, as Sana soon arrives at the Park clan’s family estate. The entire place looked deserted. No noise can be heard which concerns Sana. She know Jihyo has twins and her sisters all live at the same estate with their children. So it should not be this quiet. There should be children running around with doting parent following after.

“Lady Jihyo!”

Sana waits for a reply. None.

“Park Jihyo!”

Sana moves to look inside of a nearby house. The place looks ransacked and blood is splattered on the floor. No bodies though.

“If you have come back to finish me off, you’ve come to die.”

Sana quickly turns around to find Park Jihyo covered in mud and blood with a tear-stained face, pointing her bow and arrow directly at Sana’s face. Sana can see how red the woman’s eyes are and is surprised she hasn’t been recognized yet.

“Lady Jihyo? It’s me Minatozaki Sana. Please I’m not here to harm you.”

Jihyo lowers her bow with a furrowed brow.

“Sana? You’re alive? God, I thought everyone had died on Komoda beach.” Jihyo rushes toward the samurai and for a split second, Sana is worried she’s being attacked, but is relieved to only be at the receiving end of a hug.

Jihyo gives Sana a tight squeeze and Sana relaxes against the woman. Jihyo releases the hug only to grab Sana’s face. Sana can see new tears forming in the woman’s eyes.

“Please Sana, please tell me my husband survived with you.”

Sans knew she would ask. She also knew she would have to tell Jihyo the truth and tried to prepare herself, but now she feel unprepared with the old friend in front of her.

“I’m so sorry Jihyo. Your husband died a warrior’s death.”

Sana could only hold Jihyo as she broke down, mourning her dead husband.

“I’m really alone now aren’t I?”

“What do you mean Jihyo? What happened here? Where is everyone?”

“Gone. Like the wind. One moment they were all here and the next they were slaughtered like animals.”

Jihyo straighten herself up and the tear filled eyes were replaced with a murderous stare.

“Who? The invaders did this?”

“Worse, Bandits. Our own people Sana, came in and murder everyone while I was gone. The cowards couldn’t even face me. They waited for me to leave to strike.”

“Jihyo, bandits don’t just kill for fun. They usually take something.”

“They took everything! My sisters! The children! There’s nothing left here but ghosts.”

“Who do you think did this? Someone with a vendetta against you? Your family?”

“Whoever did will meet the end of my blade. That I can say for sure.”

Sana can’t surely ask Jihyo for help now, but how doesn’t she explain her sudden appearance? Sans tries to think quickly, but Jihyo beats her to it.

“Why have you come here Sana? Surely it wasn’t to help me get revenge.”

“No, it wasn’t. I came to ask for help.” Sana figures the truth is best for the mourning samurai. “My uncle was captured and I need to save him, so he can help Tsushima, but all our allies died on Komoda and I need help.”

“So the Jito is alive. Who else have you gathered?”

“No one. I came to you first. I plan on finding Jeongyeon sensei and asking her as well.”

Jihyo lets out a loud and hearty laugh.

“Good luck getting that hermit to leave those cursed springs. She won’t even talk to me anymore.”

“Why?”

“Another student gone rogue from what I heard.” Jihyo lets out a long breathe before she address Sana once more. “Sana, there is nothing more I want right now than to bury an arrow into the chest of the person responsible for murdering my family, but if Tsushima needs need me, if you need me, then I’ll do whatever it is you need to. All I ask is that when all of this is over, you help me find the bastard.”

Sana wishes she wasn’t so desperate for help. She wishes she could tell Jihyo to stay and mourn her family, but Sana needs her because she can’t do this alone.

Sans grabs Jihyo by the shoulders and says, “Park Jihyo, you help me save my uncle and I will personally track down the one responsible and serve them on a platter to you.”

Jihyo nods with new determination in her eyes, “Let’s go find our hermit then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things will begin to differ from the game from here on out. Next we meet a hermit, a sake peddler, and the straw hats.


	4. Too Many Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sana makes a lot of promises

Sana met Jihyo when she was 17, only a little after Jihyo’s heroic stand against the bandit raid. Jihyo has been approved to train to become a samurai by the jito himself. It was the first time Sana had a friend to train with. Well at least one her uncle approved of. After her fathers death, when Sana was 14, her uncle made sure to keep track of everyone Sana spent time with. Most of the time, Sana was alone. As Sana became the last member of the Minatozaki clan, anyone who had been associated or worked with her family dispersed and Sana never heard from most of them again. 

Park Jihyo’s was a shining light in Sana’s lonely years of training. So having her back by her side gave Sana a comfort she hadn’t felt in a long time. She’d be lying if she didn’t say she wishes Momo was here as well. The thief made Sana laugh more in the short time they had known each other than she can remember ever doing so before. 

Jihyo can tell Sana is thinking hard about something. She could always read Sana like a book, no matter what the girl was thinking or feeling. Jihyo figures it’s because she’s known Sana for so long and has been able to see the real Sana and not the serious samurai version of her friend. When they first met, Sana would often get in trouble for laughing too loudly or talking too much. Now, its rare to see on the girl. 

“Can I ask you a question Sana?” 

They had been traveling for a while to reach Hyoshi Springs and while they mainly talked about their training days, it had been silent for the past few minutes. 

“Of course Jihyo.” 

“How did you survive? Komoda Beach, I mean. I get why the Jito was captured, but why would they leave you alive?”

“They didn’t. I was pretty much dead when Momo found me.” 

“Momo?”

“Yes, she found me on the beach, barely alive and took care of me, bandaged me up until I was well again.” 

“Where is this Momo now?” 

“Her sister had been captured by the enemy and taken to Azamo Bay. She went down there to find a friend before I met back up with her.” 

“You’re going to help her save her sister?”

“I owe Momo my life, it’s the least I can do to help her and her sister, but I told her I need to help Tsushima as well.” 

Jihyo did know what exactly to think. She knew Sana was passionate about helping people, but this seemed reckless. 

“Just be careful Sana, you don’t know who this person is. You don’t want to lose your life over a stranger’s cause when the people of Tsushima need you.” 

Sana stopped walking to look at the other woman.

“You think I would jeopardize the island for this? I’m being smart Jihyo, but Momo and her sister are apart of Tsushima just like you and me, which means I protect them too.” 

“Did Mina know that?” 

Sana’s blood runs cold at the mention of that name. A name she hasn’t heard in years. Why Jihyo would bring it up now is beyond Sana. 

“ And what exactly does that have to do with Momo? You know what happened with Mina wasn’t my fault.” 

“Look all I’m saying Sana, is you like to get involved with peasant girls and you always end up hurt.” 

“First of all, I’m not involved with Momo. She saved my life, that’s all. Secondly, you were a peasant girl if I recall correctly, before you married into a higher status, Park Jihyo.” 

“Exactly my point Sana, I know how those girls work and they’ll break your heart right before they steal your purse.” 

“You seem to know a lot about breaking girl’s hearts.” 

The two girls burst into simultaneous laughter. Sana missed the back and forth nature of her and Jihyo’s friendship, but what Jihyo said settled into the back of Sana’s mind and all she can think about is one name. 

Mina. 

A name she’d rather forget. Who is she kidding? No matter how hard Sana has tried, and she has tried, she could never forget Myoui Mina. 

Sana pushes the name and all the memories that come with it to the very back of her mind and continues forward to Hyoshi Springs. When they arrive it is dusk and the springs look beautiful with the setting sun reflecting off the steaming water. Sana’s nose is hit with the familiar sulfur smell and her body relaxes. Her mother would often take her to visit the springs. She said sitting in the springs to contemplate your worries is as healing as a doctor. Sana wishes she had time to spare a soak in the hot water. 

“Where do you think Jeongyeon sensei is staying, Jihyo? 

“ If I had to make a guess, I’d say our archer friend would choose the most dramatic spot to sulk. So let start up there.” 

Jihyo points to a house sitting on top of a ridge over looking the entire springs and the two samurai make their way up. They reach the house and see a lanky figure sitting and staring out over the ridge as the sun sets.

“See what I mean? Dramatic.” 

Sana giggles a little too loudly and alerts the women with shoulder length brown hair. She stands at the site of the two samurai and bows automatically. 

“I must be seeing ghosts because there is no way Park Jihyo and Sana Minatozaki are both here. All the samurai were said to be dead, but here you two are. Have you come to haunt me like all my other students?” 

Jihyo scoffs and gives the taller women one swift punch to the bicep. Jeongyeon groans and holds her arm in pain. 

“Jeez, ghost Jihyo gives a mean punch.” 

“We’re not ghosts, you idiot. Sana and I are here for help in saving her uncle.” 

“Help? You’ve come to the wrong place, you’ll find no help here.” 

Sana butts in before anyone else could speak, “You mean like how you were no help on Komoda Beach?” 

The three are silent and Jeongyeon turns away from the two samurai. 

“Where were you Sensei? We needed you.” 

Jeongyeon continues to stare at the setting sun and says, “I was caught up with something important, but I made sure the best archers on Tsushima were there. I mean they’re all dead now, so I don’t know how much of a difference I could have made.” 

Sans loses her patience with the sulking woman and turns Jeongyeon around to grab her by the collar of her shirt. 

“ You were the one who taught me, a master archer could take down an entire army! That’s what you said! Do you so easily go back on your teachings when things are difficult?” 

Jeongyeon pushes Sana off of her, hard enough to release the samurai’s hold but only strong enough to separate them by a few steps.

“All my teachings have ever done is bring death to innocent people.” 

Jihyo steps in between the two, to avoid any more physical contact and says, “Enough of this vague talk, Jeongyeon. What happened?” 

“You know I swore I would never make the same mistake as I did with Nayeon, but here I am. I took in a new student. A non samurai, a commoner, Yeji. She had so much promise, so much talent, but she betrayed me, just like Nayeon did all those years ago. But what’s worse is Yeji betrayed me for the enemy, the invaders. At least Nayeon had the decency to betray me for her own selfish goals. And now innocent blood is on my hands, again.” 

“So another one of your students when rogue and that’s why you weren’t at Komoda Beach?” 

“No, I wasn’t there because Yeji lead an attack on the springs the same day as I was meant to travel to Komoda. She knew I would stay to help the people here, in turn missing the battle on the beach.” 

Jeongyeon lowers her head and says, “what was I meant to do? Leave these people here to die?”

Sana backs down from here tense state to reassure the archer. “You did the right thing Sensei. I’m sorry for thinking the worse of you.” And she bows to the taller woman. 

“But that doesn’t explain why you two are here now. You said something about your uncle?” 

“Yes we need you to help us save the Jito, they’re holding him at Castle Kaneda and you’re the best archer on the island.” 

“No. I’m sorry I can’t.” 

“What do you mean you can’t?” 

“Don’t you see? Yeji is still out there and she’s going to continue to cause chaos as long as I let her. I have to stop her.” 

Jeongyeon seems troubled by her rogue student, but that doesn’t stop Jihyo from getting angry.

“Look here, Yoo Jeongyeon, we all have personal problems to deal with. My entire family was murdered and my husband is laying dead on a beach somewhere, but I am here as a samurai helping Tsushima instead of whining like child.” 

“Ji, I’m so sorry. I hadn’t heard.” Jeongyeon shakes her head, unable to comprehend what she had just heard. Jihyo must be struggling to keep it together and Jeongyeon understand how her words come off as insensitive. Jeongyeon lets the situation sink in and she knows what she must do. 

Sana almost doesn’t catch the small okay that slips from the Sensei’s mouth but it was there and Jihyo is just as surprised as Sana to hear the archer relent so fast. 

Sana, now with no intention of touching Jeongyeon as aggressive as before, steps forward and places her hand on the archer’s shoulder. “I’ll make the same promise I made Jihyo. When this is over, I will help you find Yeji, and we will both make her answer for her crimes.” 

“Okay, I’ll help on one condition. You stop calling me Sensei. I’m not your teacher anymore Sana.” 

Sans grins and says, “you’ll always be my teacher, but if that’s your one condition, I suppose I can oblige.” 

“Now what?” Jihyo interrupts the almost sweet moment.

“Now, we split up. You two will prepare yourself and meet me at Castle Kaneda. Finish up any business you have first.” 

“Where are you going then?” Jeongyeon asks the samurai. 

“I need to go to Azamo Bay to...” 

“To meet up with a girl!” Jihyo interrupts. 

“A girl? Don’t you think there are more important matters to handle Sana?” 

“If you guys would let me finish, you would know I’m actually meeting with two...”

“Two girls?!” Jeongyeon could hold back wonder what had gotten in to the young samurai. Jihyo was holding her stomach in laughter, momentarily forgetting the unbearable grief she’ll forever carry with her. 

Sana’s face turns red but whether it was from embarrassment or anger, she couldn’t tell, so she assumes both. 

“No! Well yes, but not like that you pervert! I am meeting up with someone who save my life. I promised I’d help her since she helped me.” 

“You’re making a lot of promises Sana. Be careful you don’t make promises to the wrong people.” 

“I know Jihyo, I am. I trust her so there’s nothing to worry about.” 

Jeongyeon worries about Sana sometimes. She has come a long way from the hyper girl she first met, but Sana still has always put to much trust into the wrong people. 

“Yeah and remember what happened the last time you said that? Said girl broke your heart, but to be fair you did break her arm.” Jeongyeon only meant it as a joke. She figured they all could use a light hearted topic, but to Sana this was the opposite of lighthearted. 

“Can we please talk about more important things? Like saving Tsushima.” 

Jihyo and Jeongyeon make eye contact and silently agree to cut Sana a break, for now. 

“Is there anything else we need to talk about before we split up?” Jeongyeon asks. 

“Yes, I was wondering if you knew the whereabouts of the straw hat ronin. I heard they have a new leader and this could be a great opportunity to recruit them as allies.” 

Jihyo noticed a shift in Jeongyeon but decided to keep it to herself until the two were by themselves. Jeongyeon wearily asks, “Do you really think that’s a good idea, considering how things were left off after your father’s passing? The Jito didn’t exactly seem like he minded severing that tie.” 

“I know, but they have a new leader and I heard it’s a woman, so maybe she’ll be a little bit more forgiving.” 

“Or more scornful.” 

“ Do you know the leader, Jeongyeon? You talk as if you know her.”

“I’ve only heard things.” 

Jihyo knows the archer is straight up lying now but like she said before, Sana can be too trusting and right now she’s putting too much trust in Jeongyeon telling the truth. 

“Well Jeong and I should get ourselves ready and you should make you way down south to do what you need to do. You have a lot of traveling to do.” 

Sans smiles and nods at her two friends. The circumstances of their reunion are not ideal, but Sana is glad to see them again. 

“Alright, I see you two at Castle Kaneda.” 

Sana takes her leave and the two archers are left alone. Jihyo turns to Jeongyeon and demands answers.

“Okay Jeong, spill. I know you were lying about the straw hats. What are you keeping from Sana?”

“Relax Jihyo, I wasn’t lying. Not really anyways. I have really only heard things about their new leader.”

“And what exactly have you heard?” 

Jeongyeon sighs, knowing this could open a whole can of worms she really didn’t want to open in the first place. 

“I heard the former leader got fed up, said they were going to die and starve anyways so what was the point. After he left, a women stepped up to take his place . I heard she had been running with the straw hats for a few years after she was rejected from becoming an official samurai. She was one of their most ruthless fighters, often going on the tough test missions. It was only natural she would take the open spot for leader, despite how much younger she was than the rest of the straw hats.” 

“What does this have to do with Sana though?”

“I’m surprised you haven’t figured it out yet, Hyo.” 

Jihyo took a moment to go over everything Jeongyeon told her about the woman leading the straw hats. She tried to really think about why this would be a problem for Sana. 

“You said she tried becoming a samurai?” Jeongyeon nods. “But there haven’t been many female samurai or any in training . The only other person I can think of besides me and Sana...” Jihyo’s words trail off and the sudden realization hits her like a ton of bricks. 

“Jeong, you mean to tell me, Myoui Mina is the leader of the straw hat ronin?” Jeongyeon nods again but stays silent because she knows Jihyo isn’t done. “And we just sent Sana to go find the straw hats without telling her, her former best friend is their leader?” She nods, letting Jihyo continue. “And the whole reason Mina is the leader of the straw hats is because she was rejected to become a samurai, which you and I both know is all because of Sana.” 

“Yes, are you done now?” 

“No! Jeong, how could you not tell her?! Sana could be walking into a death trap! We don’t know how Mina feels about Sana anymore, she could hate her!”

“Calm down, Jihyo. You and I both know Mina was never capable of hurting Sana. That’s why she disappeared. Sana is just going to get a very lovely surprise soon, but I’m sure they’ll work out whatever issues they have with one another. You know there are bigger things going on than a torrid love-hate relationship with your former best friend.” 

“Yeah you would know all about that, wouldn’t you Jeongyeon? Tell me have you heard from Nayeon lately?” 

Jihyo knew she hit below the belt on that one ,but she was still angry at her friend for letting Sana walk into a potential mess. 

“You know as well as I do Jihyo, Nayeon would rather marry a fish, than talk to me ever again.” 

“That I believe.” Jihyo pinches her furrowed brows and says, “I just hope Sana isn’t playing with fire. With Mina and with this mysterious girl she’s helping.” 

“I guess all we can do is help her when we can.” 

“Right, let’s get ready to take on an entire army then . Shall we, Yoo Jeongyeon?” 

Jeongyeon laughs and says, “After you, Park Jihyo.” 

— Somewhere outside Azamo Bay —

Sans decided to save finding the straw hats for last. She figured Momo needed her as soon as possible, so she made her way to the southern tip of Tsushima Island. Momo didn’t exactly say where she should meet up with the thief and her friend, but Sana doubts there are many places in Azamo that haven’t been run-over by the invading force. When she comes across a small village with seemingly no one in site, especially the enemy, she figured this is as good a place as any for a thief and a sake peddler to hide out. 

Slowly, Sana checks each house, which seems to be abandoned, but you never know who could be lurking around. Sana stills her movements, when she hers whispers coming from the house she was just about to enter. 

“Are you sure you heard something?” 

“Yes! It sounded like someone was in the other house.” 

“Well it could be that person you said was coming.” 

“Maybe. Just be quiet a moment.” 

“Momo, I don’t hear anything.” 

“Shhhh..”

After hearing Momo’s name, Sana decides to make her presence known, to avoid any mistaken identities. So she calls out to the thief. “Momo? This that you? It’s Sana.” 

Sana walks into the house and in the first room she see the familiar thief. Standing next to her is someone not so familiar. A short girl with long black hair.. This must be the sake peddler. The girl is pale with dark brown eyes and Sana notices the girl is wearing a tall pair of geta on her feet, making her appear talking than she actually is. The sake dealer smiles at Sana, making her dark brown eyes disappear. She’s cute, Sana thinks. 

“So you’re the sake smuggler, Momo says can help us?” 

The girl releases a loud laugh and says, “Smuggler? No, no I make and sell sake to the great people of Tsushima!” 

“And to the enemy apparently.” 

The girl loses her smile, bows and says, “Kim Dahyun, and I would never give them a drop of sake if I didn’t have to. The only reason I’m not also in that prison camp is because they’ve made me make and supply them with as much sake as they want. If I stop, they’ll come for me.” 

Sana bows back towards Dahyun and says, “Minatozaki Sana, and hopefully after tonight you won’t need to worry about that anymore.” 

Dahyun’s eyes practically bulge out of her head after hearing Sana recite her full name. “Minatozaki? THE Minatozaki Sana?! Momo, you never said the person helping us was a samurai!” 

“Calm down Dahyun, she’s not going to turn you in to the Jito.” 

“Is there a reason she should be turned in to the Jito?” Sans asks, but the other two quickly reply at the same time. 

“No!” 

“No of course not! I’m just worried my dealings with the enemy would brand me a traitor, but I swear I wouldn’t if I didn’t have to.” 

“I understand Dahyun. We all have to do things to survive.” 

“Are you sure she’s a real samurai, Momo?” 

“Yes! She literally will bring it up every moment she gets.” 

Sana decides its time to move on to the actual reason why they’re here. 

“Alright, what’s the plan Momo? How exactly is Dahyun helping us save to your sister?” 

“Well, Dahyun makes scheduled deliveries to the prison camp and one is coming up tonight. So, we have Dahyun make her delivery, but you and I will be in the back of her cart and she will sneak us into the camp.” Momo can see the disinterest on Sana’s face at the mention of sneaking. “Sana we can’t let anyone see us. If they do, they could start killing the prisoners.” 

“I know, I know. It’s just different. So we sneak in, inside Dahyun’s cart? Do they not check the cart before letting you in, Dahyun?” 

“Sometimes, but I’ve been doing this awhile, so I don’t think they’d expect me to smuggle anything but sake in. The outer part of the camp is well guarded, but once you get in, the first section is all burned down from their initial takeover, so no one is usually there. Once we get through the gates, you two can exit my cart and I can distract the main camp with booze.” 

Sana can imagine about a million ways this could go wrong, but she has no other ideas besides the usual samurai attack first idea. That idea was shot down by Momo before Sana could even voice it. 

“Okay sounds like a plan. Not a good one, but the only plan we have.” 

Momo stops the samurai before she can move and says, “You need to change before we go anywhere.” 

Sana is confused, but let’s Momo continue, “Your armor is busted and there is no way we’ll both fit in the cart with you wearing that clunky mess.” 

“What am I supposed to wear them? This is the only thing I have.” 

“Don’t worry, I brought you some spare clothes I got on my way here.” 

“Did you buy these or steal them?” 

Dahyun laughs interrupting the two and says, “Momo has never purchased anything in her life!” 

Sana give Momo a pointed stare, but all Momo does is shrug and hands the clothes over to the Samurai. Sana then begins to remove her armor and change into the commoners clothing. Once Sana is changed , Dahyun fist bumps the air and says, “Alright! Let’s go!” 

Dahyun’s enthusiasm is odd but somehow comforting to Sana and the three girls make their way outside and to the sake dealers cart. Dahyun lifts the cloth covering the opening on the back of the cart and says, “Hop in! It’ll be a short ride, I promise.” 

Sana glares at Momo for just a moment because this is the last thing she thought she’d be doing in all her years of training to become an elite warrior. Momo jumps into the back first and Sana follows her. With both crammed into the cart, Dahyun begins the lead the horse pulling it towards the prison camp. 

“So Sana, did you find the people you were looking for?” 

“Yes I did and they’ve agreed to help save my uncle. They’ll be waiting for us at Castle Kaneda.” 

“Look, Sana, I don’t know if I made it clear but my only priority is saving my sister. I promised she would help make you a tool to scale the walls of the castle, but I don’t know if I can help after that.” 

“What do you mean Momo? What exactly do you have going on right now that’s more important than saving your sister and Tsushima? You said you would help, but now you’ll just have your sister make me a tool and then just run away?” 

“I’m not running away, Sana, I’m protecting me and my sister.” 

“I can protect you and your sister.” 

“I don’t know if that’s sweet or stupid on your part. You’re not just any samurai Sana, you’re close to the Jito, which makes you important to Tsushima and you can’t be making promises like that to a nobody.” 

“Everybody is important to Tsushima, Momo.”

“Even a thief?”

Before Sana could answer, Dahyun says they are near the camp and need to be quiet, but honestly Sana wasn’t even sure what she was going to say to Momo. Yes, she believed with her whole heart the common people of Tsushima were just as if not more important than the noble class, but did that include the thieves and the other criminals as well? Is Momo important to Tsushima? Sana thinks so. Momo not only saved her life, but is also willing to help save her uncle, not in the capacity Sana would like, but she is helping nonetheless. So yes, Momo is important and Sana isn’t going to let Momo run away so easily. 

As they ride closer to the gates of the camp, Momo and Sana can hear the men guarding the entrance. Just like Dahyun said, the cart is not stopped and no one questions the peddler. Once they enter the gate the cart comes to a stop and Dahyun signals for the two women to exit the cart. 

“It’s all clear.” 

“Good job Dahyun, I cant believe that worked.” Momo straightens her clothes and says, “Stay safe and meet us outside the camp. If we don’t show up, then we didn’t make it.” Dahyun nods solemnly and makes her way toward the center of the camp. 

Momo and Sana make their way to the outer rim of of the camp. They hug the walls of the camp until they see a group of guard ahead of them. Before they can be seen, they duck into a small brush of overgrown grass. 

“See that man, standing in the middle?” Sans whispers to Momo. Momo nods. “He looks like the main slaver or at least someone in charge. We should follow him. He might lead us to your sister.” Momo nods again as the man Sana was referring to leaves the group and walks further into the camp. 

Sana motions for Momo to follower her as she quickly darts from the brush and jumps to grab onto the roof of a nearby building. They both climb onto the roof deciding it would be easier to travel across the camp unseen. Sana keeps her eyes on the man as they hop from roof to roof. Sana can hear laughter coming from the another part of the camp. If she squints, she can see Dahyun entertaining the guards with a silly dance as they drink her sake.

The man they were following is stopped by another guard and what looked to be a prisoner. She could barely hear them talk, but listened and heard the prisoner say, “The blacksmith is tampering with your weapons. Get rid of her and let me make you better weapons.” 

Momo turns to Sana and whispers, “They’re talking about my sister Sana, we need to find her now!” 

The head slaver continues his path through a house with Sana and Momo close behind. The man approaches a young looking woman. She looks frail and small with the man towering over her. Before he has the chance to say or do anything, Sana creeps behind the man , grabs him and covers his mouth. Momo follows and plunges her knife into the man neck several times. Sans releases the man and his body flops down in front of the frightened girl. 

Sana can see the girl better now. Her short hair frames her round face. The girl stands but she is short. Her body is covered in dirt and grime, but she can see she looks nothing like Momo. 

“Momo?” The girl cant believe she seeing her sister right now, but that doesn’t stop Momo from tackling the girl in a tight hug. 

“Chaeyoung!” Momo grabs the girls face, examining to see if she is hurt. “Did they hurt you? Are you okay?” 

“Momo we need to leave, before they realize what’s going on.” Sana is trying to urge the thief to move but she won’t let go of her sister. 

“I’m okay Momo. We should go.” Momo nods and grabs her sisters hand. 

“Okay, how do we leave?” 

“This way.” Chaeyoung leads the other two toward another gate on the backside of the camp. There were no guards, probably due to Dahyun’s performances, so they were able to slip out of the camp unseen. The moment they leave the camp however, several horns blow. 

“They’ve probably found the body. We need to get out of here fast.” 

The three of them take off down the road with Chaeyoung trailing behind. Sana veers off the road leading down onto the shore of Azamo Bay. It was quiet and out of site from the main road. 

Chaeyoung is weak and sits in the sand, unable to stand any longer. Momo kneels next to her sister, but Sana remains standing. 

“Momo, this is your sister?” Sana didn’t know what she was expecting, but she definitely was not expecting someone this small to be a skilled blacksmith. Sana is also confused by the girl. She looks nothing like Momo, and yet they’re sisters? Something wasn’t adding up for Sana, but she supposes it’s not important now. 

“Yes, this is my sister, Chaeyoung. Chaeng, this is Sana. She helped me save you.” 

Chaeyoung looks at Sana for a little too long before she bows her head in thanks. 

“Are you sure you’re not hurt?” 

“I’m okay considering the hell I’ve been living these days. I didn’t know if I’d ever see you again, Momoring.” 

“I told you, I’d never leave you Chaengie.” 

Sana feels like she is intruding on a sweet moment between siblings. She’s saved, however by a almost too loud voice coming up behind them. 

“Bro! You made it! I was worried you guys had gotten yourselves killed in there!” 

“Dahyun? What are you doing here?” Chaeyoung was confused but still accepted the fist bump Dahyun sent her way. 

“Who me? Who do you think was the mastermind behind your rescue?! Your sister and the samurai were just the muscle!” 

“Samurai?” Chaeyoung looks over to Sana with weary eyes. She seems uncomfortable now by Sana’s presence and Sana notices the girl pull her sleeves down to make sure her arms are covered. “Why is a samurai helping you, Momo?” 

“It’s a long story, but she owed me. And now we need you to help.” 

“What could a samurai possibly want from me?” 

“She’s not just any samurai, Chaeng, she’s Minatozaki Sana.”

“Is that supposed to mean something to me?” 

“Minatozaki Sana, the Jito’s niece.” 

Chaeyoung almost looks scared now as she wobbly stands and turns towards her sister. “Are you crazy, Momoring?! Why would you even get the help of a samurai, especially her?!!

Momo grabs Chaeyoung’s arm and pulls her slightly away from the others, so Sana doesn’t hears, but she does. 

“Calm down Chaeyoung. I helped her, so she helped me. I couldn’t have saved you without her. She’s different from the other samurai, I think.” 

“How different do you think she’ll be once she finds out who we are, what I am?”

“You’re a blacksmith and you’re gonna make a tool to help the samurai save her uncle. That’s it.” 

“Sorry to interrupt, but I assure you, Momo saved my life, so I feel as though I owe her and saving you was a favor I was glad to return. If you’re willing to help me save my uncle, then I will personally see to it you and Momo are given whatever you need.” 

The younger sister still doesn’t look convinced, but rolls her eyes and says, “Whatever, for the record I think this is a horrible idea. You said you need a tool?” 

“Yes, something to help me scale the walls of Castle Kaneda. Do you think you can make something to help me?”

“Yes, but I’ll need a forge. So unless you have one in your back pocket ...”

The person who hasn’t spoken in a while speaks up. 

“Komastu forge!” 

“Dahyun, you need you explain what you mean and not just yell it out for the entire island to hear.” 

“What I mean is, Komastu Forge is not far and Chaengie could definitely craft the best tool from the largest forge on this side of the island.”

“She’s right. If I’m going to make you the tool you want, I’ll need to go to Komatsu. I’m sure it’s probably crawling with invaders though.” 

“Maybe, but Momo will be with you.” 

Momo speaks toward the samurai, “You’re not coming to Komatsu with us?” 

“No, I came to help you before I could find the straw hat ronin. I need to find them and convince their new leader to help saving my uncle.” 

“You’re looking for the black swan?” Chaeyoung’s question throws Sana off guard. 

“Who’s the black swan?” 

“It’s what they call her. The straw hat leader.” 

“Do you know her, Chaeyoung?” 

“Not really.” She shrugs and says, “I helped them when she first took over the straw hats. Made some blades for them. The black swan wanted a custom katana.” 

“Is she reasonable?” 

Chaeyoung chuckles at the question. “If by reasonable, you mean she doesn’t do anything unless it help her and the straw hats, so good luck with that.”

Momo stands in the middle of the group and says, “Sana I don’t really think going to find the straw hats is a good idea especially by yourself. Let me come with you. Dahyun and Chaeyoung can go to Komatsu together.” 

“Momo, you just got your sister back. What happens if there are invaders at Komatsu? Your sister can barely stand on her own and I’m not entirely sure Dahyun can fend off attackers. Your sister needs you.” 

Momo can only agree. She can’t leave her sister again, but something doesn’t sit right with Sana going to find this so-called black swan. 

“Alright then, I’ll meet you guys at Komatsu, hopefully with some new allies, but first I need to help the rest of the prisoners in that camp.” 

Momo couldn’t believe what she was hearing. They had just barely escape without being seen and now she wants to go back. “Seriously?”

“Yes, seriously Momo. Your sister wasn’t the only prisoner. I need to save all the people of Tsushima, not just one. Besides, with the head slaver dead, they’ll be in chaos, so it’s a perfect time to strike.” 

“Fine, but please don’t get yourself killed.”

Sana giggles, “I’ll try my best not to die, Momo.” 

So, they all go their separate ways. Sana to free the remaining prisoners and to go find the straw hats, Momo and Chaeyoung to Komatsu, and Dahyun went off to do what she does best, sell sake. 

— A few days later — 

Sana made her way towards the Kishi grasslands after freeing the prisoner and killing the rest of the invaders and leaving Azamo Bay. She’s determined to find the straw hats, but she doesn’t have much to go on in terms of actually finding them. 

Wandering through fields of white flowers proves this to be an absolute failure for Sana. There is no sign of the straw hats and Sana is about to give up , but a flash of orange catches Sana’s eye. She moves closer to the moving orange blob and realizes it was a fox. A smile forms on Sana’s face. She doesn’t remember the last time she’s seen a fox. The animal stops and looks towards Sana for a moments a if it was waiting for the samurai to follow. Remembering her mother’s words, Sana walks towards the fox. For some reason, one that Sana doesn’t understand yet, the fox reminds her of Momo. 

The fox quickly lead Sana to an Inari shrine surrounded by thick bamboo trees. Sana brings her hands together in front of her chest and bow in front of the shrine. She considers sitting down and spending time just by the shrine like she did as a child, but yelling pulled her out of her focus. Sana see a group of invaders striking down some tracking peasants. Suddenly Sana sees red. 

As fast as lightening, Sana pulls out her katana and rushes towards the enemy. Before she could strike down her first target, smoke suddenly appears. She could hear yelling and the clashing of blades but couldn’t see anything. Once the smoke dissipated, she could see every single enemy laying dead on the ground, with a lone figure still standing. Said person was about the same height as Sana, but Sana could not see the person’s face as it was covered by a straw hat. 

The mysterious person obviously mistook Sana for an enemy and strides towards her with her weapon drawn. Sana reacted quickly and held up her katana in defense just as the ronin brought their sword down. The two katanas clashes against one another.with their katana tangled together, Sana was able to look directly at the face of the straw hat. Most of it was still, mainly the top half was covered by the straw hat, but their was no mistaking the bottom portion of the ronin’s face. Sana zeros in on a small mole sat just above the person’s upper lip. Following the mole further up the face she spots a second mole in the bridge of the nose. Sana knows those moles and she could map them out, along with the rest of them with her eyes closed. 

“Mina? Is that really you?” 

The ronin looks Sana in the eyes and recognition spreads at cross her face. She quickly disengages her katana while Sana let’s here’s fall from her hands. 

“Sana? You’re alive? But they said all the samurai died, I don’t understand.” Mina shakes her head in disbelief. The last time she saw the samurai her heart and dreams were broken, but she can’t help but feel glad the one standing in front of her didn’t perish somewhere on a beach. 

“It’s true all the samurai did die on Komoda. I’m still trying to figure out whether I’m a ghost or not.” 

Mina’s laugh was like sweet music to Sana’s ears and it reminded her of all the times before she was able to make the quiet girl laugh. In that moment Sana knew she shouldn’t have come here. She has made a huge mistake because now all she can think about is holding Mina in her arms and kissing every single mole on the girl’s face. Momo was right. 

Coming here was a bad idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’re wondering about the girls ages, I imagined the older girls including Jihyo are in their early 30s, while the younger members are in their late 20s. 
> 
> Coming up is a lot of Sana and Mina


	5. The Black Swan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina and Sana have history

Sana met Myoui Mina way later than you would have expected, considering Mina’s mother worked for the Minatozaki’s as a housekeeper and caretaker for Sana when she was little. Mina and Sana never met as children, but Sana heard a lot of stories about little Mina from her mother. The two finally met after Sana’s father died. The whole village surrounding the Minatozaki estate attended the funeral, including the Myouis. 

Sana was mainly focused on her grief at her father’s funeral, however, she couldn’t help but notice the small girl standing beside her caretaker, who bowed deeply towards Sana as she walked by. Mina had a blank face, showing no signs of sadness or happiness. Later, Sana found out that Mina was neither sad nor happy that day, as she could see how upset her mother was, but she couldn’t feel sadness towards the family that kept her mother away and forbid her from coming to the Minatozaki house. 

When Sana moved to go stay with her uncle, the Myouis came with. Sana begged her uncle to keep the elder Myoui woman as a caretaker. Of course he had doubts but agreed since he had no real experience in raising a young girl. The whole Myoui family moved with Sana because her uncle’s estate was a bit to far for the caretaker to travel from home. That’s how Sana and Mina became close. They were finally living close enough to interact with one another. 

Of course at first they avoided each other. Mina being natural at avoiding everyone and Sana not exactly knowing how to talk to someone so close in age as her. Sana had only ever talked to maids and tutors besides her parents, so she didn’t want to scare the other girl off. When Sana did get the courage to talk to Mina, it was when she found the other girl using a wooden stick to strike a tree. Sana, seeing a familiar technique she was taught by her uncle recently, finally found a topic to start a conversation. 

“My uncle said you have to wait for the enemy to strike first before you make your move, but I don’t think that tree is going to attack you any time soon.” 

Mina was startled by the sudden voice of another person and dropped the stick she was using as a sword. Embarrassed by being frightened, Mina composed herself and says, “I know that. I was just messing around.” 

“You have good form though or at least my uncle would think so.” 

Mina just continues to look at Sana without responding, but after a moment she bows and says, “Thank you my lady.” 

Sana giggles, “You don’t have to do that. Call me that. I’d rather you just call me Sana. It sounds less formal don’t you think?” 

“I guess. My mother told me I have to call you my lady.” 

“Well, I’m giving you permission to call me Sana.” Sana gives Mina an award winning smile, making Mina blush.

“Okay. My name is Mina.”

“I know! Your mother told me before. I like your name, Mina. It’s very pretty.” 

Mina didn’t know how to respond, so she didn’t. Sana laughed at the awkwardness, but she liked talking to Mina even if the other girl didn’t talk much. 

“Do you want me to show you more?” Sana nodded towards the stick laying on the ground. 

“No it’s okay. I was watching your lessons with your uncle. I think I got it.” 

“I’m sure you did. You seem like someone who’s smart. My mother used to say the quiet ones are also the smart ones.”

“What does that make you? You’re not very quiet.”

“Oh, um..”

“I didn’t mean to imply you were stupid. I just meant you’re not quiet, but you’re also not stupid.” Mina bows in apology. “I’m sorry.”

Sana thinks Mina is cute. Too cute. 

“It’s okay Mina. I’m not the smartest. My uncle yells at me a lot for being loud and laughing too much. He says a samurai can control their emotions. Not give anything always, but I don’t know what’s so bad about that. I like laughing and I like making other people laugh.”

“You shouldn’t stop. Laughing I mean. It’s nice.” 

Sana looks at Mina, unable to read the girl, but she’ll take it as a compliment. 

“You’d be a great samurai, Mina. I can’t get a read on you.” 

“I can’t. I wasn’t born into the right family.” 

“You can still be a samurai, Mina. If you train hard and are good enough, you can show the jito and he can make you a samurai.” 

“Not everyone gets a seat in front of the jito.” 

“You’re right but you can compete in the tournaments. He can see you there and you’ll definitely be chosen to become a samurai.”

“Maybe.” 

“We can train together! I’ll teach you everything he teaches me! Then there’s no way you won’t be a samurai with me!” 

Sana’s enthusiasm makes Mina let out a small laugh. It was so small, so soft, Sana barely heard it. She was glad she finally talked to Mina and can’t wait to spend more time with the girl. 

— A Few Years Later —

It become a routine for them. Sana would spend her days training to become a samurai. After her lessons, she would spend time with Mina, relaying everything she learned that day and they would practice together. Mina picked everything up at a scary pace and challenged Sana to spars constantly. Sana knew why though. It wasn’t to try to one up Sana, no, Mina quiet enjoyed spending time with the older girl, but it was to prove to herself and to others that she could be just as good or even better despite not being born into the right family or the means to hire tutors. Mina knew she had to work harder than the others, than Sana, to become the samurai she always wanted to be. 

One day, after Sana finished her tutoring, she made her way to the clearing she usually met Mina at. She could see Mina standing there waiting for her. 

“Hey Mitang! Today’s lesson was extra boring. All uncle did was talk about loyalty.” 

Mina was standing in the center of the clearing, larger trees surrounding her. The fall leaves were floating off the tree branches and landing all around the clearing, steering clean of the girl in the middle. Sana was taken aback by the scene in front of her. Mina looked like she was in a painting and the only reason Sana would have to believe otherwise was Mina shaking her bangs out of her eyes. 

“Loyalty? What about it?” 

“He said the samurai should be loyal above anything else.”

“He means loyalty to the Jito, to the Shogun, but did he say anything about the people?” 

Sana shakes her head, “He said that if we’re loyal to the state, then in turn we are loyal to the people.” 

“And what if the state isn’t loyal to the people? Then what?”

“What are you talking about, Mina? The Jito would never ask us to do anything to hurt the people of Tsushima.” 

“But what if he did, Sana? Then would your loyalties be to him or to Tsushima? I’ve heard people saying before that the samurai are just lap dogs of the ones in power and only protect what the Jito wants protected.” 

“I would never do something to hurt the people of Tsushima. So whatever people want to say, I’ll be protecting the people AND the Jito.” 

“I know Sana, I just hope we are doing the right thing. Becoming samurai for the right reasons and for the right people.” 

Sana moved closer to Mina and placed her hands on the girl’s shoulders. She gave them a squeeze. 

“You worry too much, Mitang. Do you trust me?” 

Mina placed her hands on top on Sana’s and says, “You know I do. I just don’t want anything to happen to you. You trust too easily, Sana.” 

Sana takes Mina’s hands and rub them together in between her own hands. “Do I trust you too easily?” 

“Yes.” 

Sans shrugs and let’s go if Mina’s hands. “Then I guess I’ll just have to live with that, Mitang. Are we gonna talk all day or practice?” 

Mina unsheathes her katana and stand ready for Sana to do the same. Their swords clashing together could be heard throughout the palace grounds. 

After a particularly hard strike, which Sana was able to block, Sana decides to put some distance between her and Mina and says, “Your strikes are too aggressive, Mitang. You’ll expend all your energy even before the fight begins. Use your enemies attacks against them.” 

Mina quickly makes her way towards Sana and pulls her katana towards her chest to make a penetrating strike at Sana. Sana sees what Mina is doing a little too late, as she tries to dodge out of the way, only to have Mina’s blade graze her cheek. Sana drops her guard to bring her hand up to her cheek and see blood on her fingers. It’s not a lot, but enough to count Mina’s strike as a hit. Mina doesn’t relent however, and uses Sana’s shocked state as an opening for another attack. Mina brings her katana above her heard and brings it down. This time Sana is able to deflect the attack in time. 

“What are you doing, Mina?!” 

“I’m sparring. What exactly are you doing? You’ve dropped your guard twice already.” 

“I guess I didn’t think you’d attack me while I was talking to you.” 

“Well is the enemy going to let you talk? You should fight me for real instead of going easy on me. I know it’s what you do, Sana.” 

Sana smiles and lift her katana back up in a defensive stance and says, “Fine. If that’s the way you want it, Mitang, I’ll be happy to give it to you.” 

— Present Day —

Time did not exist in the bubble Mina and Sana had created when Sana realized the ronin was actually her ex best friend. The samurai shook her head to dispel the trance Mina’s laugh had her in. 

“So you’re a a straw hat ronin now?“ 

“Yes. I have been for a while now.”

This was almost as awkward as their first conversation, but the only difference is Sana had a mission to complete and former best friend or not, nothing was going to stop Sana. 

“I’ve been looking for the straw hats. I need to speak with their leader. I know we have a lot to catch up on and talk about, but if you could take me to her, I’d be in your debt.” 

“I am the leader of the straw hats, Sana.” 

“Oh, uhh you’re the black swan then? I guess I should have known. The name definitely fits.” 

Sana wasn’t expecting Mina to smile at her. She was half expecting Mina to attack her. The last time they saw each other, Mina looked as if she hated Sana. 

“I don’t know what you need from the straw hats, Sana, but whatever it is, we don’t have it. We’ve been struggle to even feed ourselves.” 

“Is there somewhere we can go to talk, Mina? Somewhere that’s not surrounded by dead bodies?” 

“Yes, follow me. I’ll take you to our camp, but like I said we can’t offer you anything.” 

They begin to walk down the road together. It’s hard for Sana to not ask a million questions, but she’s knows it would overwhelm the girl. Mina was never one for long conversations. Surprisingly, it’s Mina who asks the first question on their way to the ronin camp. 

“Why are you wearing that?” 

“Wearing what?” Sana forgot she was wearing the commoner clothing Momo gave her, she looked down and saw the state she was in. “Oh! This? My armor was pretty much useless after the battle on Komoda beach. I didn’t have anything else to wear though. So this it is.” 

Mina looks over Sana and give a soft laugh, “This is weird. You look like a peasant and I’m in normal clothing.” 

Sana laughed realizing how their appearance is the opposite on the day they met one another. 

“Yeah this is weird.” 

The two arrive at the straw hat camp and Sana does a double take. She swears the ronin have greater numbers than this. 

“Mina, what happened? Where are all the straw hats?” 

Mina turns to answer, her face giving nothing away. “Gone. Some are out scouting for food, but the rest? Died or deserted. This is all that’s left of the straw hats, Sana.” Mina leads Sana over to an area slightly away from the main camp. Sana figures this is where Mina sleeps. 

“The samurai weren’t the only ones to take a massive hit like this. We all would have been dead though if the straw hats were at Komoda. Luckily, your uncle doesn’t think us as equals, so we weren’t called on to fight with you.” 

“Maybe that’s for the best. It was a slaughter.”

“How are you still here, Sana? The reports I’ve heard is that no one survived.” 

Sans shakes her head. “I shouldn’t be here, but I guess I have someone looking out for me. The Jito survived too, but he was captured. That’s why I’m here, Mina.” 

“No.” 

“You don’t even know what I’m going to ask.” 

“I do though. You want me and my men to help you save the Jito. And I’m saying no. I’m sorry Sana, but there’s no way. We’re starving, and we can’t just drop every thing to go on a suicide mission.” 

“If you help me, my uncle will give you whatever you need or want, I promise.” 

“Your uncle never gave me what I wanted before, why would he do it now?” 

“Mina, you know that’s different, but saving his life and Tsushima? You’ll be owned a great debt.” 

Mina laughs, but not the joyful one Sana is used to. 

“That man already owes me a great debt and you know it. I won’t risk the lives of my men for him, they’re all I have now.” 

“Then let me help you. I’ll help you find food for your men and get the straw hats back on their feet and in return you help me save my uncle.” 

“I don’t know, Sana. Who else is helping you?” 

“Park Jihyo, Yoo Jeongyeon, and a thief who saved my life.” 

“That is certifiably crazy, Sana.” 

“That’s why I need you.” 

“The straw hats, you mean.” 

“Yes, but also you. You’re an amazing warrior, Mina and you could be the difference between a victory and a lose.” 

Mina shakes her head because she cannot believe she’s about to do this. She can’t believe Sana is here convincing her to do something so stupid. Just like old times. 

“Listen Sana, you help me find enough food for my men and I’ll help you, but no games. Once the Jito is free, I want what is promised.” 

“You have my word Mina.” 

“That doesn’t mean much to me anymore. You gave me many words back then and all of them were thrown out the door the moment the Jito’s eyes were on us.” 

“Mina...” 

“Here.” Mina handed Sana what looked to be new clothes. “You can’t go around looking like a peasant, especially if your hanging around the straw hats.”

Sana accepts the clothing with a bow. Mina then leave Sana presumably to change. Sana looks down at the clothing, it was a simple black kimono with matching black hakama but carefully stitched into the black fabric were small white birds. This was a customs outfit, probably Mina’s if Sana had to guess. Maybe Mina didn’t completely hate Sana. 

Once Sana was dress she found Mina standing at the edge of the camp by the horses. 

“You know for someone who calls themselves the Black Swan, its kind of weird you have a kimono with white swans on it.”

“Mmm I didn’t give myself that name, they did.” Mina nods towards the other straw hats at the camp. “Besides, I’ve had those clothes way before I became a straw hat. My mother gave them to me.” 

“Your mother always had good taste. Anyways where are we going?” 

“There’s a large camp nearby, a shipyard. It’s where they repair their ships and they must have enough food to feed my men.” 

“Lead the way.” 

Sana and Mina mount two horses and ride off towards the camp. The ride was mostly silent until Sana figured it would be a good time to ask some questions. 

“Say Mina, why did you join the straw hats?” 

“Really Sana? You can’t give a few good guesses? I joined the ronin not long after my broken arm healed.” 

“Oh, so that’s where you went. You just left so suddenly, I figured something happened.”

“Did you hit your head on Komoda, Sana? Have you forgotten everything that happened?” 

“No, but I don’t see how you losing the tournament that day meant you had to disappear.” 

Mina pulls the reins on her horse to make it fully stop. Sana was only a few paces behind her, so she was able to stop in time. The glare Mina was sending her way, made Sana wish she hadn’t stopped at all. 

“I didn’t just lose the tournament, Sana. I lost the only chance of becoming a samurai. If I had won against you, the Jito’s niece, then there was no way he could have ignored me any longer. The jito would have made me a samurai, but your pride got in the way and ruined whatever chance I might have had.”

“My pride? It was a tournament and I was competing just like you.” 

“No, you were there to show off. You were already a guaranteed samurai from birth Sana, you had nothing to lose by losing in the tournament. I did and lost everything. You were ruthless.” 

“Mina, I wish you had talked to me before hand. I would have thrown it if I had known. I guess the heat the of tournament got to me and I just needed to win to prove something, but I’m sorry Mina. I wish I had known.” 

“I guess I could have told you and not assume you could read my mind. Was it really necessary to break my arm though?” 

“I’m sorry, I promise I didn’t mean to. I got carried away and I hurt you in more ways than one.” 

Sana doesn’t exactly recall what happened after the events of the tournament, but what she does remember is seeing Mina by their clearing at night with her arm bandaged up. Sana could tell she had been crying, but it had long been replaced with a stoic face. When Sana tried to comfort Mina, received was a stern “Don’t.” Mina had cryptically said something about her arm not being the only thing broken that day. Mina said goodbye to Sana with a soft kiss on her cheek, but if Sana had known Mina was going to disappear that night, she would have asked for more. 

Sana and Mina never talked about what they were to each other. They both figured it was safer to keep it ambiguous, but the nature of their affection for one another came out when they were alone, away from the prying eyes of Sana’s caretakers and uncle. Mina held all of Sana’s firsts and Sana likewise held all of Mina’s. So when Mina never showed up after that night, Sana felt like someone was stabbing her in the chest. When Sana asked Mina’s mother of the girl’s whereabouts, she said Mina packed her things and left without a word on where she was going or when she’d be back. Then it felt like whoever stabbed her in the chest, ripped the blade out and left Sana to bleed out. 

Sana waited every afternoon, in hopes that Mina would be waiting for her at their normal meeting spot. Eventually she became a full fledge samurai and was constantly sent out on missions, so she was forced to get over the gaping wound in her chest. It never properly healed though because with Mina looking at Sana right now, she can feel a dull ache begin to settle in her chest. 

“It was a long time ago, Sana. We were young. Let focus on the task at hand.” 

— Later — 

After Mina and and Sana were able to clear out the camp, they began searching for food to feed the straw hats. Sana couldn’t find anything worth bring back, so she went to go find Mina. The ronin was looking through some papers being kept in one the huts scattered throughout the camp. 

“Did you find anything, Mitang?” 

The old nickname caused Mina to look up at Sana and pause for a moment before responding. 

“No, no food. What about you?” 

Sana shook her head and looked over Mina’s shoulder to take a peek at the papers the ronin was looking at. Sana was invading Mina’s personal space, something the samurai often did when they were younger. Young Mina would have invited Sana to come closer, but present day Mina, has reservations about letting Sana get too close. This Sana seemed different than the one Mina knew before. This Sana has a few scattered scars across her face from years of battle, but it’s Sana’s eyes that strike Mina as the most different. The samurai’s eyes looked tired, which was something Mina rarely saw before. No matter how physically tired Sana was, there was always energy behind her eyes and a smile on her face. 

“These look like travel routes between their encampments across the island. Do you think these are also supply lines? We could follow them and steal food before the make it to other camps.” 

Sana grabs the papers and takes a closer look. “Maybe. It’s risky, but it could pay out big in the end.” 

Sana backs aways as Mina turns to face the samurai. Sana hands Mina the papers back and says, “I’m sorry there was nothing here to help your men.” 

“It’s alright, these supply lines should help. Thank you for coming here and helping me, Sana. I couldn’t afford to lose anymore men clearing this place out.” 

“Of course Mina. I’m always happy to help a friend.” Mina ignores the use of the word friend, but only because she has something else on her mind that’s been bothering her.

“Sana, I know it’s been a long time since we’ve fought together, but the way you fight now, it’s... different. You don’t look like a samurai when you fight.” 

Sana nods her head as she listens to Mina talk. She knows exactly what the ronin is talking about, but has tried to distract herself from the truth. 

“Yes, the know.” Sana hangs her head in shame. “I fight like a coward, stabbing men in the back before they know I’m even there. My father would be disgusted if he saw me like this, but right now I have to do everything I can to save Tsushima.”

“Even if it means going against the samurai code?” 

“Yes. The enemy doesn’t care about codes or morals, so I have to fight like them and outsmart them if I want to win.” 

Mina gives Sana the softest smile since they’ve reunited and grabs Sana hand to give it a squeeze. 

“I hope you know that even if your father is disappointed in you, your mother would be proud. From what I remember you telling me, she alway knew you’d protect this island no matter what.” 

Sana tightens her grip on Mina’s hand and pulls her out of the hut. 

“Come on, let’s get out of here before any stragglers find us here. We should find a place to stay the night, it’s too late to travel back to the straw hats.” 

They end up camping out near an onsen. The steam rising from the waters, calms Sana, but there’s nothing she’d rather do right now than soak in the water. Mina can sense exactly what Sana wants, so she once again grabs the samurai’s hand and leads her to the edge of the onsen. 

“You’ve been staring at it since we got here. Why don’t we sit in the waters for a while and wash today off? Besides when was the last time you bathed?” 

An intense blush rose from Sana’s cheeks and before she could explain how she has been going nonstop since almost dying, Mina says with a chuckle, “I’m kidding, Sana. You don’t smell all that bad.”

Sana, not one to be outdone, decides to get a little pay back. She quickly shed her clothing and stands naked in front of the ronin. Knowing this will surely embarrass Mina, Sana turns and heads into the hot spring before seeing the look of shock on the other girl’s face. Mina follows soon after and sits in the steaming water, deciding it would be best to sit as far away from the samurai as possible. A smirk appears on Sana’s face and she moves to get closer to Mina. 

“What’s wrong, Mitang? Have you forgotten all the times we used to spend in the onsen together right outside my uncle’s estate?” 

The smirk on the samurai’s face reminds Mina of the old Sana she knew.

“Oh I remember, Sana, but we both know things are very different now than they were back then. We’re different.” 

“The only difference is we are older.” Sana giggles, “Relax, Mina, I’m not going to jump you.” 

Mina let’s out a long breath and releases her tense shoulders. 

“You’re still the nervous little kid, I met all those years ago, huh Mitang?” 

“And you’re definitely still the shameless flirt, who did in fact jump me. Several times.” 

This time Sana lets out a loud laugh, one that Mina soon follows with her own softer but still loud laugh. 

“I only jumped you after some very specific instructions that came directly from you! Don’t act like It was something you didn’t want just as badly as I did.” 

“You’re right, you’re right.” Mina gets lost in a memory for a moment. “Do you remember the time your uncle found us looking at that shunga of two women?” 

“Oh my god, yes! He was so mad at me. After you left, he told me never to see you again. He said you were trouble.” 

“He said that? Why didn’t you tell me that before?” 

“Because I knew it would have upset you and I didn’t want you to feel guilty for being my friend. I was the one who showed you the carvings anyways.” 

“Well is it true?”

“What is?” 

“Was I trouble?” 

Sana didn’t respond right always, even though she had an answer. She looked into Mina’s eyes to see if this was a trick question, but like many times before, Sana couldn’t read Mina’s expression. 

“You were absolutely trouble. You’ve been trouble for me since the day we met.” 

“Am I still trouble for you, Sana?” 

Sana could hear the double meaning in Mina’s questions. This was classic for the younger girl. Ask a question, but looking for the answer to something unrelated. Sana weighed her options before she answered. On one hand, she could confirm that yes, Mina is and always will be trouble for the samurai. This will likely lead towards something the two of them will do their best to forget in the morning. On the other hand, Sana could backtrack and tell Mina, she’s no longer any trouble for her. This will end the ambiguous conversation and likely end their night. In situations where both options have pros and cons, Sana usually just goes with the most honest approach. 

“Yes.” The steam from the water was starting to get to Sana. She suddenly felt too close to the ronin, but also not close enough. Mina takes one of Sana’s hands gently and says, “I’m going to give you some instructions now.” They both hold each other’s gaze as Mina bring Sana’s hand up to her lips and kisses the top. 

“Sana, I want you to make me forget all those years I spent by myself. I want to forget the pain in my chest every time I think about the night I left. I want you to hold me like I never left. Can you give that to me, Satang?” 

The use of Sana’s old nickname makes her surge forward and grabs Mina’s face and captures the ronin’s lips in a hard kiss. Mina wraps her arms around the samurai’s neck and bring her as close as possible. 

War rarely waits for two ex-lovers to figure it out, so when the sun rises in the morning the two will move on towards the next fight. The two women know that for tonight they can find a familiar comfort with one another, but tomorrow this will just be another memory for them to share. 

As they held on to one another, Mina temporarily forgets all the pain caused by this samurai when they were younger. All the regret from running away, gone with just a touch from Sana’s fingers. Sana was glad she could at least keep this promise to Mina. After so many broken ones, Sana feels the dull ache in her chest get replaced with happiness, even if it is just for this moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next, Mina and Sana talk some more, Momo and Mina meet, and Chaeyoung is hiding something.
> 
> Ps. a shunga is basically just erotic art printed on a wooden block and there are plenty of them involving two women.


	6. Vengeful Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sana meets back up with Momo and learns what Chaeyoung is hiding. 
> 
> Please be aware, this chapter contain mentions of homophobia and abuse.

Sana figured she would sleep well considering the physical exertion, but as it turns out her mind is no where near the same level of exhaustion as her body. Once Mina had fallen asleep, Sana stared at Mina’s face for awhile. It had been so long since she had seen the younger girl and now they were both here together. If Sana was being completely honest, she thought Mina had died when she never returned after that night all those years ago. So seeing her here now, very much alive, lifts a weight off of Sana she didn’t know she was carrying. All the moles Sana memorized on Mina are exactly where she left them. The familiarity of it all strikes Sana in a way that’s hard to explain. 

If you would have asked Sana when she was 19, what her feeling for Mina are, she would have not hesitated and declared her intimate affection for the other girl. Of course she loved Mina, there was no question about it, but she was not 19 anymore. Mina was right, things were different . Not only was a war literally raging on Tsushima Island, but a war was also stirring in Sana’s heart. Mina used to be everything to Sana, so much so that if she were asked to give up being a samurai to be with Mina, she would have in an instant. However, she wasn’t asked and Mina left without saying anything. Mina made it clear that her heart was broken that night, but what about Sana’s heart? To be fair, Sana’s heart had been slowly breaking ever since her mother passed, followed by her father’s death, but when Mina left it seemed like her heart was scattered to the wind. She wasn’t mad at the ronin for leaving. Mina didn’t break her heart. It was Sana’s actions, which caused Mina to leave, that broke Sana. If only she had made Mina stay and talk things out or even realized how important that tournament was to Mina, to give the other girl a chance to realize her dreams. Sana didn’t do any of those things and she lost Mina because of it. The death of her parents were out of Sana’s control, but this was something she could have avoided. 

Now Sana has a responsibility to Tsushima and as much as she would like to spend the rest of her life making it up to Mina, she can’t. There are so many people depending on Sana right now, so she makes the difficult decision to make sure Mina knows the samurai’s priorities. She doesn’t know how the ronin is feeling, especially after last night, but she’s hopes Mina doesn’t run again. No, Sana won’t let her this time. Maybe when all of this is over, she can figure out exactly what her feelings are, but right now she need to get up. Laying down next to the ronin is making any sort of rational decision making hard for Sana.

Sana carefully removes her arm from around Mina’s waist and stands, careful not to wake her. Mina looks so peaceful sleeping. The samurai made her way over to the onsen, but this time only to dip her feet in. The light from the moon reflected off the water, illuminating Sana’s face. She didn’t know how long she sat there starting at her own reflection, when she notices the presence of another person beside her and the first signs of morning. Mina sat down next to Sana, but kept an appropriate amount for space between them. Not as close as they were earlier, but not far enough so Sana couldn’t hold the ronin’s hand. 

Mina could sense the samurai was troubled and she knew there were on my two possible reasons why, her being one of them. 

“Sana? What are you thinking about?”

Sana didn’t look towards Mina, afraid that the moment their eye met, Sana would forget all her responsibilities. 

“A lot of things, Mitang.” Sana’s voice was quiet. Much quieter than Mina was used to hearing. “I just feel bad for everything I put you through. My uncle, the tournament, and now this.” 

“This?” 

“Mina, you were my best friend and I’d like to think you still are, but I have to think about Tsushima first.” 

Mina couldn’t help, but laugh. “Sana, what are you talking about? Did you think last night was some sort of commitment?” Sana closed her eyes, thinking she completely misread the entire situation. “Sana, look at me.” At Mina’s command, Sana looks directly at her. “I didn’t ask for last night because I wanted you to make up for everything that’s happened between us and I’m sorry if I made it seem that way. It’s just since you’ve showed up, I couldn’t help but have old feelings resurface and I wanted to forget all the reasons why I should stay away from you. I don’t expect anything from you, Sana. No commitment, no expectations, nothing. Last night was just that, last night.” 

Sana brought the ronin in for a tight hug and says, “oh thank god, Mina, I’m so glad we are on the same page.” She pulls back from the hug to look at the other girl’s face. “I didn’t want you to think I was using you in any way to get the straw hats’ help.”

“It’s alright Sana, I didn’t think that’s what was going on. I know you have a duty to the Jito and Tsushima. I also have a duty, to my men. I’m their leader and they’re my top priority, Sana. They’re all I have.” 

“That’s not true. You have me, Mina. I’m going to help you and the straw hats.” 

“And I’ll help you save your uncle, but first I think I should go back to the straw hats and investigate those supply lines.”

“Do you need me to come with you?”

“No, thank you, but I can only imagine you have a million other things to do.” 

“Yes, about a million and one things. I need to go to Komatsu, there’s some business there I need to take care of there. You can find me there, if you need me, if not, meet me with your men at Castle Kaneda.” 

“I’ll see you there.” 

The two warriors stood up, knowing it was time to go, but not wanting to step outside of their bubble, they’ve created. 

“Stay safe, Mitang.”

“You too, Satang.” 

Sana is still not able to control the smile that appears on her face anytime the younger girl uses her old nickname. It reminds Sana, that no matter what conditions they both agree on, Mina will always have a certain hold on the samurai. 

When Sana splits off from Mina, she quickens her pace towards Komatsu. With the ronin gone from her sight, Sana can now focus and soon the samurai can see the beginnings of what she knows as Komatsu village. 

As Sana walks closer to the village, she can see how empty it is. Something is wrong here. Momo and Chaeyoung should be at the forge, but she sees no smoke coming from any of the buildings. The samurai round a corner, but quickly goes back to hide behind the wall of a house because she sees a group of five invaders at the center of the town. She can also see they are surrounding a group of villagers, but she doesn’t see Momo or Chaeyoung in the mix. Regardless, Sana takes her bow from off her back and knocks an arrow. She knows if she hits on of the men surround the villagers, it will alert the rest, so she aims her arrow at the archers on top of the building overlooking the village center. There are two archers, so Sana will have to be quick and kill the remaining archer before he realizes his friend is dead. 

She pulls back the arrow and takes a deep breath. The arrow is released and Sana can see it hit her mark. Before she has time to pull another arrow out, the other archer falls. Sana looks around to see where the other arrow came from and who shot it. On a roof not far, she can see a woman in red with a bow in her hand. She recognizes the slender form of the thief and wonders how Momo keeps showing up right at the exact moment she needs her. 

With the archers dead, Sana pulls her tanto out of its sheathe and runs towards the village center. Sana quickly plunged the blade into the closest man’s back and uses his body to spin around and shove her tanto into the neck of an adjacent enemy. Now that everyone is alerted, they all turn towards Sana, but that was a fatal mistake. Sana removes her blade from the man’s neck as arrows are buried into the backs of two enemies, curtesy of Momo. With only one man remaining, Sana sheathes her tanto and takes out her katana, readying her stance. The last enemy held a sword and shield, so Sana raises her blade horizontally above her head, waiting for the man to make the first move. He does, but Sana easily parries his attack, using his momentum to get behind him and shove the katana through his back. 

With all the men dead on the ground, Momo makes her way towards the center to Sana. 

“Nice moves.” 

Sana looks up at the voice of the thief to see the signature smirks she’s come to know. “You’re not too bad yourself. Those arrows came in quick.” 

Momo shrugs and says, “All in a days work.” 

Momo’s playfulness brings a breathe of fresh air for the samurai. The past few days with Mina were better than Sana could have hoped for, but there was still a heavy air surrounding them. Sana can feel herself relax a little more around the thief. She guess it’s because Momo doesn’t know Sana and there are no expectations there. 

“Where’s your sister?” 

“She with Dahyun at the forge up the hill. We haven’t been able to light the forge, since the smoke would have alerted the enemies in the village.” 

“Alright, I’ll help these people here and you go light up the forge. I’ll keep an eye out and protect Chaeyoung while she works.” 

Momo jogs up the hill to help her sister start up the forge, while Sana unties the captured villagers and helps them make there way to the forge. Sana reaches the building where Momo, Dahyun, and Chaeyoung are currently working. Sana turns to speak to the villages following behind her. 

“Go up to the second floor and wait there while the forge is running. I’ll be securing the area to make sure no one is captured again.” 

The villagers all bow towards Sana and make there way up the ladder to the second floor of the building, but one woman stays and address the samurai. 

“Lady Minatozaki, thank you so much. You are a gift from the gods themselves.” 

“I am honored to fight for the people of Tsushima ma’am. Please go with the rest so I can keep you safe.” 

Momo smiles to herself, overhearing the exchange between the samurai and the peasant. The thief thought Sana was cute, but too earnest for her own good. Momo stands and walks over to the samurai. 

“A gift from the gods, huh?” 

Sana rolls her eyes at the thief. “She was just being nice Momo.” Sana shrugs with a smile and says, “Some people appreciate my work.” 

“Yeah yeah, the samurai gets all the praise, even though you and I both know you couldn’t have done it without me.” 

“Well I appreciate you Momo, if that’ll make you feel better. “ 

“Can you two stop flirting so loudly, I’m trying to focus on the forge?” The two were interrupted my Chaeyoung who was trying to light the forge. 

Sans blushed at being called out like that, but she didn’t think she was flirting. Playful ribbing maybe, but flirting? With Momo? Never. 

“Don’t listen to Chaengie, she’s just mad because Dahyun left to go help a woman upstairs.” Momo sent a wink toward Sana, obviously trying to rile up the blacksmith. 

The small girl didn’t seem to be in the joking mood however because she sends a glare towards the thief and says, “Shut up Momoring, I’m just trying to focus to help your little samurai girlfriend.” 

Sana’s eyes widen at the two sisters’ banter, knowing it was harmless, but still, did people think she and Momo had a more than friendly relationship? 

“I need to go monitor the surrounding area. Make sure they’re not sneaking up on us.” 

Sana leaves the building to scout the area and soon Momo follows her outside. 

“You know my sister is just joking around, right? I like to give her a hard time and sometimes she hits back.” 

“I know, Momo. Its fine, I just want to make sure we’re completely focused.” 

“We are, don’t get your samurai panties in a bunch. Speaking of, nice clothes.” 

“Oh yeah, these are from the straw hats.” 

“So you found them? Are they gonna help?”

Sana sighs and says, “Yes, I think so. I actually know their new leader. We trained together when we were younger.” 

“You think so?” 

“They were in rough shape when I found them. No food and people deserting, but I think I got the leader to help. She should be meeting us at the castle.” 

“Do friends not help out friends anymore?” 

“It’s complicated, Momo. We weren’t exactly friends.” 

Momo’s eyebrows raise at what Sana implied. She didn’t think the samurai had it in her, but then again, Momo didn’t know much about Sana to begin with. 

“Oh really?” 

Before Sana could try to explain her relationship to Mina, an flaming arrow zooms past the two woman and sticks into the wood of the building. Both the thief and the samurai look towards the origin of said arrow and sees several archers on the ridge not too far away. Momo and Sana pull out their bows and begin shooting back. 

Momo yells, “We’ve got company Chaengie! Put your butt into overtime!” Momo releases arrow after arrow along with Sana, but it wasn’t long before a few men with spears approach the forge. 

“Keep shooting arrows at the ridge Momo, I’ll take care of the spearmen.” 

“Wait! Take these.” Momo hands Sana three large round pellets.

“Bombs?”

“Smoke bombs. It’ll be easier to take them out if they can’t see you.” 

Sana hesitated for just a second because this was definitely not in line with her honor code. Well, it was mainly her uncle’s honor code and she’s already broken it so she might as well. Sana walk towards the spearmen and throws the pellets to the ground. The samurai is engulfed in smoke along with the spearmen, who are confused. Sana makes quick work of the men and once the smoke dissipates, Sana is the only one left standing. She turns back towards Momo, who just finished off the last archer, but Sana is also met with the eyes of every village person who were hiding out in the forge along with Chaeyoung and Dahyun. 

No one moves or speaks, partly because they are in awe of the samurai, but there is also a level of fear everyone can feel in the air. Everyone except for Momo, of course. The thief steps next to Sana, but it is Chaeyoung who speaks first. 

“I’ve never seen a samurai fight like that.” 

Feeling overwhelmed form all the eyes on her Sana responds in a curt tone. “It was nothing.” 

Momo then speaks loud enough for everyone to hear. “She’s more than just a samurai. She’s a vengeful spirit, back from the grave to slaughter the invaders!” 

Dahyun decides it would be a good time to ask, “Where do we hide now?” 

Sana shakes her head. “We don’t. Chaeyoung, fire the forge back up and continue to make weapons. We fight back, not hide. That’s how we save my uncle, that’s how we save Tsushima.” 

Chaeyoung goes back inside with Dahyun to do as the samurai says. Momo tried to follow, but Sana stops her. 

“Vengeful spirit? Don’t you think that was a little much?” 

“Maybe, but I think they liked it.” 

“I’m not a spirit, Momo. I’m a samurai who serves the Jito and the people shouldn’t forget that. I shouldn’t forget that.” 

“It was just something to get the people motivated, Sana. Trust me, it’ll get people talking.” 

“That’s What I’m afraid of.” Sana let’s the thief go back inside, but she stays outside to clean up the mess of bodies. 

—— Later ——

After the sun has set, Sana found herself sitting next to the forge watching Chaeyoung work, while nursing some sake curtesy of Dahyun. She takes a sip, but coughs a few times as the liquid travels down her throat. 

“This sake is disgusting.” 

Chaeyoung chuckles at the samurai and says, “Dahyun is a master sake seller, not maker. I’m sorry we don’t have the fancy stuff for you, my Lady.” The blacksmith kept on working, acting like she never said anything to Sana. 

“Chaeyoung, have I said or done anything to make you uncomfortable or upset with me? I feel like I’ve been on your bad side since we met.” 

Chaeyoung stops working and looks up at the samurai. “You didn’t have to do or say anything. I’m just looking out for me and my sister. It’s nothing personal, but you’re a samurai and I don’t trust samurai.” 

“Why don’t you trust the samurai?” 

“If I trusted you, I would tell you.” 

Chaeyoung goes back to working, and Sana figures she shouldn’t prod at the blacksmith. She stood up to go find Momo, but first she wanted to make something clear to Chaeyoung. 

“For the record, Chaeyoung, I would never do anything to put you or Momo in danger. Hell, I’d never do anything to hurt Dahyun either, even though I’m pretty sure what she does is illegal.” Sana goes to leave, but Chaeyoung stands to address the samurai. 

“You say that now, but the moment we help you save the Jito, he could order you to arrest all of us. If he ever saw the way you fight, he’d probably even have you arrested.”

Sana was about to counter Chaeyoung, but something caught Sana’s eye. She noticed the blacksmith’s sleeves were slightly pushed up and the younger girl’s arms were exposed. Wrapped around Chaeyoung’s left forearm were two thick black bands and 鬼 written above them. Chaeyoung notice what Sana was looking at and she quickly pulls her sleeve down, but the samurai saw all she needed to see. 

Sana was taught very early in her history lessons, tattoos were once used for decorative body art, but now they were used to mark and identify criminals. Sana was having a hard time believing the blacksmith was a criminal, but it’s hard to argue the clear markings on Chaeyoung’s arm. 

“Is there something I should know, Chaeyoung?” 

Momo chose that exact moment to walk in and she immediately knew something was wrong. 

“Is there a problem here?” 

The other two girls turn towards the thief. Sana is the first to speak. 

“At what point, were you going to tell me your sister is a branded criminal? Where you ever going to tell me?” 

Momo understands what has happened but didn’t understand why Sana seems so upset. Momo looks towards her sister, more concerned with how she’s doing. Chaeyoung looks like a kicked puppy and it breaks Momo’s heart. The thief look to Sana once more. 

“It didn’t occur to me that was important information to tell you and it doesn’t affect how she’s helping you.” 

“It does affect me, Momo. The people I associate with affect me. I’m already breaking every rule I don’t need to be seen with a—“ 

“With a criminal? I’m sorry to break your bubble Sana, but I’m also a criminal. I just haven’t been caught. I also saved your life. I am risking my life and my sister’s life to help you.” 

“Am I interrupting something?” 

All three girls turn towards the new voice that’s entered their space. Momo speaks first. “Yes, who are you?” 

“Myoui Mina. I’m with the Straw hats and Sana told me to find her if I needed her.” 

“Yes, I did. You’re not interrupting anything. What’s wrong, Mina?” 

“I sent some of my men to scout the supply lines you and I found, but I’m afraid they’ve been captured. I sent a it’s to go find them and they’ve been taken to Fort Yatate. I can’t help you at Castle Kaneda with my men locked in a cages, Sana.” 

By this point, Momo and Chaeyoung have excused themselves to let the samurai talk with the new arrivals. Sana knows she has to finish her conversation with the thief and the blacksmith, but Mina seems to save her from that for now. 

“Of course, Mina. You and I can go get your men, but it would probably be wise to wait the night out and go in the morning. Today has been a lot.” 

“Yes, I saw all the bodies lined up outside. You’ve seemed to have had a lot of company here.” Mina nods towards the direction Momo and her sister disappeared to. “Who were they?” 

“Momo and her sister, Chaeyoung. Momo saved my life my Komoda beach and her sister is a skilled blacksmith.”

“Yes, I know Chaeyoung. She helped make weapons for the straw hats. I didn’t know she had a sister. I was more curious how you came to associated with them, but now I know who your guardian angel was on Komoda.” 

“I owe Momo and she owes me, that’s all. I should probably go talk to them, to just clear up a misunderstanding.” 

“Sure. Oh and Sana?” 

Sana turns to the ronin as she was leaving to go find Momo and Chaeyoung. 

“Yes?” 

“You’re very lucky to have Chaeyoung help you. She makes the best weapons on the island and I can’t imagine it’s easy for her to work with a samurai.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I guess you should go and find out.” 

Sana exits the forge building to find the two sisters. She guess they might have gone towards the river nearby, since the only other place to go is a cemetery. Before she can head towards the river, she is pulled back by her kimono. 

“I think we need to talk Sana.” 

The samurai recognizes Momo’s voice and is now worried for the talk they’re about to have. 

“I agree. Why am I just finding out now your sister has been arrested?” 

“I didn’t say anything before because my sister is not a criminal. She might hang around some, but the only crime she has committed was angering a samurai.” 

“Well are you going to continue or do I have to start making guesses?” 

Momo hesitates in telling Sana, partly because it wasn’t her story to tell, but the main part of the thief worries that telling Sana, a samurai, would endanger her sister even more. Momo mentally shakes her head. Sana has been nothing, but understanding and helpful, even while knowing Momo is a thief. 

“Chaeyoung was involved in a situation that involved a samurai and his daughter.” 

Sana furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, not quite understanding what Momo was saying. 

“Chaeyoung and I used to live in Toyatama, up north. There was a samurai who also lived nearby with his wife and daughter. His daughter was around the same age as Chaeyoung. When they met, the samurai made it clear he didn’t like Chaeyoung or his daughter hanging around Chaeyoung. The girl kept seeking Chaeyoung out though. She seemed pretty hellbent on making her father angry and he got very angry. The girl would often show up with bruises and cry to Chaeyoung about how she wants to run away. My sister has always been too nice, Sana. Even now, she doesn’t trust you, but she’s still helping. Nothing was going on between that girl and my sister, but still Chaeyoung wanted to help her. So she gathered supplies, food, clothing, and told the girl to she would help her run away from her bastard father. Unfortunately, he somehow got wind of it and showed up to our house, yelling about how Chaeyoung was corrupting his daughter and taking her for her sexual deviance.” 

Sana was too afraid to interrupt Momo, with all the questions she had. She could tell this subject was upsetting not only for Chaeyoung, but Momo as well. Momo’s fists were clenched as she continued. 

“The worst part was his daughter was there and didn’t say a word. Just let Chaeyoung take the fall. Chaengie didn’t fight back, just accepted her punishment, for nothing.” 

“They arrested her?” 

“Took her to the center to town, already had the ink ready, and gave her those tattoos. It took about three hours and the whole town had to listen to Chaeyoung screaming in pain the whole time. Now she has this mark on her and people think she’s some kind of hard criminal.” 

Sana feels sick to her stomach after hearing how Chaeyoung got her tattoos. She assumed it was for petty crimes, but this seemed a lot more sinister than she originally thought. That could have easily been Sana or Mina, if her uncle or someone else had caught them when they were younger. Sana probably would have been slapped on the wrist, but Mina could have faired a lot worse of a punishment if they were caught. Relationships between two women were technically outlawed, even though Sana knows quite a few women, including herself, that have had to sneak around or even fake marry a man just so they weren’t caught loving another woman. 

“Where is your sister, Momo?” 

“What are you going to do, Sana? I won’t let you do anything to my sister.” 

“Relax. I just want to apologize to her. I didn’t properly know and I assumed the worst of her. I can’t imagine what that must have felt like for her.” 

“Really? You’re not worried about being seen with someone with tattoos?” 

“I am, but I know Chaeyoung was wronged and I won’t let anything happen to her.” 

“She’s down by the the river.” 

Sana went to go find the blacksmith, but she hears Momo say one last thing.

“Thank you.” 

Sana can see the young blacksmith sitting on the bank of the nearby river. She has her bare feet in the water and she’s throwing rocks across the water. 

“May I sit with you?” 

Chaeyoung didn’t turn her head to acknowledge the samurai’s arrival. Instead she kept throwing rocks, so Sana took that as an invitation to sit next to the blacksmith.

“Chaeyoung, I talked to Momo. She told me how you got those tattoos.” 

Chaeyoung stopped throwing rocks into the water and said, “She did?” 

“Yes, and you don’t have to worry. You didn’t do anything wrong. They should have never tattooed you for just trying to help a girl run away. You’re not a criminal Chaeyoung and I’m sorry for the way I acted earlier.” 

“To be fair, I did technically break the law. They had every right to punish me.”

“What do you mean? You were just trying to get the girl away from her father.”

“How do you suppose her father found out about her running away?” 

“I don’t know, a villager could have seen her with you and told the father.” 

Chaeyoung laughs, “Momo really needs to stop lying or at least tell me so I can go along with it.” 

“What are you talking about Chaeyoung?” 

“She wanted to runaway because her father found us kissing and he almost killed me right then and there. He decided to give me warning instead to never see his daughter again. I was going to take it seriously, but she showed up to my house with all of her things the next day, but of course her father had followed her there. I guess he thought I planned the whole thing. I’m lucky he decided not to kill me.” 

“Why did Momo tell me you were never involved with the girl?” 

“My guess is she was worried what you would do if you knew I actually did commit the crime, so she changed it to make me seem innocent.” 

“She didn’t need to do that. I still think you’re innocent, Chaeyoung.”

“Did you hear me? I just said I was involved with the girl, I did commit a crime.” 

“Yes, but of all the laws you could have broken, this one is, in my opinion, was made to be broken.” 

Chaeyoung thinks on what Sana just said. She didn’t know if the samurai just thought the law was stupid or if she had just admitted to breaking the same law. 

“You know Chaeyoung, that could have easily been me. When I was younger I could have been caught doing the same thing, so there is no judgement coming from me.” 

“Oh. Wow okay. Does Momo know this? I’m pretty sure she thought, you would have handed me over to the Jito yourself if you knew the truth.” 

“I don’t really go around telling people, so no, she’s probably unaware. For what it’s worth Chaeyoung, if I ever come across the samurai who did this to you, he’ll have to answer to me.” 

Chaeyoung was about to reply, but she suddenly remembered something. 

“You know, when I was working with the straw hats, Myoui Mina and I would talk often. I told her about my tattoos and had a very interesting story about her own run in with a samurai.” 

Sana knows what’s coming. Chaeyoung must have the pieces together. She just hopes Mina was somewhat forgiving in her storytelling. 

“Oh yeah?” 

“Yeah, she said they were very close. I’d guess a lot more than just kissing, but she said the samurai’s uncle was very harsh towards her and made her scared of being caught. She also said she ran away partly because the samurai did something upsetting and the other part was because she knew if she were caught with the samurai, she’d get a much more worse punishment than a tattoo.” 

“I’m sure the samurai was also very upset about everything that happened.” 

Chaeyoung laughed, but this time instead of it being a sarcastic, passive aggressive laugh, it was a small bubbly laugh Sana had yet to hear from the blacksmith. 

“Sana, I know I’m lowly blacksmith, but I’m not stupid. Beside there aren’t that many female samurai to begin with and there are even fewer who come from Omi.” 

Sana rubs the back of her head and says, “I know, I figured you had put two and two together.” 

“So is it true? You broke her arm to win some tournament.” 

“It a lot more complicated than that Chaeyoung. Yes, I broke her arm, but I never meant to hurt her. There were a lot of things going on, that even she doesn’t know and now, seeing her be in charge of the Straw Hats, I’m glad I did what I did. Things would have never worked out the way we wanted them to.” 

“You should tell her that. She deserves to know the whole truth, don’t you think?”

“Maybe. There is just so much going on right now and I didn’t even know she was alive until the other day, but you’re right she deserves to know, soon.” 

“Do you love her?” 

“I’m not sure. I know I used to love her, but things are so different now. We’re different people with different ambitions now. I’ll alway love her, but just not in the same way as I used to.” 

“Well I don’t know about you, but I could use some of Dahyun’s sake.” 

Sana giggles at the blacksmith. She’s glad they were able to clear things up. She still feel awful for everything Chaeyoung has endured, but hopefully after they save her uncle she can get some sort of pardon for the smaller girl. 

“Yes please.” 

—- Meanwhile —

After Sana left to go find Chaeyoung, Momo entered the building she knew the straw hat ronin was in. She knew next to nothing about the Black Swan, but she was curious to find out more, especially since Sana mentioned them having a complicated past. Momo found the ronin making a pot of tea. 

“You must be Momo.” Mina gestures for Momo to sit with her and have some tea. Momo takes the tea cup the ronin handed her and waited for her to continue. 

“Sana mentioned you saved her life on Komoda Beach.” 

Momo took a sip of tea and nodded her head. 

“Yes, I found her nearly dead.” 

“And why exactly would a common thief want anything to do with a samurai, especially a half dead one? Unless you wanted what was on the samurai.” 

“What makes you think I wanted anything?”

“People like you always want something Momo. You don’t have to be coy with me.” 

“Honestly, I wanted to sell her katana since I could tell it was worth a lot, but when I saw she wasn’t dead, I couldn’t just leave her there.” 

“A honorable thief? Sana alway knew how to attract an interesting crowd.” 

“And who exactly are you to Sana? You talk as if you two are close.” 

“We were as close as two people could be at one point, but that was before Sana chose her samurai pride over me. So whatever you think you’re getting out of this from Sana, I have to warn you not to get your hopes up. She is and always will be a servant to the state. The moment to Jito tells her to arrest you, she will.” 

“You seem to be pretty bitter for someone who has agreed to help Sana save her uncle.” 

Mina puts her tea down and stands. 

“Don’t worry, Momo, soon you’ll be bitter too once you realize all Sana has to do is flash her smile and you’ll do whatever she asks of you.” 

“I think you’ve mistaken the nature of our relationship. Sana owes me for helping her, so she helped me save my sister.” 

“So what’s keeping you around then? She owed you, but it seems like she has payed her debt to you. You don’t owe each other anything anymore.” 

“Maybe I just want to help her. Why does it matter so much to you?” 

“It doesn’t. Just curious.” 

Mina walks away, but now Momo has more questions than she had before. She knows one thing though. 

Do not trust Myoui Mina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Chaeyoung gives Sana a gift, Momo warns Sana, Sana helps Mina out again, and Park Jihyo goes missing.


	7. Back to The Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina makes a promise and Sana goes back to Komoda Beach.
> 
> This chapter contains imagery that might be upsetting to some. Please be aware.

Sana spent the next morning meditating, before her and Mina left for Fort Yatate. She needed to clear her head. So much had happened in the past few days and her mind is a mess. Since she finished talking to Chaeyoung and came back to find the others, Momo and Mina were acting weird. Sana just assumed it was because they didn’t know each other. They spent the rest of the night all in separate rooms. 

Now, she needed to speak to Momo before she leaves with Mina. The samurai found Momo speaking to one of the villager just outside the forge. Sana was able to catch the tail end of their conversation. 

“What if the invaders come back here? They will kill all of us.” 

Momo put a reassuring hand on the villagers shoulder and says, “Don’t worry, she’ll find them and kill them in their sleep.The Ghost will protect us.” Momo see the samurai approaching and excuses herself. 

“Do you enjoy telling your stories, Momo?” 

“They’re not stories, just slight exaggerations. Besides, it’s what they want to hear and they have even started calling you The Ghost now.” 

“Because you put that in their heads. I am not a ghost, Momo. I am a samurai.” 

“Yes, but they believe in The Ghost to save Tsushima and if they believe in you, they will fight for you.” 

“Tsushima will be saved once my uncle is saved. He will lead us to victory. The people need to believe in the samurai, not some folktale.” 

“And just when I thought you were loosening up, you go all honorable samurai on me. Anyways, Chaeyoung has been working all night. She seemed determined to finish the tool for you after you talked to her. I assume the talk went well?” 

“Yes, I was too quick to judge your sister and for that I’m sorry. I hope she knows that.”

“Chaengie is easy to forgive, so you’re lucky. Let’s go find her I think she was just finishing things up at the forge.” 

Momo and Sana make their way to find the blacksmith as Momo continues the conversation. 

“So have you gathered everyone you need to save your uncle?” 

“Yes, Yoo Jeongyeon and Park Jihyo are still alive . They have their own struggles they are dealing with, but they both have agreed to help.”

“So you have an archer and a former samurai, turned noblewomen to storm the castle walls with you?”

“Don’t forget the the Straw Hats have agreed to help, as long as I can get Mina’s men out of Fort Yatate.” 

“Yes, how could I forget the Straw Hats. Well it looks like you have a pretty good group. All the help you will need.” 

Sana stopped walking to face the thief. 

“Will you not be there, Momo? I could use your help.” 

“I don’t know.” 

“What don’t you know?” 

“I have to think of what’s best for me and my sister, Sana. She can’t fight and I can’t just leave her to go storm a castle. We need to find a way to the mainland somehow, so she can be safe.” 

“If you help me save my uncle, he can grant you passage to the mainland.” 

“Like I said, I don’t know.” 

The two women walk into the building, where Chaeyoung is waiting. 

“Here. I finished the tool you’ll need to scale the walls of Castle Kaneda.” Chaeyoung hands over the tool to the samurai. “It’s an iron hook, strong enough to hold your weight. It’ll grasp onto ledges and support you while you climb. I tested it out earlier, so I know it works.” 

“Excellent work. I’ll give it a test at Fort Yatate. Thank you Chaeyoung, I am in your debt.” Sana bows toward the blacksmith. 

“No, please. It’s a gift. You saved my life and have kept me and my sister safe.” 

“Alright, I need to go find Mina, so we can head over to Fort Yatate. Momo I know you said you weren’t sure if you’d be at Castle Kaneda, but do you think you could do me one last favor?” 

“What is it?” 

“Can you go find Yoo Jeongyeon and Park Jihyo and tell them to head over to the castle? I want everyone gathered by nightfall tonight.” 

“Yeah, I can do that.” 

“Thank you for everything you’ve helped me with. I will forever be grateful.” 

“Just be careful, Sana and don’t get too cozy with the straw hats and their leader, I don’t trust them.” 

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t know I just have a feeling, so just be careful.” 

“I’m always careful.”

Sana didn’t know why, but she suddenly felt sad at the idea of never seeing the thief again. In terms of company, she definitely wasn’t the worst. 

As Sana bows and leaving the forge to go find Mina, Momo get a sharp elbow to her side. 

“Ow! What was that for, you little runt?!” 

“You’re seriously not going to help her?” 

“What? No, we need to find a way to the mainland. It’s too dangerous for us to stay on Tsushima.” 

“And what if Sana fails and Tsushima falls to the enemy? Then the mainland won’t be safe for us.” 

“Come on Chaeyoung, we need to go.” 

Sana runs into Mina just outside the forge. The ronin looks ready to go, so Sana ask, “So you said your men were taken to Fort Yatate?”

Mina turn at the sound of the samurai’s voice. 

“Yes, but the problem is the Fort is on a cliff. It would be unwise to go through the front gate and climbing the cliff would be suicide.”

“Don’t worry, I’ve got an iron hook, Chaeyoung made for me. It’ll help me at Castle Kaneda, but I can use it here too to scale the cliff.” 

“That will definitely be a sight to see. Some of my men are near the Fort waiting for us.”

The two warriors set out to Fort Yatate and not before long Sana can see a small group of straw hats camped out at a crossroad just before the Fort. 

“It’s about time you showed up!” 

“Lady Minatozaki is a busy women, so we are lucky she is helping us at all.” Mina addresses the men, but she notices a few are missing. “Where are Kai and Ayaka?”

One the of straw hats step forwards and says, “Deserted. They said this mission was crazy and left.” 

“Dammit.” 

Mina was angry, so Sana decided to step in and say, “They were cowards then and certainly not fit to fight. We will be fine without them.” 

Mina looks up at the samurai, anger still present, but not directed at Sana. 

“I’ve lost too many, Sana. I refuse to lose any more.” 

“And you won’t, I’ll make sure of it. Mina, you will take your men to the front of the Fort. I’m going to climb the cliff and free your captured men. I’ll send you a signal and then you and your men can storm the front gate.” 

“Then we can surround them and finish them off together?” 

“Exactly.” 

“Alright, you heard Lady Minatozaki. Let’s get in position.”

Mina and her men leave to go find a spot to hide to wait for Sana’s signal. Sana then approaches the cliff, holding the iron hook in her hands. Sana doesn’t get nervous easily, but this was definitely on the list of things she’s nervous to do. She trust Chaeyoung’s craftsmanship, but she still has her doubts. Shaking the doubts out of her head, Sana grips the hook in her hand. Taking a deep breathe, she throws the hook towards the first ledge. The grapple catches onto the ledge and Sana tugs on the rope a few times to make sure it is stable. Then the samurai wraps the end of the rope around her obi and begins to pull herself up the rope. Using her feet to push herself forward, Sana finally makes it up and over the ledge. She looks up and sees she’ll have to repeat this several times before she makes it to the top of the cliff. 

When Sana finally does make it, she is able to overlook the entire Fort from her position. She immediately spot a few cages to her left. That must be the straw hats. She can only see three guards in the immediate area of the cages. If she takes them out quietly, she’ll be able to free Mina’s men without alerting the whole fort. A tall tree stands in between her and the guards, so she swings the iron hook towards the tree, catching on a branch. Sana then runs off the ledge and uses her body weight to swing towards the guards. She lands just behind them, so she take her tanto and grabs the arm of the closest guard and lift it into the air. She then plunges her blade into the side of the guards body, knowing where all the vital organ lie. She removes the tanto and takes out two kunai from her kimono and throws them at the other two guards. They make a direct impact and the remain guards fall to the ground, unbeknownst to the rest of the Fort. 

Sana quickly approaches the cages and begins to pick the locks, freeing the straw hats.

“Lady Minatozaki?” 

“Yes, I’m here to get you guys out. Mina is waiting for my signal just outside the gates.” 

“ I knew she wouldn’t have left us!” 

“Shh, we need to stay quiet until I can get to the alarms to signal Mina. Follow me.” 

Sana leads the captured men towards the front of the fort, careful to stick to the tall grass. Sana can see the flares set up as the alarm system, but there is a guard blocking the way. She looks up and sees a wind chime hanging off the side of a roof and grabs it. The samurai chucks the chimes always from the alarm and the guard goes to investigate the strange noise coming from a nearby bush. With the guard distracted, Sana is able to light the flares and within seconds they shoot off into the sky. 

With Mina and the rest of her men now alerted, Sana can hear yelling coming from the front of the Fort so she makes her way to surround the enemy with the captured straw hats following close behind. Mina had already started fighting, but with the new addition of the samurai and more straw hats , the enemy was outnumbered. Sana pulls out her katana and begins fight with the straw hats.

It becomes clear after a few minutes, this is a complete slaughter. Sana is covered in blood, but it’s not her own. As the last enemy falls from her blade, Sana is hit with a sick feeling. She can smell the blood that covers her and the ground. She’s never killed so many men before. Over the past few days she must have killed a village worth of men and it makes her head spin. She knows she has to do this for Tsushima and to save her uncle, but none of this seems right. Before she can start to think more, she pulls herself out of her thoughts and checks on the straw hats. Everyone seems to be fine and she can see Mina cleaning off her sword. Sana walks over to Mina and the ronin is in a similar state. 

“Are your men okay?” 

“Yes, no one died.” 

“You don’t sound as happy as I would think one would be if they had just freed their captured men.” 

“I am happy, just confused.” 

“What’s wrong, Mina?” 

“Nothings wrong, that’s the problem. The captured men told me they were fed and no one was harmed here. Why would they do that?” 

“I don’t know, but it still doesn’t change that they were keeping your men in cages.” 

“I know. It’s just weird, treating your prisoners like their guests.” 

“Don’t dwell on it Mina. I need to clean myself up and head to Castle Kaneda and gather everyone. There’s an old farmhouse just outside the gates, hidden by the cliffs, where everyone will be meeting. Will I see you and your men there?” 

“Yes. I’ll be there, I promise. I just need to get my men put back together, but we will be there.” 

“Okay, I want to take back the castle by the time the sun rises tomorrow morning.” 

Mina leads her men away from Fort Yatate as Sana begins to make her journey north, towards Castle Kaneda. The samurai makes it to the old abandoned farmhouse when the the sun arrives at the middle of the sky, but she also notices there are people here. She can see a group of four people standing just outside the old building and as Sana gets closer she can see its Jeongyeon, Dahyun, Chaeyoung, and Momo. Sana hurries her steps and a smile unconsciously spreads across Sana’s face. 

“Hey! Over here!” Dahyun yells toward the samurai while waving her over. 

“Dahyun, you really need to quit yelling when we are close to enemy bases.” Momo shakes her head and laughs at the sake peddler. The thief makes eye contact with the samurai, and it’s the first time Sana has seen a shy smile come from Momo. 

“Momo, Chaeyoung? What are you guys still doing here? I thought surely by now you’d be finding your way to the mainland.” 

Momo began walking away from the group and nodded for Sana to follow her, obviously wanting to talk in private. 

“Look Sana, I have every intention of finding away off this stupid island with my sister, but right now it would be just too dangerous to try and cross any body of water. With all these invader ships lurking, it’s asking for a watery grave. I also realized, my debt to you hasn’t been paid. My sister is alive because of you, so I’ll help you save your uncle, as long as he will help me and Chaeyoung to the mainland.” 

“Are you sure it isn’t because you missed me?” 

Sana was just playing around with the thief, like she had done so many times before to Sana, but Momo was too slow on her reaction and it made Sana wonder. Was Momo going to miss the samurai once they inevitably part ways? 

“You mean as much as you’ll miss me? Not likely.” 

“I actually think I’ll miss your sister more, but I suppose I can spare a thought for you once you’re on the mainland.” 

The two laughed at one another, but they were suddenly interrupted by the master archer. “If you two are done over there, we have a problem.” 

Momo and Sana made their way back to the group and Sana notices someone missing.

“Where is Jihyo?” 

“That’s the problem. Her and I came here to wait for you, but you took a few detours, so she said she wanted to take care of something before you got here.” 

“Where did she go?” 

“To Komoda beach. She said she wanted to find her husband’s body and give it a proper burial, but that was a day ago. She should have been back by now.” 

“Why would you let her go there alone, Jeongyeon?” 

“I didn’t want to. I offered to go with her, but she said she wanted to go alone.”

“Dammit, that place is probably crawling with invaders. She could be in trouble and we need her for tonight.” 

“I was waiting for you to get here, so I could go find her.” The master archer offers.

“No, no one else leaves. I need everyone to stay here and wait. I’m going to go get her.” 

Sana begins to leave, but she is stopped by Momo. 

“Are you sure you don’t need any help? I can come with you.” 

“No it’s okay, stay with them. I’ll be back with Jihyo in no time. Just keep an eye out for those two.” Sana nods her head towards Jeongyeon and Dahyun. “Don’t let Jeongyeon convince you to do shots of sake.”

— Later — 

Sana made her way towards Komoda beach in record time. She wanted to get in and get out without having relive the entire battle that took place on the beach only a few days again. Sana can still feel the ache in her body from the wounds she sustained on that day, not having the proper rest and recovery, but she is thankful Momo found her in time. The wind picks up and carries Sana faster toward the coast. In the distance she can hear the clashing of swords and once the samurai gets close enough she can see a lone figure surround by men with swords and shields. A good amount of bodies already lie dead around the group and Sana wonders how on earth Jihyo hasn’t been overwhelmed yet. 

Sana hurries over to aid her friend, but Jihyo is knocked to the ground by a shield. Sana knows she won’t be able to make it over to Jihyo in time, so she pulls out her bow and shoot an arrow directly into the head of the man standing over her friend. Everyone looks over to the samurai in surprise including Jihyo, not expecting to see Sana at all. On the ground, Jihyo rolls out from the center of the group surrounding her while they were focused on Sana. Now with Jihyo on her feet and Sana ready with a another arrow, the two samurai take down the remaining men with ease. 

“Park Jihyo, what on are you doing here? I went to the castle Kaneda expecting you and Jeongyeon to be waiting, but instead she tells me you’ve run off to this god forsaken beach.” 

Jihyo wipes the blood from her katana and says, “I didn’t think there would be so many stragglers leftover from the battle.” 

“That still doesn’t answer to me why you’re here.” 

“I need to find Euigeon. I can’t just leave him to rot on this beach. He should be buried properly.” 

“And you thought doing this by yourself was the best strategy?”

“Like I said I didn’t know there would be so many stragglers. Are you here to help me or nag at me?” 

“Of course I’m here to help you. I still need you to help save my uncle, so I can’t have you getting yourself killed.”

“Aw, that’s so sweet of you Sana.” 

“C’mon, there’s a lot of beach to cover and the darker it gets, the harder it will be to find him.” 

The two women begin their search and Sana is now able to see the aftermath of the battle. Bodies are everywhere with the flags of their respective clans tattered and broken in the sand. One would think this isn’t a beach at all, with all the blood soaked into the sand, it resembles mud more than the soft white sand Sana is used to. Sana tries to retrace her steps on when she last saw Jihyo’s husband that night, but there were so many samurai slaughtered on the the beach, it was hard to remember faces. The Park clan flag was a dark blue color with a yellow flower in the middle, so the samurai women thought it would be best to search the beach for the clan flags to try and locate Park Euigeon. 

“Sana, on that night, did you see him? My husband, did you see where he fell?” 

“No, there was so much chaos here, I couldn’t tell one face from the other.” 

Jihyo and Sana remain silent until they happen upon several Park clan flags. 

“Jihyo, look, he might be over there.” 

Jihyo runs ahead to find her husband, kneeling by a group of bodies. Jihyo shakes her head and say, “He’s not here, but these men were his brothers, so he can’t be far.” 

A path near the bodies, lead to an area with several trees. Jihyo walks down the path seeing more of her clan’s flag ahead. Sana is flowing slowly behind, but she quickens her pace when she hears a shriek come from the other woman. Sana arrives beside Jihyo, who is looking up at one of the trees, so Sana also looks up. She see a man in samurai armor dyed the color blue and green with yellow trim hanging from the tree. 

Tears run down Park Jihyo’s face as she says, “They strung him up like an animal.” A whimper escapes the widow’s mouth. “Why?” 

“I don’t know Jihyo. No one else was hung like this. Someone must have come here after the battle to do this, knowing you would coming looking for your husband’s body.” 

“The same people who slaughtered my family?”

“Most likely.”

“Will you help me take him down, please?” 

Sana and Jihyo carefully remove the body from the tree and lay it down on the soft sand. 

“Jihyo, I know you want to give him a proper burial, but it’s too dangerous to take him back to the Park estate. Is there somewhere nearby we can do it?” 

Jihyo stares at her husband’s body for a while not answering the other samurai, but Sana gives the widow all the time she needs. 

“Yes. There a lighthouse nearby. We used to take the twins there when they were babies.” 

“Let’s go.” 

The sun was just setting when Sana and Jihyo finished. The two decided to sit by the lighthouse overlooking a cliff and the fresh grave of Jihyo’s husband. 

“One night, I came home and my husband and sons were missing. They had left me clues on where to find them. The clues led me here to this lighthouse. The boys loved to climb the up the tower stargazing. We spent the night looking up at the stars, the four of us.” 

“You were a good mother Jihyo.”

“I used to think so too, but my children are dead and I am alive. There is no greater failure.” Tear began rolling down Jihyo’s face once again, thinking about the memories she shared with her family.

“They would beg me to spend the night here, but I never let them. I would always call them home.”

“That’s what I missed most after my mother passed. Her voice calling my name.” A single tear run down Sana’s face as she looks over the cliff. Jihyo turn her head towards the other samurai, noticing the sorrow in Sana’s face. 

“Take comfort in knowing she’s at peace. They all are.” 

Jihyo wraps her arm around Sana’s shoulders and bring her closer. Sana take it as an invitation to rest her head on Jihyo’s shoulder and for just a few moments, the two samurai take comfort in one another and their shared loses. 

“Come, we should leave before it gets too late, Jihyo. The other are waiting at Castle Kaneda for us.”

Sana pulls Jihyo up to stand and the warriors make their way to the castle and save Sana’s uncle once and for all. 

By the time they make it back to the abandoned farmhouse, it is well into the night. Momo, Chaeyoung, Dahyun, and Jeongyeon, are all gathered by a fire waiting for Sana and Jihyo’s return. Jeongyeon notices the approaching samurai and stands to greet them. 

“There they are. I was starting to think you both got yourselves killed. So does this mean everyone is here?” 

Sana looks around and sees no sign of the Straw Hats. 

“Have the straw hats not made it yet? Mina said she would be here with her men.” 

“No, there’s only been us.” 

Momo stands and goes over to Sana and says, “Do you think we should wait for the straw hats?” 

Sana thinks for a moment. She honestly thought Mina would keep her word. She promised she would be here. Does Mina still hold a grudge towards the samurai or did something happen to the ronin? Sana is trying to convince herself that Mina would only not be here because something important happened, but it’s hard to let go of their troubled past. 

“No. We can’t wait any longer. We must save the Jito tonight and restore the leader of this island. There is no more waiting.” Sana looks up at the group of people who she has gather for this mission. It a smaller amount than she wanted, but she must work with what she has now. “Thank you, everyone for being here and helping me save my uncle.” 

“The killer of my family can wait.” 

“And I can deal with Yeji after we save the Jito.” 

Sana nods towards her old friends. “ With your help, he will be free by the morning.”

Momo speaks up, “What’s the plan, Sana?” 

The informal use of Sana’s first name by the thief, catches Jihyo and Jeongyeon off guards. They look at the thief , then towards Sana, then back at the thief, and finally towards each other. Jihyo has her eyebrows raised, but Jeongyeon just shrugs in response. If everyone makes it out of this alive, there will be questions to ask, but for now they focus back on Sana. 

“I will use the iron hook Chaeyoung made for me to sneak into the castle. Once I silence the alarm, it will be safe for you all to breach the front gate.”

Jihyo asks, “So then we’ll storm the front gate and take them by surprise?”

“No, we have to do this quietly. If they see us, they could execute the Jito. We need to carve a path to the main keep, rescue my uncle, then fall back to the front gate and make our escape.” 

Jeongyeon shakes her head and says, “This sounds like suicide.” 

“Only if we attack head on and make noise. We can do this quietly, while most of them are sleeping.” 

Jeongyeon raises her head towards Momo and says, “Like a thief...” 

Momo, not one to be called out without a response says, “or a ghost.”

Sana take control back of the conversation before more can be said. “The Jito is counting on us. Tsushima is counting on us. Let’s head out.” 

The group follows Sana closer towards the cliffs, but split off and head towards the front gates to wait for the samurai to disarm the alarms. All except for Momo. 

“That was a good speech Lady Minatozaki. Do you think this will all work?” 

“It has to Momo. We have no choice, but to make it work. You should go with the others

Momo nods her head and grabs Sana’s arm to give it a reassuring squeeze. “Be careful, Sana.” 

Sana flashes her smile towards the thief and says, “I’m always careful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: The gang storms the castle and Mina is fashionably late


	8. Shadow of the Samurai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A friend is lost and a friend is gained.

It was a quiet night for most of the armed men occupying Castle Kaneda. Many had already eaten and made their way to sleep, while the night guard took their positions around the castle grounds. All of the men, however, were unaware of the presence of the samurai making her way onto the roof of a building near the front gate. After climbing the cliff, Sana was able to jump onto a roof to scout the guards walking around the front gates. Sana only counted two. The commander of the invading army must be confident in his men to have so few guarding the front gate, Sana thought. The two guards were silently taken out by the samurai’s blade with ease and now Sana was able to open the front gate to let the rest of her group enter. Momo was the first to enter.

“Took you long enough.” 

“You are more than welcome to climb the next cliff if you want, Momo.” 

“I’ll pass.” 

The rest of the gang gathered to here Sana’a next plan of attack. 

“Jeongyeon, you and Dahyun secure the front gate. Jihyo, clear a path along the cliff.”

Jihyo nods and says, “Consider it done.” 

“Good, we’ll met on the main bridge.” 

With Momo the only one not given instructions, she says, “Forgetting someone?”

“No, you stay with me. You and I will clear out the upper courtyard.” 

“I’m honored to be chosen.” Momo says with her signature smirk. 

The two make their way to the upper courtyard and see many more guards than there were at the front gates. Hiding behind the archway leading to the courtyard, Momo says, “We can take them quietly or head-on, its up to you Sana.” 

Sana thinks for a moment. Momo is giving her the option to take these men down head-on, the samurai way, but Sana specifically had Momo accompany her because she knew doing thing silently is the best way. 

“Follow me and stay low Momo.” 

Choosing the quiet route, Sana and Momo one by one take down the guards in the upper courtyard. Jihyo finishes clearing the cliff side at the same time and meets near the main bridge.

“Ji, there is a siege weapon in that watchtower, when I save my uncle the enemy will chase us, taken them down as they do.”

“I’ll handle it.” 

Jihyo makes her way up the watch tower and the other two continue forward towards the main keep, crossing over the main bridge. They now stand in front of a large closed gate, separating the bridge to the main courtyard. Sana turns to Momo. 

“This gate only opens from the inside, stay here. I know a way in and I’ll take out any guards lingering around and open the gate for you.” 

“There’s another way in?” 

“Yes, when I was a kid, I found a hidden entrance in the wall. It’s just around the counter.” 

“Okay I’ll see you in a few.” 

Sana nods and goes around the gate to the side of the castle wall, where a small portion is busted out. From the inside it is covered by bushes, so no one could see and repair the hole. Sana slips through the whole and enters the main courtyard. It looks exactly how she remembered it, playing here as a child when her father had business here. The courtyard was just in front of the main keep, but there were no guards out front. Sana figures they must all be inside the keep. On the left side of the courtyard is a beautiful pond, lit up by floating lanterns. The water in that pond was always too shallow for Sana to swim in as a children, much to her displeasure. 

As Sana moves towards the center of the courtyard, ready to open the gate for Momo, someone catches her eye. A person sitting with their feet in the pond. Sana moves closer and see the person is wearing a recognizable straw hat, so she sheathes her weapon, knowing exactly who is waiting. 

“Mina, you’re here! I was so worried something happened to you, but I’m glad you made it.” 

Mina keeps her head low, but slightly raises it so Sana can see her face under the straw hat. 

“Something did happen, Sana.” 

Sana looks around and notices Mina is alone. None of her straw hats are with her.

“What happened Mina? Where are your men? Did something happen to them?” 

“No. My men are fine.”

“Where are they then?” 

“They’re not here, Sana.” 

Sana kneels next to the ronin, ready to comfort her when she says what’s wrong.

“Tell me, Mina. What’s troubling you?” 

Mina looks up into Sana’a eyes and says, “There is a bounty on Minatozaki Sana’s head. The commander hand delivered it to me this afternoon.” 

Sana looks deep into Mina’s eyes, having always been hard to read, but now Sana is especially having trouble understanding what the ronin is saying. 

“Mina... you wouldn’t...”

“My men are starving, Sana, and those supply lines would only put more of my men at risk.” 

Sana can’t believe what she is hearing, so she grabs Mina’s hands and squeezes some sense into them. 

“Then help me save my uncle, Mina! He will reward you and your men. They will never go hungry again. My uncle will make you a samurai, Mina.” 

Mina lets go of Sana’s hands ands says, “So he can send us to die for him like he did on Komoda Beach? He sent you to die, Sana.” 

Mina stands up and Sana backs away from her.

“Mina...”

“He’s your family, Sana.” Mina pulls the katana from off her back and stands waiting for Sana to do the same. “Now I need to protect my family.” 

Sana must be dreaming, she thinks. In no situation would she have ever believed the person standing in front of her now is Myoui Mina, but her eyes tell another story. Mina’s body betrays her eyes now, as Sana can clearly see anguish in them. 

“I know you don’t want to do this, Mina. Please just put your sword away and I will forget all of this.” 

“You mean like how I am just suppose to forget the tournament?” 

“You’re going to kill me because of that stupid tournament?” Sana is quickly becoming angry. 

“No, it’s not about the tournament. Not really. It’s about me having to move on and find a new home, a new family in the straw hats and now I’m making sure my family lives. Now, take out your sword so you can have an honorable death. Unless you don’t do honorable anymore, Ghost.” 

Sana is fuming and takes her katana out readying it in a defensive stance. 

“Don’t talk to me about honor when you’re about to betray Tsushima and me!” 

“Let me make this quick for you then.”

The two warriors run at each other with their swords draw and when their blades meet, their faces come close enough for Sana to see the sweat roll down the ronin’s face. On the other hand, Mina has front row seats to Sana’a eyes welling up with tears. 

“Please Mina, think of your mother.” 

Mina pushes the samurai a few feet back and says, “My mother? How dare you bring her up. You know full well my mother took better care of you than she ever took care of me! I was left to fend for myself while she was off playing family with you. You know she really lucked out, being a servant to your family. She did a good job replacing your dead mother and I’m sure your father made her feel right at home.” 

Sana feels for the other woman. She know Mina had a difficult childhood, with her mother being away often, but right now all Sana can think about is how hurtful Mina’s words are. It is almost like Mina knows exactly what to say to make Sana hate her and if that’s the ronin’s goal than she might just achieve it right here, right now. Betraying Tsushima, betraying Sana, and implying Sana’s father had an affair with Mina’s mother after the death of Lady Minatozaki, this is what propels Sana forwards with a strangled cry. 

With her tears now flowing freely from her eyes, Sana yells as she strikes Mina with her katana, but Mina is able to block it with ease. 

“You were my best friend! I loved you, Mina!” 

Mina continuously has to block the incoming strikes from Sana, but the samurai is emotional, so her strikes are sloppy and easy to block. 

“That was a lifetime ago. Whatever we had died a long time ago.” 

Mina steps out of the way of another strike, but this time she takes her katana and brings it down on Sana’s arm. The samurai cries out in pain as blood starts to flow from her arm. 

“Aren’t samurai supposed to have control of their emotions? Or are you no longer a samurai? Is this what The Ghost is?” 

Sana shakes her injured arm and says, “You know nothing of what it means to be a samurai! I won’t kill you, Mina, but I won’t let you do this.” 

Mina lets out an eerie laugh, “As if you could stop me. I won’t let my guard down with you again, Sana.” 

Mina takes another strike at Sana, targeting her weak arm. Sana is losing feeling in her arm and can no longer keep a firm grip on her katana. Mina’s strike knocks her katana out of her hand and Sana wonders if this is where is all ends, by Mina’s blade. Sana tries to back up but she slips and falls to the ground. The samurai looks up to the ronin and know this is the last person she will see, her former best friend turned lover turned stranger turned enemy. At least Myoui Mina is a beautiful sight to see before death. 

Before Mina can bring down her katana, she says, “I wish you had died on Komoda Beach, Sana.” 

Sana can see tears in Mina’s eyes now. At least she’ll die knowing this was hard for Mina to do. The samurai closes her eyes, reading herself to feel the blow of Mina’s blade. It never comes though, because as Mina brings down her katana, an arrow flys past the samurai and embeds itself into Mina’s right shoulder. Mina doubles over in pain as her straw hat falls from her head. Sana stand up and grabs the hat. She extends the hat towards the ronin. Mina looks up at Sana like she is crazy and maybe she is crazy. 

“Mina, stop this and we can work together and free our home, please.” Sana pleads to the younger woman. 

Mina looks at Sana and the samurai can tell the ronin is considering it, but instead Mina says, “Tsushima belongs to them now.” Suddenly Mina begins to yell. 

“The samurai is here! Over here!”

All at once there is a lot of noise and people yelling. Flaming arrows begin to rain down on Sana, missing only by a few inches. Sana sees Mina slip out of sight. 

“Mina! Myoui Mina!” 

More arrows get launched towards the samurai, but Sana doesn’t pay any attention to them. All she can think about is what just transpired. She doesn’t get to think to long because someone comes up behind the samurai. 

“Sana! What are you doing?! Get up!” Momo helps Sana rise to her feet. “You can cry about the ronin later, but right now there are men with flaming arrows coming our way.” 

Momo’s voice brings Sana back to the present time and the reason she is there in the first place, to save her uncle. The pain she is feeling right now from Mina and her arm can wait. She picks her katana back up and looks Momo in the eyes. 

“Give me some covering fire.” 

Without waiting for a response, Sana begins running in the direction the arrows are coming from, so Momo quickly fires off arrow after arrow. When Sana is face to face with the attacking men, she is able to ignore the pain in her arm and cut them down like trees. Momo has never seen the samurai fight so ruthlessly before, but she is thankful Sana is still able to carry her sword. The last man falls and Sana shakes the blood off her katana and turns to Momo. 

“Stay here and wait for me to save my uncle.” 

Sana begins to walk inside the main keep, but is stopped by the thief. 

“Wait, you don’t need any help? I can come with you.” 

“Please Momo, just stay here. I need you to look out for anymore enemies and yell for me if more come. I’m going to make this quick.” 

Sana turns back and continues to walk inside the main keep, leaving Momo on watch duty. Sana prepares herself to come face to face with the commander of the invading army. She’s only heard stories of him, but is ready to face the man destroying her home. Unfortunately, the only person Sana comes to face is a man sitting in the middle of the room with his hands tied. She recognizes this man immediately as the Jito of Tsushima Island, her uncle. 

“Uncle!” Sana yells as she quickly runs over to the man and unties his hands. 

“Sana?” 

The man looks confused to see the samurai, as the last time they saw each other was on the bloody beach of Komoda. 

“I’m here uncle. I’m getting you out of here. Are you hurt anywhere?”

“No I’m fine. I can walk on my own.” 

“Where is he? The commander?” 

Sana’s uncle shakes his head still shocked to see his niece standing before him. 

“He left. He is riding north to conquer Toyotama.” 

“Then we can take this castle back from the invaders.” 

Sana’s uncle places both of his hands on the samurai’s shoulders and says, “You have done well, Sana. You have freed me and together we will take Tsushima Island back. Your father would be proud.” 

Sana bows deeply towards her uncle. 

“I live to serve you, my lord.”

The two samurai walk out of the main keep to find Momo, waiting. The thief turns to see Sana and the man next to her and immediately bows. 

“Lord Jin-young”

“And you are?” 

“This is Momo, she saved my life on Komoda Beach and helped me save you, uncle.” 

The Jito looks the thief up and down, but before he has a chance to say something, Sana says, “Come, I have other allies, let’s gather them in the courtyard. Momo will you go get the others?” 

“Of course, Lady Minatozaki.” 

Momo bows again and runs off to find the rest of the gang. Sana is taken aback by the formal voice Momo used, but figures her uncle has the thief on edge. 

“Sana, your arm is hurt.” 

Sana turns back towards her uncle and look down at her arm. The wound she sustained from Mina’s blade look rough, but she can deal with that later. 

“Yes, but I am alright. The person who gave me this hurt me more than the wound ever will.” 

Her uncle looks concerned and says, “Who did this, Sana?” 

Sana figured naming Mina would only make things worse. The Jito never liked Mina and would often tell Sana to stop hanging around the other girl when they were younger. 

“The Straw Hats. They were meant to help me, but I guess the commander gave them a better offer.” 

“The Straw Hats have always been cowards and they will answer for their crimes against Tsushima as well.” 

Sana doesn’t understand why she chose to protect Mina, even now after her betrayal, but she can think on that another time. Sana and her uncle begins to walk further into in the main courtyard as they talk. 

“While I was his prisoner, the commander told me of your exploits, Sana. Your methods were brutal, impulsive, and without honor.” 

Sana plants her feet firmly on the ground and stands tall, ready to defend her actions. 

“I did what I had to do, for you.” 

“I know, Sana, and I will forever in your debt for this, but you can’t continue down this path... The people of Tsushima looks to us for guidance. We must save our home as samurai.” 

“What about Momo?” 

The Jito looks confused at the mention of Momo’s name, so he asks, “What about her?” 

“She helped save you. All she wants is safe passage to the mainland for her and her sister.” 

“I will grant her this once the seas are safe and clear, but only if she helps me retake my estate.” 

Sana knows Momo is not going to be happy when she hears this, but this is the best she will be able to do with her uncle. 

“Thank you, uncle. I will let her know.” 

Momo returns with Jihyo and Jeongyeon, but Sana notices Dahyun and Chaeyoung are missing. 

“Master Yoo and Lady Park, it is wonderful to see you two alive and well. I am grateful for your help as well in saving me.” 

The two bow towards the Jito and Jeongyeon says, “Of course my lord, it is an honor to serve you and Tsushima, but Sana is the one who brought us all together and planned your rescue.” 

“Yes, my niece is amazing, isn’t she? I’m glad you’re all here. We’ve lost too many already and now we avenge them.” 

“We are ready for whatever you need, my lord.” 

“Let us rest for now. We will need our strength to take back Toyotama and my estate.”

The Jito makes his way back inside the main keep. Jihyo and Jeongyeon follow behind him, leaving Momo and Sana alone. 

“Where is your sister and Dahyun?” 

“They didn’t want to be seen by the Jito. You know one is a sake peddler and the other is a tattooed criminal, so it’s best if he doesn’t know about them.” 

“That’s fair.” 

“Did you ask your uncle about getting to the mainland?” 

“Yes. He said he’d help you and your sister to the mainland, but only if you help us take back his estate.” 

Momo groans in frustration. “Unbelievable.” 

“If you prove your worth to him, you’ll be the first one off this island, Momo.” 

“My worth? You know, this is just classic for a samurai. You squeeze people for all their worth.” 

The two are interrupted by three people entering the courtyard. Two are immediately recognized as Chaeyoung and Dahyun, but Sana has no idea who the other person is. As the get closer, the mystery person come into better view. She is tall and her long brown hair is tied into a pillow ponytail. The woman is also wearing the kimono usually worn by shrine priestesses. 

“Who is this?” 

Dahyun answers the samurai’s question. “We found her locked up in the back of the castle!” 

The woman bows towards Sana and says, “Lady Minatozaki, my name is Chou Tzuyu. I am a priestess at Cedar Temple in Kamiagata. When we heard of the battle at Komoda beach, we rode south to aid the samurai, but we were ambushed and taken here. I am unfortunately the only one who is still alive. The rest of the captured priestesses died in their cages.” 

“I am so sorry, Tzuyu.” 

“I would like to help you, Lady Minatozaki, in any way I can. I cannot fight like a samurai, but I am pretty good with a bow and I am familiar with medicinal plants.” 

Before Sana could respond, Dahyun says, “Don’t worry Tzuyu! Chaeng and I don’t fight either, so you can hang with us. These samurai are always getting hurt, so I’m sure your skills would be helpful!” 

“Dahyun is right. If you’re willing to help, who am I to stop you? We need all the help we can get.” 

Tzuyu steps forward, invading Sana’s personal space. Sana’s reflexes told her to back away, but the gentle smile on the priestess’s face keep the samurai in place. Tzuyu gently grabs Sana’s injured arm and lift it higher to see the wound. 

“Your arm is badly injured, my lady. Please allow me to help you.”

Tzuyu led Sana over to the steps leading up to the main keep, so they both could sit as Tzuyu began treating Sana’s wound. Momo, Chaeyoung, and Dahyun still standing at the center of the courtyard with Momo never taking her eyes off the priestess. 

“If you stare at her any harder, she might catch fire, Momoring. Although if I had to guess, that might be something you want.” 

Momo breaks her stare and looks at her sister. “What are you talking about Chaeng?” 

“I think Chaengje is implying you’re giving Tzuyu death glares because she is taking care of Sana. Momo, do you have a crush on Lady Minatozaki?” Dahyun wiggles her eyebrows at the thief. 

“Stuff it, Dahyun or would you like me to tell my sister what our last conversation was about?” 

Dahyun immediately stops goofing around, but now Chaeyoung has questions. 

“What? What are you guys talking about? What conversation?” 

“Nothing! We were just talking about Lady Park... uhhh yeah... how beautiful her eyes are...” 

Chaeyoung is visibly sad about the turn in topics and Momo can’t help but roll here eyes at the sake peddler. 

“Why would I care about any of that? I’m gonna go see if Tzuyu needs anything.” Chaeyoung stalks off towards Tzuyu and Sana, eager to get away from her sister and her best friend. 

“Really Dahyun? Lady Park? You couldn’t have chosen another topic that didn’t involve you fawning over another woman?” 

“I panicked! I’m sorry! I didn’t want her to know what we were actually talking about Momo. That why asked you to keep it from her, please. She can’t know, not yet at least.” 

Dahyun feels bad for lying to her best friend, but there was no way she was going to spill the truth, even if for now Chaeyoung thinks Dahyun has a thing for the older woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry Mina, I love you! This will not be the last we see of the Black Swan, don’t worry!


	9. The Generosity of Lady Im

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Im Nayeon

She tried her best, she really did, but Sana couldn’t for the life of her give herself the rest she needed. The samurai as supposed to rest the entire day following the takeover of Castle Kaneda before she was supposed to ride north to Toyotama. 

After Tzuyu had fixed up the wound on Sana’a arm, the two women sat together and talked for a while. Sana was curious about the priestess and it seemed so was Chaeyoung. The blacksmith hung around for a little while, but would disappear anytime the Jito would be walking around. 

Now it’s well into the night but Sana cannot sleep. Anytime she closes her eyes she sees Mina, ready to kill her. So, Sana decides going outside was better than staring at the ceiling all night. Of course her feet take her to the pond in the main courtyard and she finds it very ironic how last night she could have been dead in this pond. Momo saved her life once again and Sana wonders how many times she’ll owe her life to the thief. The cicadas were loud enough to drown out the noise of the approaching person, so Sana was surpised when the person began speaking. 

“You should be resting, my lady. Your arm won’t heal on it’s own.” 

Sana would have been startled by the voice if it weren’t so soft. The priestess comes into Sana’a peripheral, and notices the samurai has been crying. 

“Oh, I’m so sorry, my lady. I didn’t realize I was intruding.” 

Sana quickly wipes the tear she hadn’t realized were falling down her face and says, “No, it’s okay. I think I would prefer some company.” 

Tzuyu takes a seat next to the samurai, but no one talked for a while until Sana started to feel the heaviness of the silence. 

“I got this because someone who I thought was on my side betrayed me.” Sana motions to her injured arm. 

“Why do you think she betrayed you?”

“I don’t know. I keep replying the past few days in my head, but I don’t understand what happened. The only explanation is she was playing me from the beginning, she never intended to help me at all.” 

“Maybe.” 

“I just don’t get it. We put our history behind us, so why did she do this?” 

“If you’ll excuse my bluntness, my lady, but maybe her decision had nothing to do with you.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“War makes people do things they wouldn’t normally do. If someone is desperate enough, they’ll betray anyone, including themself.” 

“I guess I can understand that.” Sana says thinking about all the things she’s done herself that could be considered a betrayal to be the samurai. 

“She must have been someone special.”

“What makes you say that?” 

“I’ve never seen a samurai cry over someone who wasn’t special.” 

Sana laughs a little wondering how many samurai Tzuyu has seen cry over a girl. 

“Well, Tzuyu you’ll find I am not a very good samurai.” 

“That can’t be true. Chaeyoung and Dahyun were telling me about everything you’ve done.” 

The samurai shakes her head, knowing the priestess couldn’t possibly understand how bad of a samurai Sana has become. 

“All the things I’ve done have been at the cost of what it mean to be a samurai. I’ve betrayed the honor code I swore to uphold.” 

“Like I said before, war makes people do thing they would have never done before. You do what you have to, to survive, there’s no shame in that.” 

“But the samurai code is whats supposed to make us different from the enemy. We are supposed to uphold a moral standard.”

“Then maybe you aren’t as different from the enemy as you think you are.” 

Sana looks at Tzuyu with a smile. The girl seems so much younger than her, but she talks like she has lived a hundred lifetimes. 

“Thank you, Tzuyu. I like talking to you.” 

“I enjoy talking to you as well, my lady.” 

“Am I interrupting something?” 

Tzuyu and Sana turn towards the new voice and see Momo standing not far away from them. The priestess stands and says, “Of course not. I was keeping Lady Minatozaki company, but now I should head to sleep.” 

Momo follows the priestess with her eyes as she goes inside the castle. Once Tzuyu disappears from her sight, Momo looks at the samurai and sits. 

“Thank you.” 

Momo was confused at the samurai’s words. All she did was sit. 

“For what?” 

“You saved my life, again. Mina would have killed me if it wasn’t for your arrow.” 

“Well I wasn’t just going to stand there and watch, now was I?” 

“Yeah, but you warned me before. Not to trust her. I should have listened to you, but I was just so stuck in the past.” Sana toss a small pebble into the pond and it skips a few times across the surface before it plunged down into the water.

“Don’t beat yourself up too much about it, Sana. We all get hurt by a pretty face at some point in our lives.” 

“Oh yeah? Whose pretty face hurt you?” 

Momo lets out a loud laugh and says, “I guess it hasn’t happened to me yet.” 

“I’ll do my best not to be your pretty face, Momo.” 

Momo bumps her shoulder against Sana’s, but it accidentally jostles the samurai’s injured arm. Sana hisses and grabs her arm in pain. 

“I’m so sorry, Sana! Is your arm alright?” Momo’s eyes widen and she automatically reaches out to the samurai to make sure she is alright. 

“It’s alright, Momo. I’ve had much worse. By tomorrow I’ll be good as new.” 

“Oh yeah, I forgot about your samurai magic healing.” 

Neither of them realized Momo’s hands, both of which were still holding onto Sana’s arm. When Sana did notice, she blushed hard, but Momo continued to rest her hands there. 

“We should probably get some sleep. We have some traveling to do tomorrow.” 

Mono finally removes her hands to stand up. She holds her hand out to Sana, which the samurai takes and Sana swears their hands stay connected for a second too long. 

“I’ll see you in the morning then, Sana.” 

“Goodnight, Momo.” 

“Goodnight, Sana.” 

—- The next Morning —-

By the time Sana woke up, everyone was already awake and moving around. She must have been more tired than she originally thought as she never was someone to sleep in, especially during a war. 

When she caught up with everyone, they all had different plans. Jeongyeon got word from some people that Yeji was spotted in Akashima and told Sana to find her at a survivor camp in that area if she was needed. Jihyo set off to Kubara in search of a friend staying at the Omi monetary to find more info about who could have killed her family. Sana promised to meet up with her once she was able. Dahyun and Chaeyoung made themselves scarce and Sana was unsure of their whereabouts, but she figured Momo knew where they went. So the only ones left were Momo, Tzuyu, Sana, and her uncle. 

They were all gathered in the main keep of the castle, ready to discuss the next step in taking back Tsushima from the invaders. 

“We need more help if we are going to take on the invaders at my estate. I will need to send a letter to the shogun on the mainland so he can send reinforcements to us. Sana and I might be the last samurai on the island, but the mainland will have plenty to spare for our fight.” 

“Uncle, I though the seas were unsafe. How will you get your letter sent?” 

“They are unsafe, but I have friends in lowly places too, Sana.” 

Momo does her best to ignore the obvious dig directed at her, so she settles for an eye roll. 

“I have an old friend, he’s a pirate. He should be able to get across the sea and to the mainland unseen. He usually takes up residence in Umugi Cove. I can’t be seen at such a place, so you’ll have to go find him, Sana. His name is Yugyeom, but be careful, he’s usually drunk.” 

“Okay, I can do that.” 

“I think it would be wise to go to Yarikawa, there are plenty of warriors there who can aid us.” Momo suggests out of nowhere taking everyone by surprise, especially Sana and her uncle.

“Momo, my uncle and father are the ones who stopped the Yarikawa rebellion. Our families are not well liked over there.” 

“I know, but you have a common enemy now and if we don’t do this together than everyone is going to lose.” 

“I have killed many Yarikawa samurai to stop their rebellion. My niece is right, it is unlikely they would help us.”

“If you let me do the talking, I can convince them to help.” 

“How exactly would you be able to do that, Momo?” Sana isn’t sure she wants to know the answer, but they are desperate for help at this point. 

“Because I’m from Yarikawa. I know how much they hate you, but I also know they won’t help the invaders, so we just need to convince them helping us, would benefit Yarikawa more than fighting alone.”

“Is that where you learned to steal?” The judgement in the jito’s voice sets everyone on edge. 

Sana could tell her Uncle was not fond of Momo being present and Momo was not jazzed about working with samurai, but now pieces of Momo’s life are coming together and Sana begins to understand the thief. Of course she would hate the Jito, everyone in Yarikawa does and Sana’s family is also included in that animosity. So why is Momo so willing to help them? Before Momo could talk back to her uncle and start an argument Sana decides to butt in. 

“You said you and Chaeyoung were from a small town in Toyotama. Yarikawa isn’t exactly small, Momo.”

“ I didn’t think it was important. Beside if I had told you I was from Yarikawa, you would have gotten all weird like you are now.” 

“If you think they will forget the past, then you and Sana are more than welcome to try and recruit the people of Yarikawa. Anything else?”

“Yes uncle, I need to go home, to the Minatozaki estate in Omi village. I need to get my family’s samurai armor.” 

“You refused to wear your family’s armor on Komoda Beach. What’s changed?”

“A lot since then, but my other armor was ruined and I can’t fight in these clothes.” 

Sana looks down at the clothes she’s been wearing. The ones Mina gave to her. It does little to protect, but Sana mainly wants to get rid of it because of it relation to the ronin. Wearing it makes Sana feel dirty somehow and she can’t help but think of Mina every time she looks down. In reality she wouldn’t want to wear her family’s armor. It’s a complicated feeling, but Sana has already let down her family so many times it would feel disrespectful to don the armor, but She would rather have nightmares about her family than ones about Mina, so retrieving her family’s armor seems like the better deal. 

“Then it’s settled. Go to Umugi Cove, find Yugyeom and send him to me, then get your armor from your estate, and finally try to recruit the people of Yarikawa to our cause. Am I missing anything?” 

“No uncle, that sounds like a plan.” 

“Then I will leave you to it.” 

“What will you do in the meantime uncle?”

“I will work on setting up a military encampment for the reinforcements the shogun will send and any allies you find along the way. I know just the place in Kubara. It’s just south of my estate and well hidden. Meet me there once you’ve finished what you need to do.” 

The Jito leaves the main keep to travel north, leaving Sana, Momo, and Tzuyu alone in the castle. 

“Tzuyu is there somewhere you need to go or do?”

“I would like to check on Ceder Temple, my lady, but I’m afraid of what I might find there.” 

“Sana, how about I take Tzuyu to Ceder Temple while you head to Umugi Cove. When we are done we can meet in Yarikawa.” 

“Are you alright with Momo accompanying you to Ceder Temple, Tzuyu?” 

“Of course, my lady. It would be an honor to get to know Chaeyoung’s sister better.” 

“Speaking of, Momo, where is your sister and Chaeyoung?” 

“They headed out before everyone woke up. I already sent them north towards Yarikawa to meet me there.” 

“Momo, we don’t know how dangerous the roads are, you could have sent them straight into—“ 

“Calm down Sana, I wouldn’t have sent my sister off if I didn’t trust her. She knows every back road and secret passage in Toyotama and Dahyun can talk her way out of anything. So relax, they can just pretend to be sake sellers and give the enemy some sake with they run into any.” 

Before Sana could respond, Tzuyu address the thief. “Why do you speak so informally towards Lady Minatozaki? I’ve never heard a peasant speak in a such a way towards a samurai.” 

“Excuse me?” The priestess’s bluntness caught Momo off guard. 

“It’s alright Tzuyu, I told Momo she could call me by my first name.” 

The priestess looks between the two other women and wonder why a samurai would ever let a peasant refer to her in such a friendly way, but Tzuyu isn’t completely closed-minded so she figures their relationship is closer than her first impression led her to believe. 

“I see. Please forgive me, I just didn’t want Lady Minatozaki to be uncomfortable.” 

“I think I’m more comfortable with people using my first name anyways, so don’t worry so much about being so formal with me Tzuyu.” 

“We should probably get going then. We can ride north together for a while until you have to head west to get to Umugi. Although I wish I was going with you. I hear the woman in charge of Umugi Cove, Lady Im is a real firecracker.” 

“Lady Im has been a thorn in the samurais’ side for a long time, Momo. She won’t be easy to deal with.” 

Momo shoots Sana a wink and says, “I know, that’s what makes her fun.” 

— Later —

The three women ride north of horseback. Once they reached Toyotama, the scenery began to change drastically. Sana expected the familiar swampy fields they encountered when entering the first prefecture of Toyotama. What the samurai wasn’t expecting were pillars of billowing smoke rising from burned down farms scattered across the land in front of them. They could even see smoke stacks coming from the tree lines far from their location. It seems when the commander took his army north, they burned down everything in their path. 

Sana slowed her horse down and the others followed. 

“This doesn’t look good. I should come with you to Ceder Temple, just in case.” 

“I think we can handle it Sana, besides you have a lot on your to do list.” 

“I agree with Momo, my lady.” 

“I know you guys can handle it, but we don’t know who still might be lurking around.” 

“If you feel like you need to my lady, then I welcome more company. Ceder Temple isn’t far and won’t put you off your path much anyhow.” 

They continue towards the temple now with haste, hoping to find it in somewhat okay condition. 

“The temple shouldn’t be much further.” 

“Look, there’s smoke coming from up ahead.” 

The three look toward the sky and see the same smoke that accompanied all those burned farms. 

“Thats likely the temple, let’s hurry.” 

When they arrive at Ceder Temple, the sight is similar to the farms they have already come across, burned and empty. Momo and Sana wait for Tzuyu to make the first move, unsure of what the priestess wishes to do. When Tzuyu finally speaks, what she says surprise the rest of their party.

“We should go.” 

“Wait, Tzuyu, what do you mean? You don’t want to look around and see if anyone is alive or if parts of the temple were untouched?” 

“No. There’s nothing left to see. I wish to leave now.” 

“Don’t you want to know who did this and find them?”

“No, my lady. I will not seek revenge. I only want peace for Tsushima and indulging in reckless vengeance wont help anyone.” 

“You’re sure you want to leave?” 

“Please.” 

“Alright, you two will head to Yarikawa then and I’ll meet you there?” 

“Yes.”

Momo and Sana share eye contact for a few moments, unsure of how exactly to proceed, but it seems like Tzuyu is ready to leave, so they respect the priestess’s wishes and leave the temple. Sana begins her ride west, while the other two continue heading north to Yarikawa. 

Once Sana is out of sight, Tzuyu stops her horse and Momo can see the younger woman bow her head. At first the thief thought Tzuyu might be praying, but when she got closer to her horse, she could see the younger woman’s eyes closed and a few stray tears rolling down her cheeks. 

“Tzuyu? Are you okay?” 

“Yes, I’m fine. I’m sorry I just needed a moment.” 

“It okay. We can stop and rest for a bit if you need to.” 

“No it’s okay, we can keep going.” 

“Alright. We’ll be in Yarikawa soon.” 

— Meanwhile —

Sana rode west towards the cost where Umugi Cover is said to be located. Sana has never visited the place. It’s reputation is well known for not being friendly to samurai or the upper class. Pirates take up residence there and Sana actively tried to avoid anything to do with pirates, so she was very surprised to hear her uncle has a contact in Umugi Cove, but if this Yugyeom is able to send word to the mainland then it’s worth a shot.

Sana makes it a habit to stay on the main roads when traveling. She wasn’t worried about being seen, in fact she wanted to be seen. She wanted the enemy to see her right before she drove her katana into their chests. Her anger has grown tenfold towards the invaders ever since Mina’s betrayal. Of course, she was already angry after Komodo Beach, but now it seems personal. The commander knew exactly who to go and give the bounty to, to hurt Sana the most. 

Sana was lost in thought and didn’t notice the group of straw hats just up ahead on the road. They notice her however, and began preparing for a fight. Once the samurai became aware of their presence, she dismounted her horse. Mina might have betrayed her, but this didn’t mean all of the straw hats have to as well. 

The samurai lifts up her hands to show the men she wasn’t planning on attacking them and says, “You don’t need to do this. You can still fight for Tsushima and for your people. Just because your leader has lead you this way doesn’t mean you must follow it.” 

One of the men steps forwards to address Sana, his face covered by a straw hat. 

“Thats a nice sentiment, Lady Minatozaki, but Mina gave us a choice to stay or leave already and we choose to stay. Our bellies have never been so full.” 

The straw hats are now slowly walking towards Sana with their swords still drawn. 

“Then you will die as traitors.” 

Sana keeps her hand on the handle of her katana, not yet removing it from its sheath. She decides to wait for the straw hats to make the first move. They continue to slowly move closer to Sana, knowing what the samurai is capable of. Sana is so still, you would think she was a statue, but that illusion is broken as soon as one of the straw hats rushes towards her with his blade held high. As he bring down the sword, Sana moves at an inhuman speed, unsheathes her katana and swipes it upwards, severing the man’s arm from his body. As he falls to the ground the other straw hats rush in the attack Sana, but she keeps her place, now with her sword raised towards the sky. The second straw hat attempts to strike at Sana, but much like before, at the speed of light Sana swings her katana down and another body hits the ground. From her left side, she can see a third straw hat attempt to get a hit on her, but as he raises his sword, Sana quickly strikes his abdomen horizontally, incapacitating him before he could get his hit in. All of this happening within seconds, frightens some of the remaining straw hats and the ones who remained alive flee before they could face off with the samurai. 

After watching the straw hats flee, Sana hears groans from one the men who attacked her. He’s slowly dying on ground, but he still is attempting to flee from Sana. The samurai bends slightly to get closer to the dying man. 

“I hope in your next life, you can find peace.” Sana brings the tip on her katana straight down into the back of the man, killing him. 

After wiping the blood from her katana, Sana mounts her again and continues down the road to Umugi Cove. It wasn’t long before Sana could smell the salt coming from the ocean, so she knew Umugi Cive wasn’t far. The trees full with green leaves she was used to seeing inland, were now bare. The land itself seemed void of any color besides the bright red flowers that were known to grow in this area. 

Up ahead, Sana could see wooden scaffolding so she assumes she is going in the right direction. Some of the fog that was present begins to disappear and the samurai can now see the silhouette of a town. Before she could enter the town, a man stops her. Not just any man, but a straw hat, or so Sana thought. She assumed all straw hats would attack her on sight, but this man didn’t even looked surprised to see her. 

“Lady Minatozaki, welcome. Lady Im has been expecting you. Please follow me.” 

“Expecting me? How could she be expecting me?” 

“Lady Im figured you’d make your way to Umugi Cove eventually. I will take you to her now.” 

“I’m actually looking for someone.” 

“They can wait. Lady Im doesn’t like to be kept waiting, so I advise you follow me.” 

Sana begins to follow the man further into the town. “Why aren’t t you attacking me? Has Mina not given you the kill on sight order for me?” 

“She has, but Lady Im doesn’t allow weapons to be drawn inside the boundaries of Umugi Cove. If you’re caught fighting here, she sees to your punishment personally. If we happen to meet again outside this town, I won’t hesitate to kill you, my lady.” Sana then notices the town is crawling with straw hats and for a moment she worries Mina might be here as well.

“You can try.” 

Most of the town is filled with interconnected fishing shacks with wooden scaffolding towering above, but in the center of the town in a three story house with all the windows and doors taken out. It almost looks like a house made for the village head but was converted in a central meeting zone and market. Just outside the house, Sana recognizes a woman. 

“Jihyo?! What are you doing here? You said you would be going to Omi monastery?” 

“Sana? What are you doing here?” 

“Excuse me, Lady Im is waiting.” The man leading Sana, is growing impatient, but Sana needs to know what Jihyo is doing here. 

“Tell her I’ll be right there.” 

“Whatever, it won’t be my head. She’ll be on the second floor.” 

The man goes inside, leaving Sana and Jihyo alone. 

“I’m here trying to find someone for my uncle, so what exactly are you doing here?” 

“Looking for any information on who might of killed my family.” 

“Yes, but you said you were going to do that at Omi Monastery.” 

“And I still plan on going there, but I figured while I was on my way there, I’d stop here.” 

“Well I need to go see Lady Im, so come with me and maybe she’ll be able to help you.” 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” 

“Why not? You’re not scared of Lady Im’s reputation are you?” 

“No, I’m not scared of her and it’s not just a reputation, Sana. She’s not someone to mess with.” 

“You talk like you have first hand experience.” 

“I do and she’s really not a patient person. You should get up there.” 

“Only if you join me.” 

“Fine, but whatever happens in there is your fault.” 

The two women make their way inside the building, climbing the stairs to the second floor. There was only one person on the second floor and she was facing away from Sana and Jihyo. 

“Lady Im?” 

The woman doesn’t turn around, but she says, “Finally, Lady Minatozaki herself graces me with her presence.” The woman finally turns around and her eyes meet Sana’s. Sana is greeted with a sweet smile, but then the woman’s eye travel to Jihyo and her smile widens. “And Park Jisoo. It must be my lucky day.” 

“Jisoo?” Sana turns to Jihyo in question.

“Forgive me, you went by Jisoo before you were married. It’s Jihyo now right?” 

Jihyo doesn’t respond, but that only makes the woman laugh. 

“What’s wrong Jihyo? Are you not happy to see an old friend?” 

“Not particularly.” 

“Then why come here? You know I’m here and you know I know every single person that comes through this town.” 

“I’m only here because I have to be.” 

“Oh? Tell me then.” 

“My entire family was murdered and I need to find out who is responsible. I figured this place houses all the shady people on the island, someone must know something.” 

Lady Im stares at Jihyo for a while. She then moves to pour herself a cup of tea and takes a sip. 

“You know, when I first heard the Park clan was wiped out, I feared it included you as well. I’m glad it didn’t, but I am sorry about your family.” 

“Please save it, Nayeon. I’m not here to hear  
your fake condolences.” 

“They’re not fake, but I suppose there’s no use in trying to convince you of that. You’re here for information and I’m guessing Lady Minatozaki is also here for information.” 

“Yes, I’m looking for a man. His name is Yugyeom and I was told I could find home here.” 

Nayeon let out a heaven sigh and says, “Yes, I know who Yugyeom is. You’ll find him downstairs in the market. Just look for the man struggling to stay standing.” 

“Tell me the information you have about my family’s killer.” 

“I’ll tell you, but only if you deliver a message for me.” 

“What kind of message? To who?” 

The smile returns to Im Nayeon’s face and she says, “I need you to tell Yoo Jeongyeon I know where Yeji is hiding and I’ll only give her the location if she comes here for it herself.” 

“You know she’s not going to come here, Nayeon, so why even bother?” 

“She’ll come if she wants to stop her student. I don’t think Jeongie wants a repeat of the past.” 

“I’ll let her know then. I’m sure she’ll be thrilled. Sana, why don’t you go find your man while I talk to Nayeon about my family.” 

“Sure meet me outside in a little while. Lady Im thank you for your help, but I just have one more question.” 

“Go on.” 

“Why are there so many straw hats in your town?” 

“You know, it was the weirdest thing, the other night a whole group of straw hats show up in my town and their leader comes to me and asks if she and her men could stay here for the night. How could I say no to such a beautiful face? She had a terrible injury so I made sure to take care of her real well. She left the next day, but some of her men still linger around.” 

The look on Nayeon’s face tells Sana, she knew exactly what she was saying and how it would effect Sana. The samurai wanted to wipe the smirk off of the woman’s face. The only thing holding her back was the fact that Jihyo would be getting information about her family’s killer from this woman. 

“If you’re worried about them attacking you, my lady, I wouldn’t worry. I have a strict rule about fighting in this town and it applies to everyone. So unless you want your head on a pike, I suggest you use your samurai training to steal your emotions.” 

Nayeon’s voice gets a lot more sinister and Sana does not want to test her. She has other things to worry about. 

“Thank you again, Lady Im, I will be on my way now.” Sana turns to leave but not before Nayeon gets one last word in. 

“It was my pleasure Lady Minatozaki. I’m sure we will be seeing each other again very soon.” 

Sana chooses to not respond and climbs down the steps to the first floor while Jihyo continues to talk with Im Nayeon. 

“So, you’re working with Sana Minatozaki now? I assume Jeong is also working as a lap dog as well?” 

“I’m not here to catch up, Nayeon. Please just tell me what I need to know, so I can go.” 

“I’d be careful if I were you, Jihyo. The people who killed your family want you dead too. They were here asking me for information about you and your family.” 

“What did you tell them?” 

“Nothing.” 

“Don’t lie Nayeon. I know you. I know you hated my husband and my family. Any chance you would get to destroy that, I’m sure you took.” 

“I’m sad you think so low of me. You’re right, I hated your husband, but I never hated your family, Jihyo. You lied and hid everything about yourself to them, to your husband. Did he ever know the truth? Or did he die as ignorant as he lived?” 

“Just give me names, Nayeon. I don’t want to hear anything else from you, especially not the morality of my past choices.” 

“Fine.” Nayeon turns away from Jihyo for a moment to pour another cup of what Jihyo though was tea at first. “This is a cup of the finest sake in town, you’ll need it after hearing the names I’m about to give you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Who is trying to kill Jihyo? What secret did Jihyo hide from her family? How will Jeongyeon react to Nayeon’s message? What will happen when Sana goes home? Will any of these questions be answered in the next chapter? Maybe.


	10. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s a lot of talking. 
> 
> Please be aware there are mentions of homophobia in this chapter.

When Sana leaves the second floor for Jihyo and Nayeon to talk, she begins to look around for Yugyeom. Both her uncle and Nayeon suggested the man would be drunk, so that should be easy to spot, but Umugi Cove is home to many shady characters that probably spend the day drinking as well. The first floor is filled with men and women selling and buying god know what, but one particular man stands out to the samurai. He was fairly tall with black curly hair that went down past his ears. He had a drink in his hand, so Sana decides this would be a first good person to start with. 

As Sana approaches, several eyes follow her moving across the room, including the man she was walking towards. He casually starts walking backwards as to not alarm anyone of his exit, but Sana can tell he’s trying to leave, so she quickens her pace to catch up to the man. Before he could leave, Sana is able to back him into a counter. 

“I’m looking for a man named Yugyeom, would happened to know where I can find him?” 

The man brings his hand up to his chin, pretending to think about Sana’s question. 

“Yugyeom you say? Hmmm the name sounds familiar.” 

Before Sana could get another word in, the nameless man, throws his drink at Sana, momentarily distracting the samurai. While Sana was distracted the man attempted to run away, but Sana was quick on his heels. Whoever this guy was, she was going to catch him. The man ran out of the main square in Umugi Cove, towards the more secluded residential area, where shacks were closer together creating tight alleyways. Sana followed him into a particularly small alleyway, making it difficult for the samurai to keep up. Sana cut through one of the shacks, thankfully it was unoccupied, to the end of the alley to cut the man off. The man had a lead on Sana before, but his drunken state made him slower, so Sana was easily able to make to the end of the alley before the man. 

“Stop running. I’m not here to hurt you, I’m just looking for someone.” 

The man stopped and looked behind him, to find a way out, but Sana wasn’t going to let him run off again and it seemed like the man knew he wouldn’t be able to outrun the samurai for long. 

“Fine. What do you want?” 

“I’m assuming you’re Yugyeom?” 

“Yes, who’s asking?”

”Minatozaki Sana. My uncle is the Jito and he asked me to find you.” 

At the mention of the Jito, Yugyeom rushed towards Sana and covered her mouth. “Shhhh, are you crazy?” 

Sana shoves the man off of her and wipes her mouth. “You touch me again and I’ll cut your fingers off.” 

“So the stories about you are true then. A dutiful samurai turned ruthless killer? I like it.” 

“Maybe I just don’t like men putting their hands on me.” 

“Anyways, you can’t just go walking around here, yelling about the Jito, especially around me. I can’t have the people here thinking I know him.” 

“So you are friends with my uncle?” 

“Friend is generous, but we can’t talk here. I’ll take you to my house where we can speak freely.” 

Yugyeom walks pasts Sana, back down the alleyway, and turns left into one of the shacks. Sana follows after him and enters what she assumes is his home. It wasn’t much of a home, but not everyone is lucky enough to be born into a noble family with large estates like Sana was. 

“Okay, we should be fine to talk here.” 

“Are people watching you?” 

“In a way. Lady Im always has people watching. No one is safe from her eye and she knows everything that happens in this town. She’s probably got people following you though. Not many samurai come through here.” 

”I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t have to be. My uncle sent me here to find you. He needs you to send a message to the mainland.” 

Yugyeom begins to laugh as he pours himself another drink. “You know when I heard the Jito was alive, I knew it was only a matter of time before he tried to find me.” 

“Why you though? What makes you so special to send the message?” 

“I’m a pirate. My whole job is to travel the ocean without being seen, but I haven’t been on a boat since the last time your uncle asked for a favor.” 

“Does he ask you for favors often?” 

“No, he usually save the dangerous favors for me, but this is too much. I won’t do it again.” 

“Why not?” 

“Why not? Because he blackmails me into helping him do illegal things, to keep his hands clean. Which would all be fine if he paid me to risk my life, but I get nothing. He just says I could be arrested but he’s doing me a favor for letting me live free.” 

“Whatever deals you’ve made with my uncle in the past is between you two. This time it’s for Tsushima. We need the Shogun to send us reinforcements.”

“You sound just like him. Always for Tsushima, but how much of this is actually for Tsushima or just for his own power trips?” 

“I’d choose your words wisely, they're bordering on treasonous.” 

“Oh yeah? You’re one to talk about treason, Ghost. Does your uncle know the stories that are spreading of you? Or maybe the rumors that were spreading way before the invasion? What were they again? Oh yeah! The last remaining Minatozaki will never be able to pass on her bloodline, since she doesn’t fancy the company of men.”

Sana has heard just about enough from this drunk, so she grabs him by the collar and punches him square in the face. Yugyeom falls backwards to the ground, holding his likely broken nose, as blood begins to trickle down his face. 

“The Jito is waiting for you just south of his estate at a military encampment. If you’re not there in three days, I’ll find you and kill you myself.” Sana begins to leave the small shack.

“Before you go, I though I should let you know, even though you did just punch me in that face, but the reason your uncle can blackmail me isn’t so different from the rumors being spread about you.” 

Sana stops in the doorway and turns her head to look back at Yugyeom, but she doesn’t say anything. 

“I used to work for your uncle a long time ago, but I was caught doing things your uncle didn’t like and he gave me this.” Yugyeom stretches out his arm and pulls up his sleeve to reveal the same tattoo Chaeyoung has on her arm. “I was then forced into piracy because no one would hire me, but your uncle kept coming to me and forcing me to do jobs for him unless I wanted all of Tsushima to know my dirty little secret.” He puts his sleeve back down and smiles. “I wonder if he would do the same to his niece, if he ever found out about you. Not that I would tell on you.” 

“Why tell me this?” 

“Because samurai always blindly follow their lords, but you’re different and I don’t think the Jito is someone to trust. You’re a smart woman, you’ll figure it out eventually.”

— Meanwhile —

”I don’t think sake is going to help me regardless of the names you tell me, Nayeon.” 

Jihyo still takes the cup of sake however. She knows that no matter what name comes out of Nayeon’s mouth, nothing will compare to the feeling of having your entire family murdered. 

“The person who orchestrated the murder of your family didn’t come here themself. I’m guessing they purposely sent hired men to get information out of me on the off chance you’d also come here asking questions.” 

”So you don’t know who killed my family.” 

“Oh I know. How many people alive today would know to come to me for information about you? Not many, seeing as you and Jeongyeon like to pretend you never knew me.” 

“You know exactly why that is Nayeon. You killed innocent people and used Jeongyeon to teach you exactly how to do it, not to mention you run a lawless town.”

“The thing is Jihyo, neither of you even cared to find out if those people were actually innocent. You just assumed my guilt.” 

“What were we meant to do? We worked directly for the Jito, we couldn’t have been associated with a murderer and you broke Jeongyeon.” 

“You don’t think I was broken as well? My best friends abandoned me to serve a corrupt man and now you fight for a samurai who’s doing exactly as I did.”

”You mean Sana?” 

“The Ghost, or whatever they are calling her now.” 

“She did what she had to do to survive and save her uncle, to save all of us.” 

“I guess one’s survival is based on how wealthy you are. The richer, the more noble the cause, but if you were a peasant like me, you’re a mindless killer. I know how it works, Jihyo.” 

“Will you give me the names or not?” 

Nayeon turns to grab a piece of paper and scratches down a few names Jihyo cannot see. She folds the paper hiding the names and hands it over to Jihyo. Jihyo didn’t immediately unfold the paper, instead she looks at Nayeon and says, “For the record, I never thought you were a mindless killer, Nayeon and I wish everyday Jeong and I acted differently. I wish we had heard you out before judging you, but Jeongyeon was heartbroken and couldn’t be reasoned with and I was newly married to a samurai. I don’t know what your reasons were for killing those people, but I’m sorry we didn’t stay to listen.” 

“You don’t need to explain your actions, Jihyo. It happened that way it was meant to. The names on the paper are those who did the physical killing of your family.” Nayeon get too close to Jihyo and wraps her arms around the woman. Jihyo is taken aback by this action, not really feeling their conversation warranted a hug, but Nayeon brings her lips to Jihyo’s ear and whispers, “They’ve been watching me, ever since your family was murdered.” 

Jihyo whispers backs, “Who’s watching you?” 

“The ones who wanted your family and you dead. Your husband knew he was wanted dead and he was killed on Komoda Beach not by the invaders, but by one of our own.”

“What?! Who killed my husband, Nayeon?!” Jihyo yelled a little too loudly.

”Shh, if I tell you, they’ll know it was me. The names I gave you will lead you to the ones responsible. Do not trust anyone that isn’t Jeongyeon or Minatozaki Sana.” 

“Why Sana?” 

“This invloves her too, but she doesn’t know it yet.” Nayeon gives Jihyo a tight squeeze and lets go backs away from a very confused Jihyo. 

“I don’t understand.” 

Nayeon begins to speak in her normal volume, maybe even a little too loud, “Whats not to understand? Tell Jeongyeon if she wants Yeji’s location she’ll have to face me first.” Nayeon sends a wink at Jihyo. 

Jihyo isn’t completely satisfied leaving with the information Nayeon gave her. She has even more questions now, but Nayeon seems worried about people listening, so she takes the piece of paper with the names and climbs down the stairs.

As she makes her way outside, she sees Sana stalking her way out of an alley and towards the town center. She looks mad and almost doesn’t see Jihyo, but before she could walk by the other woman, her face softens.

”Hey, did you get the information you needed from Lady Im?” 

Jihyo stores the paper in her Kimono and say, “Yeah, she gave me the names of the people who killed my family, but we still don’t know who put the hit out.” 

“Well that’s a good first step. I found Yugyeom and got that sorted out.”

”Where are you off to now?” 

“I need to go home, to Omi village. I can’t wear these clothes anymore. It’s starting to make my skin crawl. What about you?” 

“I need to find Jeongyeon to give her Nayeon’s message and she might be able to help me with these names.” 

“I never realized you and Jeongyeon used to be close with the head of Umugi Cove.”

”She wasn’t in charge of anything back then. She was in a similar boat as Mina. Wanted to be a samurai, but born as a peasant and her resentment took her on a path we couldn’t follow.”

”Did she ever try to kill you like Mina did with me?” 

“Ha, no. She’s known for being ruthless towards others, but I don’t think she could ever hurt either of us, well physically at least.” 

“Do you need me to come with you to find a Jeongyeon?” 

“No, Sana. Go home, I’ll be fine.” 

The two woman say their goodbyes and leave Umugi Cove, but not before Jihyo takes one last look at the second floor of the town center building, where her and Nayeon were speaking. Her eyes lock onto the familiar eyes of her former best friend, who is looking out of the open window of the second floor. Jihyo wonders if her, Nayeon, and Jeongyeon would ever be able to be friends again like they used to. Nayeon seemed genuine while they were talking, but it might be harder to convince Jeongyeon of that. Maybe Since the slaughter of Jihyo’s entire family, Jihyo is searching for a new family, or better yet, the family she used to have. Nayeon smiles down onto the woman and Jihyo thinks it’s worth a shot. She has lost so much, who’s to say she can’t gain anything in return? 

— Later —

Sana was excited to go home finally, but also worried. She’s worried what she’ll see when she gets there. Have the invaders destroyed her home, like they did with so many other homes? 

Over the years, home had been many different places for Sana, but Omi was her first and will be her last. It’s where she was born and where both of her parents died. After Sana was orphaned, she had to move to her uncle’s estate to finish her samurai training, but once she was old enough, she was allowed to go back home and reclaim the Minatozaki estate as her own. Now she’s going back home to reclaim the armor that was past down to her. 

She had been avoiding that armor, as if it were haunted, but to Sana it was. Every samurai in her family had wore it and now Sana is the only one left. After her father’s death, she felt unworthy to wear the armor, but now she’d wear just about anything to get rid of Mina’s clothes. 

Yugyeom was right though. Sana will be the last Minatozaki, period, so she might as well put the armor to use before she’s buried in it. She never really thought about her legacy before today. Traditionally, she would marry a man and they would have children to carry on the Minatozaki name, but Sana cannot bring herself to live a lie. Does that make her a bad daughter? Is it selfish to end the Minatozaki bloodline here? Maybe, but she has bigger worries right now, so she focuses on the road ahead to Omi Village. 

Soon enough, the white cherry blossom trees come into view and Sana picks up her pace, eager to get home. To Sana’s relief, Omi village had been untouched by the war. There was not a single thing out of place and it looked like her home was frozen in time compared to the rest of Tsushima island. It was quiet however. She couldn’t see any people roaming around, but they could have all fled further north or in one of the temples serving as a refuge for people. Sana passes through the village and makes her way to the top on the hill the Minatozaki estate rested on. On the hill sat the house Sana grew up in and to the left of the house was the Minatozaki graveyard, which was the resting place of all her family members. From the hill, you could see all of Omi village, including the large lake it sat against. Adjasent to the lake was a large willow tree that would shed bright red and orange leaves in the autumn. Beneath the the tree was a clearing Sana would often practice the skills she needed to be a samurai. Not only that, but it was also a place where Mina and Sana spent some time together. By the time Sana was able to move back home, the Myouis also followed. Mina’s mother still technically was a caretaker of Sana’s, but it wasn’t long after moving back home the fated tournament happened and Mina left. 

It felt good to be home, but also lonely for the samurai as she walked up the steps to her home. What she wasn’t expecting was an older woman to round a corner with a knife in hand, ready to attack Sana for trespassing. 

”Myoui-san?” Sana was surprised to see Mina’s mother, but even more surprised to see her holding a knife. Once the older woman recognized the samurai, she dropped the knife and enveloped Sana into a tight hug. 

“Oh Lady Minatozaki, I’m so glad to see you. I thought the invaders had finally come to raid Omi.” The older Myoui let go of Sana, but cupped her cheek and said, “I thought you had perished on Komoda, but when I heard he stories of the Ghost, I knew it had to be you.” 

“How did you know it was me they we’re talking about?” 

“The stories sounded just like ones they would tell about your father, but obviously it wasn’t his spirit come back to life.” 

“So Omi has been left alone? No invaders have come here?” 

“A few days ago a whole calvary of them rode past here, but they never stopped. It scared most of the villagers though, and many left to find a safer place to stay.” 

“Except you?” 

“I couldn’t leave the Minatozaki home unattended for them to raid. Could you imagine what would happen if they got hold of your family’s armor?” 

“That’s sort of why I’m here. I think I need to wear it if I’m going to fight to save Tsushima.” 

“I’m glad to hear that my lady. I was so heartbroken when you refused to wear it to Komoda. Your farther always wanted you to carry on his lagacy.” 

“I didn’t feel worthy of it then.” 

”Well you certainly are now. Let me go fetch the armor. I hid it just in case and we can get you out of these clothes.” The elder Myoui looked down at the clothes Sana was wearing and paused. Her eyes shot yo to meet Sana’s in question. 

“Where did you get these clothes? I swear this is the same kimono I had sewn for Mina so long ago.” 

Sana didn’t think her caretaker would still be in Omi, so she didn’t prepare herself to have to explain why she was wearing Mina’s clothes and why the ronin wasn’t with her now. 

“Mina gave me this to wear after the armor I was wearing on Komoda beach was ruined.” 

Mina’s mother ran her hands along the sleeves of the kimono as her eyes welled up with tears. 

“She was there? Did she fight along side the samurai?” 

“No. I met with her after the battle. It was the first time I had seen her since she left all those years ago.” Sana tries to prolonge the inevitable heartbreak for Mina’s mother, but eventually she’ll have to break the news of Mina’s betrayal. 

”I saw her not too long ago. Before the invasion happened, she came by here while you were away on business with your uncle. I think she wanted to avoid seeing you. She didn’t stay for long, but we talked and she told me she had joined the straw hats.” The woman shook her head and said, “She said she felt lost and I told her to come home, but she just looked sad and told me she couldn’t. Please, tell me she’s well, my lady and you two were able to put the last behind you.”

“I needed all the help I could get to save my uncle from the invaders. I had gone to the straw hats for help and found Mina was their new leader.” 

“Leader? My Mina? Oh she would have been a wonderful samurai, but I’m glad she could find purpose with the ronin.” 

Sana continues, ready for this conversation to be over. “I helped her out with some issues the straw hats were having and in turn she said she would help me.” 

“That’s wonderful you two were able to help one another. I know you and Mina have had a troubled past, but it warms my heart you were there for her and she was for you.” 

“That’s the thing, Myoui-san. She didn’t help.” 

“What do you mean? Did something happened to Mina?” 

“I’m so sorry, but she tried to kill me.” 

It was silent for a while before Mina’s mother speak again. “I know I wasn’t the best mother to Mina, but I know my daughter and she would have never tried to kill you. This must be a mistake, a misunderstanding.” 

“There is a bounty on my head and Mina told me she was planning on collecting it. It seems the straw hats were in a desperate state and the invaders gave her an offer she couldn’t refuse.” 

“Youre telling me, my daughter is working with them to kill you? This can’t be right.”

”I’m sorry Myoui-san, but it’s all true.” 

A few tears fall down the older woman’s face and she says, “Please forgive me my lady, I’m afraid this is my doing. If I had been there for Mina, if I had been a better mother, she wouldn’t have done this. She would have known better.” 

“None of this is your doing. This was Mina’s choice alone.” 

“Please, my lady, I know what Mina has done is unforgivable, but please don’t kill her. Arrest her and make her face her choices, but I don’t want her blood on your hands. You’ll never forgive yourself and neither will I. Please bring my daughter back to me.” Mina’s mother is now begging Sana.

“I will do my best. I don’t want to kill Mina, but once my uncle hears about her betrayal, I can’t control what he might do.” 

“You know it’s rude to talk about a person while they’re in the same room.” 

Sana and the older woman turn their heads to see the subject of their conversation standing in the doorway. Sana can see a group of straw hats hanging around outside. She’s heavily outnumbered, but Sana prepares to defend her home and the elder Myoui with everything she has. The samurai readies her hand on the handle of her katana, but Mina’s mother steps up to her daughter. 

“Myoui Mina, you disappear for years only coming home once, and now I have to hear you tried to kill Lady Minatozaki. What on earth are you thinking?!” 

“I’m thinking this is an awfully convenient time to start acting like my mother.” Mina’s voice drips with venom and she turns to address the samurai. “I didn’t come here to kill you, Sana. I came here to talk.” 

“And if I don’t want to talk to you?” 

“Then I won’t stop my men from burning this place to the ground.” 

“Talk then.” 

“Not here, at our usual spot.” Mina then leaves through the doorway. Sana assumes she’s going to the tree by the lake. Sana turns to Mina’s mother. 

“My armor, Myoui-san.” 

The older woman leaves to grab Sana’s armor and comes back with the armor in hand. Sana quickly changes into the Minatozaki armor. The armor looked like normal samurai armor, but the plating was made to look like black scales, with gold plating underneath. Finally, Sana ties a black headband with a sutle gold design on the silk and a gold plate with the Minatozaki crest around her head. 

“I’ll be back, stay inside. Do not go outside for any reason, if things turn bad, run away from Omi to the nearest temple, okay?” 

“Mina won’t hurt me. There is still the kind daughter I raised in there, my lady. Please don’t give up on her.” 

Sana leaves her home and makes her way down the path through the village, arriving at the towering tree besides the lake. Mina is standing facing the water away from Sana and now Sana can see the ronin’s arm is held up by a sling. Mina said she didn’t come here to fight because she physically can’t fight. 

“It wasn’t smart to come here injured, Mina.” 

”Yeah, your thief did a number on me. She’s good with that bow, I can see why you keep her around.” Mina looks down at her arm.

“Momo has more to offer than just her bow skills.” 

“Oh that I am sure of, but I didn’t peg you for someone to keep a mistress.” Mina turns around to look fully at Sana and takes in her appearance. “Nice armor.” 

“So you came here to talk about Momo and my clothes?” 

“No. I came here to talk about you.” 

“You tried to kill me a few days ago and now you want a civilized chat? C’mon Mina, you don’t get to choose when we act like friends and when we act like enemies.” 

“The commander would like me to extend the same offer he gave me to you.” 

“What?” 

“He’s willing to drop the bounty on your head, if you help him.” 

“You want me to betray Tsushima? Is that what you’re asking of me?” 

“No, this is for Tsushima, Sana. He doesn’t want to destroy the island, he wants to free it from the stranglehold the Jito and the mainland have on it. You said yourself, you fight for the people, this is no different.” 

“It’s very different and you know it. I serve the Jito. I made an oath to him and now you’re asking me to break it. I know I’ve broken many promises, but this is treason, Mina.” 

“You made an oath to a monster when you were 18, you didn’t know any better.” 

“The way you view my uncle is very different from how I do.” 

“Yes, I know. That’s because your uncle could control and manipulate you, but I saw right through him. All he wants is power, Sana, and he’s willing to do whatever it takes to keep it, even if it means sending all the samurai to death, his own niece to death, and there will be more. He’s run out of warriors, so he’ll sending his own people to die for him.” 

“You know nothing, Mina. The enemy has poisoned your mind with lies.” 

“And you’re blind to your own uncle’s transgressions. Tell me, how did your uncle react when you told him of my betrayal?” 

Sana stayed silent because she didn’t have anything to say. She didn’t tell her uncle about Mina for a reason, so she shook her head. 

“You didn’t tell him, did you? Why?” 

“I guess it was a natural instinct to protect you from him.” 

“Don’t you see, Sana? You have always known how awful he was to me, but I’m not the only one who has had to deal with your uncle’s hatefulness.” 

”What are you talking about?” 

“I met someone very interesting at Umugi Cove.” 

“Yes, Lady Im told me all about her taking care of you, I don’t need a second telling of it.” 

“Nayeon was very sweet and generous, but that not who I was talking about. I met a man named Yugyeom. He had some very interesting stories about your uncle. Some very similar to one I have about him.” 

“Just get on with what you are trying to say to me.” 

“I’m lucky I didn’t end up like Yugyeom’s partner, dead on the doorstep of my lover, on your doorstep, Sana. Chaeyoung is lucky too.” 

At the mention of Chaeyoung’s name, Sana whip her head up to make eye contact with the ronin. “Chaeyoung? My uncle had nothing to do with what happened to her.”

“He might not have marked the girl’s skin personally, but who do you think gave the order? Everyone who’s been caught in, what your uncle considers, a sexually deviant relationship, gets the same tattoo. Two bands and ‘demon’ permanently marked on their skin. The last memory I have of your uncle was him, cornering me and telling me to stay away from you, but not before he called me a demon.” 

“ You and I both know our relationship and others like it will never be accepted by everyone. It’s not just my uncle who dislikes them.” 

“I don’t care if he dislikes them, he criminalizes it! So I’d be very careful of what you do with Momo around your uncle, or she’ll be next.” 

“You know nothing of what Momo is to me. It is nothing like what we had. you’ve come here to tell me this and ask me to join you? You must think I’m stupid, Mina.” 

“No actually, I think you’re very smart. I came here to tell you, your uncle doesn’t care about the people of Tsushima, in fact he actively punishes them for living a life not approved by him. And soon you’ll find out for yourself first hand how many of your friend he’s willing to hurt to get what he wants. The bullshit ‘samurai way’ is a cover for his way.” 

“Even if all that is true, it still doesn’t justify turning your back on Tsushima. The invaders are killing innocent people and I will not work with them. I decline your offer, Mina, so you need to take your men and leave Omi, now.” 

“I figured you would. Don’t worry the invaders and my men won’t touch Omi. I’ve asked it to be kept alone.” 

“How generous of you.” 

“You know I always think back and try to figure out what went wrong with us, Sana. I know you do the same and every time I do, it always boils down to your uncle. Every single thing.” 

“You can’t alway blame him for everything. We made our own choices that led us here.” 

“You’re right. I just hope the next time he forces you to make a choice, you make the one right for you and not for him.” 

“I alway make the choice thats right for Tsushima. This isn’t about personal wants or needs.” 

“Hmm spoken like a true samurai. I guess I wouldn’t have been a very good one after all.” 

“You need to leave, and if I see you again, I’ll treat you like the treasonous criminal you are.” 

“That’s the thing Sana, I’ve always been a criminal in the eyes of the Jito, it’s just a matter of time before he sees you the same way.” 

Mina doesn’t give Sana a chance to respond. The ronin walks past the samurai and Sana watches her gather the straw hats and leave Omi village. Sana doesn’t know what to think of their conversation. She knows her uncle isn’t perfect and he has his prejudices, but she would never join Mina and fight against him. That would surely be the demise of Tsushima. What she does know is her uncle can never find out about her preference towards women. He might already know, but Sana cannot afford for anyone to be hurt or arrested because of her . She is horrified to learn about all the people just like her who have been hurt by her uncle’s orders. Yugyeom, Chaeyoung, and Mina, all victims to her uncle’s hatefulness. Mina even alluded to more who could be next. She won’t let this happen, but she also won’t abandon the fight to save Tsushima.

Sana makes her way back to Mina’s mother, preparing herself to tell the woman her daughter has left again.

— Meanwhile— 

Jihyo had finally made her way to the survivor camp Jeongyeon had said she would be at, looking for information about Yeji. She see the master archer shooting arrows at a dummy. 

“Yoo Jeongeyon!” 

The loud voice startled Jeongyeon and the arrow she was about to shoot, flies and hits the dummy right between the eyes. 

“How is it you still hit the dummy, even when I startled you?” 

“Well I’m not called a master of archery for no reason, Park.” 

“Have you heard anything about Yeji yet?” 

Jeongyeon put down her bow and let’s out a large sigh. “No not yet. I’ve been asking around, but people either don’t know or they’re too scared to say anything.” 

“They’re scared of Yeji?” 

“I don’t know honestly. Did you find the information you were looking for?” 

“Sort of. I have a strong lead and I think the person you gave me that lead, might be able to help you too.” 

“Really? They told you where Yeji is?” 

“No, but she said if you wanted to know her location, you would have to go to her and get it yourself.” 

“She? Who gave you this information, Jihyo?” 

“Look, just don’t freak out when I tell you, okay? I went to Umugi Cove to find information about my family’s killer.” 

“No. Don’t even continue speaking because I know exactly what you’re going to say.” 

“Jeong listen, she-“ 

“I said no! I can’t believe you went there knowing full well she would be there. She’s the head of the entire town, how could you not know?!” 

“I didn’t go there looking for her, Jeong. I went just looking for information. I met up with Sana and she insisted I come with her to meet Lady Im. It’s not like I was looking for a reunion.” 

“Lady Im? God, she really goes by that does she? She’s the farthest thing from a lady.” 

“Can you focus please? She gave me some pretty important information.” 

“I am focused! I’m focused on how you went there and now you’re trying to tell me you weren’t expecting on seeing her? I thought you were a lot smarter than that, Ji.” 

“She knew who killed my family Jeongyeon and she gave me the names of those you worked for them. I have a lead now thanks to her.” 

“She knows who did it, but she couldn’t give you the name, just their lackies?” 

“She said people were listening to us and she needed to be careful on what she said.” 

“Or she’s just making you run in circles and she was the one who put the hit out on your family.” 

“You think Nayeon would actually do that?” 

“Why wouldn’t she? She had always been vocal about how she hated Euigeon.” 

“Yeah, but to kill my children as well, Jeongyeon?! She made some very poor mistakes, but she was never that heartless. She even apologized to me you know.” 

“You know as well as I do, she can lie through her teeth. She’s playing you again Jihyo, and I won’t let her do the same to me.”

“I think she meant it. And I think there’s a part to her story, we never bothered to learn. We don’t know why she killed all those people.” 

“She’s deranged that’s why. I’m not going to Umugi to speak with her. I’ll find Yeji on my own.” 

“I’m not asking you to forgive her, but if she can help you find Yeji than you can stop history from repeating itself and Yeji won’t just be another Nayeon. Isn’t that worth it?” 

“The difference between Yeji and Nayeon is that I loved Nayeon and I don’t think I can go to Umugi and see her again without breaking all over again, Ji.” The anger Jeongyeon was first feeling is now slowly being replaced by fear. 

“I’ll go with you. I’ll be there as a buffer and you can get your information and leave.” 

“It’s never been that simple with Im Nayeon.” 

“So you’re just going to let Yeji run off?” 

“God dammit, of course not.” 

“Then what exactly is stopping you? What is it that’s got you so scared?” 

“I’m scared I’ll look directly at Nayeon and forgive her for everything.” 

“What if she has earned forgiveness, Jeongyeon?” 

“Fine! I’ll go, but you’re coming with me, and the moment she gives me what I need, then I’m leaving.” 

Jihyo put her arm around Jeongyeon’s shoulders and gives it a reassuring squeeze. “What could go wrong, Jeongyeon?” 

“I can think of about a million different things that could go wrong.” 

“That’s the spirit! Let’s go before you change your mind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Sana meets up with Momo, Jihyo and Jeongyeon meet up with Nayeon, and maybe some more questions will be answered.


	11. Three’s a Crowd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3mix reunite

Jeongyeon and Jihyo drew nearer to Umugi Cove to confront Nayeon about the information she claims to have about Yeji. The closer they get, the more anxious Jeongyeon becomes, but her desire to get to Yeji before she makes a larger mistake outweighs the utter despair she feel when thinking about seeing Nayeon again. The last time she saw Nayeon was probably the worst night of her life. Jeongyeon didn’t know which was worse, thinking about the night Nayeon broke her heart or the first time she met the girl. Both are painful to think about, but now it almost seems unavoidable. 

— Flashback —

Jeongyeon was 17 when she first met Im Nayeon and Park Jisoo. When Jisoo married into her future husband’s family, she changed her name to Jihyo. Her reasoning was not wanting to be known as the peasant girl anymore. 

Nayeon and Jihyo were already close friends by the time Jeongyeon came around. The two girls were from neighboring villages and they bonded over being the eldest daughter in their families. 

Jeongyeon was born into a wealthy family and she learned the art of archery very early on. At some point she became better at archery than she did walking. When she got old enough, she traveled around Tsushima with her family to teach noble men and women alike how to shoot an arrow, but it was only the specially gifted ones that got personal lessons from Jeongyeon. 

One day, news of a young girl who had defeated a whole group of bandits to protect her family spread across the island and Jeongyeon was sent to personally teach her the way of the bow. This girl just happened to be Park Jisoo, now known as Jihyo, and soon she was meant to be married off to a clan of samurai because of her heroic acts. She, of course, needed to learn how to shoot a bow and since Jeongyeon was close in age, Jeongyeon’s parents figure this would be a good fit. So Jeongyeon stayed with Jihyo to teach her archery everyday. 

Of course where ever Jihyo was, Nayeon followed. On the day Jeongyeon was meant to give Jihyo her first lesson, Nayeon steamrolled her way into the lesson, taking Jeongyeon completely off guard. 

“Park Jisoo!” 

Jihyo and Jeongyeon turned their heads to find the girl who yelled, interrupting their lesson. 

“You become famous now Jisoo and you ditch me for another beautiful girl?” Nayeon approaches the other two girls. One of which rolled her eyes at her friend’s antics, but the other girl furrowed her eyebrows in annoyance. 

“Nayeon, do you have to yell, everywhere you go? And I told you to quit calling me Jisoo, it’s Jihyo now.” 

“Oh right I forgot, no one can know you’re a peasant, so you have a more regal name now, but you still didn’t address the tall pretty girl behind you.” Nayeon send Jeongyeon a wink, but the taller girl isn’t very amused. 

“Right, this is Yoo Jeongyeon, she’s my archery teacher.” Jihyo turns to speak to Jeongyeon. “Please ignore Nayeon, her teeth may be big, but her bark is worse than her bite.” 

Jeongyeon smiles at Jihyo’s playful ribbing. She wasn’t used to it in her family. Some would even say the Yoo family was uptight and Jeongyeon was expected to maintain her composure at all times. 

“Watch it Park, we both know I’d beat you at archery any day and I bet money I’d give your new teacher a run for her moneytoo. Although I’d be open to some private lessons if she were my teacher.” 

“Seriously Nayeon? You don’t have any money to bet on that and besides Jeongyeon is the best archer on Tsushima, so don’t push it.” 

“The best archer on Tsushima, eh?” 

Jeongyeon is very uncomfortable with that title and doubts very much whether it hold any truth.

“I don’t think I am the best on the island. I would have to point towards other members of my family who are definitely better than me.” 

Nayeon eyes the archer and steps closer. “So if you’re not the best, then why are you teaching, Jisoo? I mean Jihyo. Do they not want to waste their best on a peasant girl?” Nayeon’s playfulness seems to have disappeared and in its place is a protectiveness even Jihyo herself hasn’t seen before. 

“Well seeing as they wouldn’t send me if Jihyo was just a peasant girl, I would say they probably sent me because we are close in age.” 

“Don’t worry about her, she’s just mad because she wants to learn too.” 

“If getting a teacher means I have to marry a samurai then no thank you. Besides I don’t need a teacher to be good.” Nayeon flips her long brown hair over her shoulder. The gesture only makes Jeongyeon scoff at the girl. 

“Look, we really need to start our lesson. Is it okay if Nayeon watches? I promise she won’t be too much of a bother.” 

“Honestly, I don’t care. We’ll have the lesson whether she’s here or not and if she chooses to be loud than we can have her fetch the arrows.” 

Jihyo laughs at the archers remark, but Nayeon didn’t seem too pleased at being an errand girl. 

“I don’t do chores for for the rich.” 

“So then you’ll have no problem being quiet.” 

Jeongyeon and Nayeon stare each other down for a few moments. Jihyo is used to her friend causing a scene, but it seems like her new teacher isn’t one to be pushed around either. Nayeon finally breaks the stare, turns to Jihyo and says, “Jisoo, I like your new teacher, she’s pretty cute.” She then puckers her lips and send an air kiss towards the archer. 

Jeongyeon rolls her eyes and begins Jihyo’s lesson. Nayeon was surprisingly quiet and seemed to be very focused on their lesson. Nayeon wouldn’t admit it, but Jihyo knows the other girl would kill to be in her position and have a chance to learn archery from an expert. 

After the lesson, Jeongyeon chooses to rest, while the other two girls got up to something else. Jeongyeon didn’t mean to fall asleep. She must have been more tired than she thought, but when she opened her eyes it was dark outside. Having only eaten in the morning, Jeongyeon got up in search for something to eat. When she walked outside she noticed Jihyo was hanging clothes up on clothesline. The archer walks over to the girl. 

“Don’t you have people to do this for you?” 

Jihyo laughs and says, “I’m not a Lady yet, Jeongyeon. I’m not even engaged to be married yet. So no, I don’t have people to do things for me. Right now I’m in some weird limbo between peasant and a samurai’s wife. It kind of weird honestly.” 

“When do you think you will get married?” 

“Euigeon said it would be best to wait until the winter passes.” 

“Spring weddings are nice.” 

“Can I ask you a question, Jeongyeon?” 

“Sure.” 

“Is he kind?” 

“Who? Euigeon?” 

“Yes.” 

“Wouldn’t you know better than me, Jihyo?” 

“I figure since your family works with samurai a lot and you two are close in age, you would have spent some time with him.” 

“Yeah I know him. He seems like a nice guy.” 

“He’s just not normally my type and I want to at least know all of this isn’t a waste.” 

“Why marry him if you thought he wasn’t a good person?”

“I didn’t really have a say, Jeongyeon. I mean I sort of did, but the benefits of marrying a samurai were too good to pass up.” 

“So this is an arrangement marriage? The stories make it seems like you two fell in love at first sight.” 

“I can’t speak for him, but my family is poor and they need this more than I do. I never saw myself getting married let alone to someone with such high status.” 

“Does he know this?” 

“I know you must now think I’m just some peasant girl who is taking advantage of a lovesick fool, but I promise you, he knows where I stand and I am grateful he still is willing to marry me.” 

“Fair enough. I’m not here to judge you, Jihyo. I’m just here to teach you archery, but if a samurai isn’t your ideal type than who is? He’s handsome, rich, and we’ve already established kind.” 

Jihyo smiles to herself. “Yes he’s all those things and probably more, but there’s just something missing. Something I’ll probably never be able to have, but Euigeon is someone I could fall for if I give him the chance.” 

Jeongyeon wonders what Jihyo could possibly be looking for in a man that doesn’t already exist in a samurai, but she may never know. Her thoughts are interrupted when she hears the sounds of an arrow being shot and hitting a target. 

“What was that?” 

“Oh, that’s just Nayeon. She’s practicing while I did a few things. I’m sorry if she was annoying earlier. She’s easy to warm up to though.” 

“If you say so.” 

“Really, she’s harmless and I really think me getting married is taking a lot out of her. I think part of her is angry about my choice and another part is sad it wasn’t her who was noticed by a samurai.” 

“Why would she be angry at you for wanting a better life for you and your family? It sounds like jealousy to me.” 

“Nayeon doesn’t trust samurai or any rich person for that matter.” 

“Why?” 

“Truthfully, Jeongyeon, most peasants don’t trust the ruling class. Nayeon is just a little more vocal about it than most.” 

“She could get in trouble if she’s not careful.” 

“I know and she knows, but once Im Nayeon decides to do something, it’s impossible to stop her.” 

“I can respect that. So you don’t have housekeepers so who exactly cooks around here?” 

“That would be me. Don’t worry, I’ve already started dinner, I figured you’d be hungry when you woke up. I’ll go finish it up. Can you go let Nayeon know, food is almost ready?” 

“Sure.” 

Jihyo goes back into her home, while Jeongyeon makes her way over to where Nayeon is shooting at a target. Jeongyeon looks at the target and sees all of Nayeon’s arrows crowded directly in the center of the target. Nayeon looks like she’s ready to shoot another arrow, so Jeongyeon decides this would be a good time to interrupt. 

“Impressive for someone who hasn’t had a teacher.” 

Nayeon didn’t flinch like Jeongyeon expected her to and the arrow hits directly where all the other arrows are congregating on the target 

“I don’t need a teacher.” 

Jeongyeon looks at the target and thinks Nayeon definitely has talent, but with some training she could be even better than herself. 

“You’re good, but standing in one spot and shooting at a stationary target doesn’t make you an expert. Any amateur could figure out how to get a bullseye and replicate it ten times.”

Now Nayeon is the one who rolls her eyes and says, “Not that I don’t like spending time with beautiful women, but is there a reason you’ve come over here? Or are you here just to prove you’re better than me?” 

“I don’t have to prove anything. Jihyo asked me to let you know dinner is almost ready.” 

“Jeongyeon?” 

Jeongyeon was turning to leave, but stops when she hears her name being called. 

“Yes?” 

“Will you be spending a lot of time with Jihyo?” 

“Everyday until she’s finished her archery training, and then I imagine we will see each other often. Her future husband’s family lives near my family. Why?” 

“Will you watch out for her? She could probably use a friend.” 

“Aren’t you her friend? Can you not look out for her?” 

Nayeon steps closer to Jeongyeon and looks at the archer. Jeongyeon is taken aback by how soft the girl looks now compared to their first meeting. 

“You and I both know I won’t be able to hang around her much after her wedding. She can’t be seen with people like me. I’m not even invited to her wedding. Her best friend can’t even be there for her, so she’ll need someone else who can.” 

“You can still be her best friend, Nayeon. It might not be the easiest, but you can find a way to be there for her. I don’t need to replace you as her best friend.” 

“They want her to leave her family behind. I don’t exactly think they would be jazzed to see me hanging around.” 

“I though Jihyo was doing this to help her family.” 

“She is, but she has to leave them. She said she would be able to send them money and food, but she wouldn’t be able to go back and visit.” 

Jeongyeon knows how stuck up samurai clans can be since she hangs around enough of them. They aren’t so bad, once you get used to it, but this sounds a little too cruel for her liking. 

“Maybe I can speak to Euigeon and we can work something out. He’s a nice guy so I’m sure she won’t have to leave everything behind.” 

“Is he though?” 

“What?”

“A nice guy?” 

“You sort of have to be a good person to go through all that training or be a samurai.” 

“Nice and good are two different things, Jeongyeon.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Like I’m a good person, but I’m not very nice. I can be rude, abrasive, loud, but I’m not evil. Yeah samurai are supposed to protect people, but does that make them good or nice?”

“I don’t know Nayeon.” 

“Sorry, sometimes I get lost in my head and whatever comes out of my mouth doesn’t make much sense.”

“It’s fine.” 

“We should probably go see if Jihyo needs any help.” 

“Yeah.” 

They both start to walk back to Jihyo together, but Jeongyeon’s mind is somewhere else. Nayeon passed off her rambling as nonsense, but to Jeongyeon it make perfect sense. It also made her think. Was jeongyeon herself good or was she just nice? She tries to think of any good she’s done for the world and can’t think of a single thing. Teachingpeople how to shoot a bow and arrow isn’t good, it’s just nice and that does not sit well with Jeongyeon. The fact that Nayeon was the one who has brought this to her attention also doesn’t sit well with Jeongyeon. Nayeon is just meant to be an annoying girl, but here she is making Jeongyeon question her own life and this was just the first day they knew each other. Jeongyeon’s mind is telling her to stay away from Im Nayeon, but something else is pulling her closer to the strange girl. 

Over the next few months, Jeongyeon spent almost everyday teaching Jihyo archery. Not a day passed where Nayeon wasn’t there to watch, so the three girls became closer, so much so, Jeongyeon even made excuses to her family as to why Jihyo’s training was taking longer than normal. 

If Jeongyeon was being honest, she didn’t want to go back home. Being here with Jihyo and Nayeon was the happiest she had been in a long time. Her and Nayeon still argued and bickered constantly, but it usually just ended with laughter from the group. 

There were days where Jihyo would go and spend time with her future husband and his family, leaving Jeongyeon and Nayeon alone. On these days, Jeongyeon would wonder why Nayeon wasn’t with her family, but Nayeon would always brush it off saying she was always away from home. Jeongyeon wasn’t one to pry into someone’s private life, so she would offer Nayeon some small archery lessons, which the other girl always took up. 

One day, while Jihyo was away, Nayeon decided to talk rather than practice. 

“Hey Jeong, do you want to go somewhere with me today?” 

“Uhh, that depends, are you going to take me somewhere to murder me and dump my body?” 

Nayeon let out one of her signature laughand playfully hit Jeongyeon on the shoulder. Jeongyeon would never admit, but those slaps were painful. 

“No, you idiot! There’s a giant field of white flowers not far from here and I want to go.” 

“You want to go to a field of flowers?” 

“Yes! Will you please come with me, Jeongie?” 

If one things has changed the most in the past few months, it’s Jeongyeon’s inability to say no to Nayeon. The two girls make their way to Nayeon’s field and Jeongyeon has to admit it was beautiful. The white flowers were so close together and flowed together in the wind, it reminded Jeongyeon of the ocean. Nayeon ran into the middle of the field and lied down on the ground. The flower stems were so long, Nayeon disappeared from Jeongyeon’s view once she laid down. Jeongyeon follows the girl and laid down next to her. 

Nayeon turns her body so it’s facing Jeongyeon and props her head up on her hand. 

“What do you think Jihyo is doing right now?” 

Jeongyeon raises her eyebrows and says, “I mean she’s probably spend some quality time with Euigeon if you know what I mean.” 

“Ew, Jeong!” 

“What? They are getting married after all.” 

“Jihyo isn’t getting married out of love, Jeongie, so I highly doubt she’s doing any of that.” 

“She said herself she could fall for him eventually, so I wouldn’t be too sure, Nayeon.” 

“She told you that?” 

“Yeah? Did she not tell you that?” 

“I think Jihyo is too nice sometimes. She’s convinced herself she could fall for him, so she doesn’t feel awful for agreeing to spend the rest of her life with a man.” 

“Don’t we all though? Jihyo is just choosing to marry first, fall in love second.” 

“Speak for yourself.” Nayeon begins to play with the petals of a flower.

“You don’t want to marry?” 

Nayeon begins to chew on her lower lip and Jeongyeon can tell she’s contemplating her next words. For some reason it makes Jeongyeon nervous. They’ve never talked about something so personal before, and Jeongyeon thinks Nayeon isn’t used to it. 

“I do want to marry, it’s just...” 

Nayeon looks scared, so Jeongyeon turns her body to face the other girl. Now they are both facing each other and Jeongyeon grabs the hand that was playing with a flower petal. Nayeon is surprised by the intimate action, well intimate for Jeongyeon anyways, but it’s comforting nonetheless. 

“It’s okay Nayeon. You don’t have to be nervous. You can trust me.” 

Nayeon does trust Jeongyeon almost as much as she trusts Jihyo. The difference is Jihyo has been her best friend for years and jeongyeon is still new, which scares Nayeon how fast Jeongyeon has settled in her place with the other two. Maybe they were too quick in trusting Jeongyeon, but there only one way to find out. 

Nayeon takes a deep breath and holds Jeongyeon’s hand tighter. “I want to marry someone, I just don’t want that someone to be a man.” 

Nayeon waits for either Jeongyeon to say it’s alright or for her to yell at how crazy she is, but for a long time Jeongyeon just stares at Nayeon. It becomes too much for Nayeon to wait. 

“Jeong, will you say something please?” 

“I don’t know what you want me to say.” 

“I want you to tell me what you’re thinking. If you hate me or not.” 

“I don’t hate you Nayeon. I’m just confused. You want to marry a woman?” 

“I mean I know I can’t obviously, it’s against the law, but I guess in a perfect world, I’d like to.” 

“Does Jihyo know?” 

“What? Of course she does. She knows me better than anyone.”

“How do you know?” 

“Know what?” 

“That you don’t want to marry a man. How do you know for sure?” 

“You know that feeling you get when your brain tells you to stay away from someone , but your body does everything it can to stay close? I’ve never fallen in love with someone before, but I think that feeling should be there and I’ve never felt that was towards a man.” 

“But you’ve felt that way towards a girl before?” 

Nayeon doesn’t hesitate to answer looking directly into Jeongyeon’s eyes. “Yes.” 

Jeongyeon didn’t know if Nayeon could read minds, but she took the same thoughts Jeongyeon has had before specifically about Nayeon and said them out loud. Jeongyeon has never given love much thought, but in her eyes it was always involving a man. Now Nayeon has flipped her world upside down, perfectly describing the feeling Jeongyeon has, but attributing them to love. Could Jeongyeon be attracted to women? According to Nayeon’s logic, she is and Jeongyeon has somehow fallen for this girl in front of her. 

Jeongyeon stood up quickly, not ready to confront that sort of thinking. “It’s getting kind of late, I think I need to go.” 

Nayeon stood up with her, worried she’s scared the other girl, but even more worried Jeongyeon will somehow disappear. 

“Jeong, wait . I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable. Please don’t go.” Nayeon sounded like she was about to start crying and it hurt Jeongyeon to see the other girl like this, but if she doesn’t leave now, she might breakdown too. 

“I’m sorry Nayeon, I’ll see you later okay? I just really need to go.” 

“Do you promise?” 

“What?” 

“You’ll see me later, do you promise?” 

“Yes, Nayeon. I promise.” 

“Okay.” 

Later that day, Jihyo had come home, but her two friends were missing. One was definitely hiding in her room, and the other was no where to be found. Nayeon usually hangs around even when she’s away, so worry starts to eat away at Jihyo. 

Jihyo decides to ask Jeongyeon about Nayeon’s whereabouts, so she bangs on the door separating Jeongyeon’s room to the main gathering area in Jihyo’s home. 

“Jeongyeon? It’s a little late for a nap.” 

“Uh, it’s been a long day, sorry Ji. How was your trip?” 

“It was fine. Is Nayeon around? I didn’t see her outside.” 

“I’m not sure.” 

Jihyo knows something is up. Jeongyeon and Nayeon always hang out when Jihyo is away. 

“You haven’t seen her at all today?”

“Uh, we hung out together earlier today, but I haven’t seen her since.” 

“What did you guys do?” 

“Just hung out.” 

“Jeongyeon, did something happen?” 

Jihyo already knew about Nayeon’s secret, so it should fine to tell Jihyo what happened, Jeongyeon thought. 

“We just were talking about some things and I might have been a little uncomfortable so I left. She seemed kind of upset.” 

“What did she tell you?” Jihyo was nervous to ask. Surely Nayeon would keep her secret. 

Jeongyeon retold exactly what happened to Jihyo, leaving out Jeongyeon’s inner monologue. 

“So she opened up to you and your first instinct was to leave?”

“No! I didn’t want to leave her, but I just had a lot going on in my head and couldn’t process everything properly. I needed to leave.” 

“Does it bother you?” 

“No, I don’t think so. I mean I’ve never met anyone like that, so it was just surprising.” 

“Okay, show me where this all happened.” 

“Wait, why?” 

“Because Jeongyeon, she’s probably still where you left her! She thinks you hate her now, so I wouldn’t be surprised if she just didn’t leave. When she gets upset she sometimes spaces out.” 

The two girl make their way back to the field where Nayeon and Jeongyeon spent time earlier, but it was darker and harder to see. The white flowers stuck out, but if Nayeon was lying down, it would be difficult to spot her. 

“Let’s split up and cover more ground to look for her. Yell for me if you find her, Jeong.” 

Jeongyeon nods and begins her search for Nayeon. She didn’t think the girl would have just stayed here all day. She thought maybe she would have gone home or something. Jeongyeon makes it to the spot where she believes her and Nayeon were earlier. She sees the outline of where they had laid down and sees a body still there. She runs up to it, but slows down when she realized the body was in the fetal position and soft snores were coming from it. At some point Nayeon had fallen asleep. 

Carefully, Jeongyeon picks the girl up and carries Nayeon in her arms. Nayeon’s head rest against Jeongyeon’s neck and she can feel the other girl’s shallow breath. Jeongyeon looks down and sees Nayeon’s face is stained with tears and her eyes are red. She must have been crying all day. Jeongyeon feels horrible for leaving now. 

“I’m so sorry Nayeon.” Jeongyeon whispers as she makes her way over to Jihyo. 

They make it back home with Jeongyeon still carrying Nayeon. “You can put her in my room, Jeongyeon. She seems worn out.” 

Jeongyeon nods and carries the girl into Jihyo’s room to lay her on Jihyo’s futon. Carefully, she kneeled and placed the girl on the mattress. 

Jeongyeon didn’t immediately standup, in fact she stared at Nayeon for a while. Jeongyeon has never seen the girl’s face look so peaceful before. She looked much younger like this. Jeongyeon finally stands and exits the room, finding Jihyo outside. 

“She’s a pretty heavy sleeper.” 

Jihyo turns to Jeongyeon and says, “Yeah that girl could sleep through a bandit raid. Are you good?” 

“Yeah I’m alright.” 

“Are you sure? Whatever she said to you must have spooked you because I don’t think running away is in your nature Jeongyeon.” 

“I already told you what happened Jihyo.” 

“I know, but I can tell you’re leaving something out.” 

“Why are you interrogating me? There’s nothing more to say. Nayeon told me she liked women and I freaked a little. That’s it.” 

“Are you going to tell anyone?” 

“Tell anyone? Who would I tell?” 

“I don’t know, your family? Someone higher up?” 

“Why would I do that?” 

“It’s illegal, Jeong. You come from a family close to the Jito.” 

“I’m not going to tell anyone Jihyo, I promise. Nayeon is one of my best friends. This doesn’t change anything.” 

Both girls are lost in their thought for now. Jeongyeon wonders if everything has changed contrary to what she just told Jihyo. And Jihyo wonders if she should just tell Jeongyeon everything, to put it all out there. No more secrets between the three of them. 

“Jeongyeon, I need to tell you something.”

“Let me guess, you like women too.” Jeongyeon laughs at her own joke, but Jihyo isn’t laughing. Jeongyeon stops when she realizes she’s the only one laughing. “Ji? You’re getting married. To a man.” 

“I told you I wasn’t marrying Euigeon for love.” 

“Yeah, but you said you could learn to love him.” 

“I didn’t lie. I think I could love him, but it’s just not the same.” 

“So.. does that mean you and Nayeon are..” 

“Together?” 

Jeongyeon nods her head. 

“God no. She’s like my sister, Jeong. Just because we both like women, doesn’t automatically make us lovers.” 

“I know, I’m sorry.” 

“You don’t have to be sorry, it’s a lot I know.” 

“Does Euigeon know?” 

“He knows.” 

“And?” 

“And he already knew I didn’t love him. He still wants the marriage to happen, so I’m not going to question his motives. I still need this for my family.” 

“So that’s what you meant by him not being your type, huh?”

“Yeah sorry, I would have told you sooner, but with you being so close to the Jito, I had to be sure you wouldn’t tell anyone.” 

“I won’t.” 

The days pass and thing go back to normal, almost. Jeongyeon and Nayeon don’t bicker as often as they used to and it’s freaking Jihyo out. Nayeon seems too shy and Jeongyeon is too nice to her. Jihyo knows something is going on, but with her up coming nuptials, she doesn’t have time to investigate. 

Winter passes and the day finally comes for Jihyo to get married. Jeongyeon is able to be there, but unfortunately Nayeon has to watch from afar. The ceremony was beautiful and Jeongyeon feels bad Nayeon isn’t able to see it up close. She would have liked the other girl by her side as well. Jeongyeon was never one for fancy ceremonies. When it ends and Jihyo leaves with her now husband, Jeongyeon searches for Nayeon in the treeline where she last saw the girl. 

Jeongyeon doesn’t see Nayeon anywhere, but she definitely hears someone crying. She follows the sound to a rock hidden behind a few trees, with Nayeon sitting by herself crying into her hands. Jeongyeon bends down to be eye level with the girl, not really caring about getting her formal kimono dirty. 

“Nay? Hey, what’s wrong?” 

Nayeon looks up at Jeongyeon and says, “Nothing, I should probably go before someone sees me here.” 

“Let’s go somewhere, away from here.”

“Don’t you need to go mingle or something?” 

“Yeah, but I don’t think I’ll be missed.” 

Jeongyeon grabs Nayeon’s hand and leads her further away. Eventually they stop at a creek. Jeongyeon lets go of Nayeon’s hand, she sits on a large stone and begins to toss rocks into the water. Nayeon remains standing as she crosses her arms over her chest. 

“You look good in your formal kimono, Jeongie. I’m not used to seeing you all dressed up.” 

“Yeah? I hate wearing this shit.” 

“Jihyo looked beautiful too. She really does look like a noblewoman already.” 

“Yeah. Are you alright Nayeon? Somehow I don’t believe the beautiful ceremony brought you to tears.” 

“It just feels like I lost my friend today, is all.” 

“You know that’s not true. Jihyo isn’t going anywhere.” 

“What about you?” 

“What about me?” 

“You have no reason to stick around anymore. You did your job and now you’ll leave too.” 

“Do you want me to stick around?” 

“Of course I do, you idiot!” 

“Okay then I’ll stay.” 

“Really? You don’t need to go home?” 

“I do, but that doesn’t mean I’m leaving you forever.” 

Nayeon shakes her head and says, “You and Jihyo live too far away now.” 

“Nayeon, I have known you for how long now? And I still am unsure where you live exactly. You never talk about your family, you never go home, so come with us and live here.” 

“I can’t live with Jihyo.” 

“I didn’t mean here here, I just mean to live around here. Unless there is something keeping you elsewhere.” 

“No. So am I supposed move here and just wait on you guys to be available to hang out with me?” 

“Well, you know I just finished teaching my first student and my schedule has freed up quite a bit.” 

“What are you saying Jeongyeon?” 

“I’m saying if you come be my student, then you’ll have a reason to stay here and I’ll have a reason to be around you.” 

“I can’t afford to be your student.” 

“You don’t need to.” 

“And how exactly will you explain that to your family?” 

“It doesn’t matter, I’m old enough now to pick my own students.” 

“I don’t know Jeongyeon. Why are you doing this?” 

“Do I need a reason? Is just wanting to be around you not enough?” 

“It is.” 

“So? Will you be my student?” 

“Okay, if it means keeping the three of us together, then I’ll do it.” 

“Good, you can’t get rid of me that easy Nayeon.” 

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” 

And so it was set, Nayeon basically moved in with Jeongyeon and became her unofficial student. Jeongyeon would still go out to teach other people, but she was never gone for more than a few days. Nayeon and Jeongyeon only grew closer, as they spent almost everyday together, they ate every meal together, and sometimes even Jihyo would pop in to spend time like they used to. It all became very domestic without anyone realizing it. 

Of course nothing could stay the same for long. Something just had to change. Nayeon and Jeongyeon were eating dinner together when Jihyo burst through the door, crying her eyes out. 

Nayeon stood up to go console the girl. “Ji, what’s wrong?!” 

Jihyo buried her head in Nayeon’s neck and continued to sob. 

“Jihyo, calm down and tell us what’s happened.” 

“His parent sat me down alone and basically said I needed to start having his children.” 

“But I though you had already talked to Euigeon about this.” 

“I did and he said if I train to be a samurai, that would hold off his parent for a while, but apparently not!” 

“Have you spoken to him yet about this?” 

“No! They chose to confront me The moment he had to leave. They knew if he was there, he’d be able to brush it off better than I could. I can’t have children yet Nayeon. I’m too young for this.” 

“Jihyo look at me.” Nayeon held the girl’s face in her hand to force her to look straight at Nayeon. “It’s going to be alright. You are going to talk about this with Euigeon and the both of you will figure something out. Okay?” 

“Okay.” 

Nayeon lets go of Jihyo and gives her a hug. 

“You can stay here if you want Ji, at least until Euigeon comes back, so you’re not alone.” 

“Thank you, Jeong, but I don’t want to intrude.” 

“Nonsense! We can all have a little sleepover in Jeongie’s room!”

“Excuse me? Why my room?” 

“Because I basically live in the servants quarters Jeong and your room is the biggest in the whole house.” 

“Really, I can just go home guys.” 

“No it’s okay, we can all sleep in my room. It’s big enough so I don’t have to see the moonlight reflecting off of Nayeon’s teeth.” 

“I almost missed your guy’s bickering.”

The three girls spend the rest of the night talking and laughing. Nayeon and Jeongyeon did their best to distract Jihyo. When it was time for bed, they laid their futons side by side to make one large one. Jihyo laid in the middle, with Jeongyeon laying facing her back and Nayeon laying facing her front. The two older girls encased Jihyo with their arms to let her know that no matter what, she was safe with them. 

In the middle of the night, Jeongyeon woke up to the hand that was resting on top of hers when she fell asleep, missing. She peeked over Jihyo’s shoulders and saw Nayeon was not there, so she quietly got up in search for the other girl. Nayeon was quickly found sitting in the main sitting room, nursing a cup of tea. 

“Hey, what are you doing up?” 

Nayeon looked to see the taller girl sitting down next to her. “Couldn’t sleep, I guess.” 

“Jihyo is sleeping like a log.” 

“Yeah I suppose the emotional stress will do that to a person.” Nayeon chuckled.

“Have you ever wanted kids, Nayeon?” 

“Hmm I haven’t given it much thought. My preference in partner really kind of rules them out, doesn’t it?” 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” 

“Have you ever wanted kids, Jeong?” 

“I don’t think I’ve ever wanted them. My life has always been set in stone because of my family. If war ever broke out, I’d be on the front lines along with the samurai. I wouldn’t want to have kids just to turn around and orphan them.” 

“I don’t like to think about you fighting in a war.” 

“Why? I’m a skilled archer, they would need me.” 

“I’ve just always seen you as a kind soft person, rather than a killer.” 

“I don’t like the idea of killing people, but it’s part of the job.” 

“Couldn’t you just teach people how to kill, instead of you doing the killing?” 

“Why are you so concerned about this?” 

“I’m not. I don’t want you to become someone you’re not though.” 

“Oh, who am I exactly?” 

“Easy, you’re my Jeongie.” Nayeon lays her head on Jeongyeon’s shoulder. From here she could hear the other girl’s heart rate picking up and a blush spread across her cheeks. 

“That’s it? I’m just yours?”

“Isn’t that enough, Yoo Jeongyeon?” 

“For now.”

“Aish, this girl.” Nayeon gives her head a little shake and takes one of Jeongyeon’s hands into her own. Nayeon’s hands might be longer, but the other girl’s were calloused from years of intense archery. Nayeon’s large thumb begins to draw circles in the skin of Jeongyeon’s hand. It was relaxing and the girls fall into a trance. 

“At the risk of saying something stupid, I think you’re so much more, Jeongyeon.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, you are so much more than any label someone gives you. Archer, worrier, killer, daughter, sister, friend, lover; none of those things would even come close to accurately describing you.” 

“How would you describe me then?” 

“I think you’re someone who does something with all your passion, no matter if you’ll succeed or fail. You work so carefully, you care so deeply, nothing is done half way with you. But you would do all of it at the expense of your own well-being.” 

Jeongyeon doesn’t know exactly what to say. She’s not sure if everything Nayeon said is true, but the girl said it with such conviction, it must be. She’s always felt so small in this world, so insignificant, but every time Nayeon opens her mouth, she feels like everything the girl says is just for her. Nayeon makes Jeongyeon feel seen and she’s felt it for a while now. 

“So basically, you’re calling me self-less?” 

“Yes, which isn’t a bad thing, but some times I wish you’d be a little more selfish.” 

“You want me to be selfish?” 

Nayeon lets out a soft giggle. “I don’t even know what selfish Jeongyeon would look like to be honest.” 

“Am I allowed to be selfish?”

“If you want to, you can be. If you were to do one selfish thing right now, just for tonight, what would it be? It can be anything.” 

“Anything?” 

“Anything your heart desires!” 

“I want to kiss you.” 

Nayeon’s heart feels like it stops beating and her thumb stills it’s motion. She must has heard incorrectly. 

“What?” 

“You said I could do anything and I want to kiss you.” 

“Are you doing this as some kind of prank? Because if you are it’s not funny, Jeongyeon. My feelings aren’t something to play around with.” Nayeon seemed to be getting angry, which wasn’t at all what Jeongyeon had intended. 

“I’m not playing around Nayeon. It’s the first thing that came to mind when you asked me.” 

“But why? You’ve never mentioned anything like this before and now all of a sudden you want to kiss me?!” 

“Do you want to kiss me? Yes or no?” 

“God, yes you idiot!” 

Nayeon was pulled into Jeongyeon by the collar of her kimono. Nayeon thought her first kiss with Jeongyeon was going to be rough, but the other girl repositioned her hands on the side of her face and gently cupped Nayeon’s cheeks. Nayeon wrapped one of her arms around Jeongyeon’s neck while the other grasped onto the taller girl’s kimono. They held each other close for just a moment before Jeongyeon moved her lips to kiss Nayeon. 

Jeongyeon had never kissed anyone before so after initiating the kiss, Nayeon took over until they parted for air. Both girls were a little breathless, not because the kiss was particularly heated, but because both girls finally could release the pent up feelings they had hidden from one another. 

“Wow...” Jeongyeon was dazed to put it lightly. 

Nayeon brought their foreheads together and said, “You should definitely be selfish more often.” 

Jeongyeon took Nayeon’s advice and allowed herself to be a little more selfish. Their new found intimacy was like a wildfire though; the moment the flames hit the forest floor, it spread uncontrollably until everything was burned in its path. 

— End Flashback —

Jeongyeon didn’t want to think about the past anymore. Especially since her thoughts were leading her to the fateful day, Nayeon broke her heart. She will never understand what happened, but for now she’d rather focus on the good things that happened. Maybe that will make this meeting more bearable. 

“Hey Jihyo, could I see the names Nayeon gave to you?” 

“Sure.” Jihyo handed over the piece of paper Nayeon gave to her. 

Jeongyeon looks down at the names, but something isn’t right.

“Jihyo, have you looked at these names?” 

“No, not yet. I’ve been too scared to see who killed my family. Why?” 

“You need to look at these now.” 

Jihyo stops walking and goes over to the older girl. She looks at the paper jeongyeon was holding out towards her. She sees four names written as a list:

Yoo Jeongyeon 

Im Nayeon

Minatozaki Sana 

Park Jihyo 

“No, this is impossible. She promised she would give me the names. These are just our names! I can’t believe she did this.” Jihyo can’t believe she didn’t look at these names before leaving. She feels so stupid. 

“Wait a minute, Jihyo. At first I thought she tricked you, but something is weird. What did she exactly say when she gave you this?” 

“She said this was a list of name that would lead me to the person who wanted me and my family dead. Which it obviously isn’t, my own name is on here.” 

“Look at the names again. Doesn’t it look like it’s written funny to you?” 

“What? I’m not an expert on her handwriting Jeongyeon.” 

“Just look.” Jeongyeon pointed to certain parts of each of their names and says, “Don’t these characters look extra bold to you? Like she wrote them out a few times, while the others look thin and rushed?” 

“I guess. Maybe she just messed up the characters.” 

“Or she’s giving us the name of the person who murdered your family right here, Jihyo. If I put together the bold characters...” 

“What is it? Whose name?” 

“We need to get to Umugi Cive as quickly as possible. Like now.” 

“Let me see the name Jeongyeon.”Jihyo grabs the paper and looks at the bold characters. Like Jeongyeon, she puts them together to form a name. Her eyes widen when she figures out the name. 

“Jeong, if this is true, then we have a bigger problem on our hands. None of us are safe, Sana included.” 

“Let’s go.” 

Jihyo looks down one more time at the names and their bolder characters to make sure she saw it correctly. 

Yoo _**J**_ eongyeon 

_** I ** _ m Nayeon 

Mina _ **T**_ ozaki Sana

Park Jihy _ **O**_

— Later — 

Jihyo and Jeongyeon make it to Umugi Cove in record time. They immediately go up to the second floor, Jihyo heading in first. 

Nayeon is surprised to see Jihyo back so soon, but it’s the person standing behind her that surprises her the most. She didn’t really expect Jeongyeon to come here at all. 

“Jihyo, you work fast. I didn’t expect you to be back here for at least a couple of days and definitely not with company.” 

“You told me she needed to come here to get information on Yeji.” 

“I know, I just didn’t think she actually would.” Nayeon turns her attention to Jeongyeon. “Jeong, it’s nice to see you.” 

“Where’s Yeji?” 

“Straight to the point then, I see.” 

“We aren’t here to catch up and have tea. Where’s Yeji?” 

“You don’t get to storm into my home, my town, and start demanding things. If I want to have tea and catch up, then that’s what we’re doing. You don’t make the rules here.” 

The atmosphere is tense and Jihyo is worried she’s going to have to stop Jeongyeon from killing Nayeon. Jeongyeon’s fists are clenched so much, they are turning white. 

“Now that we are all on the same page, I’ll tell you where Yeji is, but first you have to listen to me.” 

“No, you might run this place, but you will always be that peasant girl who-“

“Shut up Jeongyeon!” Jihyo interrupts Jeongyeon rage induced yelling with her own loud voice. “We aren’t here for petty fighting. Nayeon is helping us and you’re stuck in the past!” 

“Do you know who else is stuck in the past, Jihyo? All those people she killed and you expect me to just forget about it.” 

“Enough!” Nayeon’s voice takes over and while it’s loud and demanding, her voice gives away Nayeon is close to her breaking point. “I know where Yeji is because she’s here! She came here with her little invader party and tried to take over. You obviously didn’t teach her well enough, Jeongyeon. Now she’s being looked after by some friends of mine, but unless you want one of them to start cutting fingers off the poor girl, then I suggest you listen to what I have to say. Does that sound fair enough to you two?” 

No one spoke, only nodded their heads. 

“Good. Now that I have your undivided attention there are some things you need to know. I’m guessing you looked at the names I gave you Jihyo?” 

“Yes.” 

“Good, you understand what I gave you then?” 

“Yes. Why would he want my family dead though? It doesn’t make sense?” 

“It’s the same reason he wanted me out of the picture and the same reason he’s asked me to kill those people.” 

This was not the information Jihyo and Jeongyeon was expecting. Nayeon was implying, the Jito of Tsushima not only murdered Jihyo’s entire family, but also told Nayeon to kill an entire village of innocent people. 

“Why wouldn’t you tell us sooner?” 

“I didn’t know it was him at the time. I never met with him, but he sent his goons after me. The same goons that came to me, to ask about your family, Jihyo. Thats how I knew it was him.” 

“Why? Why have you kill all those people? Why kill Jihyo’s family?” 

“I’m not entirely sure of the end goal. All those years ago, I was cornered and blackmailed to kill those people. I’m never wanted to do it, but I had no choice.” 

“You had a choice. You could have said no, but you choose to save your own skin.” 

“It wasn’t my skin that was on the line, it was your’s and Jihyo’s skin they were threatening. They told me if I didn’t do as they asked, they had evidence to bring to the Jito of our relationship and of Jihyo’s fake one with Euigeon. I know it was still selfish of me and I’m not innocent of the crimes I committed, but I made a choice to save you two from persecution and I don’t regret it, not for a second.” 

“Why kill my family though? Why not just kill me?” 

“To punish you? I don’t know what his end goal is, but if he’s willing to murder people loyal to him, then it can’t be good.” 

Jeongyeon is very quiet. Partly to let Jihyo ask her questions, but also because she didn’t know what to say. She was still horrified that Nayeon was willing to kill those people, but her reason for doing it was to protect the three of them. Did that change anything? Jeongyeon spent all these years thinking Nayeon was a heartless killer and now she doesn’t know what to think. 

“Jeong?” 

Jeongyeon looked up at the voice calling her name and her eyes met the girl she fell in love with all those years ago. She was older now, but even more beautiful. She did have one question for the older girl.

“Why did you let us go all these years thinking you killed those people on your own?” 

“If I recall, you wouldn’t give me the chance to explain anything, Jeongyeon. The fact is I still killed those people, I am not innocent, but I would have liked to at least explain myself to you.” 

“Where is she?”

“Who?” 

“Yeji. I’d like to go see her now.” 

“Jeongyeon, I -“ 

“I don’t know what I’m supposed to be feeling right now. You did it to save us, I get that, but now those people’s lives are on my shoulders. They died because of me. I don’t know if I prefer knowing the truth or just thinking you did it for fun. It was easier to hate you before, now it’s just painful.” 

“They didn’t die because of you, Jeongyeon. They died because the Jito is a sick man and I made a choice. You had nothing to do with the fate of those people.” 

“Please, Nayeon, just show me where Yeji is. I’m confused, but the one thing I do know is Yeji is here and I need to speak with her.” 

Nayeon rings a bell and a straw hat appears in the doorway. 

“Take her to the girl. Let her do what she wants with her.” 

The man nods and lead Jeongyeon out of the room, leaving just Jihyo and Nayeon alone. 

“So you know who’s killed your family now, what do you plan to do?” 

“I don’t know. I think I’m still having a hard time processing everything. It will be difficult with the war going on to do anything, especially since we don’t have any concrete proof. I think Jeong and I should continue working with Sana and see if anything happens. Maybe after the war, we can bring those responsible to justice.” 

“So diplomatic, Jihyo. If I were you, I’d kill the man where he stands.” 

“Trust me, there nothing I’d rather do right now, but there’s more going on than just my issues. Killing him now would only make Tsushima weaker. I’d rather wait to defeat the invaders and then make him answer for his crimes.” 

Nayeon nodded her head, but didn’t speak, she didn’t really have anything else to say. 

“Nayeon, I’m sure after some time she’ll come around. It’s just a lot to take in.” 

“I don’t want her forgiveness. I don’t deserve any of it, I still murdered innocent people and she should hate me for it, so should you. All I wanted was for the two of you to know the truth.” 

“Do you still love her?” 

“I never stopped, but like she said, it’s too painful now. For a moment I really thought when I told you all the truth, things would go back to the way it was, but now I’m not even sure I would want that.” 

“You’ll always have me, Nayeon. I’m grateful for the sacrifice you made for me, even if it was at the cost of innocent lives. I have no family anymore, but you were once my family. It won’t be the same, but there’s no reason we can’t try to have something.” 

“I would like that.” 

“Maybe you could also convince Mina to stop what she’s doing.”

“I’ll see what I can do. Mina doesn’t seem like the type to be easily convinced though.” 

“So you and Mina are really a thing?” 

“If you call, knowing someone for a few days, a thing, then sure. She was hurt and I helped her. She told me everything that happened and I would have done the same if I was her, so I can’t judge. I’m just one person on the long list of those who have been screwed over by the Jito.” 

“So you didn’t sleep with her?” 

“Well...”

“You know what? I don’t want to know.”

“A beautiful woman comes here asking for my help, I am obligated to do so.”

“Were you also obligated to shove it in Sana’s face?”

“No, but I have a certain aura to maintain, Jihyo. I can’t just go soft, I have a town to run!” 

Jihyo laughs at her friend. She knows everything is still very messed up and they have a long road ahead of them, but having Nayeon by her side makes it all a little easier. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small detour from the main story, but important info was learned. How will Jeongyeon and Jihyo go forward? Will they tell Sana? Is Nayeon part of the gang now? 
> 
> Next time: We catch back up with Sana and Momo as they try to gain more allies.


	12. The Siege of Yarikawa

After her chat with Mina, Sana made her way back to the older Myoui. Mina’s mother was upset her daughter had left again, but she still urged Sana bring Mina back to “the good side”. 

Sana didn’t know if she was on the good side anymore. She knew what the invaders were doing is wrong. They killed and capture innocent people without a second thought, but after hearing the multiple different stories about the obvious wrongdoings of the Jito, she wasn’t sure if the side Sana was on was any better. 

How can she continue to fight for and possibly lose her life for someone who has actively hurt the people of Tsushima? She doesn’t know the right answer, but maybe her friends do. Sana decides to ask their advice, first starting with Momo. 

Momo said to meet her in Yarikawa so they can gain a powerful ally and hopefully she’ll get a chance to ask the thief her thoughts on this. She knows Momo isn’t fond of the Jito, so she can imagine what Momo will say. She’ll have to get Jihyo’s and Jeongyeon’s input as well. 

Leaving Omi is difficult for Sana. This is her home and she would like nothing more than to stay here and defend it. However, now Mina’s lingering presence reminds her why she can’t stay here. Every place reminds Sana of Mina, everywhere she looks she sees the ronin. Sana wonders if the only way to get away from Mina is by one of them dying. Surely there is an outcome where Mina and Sana can coexist in peace, but Mina is making it very difficult. 

Sana doesn’t have time to dwell, she need to get to Yarikawa. Momo said they would meet just outside the town. The closer she gets to Yarikawa the more nervous she becomes. While Sana was not alive at the time, it was her uncle and father who put down the Yarikawa rebellion. The rebellion started when samurai in Yarikawa began to dislike the way the Jito ran things. The only way to stop the rebellion was to take out all the samurai and their families to ensure there was no uprising in the future. Now, Yarikawa is isolated to the rest of Tsushima as they still hold ill will towards the Jito and the Minatozaki family. 

As Sana get closer to Yarikawa, she passes through what is called Old Yarikawa. It was abandoned during the rebellion, so now all that remains is a handful of houses. Standing just outside one of the houses is Dahyun and Tzuyu. The smaller girl seems to be talking animatedly to the taller more reserved priestess, but Tzuyu still has a soft smile on her face. 

“Tzuyu? Dahyun? What are you two doing here?” 

The two girls look towards Sana. Tzuyu immediately bows while Dahyun walks closer to the samurai, foregoing the formalities. 

“Sana! We were just talking, waiting for Momo and Chaeyoung to come back!” 

“Come back from where?” 

“They went to scout ahead!” 

Tzuyu could tell the samurai was confused so she decided to save Sana the trouble before she starts asking more questions. 

“Yarikawa is surround by a invader encampment. There’s no way in without fighting a small army. Momo and Chaeyoung went to go see if there are any holes to slip through. They said something about a few secret passages they used as kids.” 

“I see. When did they leave? Have they been gone long?” 

Dahyun shook her head and said, “No, only about an hour.” 

“Then I guess we’ll just have to wait for their return.” 

“Did you find what you were looking for in Umugi Cove, my lady?” 

“Yes, a man who’s going to help send a message to the Shogun for reinforcements. I was also able to go home and get some proper armor.” 

“Yeah, you look like a proper samurai now, Sana!” 

“Thanks, I guess.” The three move into one of the house to sit and wait for Momo Chaeyoung, so Sana figure this would be a good time to get to know Dahyun and Tzuyu a little more. “Dahyun, you’ve been friend with Momo and Chaeyoung for a while, right? Are you from Yarikawa as well?”

Dahyun gives a nervous laugh. “Oh, no. I met Momo and Chaengie after they left Yarikawa.” 

“How did you guys meet?” 

“Um, it’s sort of a long story. Not a very interesting one though.” 

“If you say so. How did you get into the sake business?” 

“My father actually ran a brewery a long time ago. I guess I just wanted to continue the family business.” Dahyun’s eyes disappear when she smiles. “Say Sana, did you know that Tzuyu is a vegetarian?” 

Dahyun’s sudden change in topic makes Sana wonder what the girl is hiding. 

“No I didn’t. Dahyun, I’m not going to push you to talk about anything you’re not comfortable with, but I just wanted to let you know that you don’t have to tiptoe around me. I know I’m a samurai, but you’re my friend and I’m not going to turn you in for anything.” 

“I know. I guess if you were going to turn me in, you’d have done it by now. I’m not hiding anything, Sana. My parent really did run a brewery, its how I know the basics of sake making, but they were murdered in a bandit raid a long time ago. I didn’t want to talk about it because it makes me sad.” 

“I’m so sorry, Dahyun. I didn’t mean to pry into your personal life.” 

Dahyun gave Sana another award winning smile. “Don’t worry, Sana!” 

At that exact moment, Chaeyoung burst through the doors of the house with Momo following close behind her. Sana stand automatically and Momo notices the new addition to their group. 

“Oh, hey.” 

“Hey.” 

Momo surveys the samurai and her new armor. The only other time she saw Sana in samurai armor was when she found her dying on the beach. This however was very different. The armor was in perfect condition and the black plating was made to scare people. If she didn’t know Sana, then she definitely would be scared. 

“Nice armor. I take it you went to Umugi and Omi without any issues?” 

“Sort of. Umugi went pretty smooth, other than it crawling with straw hats.” 

“And Omi?” 

“Well it was untouched. Not a single invader in sight, but I did run into Mina while I was there.” 

“What?! She was there? Did you kill  
Her?” 

“No. She was too injured to even fight. You injured her arm pretty badly.” 

“So you just let her go?! After everything because she was injured? Sana you could have ended it there.” Momo’s voice began to raise in volume.

“I’m not going to kill her without her at least have the chance to fight back.” 

“Unbelievable. You have no problems killing invaders while their backs are turned, but now all of a sudden you have honor?”

“I am not proud of the people I’ve killed, Momo, but if there is a chance to fight honorably or even a chance to make Mina change her mind, then I’ll take it.” 

“She tried to kill you and you’re going to go this easy on her?!”

“You don’t understand.” 

“Oh I understand perfectly clear. You don’t have the guts to kill your ex girlfriend even though she’s one of them now!” 

“Maybe you’re right and maybe I don’t have the guts to kill her, but you don’t get to stand there and talk like you know anything about Mina or about me. You don’t think I know how fucked this all this?” 

The three younger girls could feel the anger and tension radiating off Momo and Sana. Chaeyoung quickly went to Momo’s  
side to try and ease the atmosphere while Tzuyu steps in with her voice of reason. 

“If I may, my lady, I think what Momo is trying to say is she’s worried you have emotional ties to the enemy now and you could get hurt as a consequence. However, I must admit she doesn’t say things very eloquently and her tone is aggressive.” 

“Tzuyu is right, Momoring. You need to chill a little.” Chaeyoung says to her sister. 

Momo deflates at the sound of her sister’s voice, but before she could say anything to Sana, the samurai begins to walk out of the house. 

“I need some air, please excuse me.” 

Momo lets go of the breathe she was holding once Sana leaves the room. 

“Jeez Momo, did you have to go so hard on her?” 

“Can it, Chaengie. I don’t know what happened. I heard the name Mina and I just got so angry. I didn’t mean to take it out on Sana.” 

“So, are you going to go out there and talk to her?” 

“Now? She said she needed some air.” 

“Yes, now!” Chaeyoung pushes her sister out the door. “You need to apologize so we can move on to more important things.” 

Momo gets literally shoved outside by Chaeyoung, making the older girl send her younger sister a hard glare. Momo sets her attention back on Sana, as she can see the samurai standing against a tree a few meters away. 

Momo isn’t mad at Sana for not killing Mina. In all honesty, Momo is having a hard time pinpointing what exactly she’s mad at. Anytime the ronin is brought up, Momo’s mood instantly sours. Maybe it was the way Mina went about her betrayal or maybe it was the obvious pain Sana was in because of Mina. One would have to point out however, Momo’s dislike for Mina came way before there was any betrayal. 

As Momo got closer to Sana, she could see the samurai had her eyes closed. Not wanting to spook her, Momo made her footsteps heavier to alert the samurai. Sana kept her eyes closed, but spoke anyways. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“Why are you apologizing to me? I came out here to apologize to you.” 

Sana opened her eyes and Momo wanted to turn around and go back inside with how intense Sana’s eyes look right now.

“You were right Momo and you’re right to be angry with me.” 

“Usually I’d celebrate you saying I’m right, but I don’t think I deserve it here. I yelled at you for no good reason.”

Sana shook her head and said, “You had every reason. Ever since Mina showed up, all my actions with her have been selfish. I was so focused on mending our broken relationship, I couldn’t see what you saw. You warned me not to trust her in Komatsu and I should have listened.” 

“There was no way for you to know Sana. Besides I don’t think she was planning on betraying you from the start.” 

Sana was quiet for a moment. “You said you cane out here to apologize, what for?” 

Momo hung her head breaking eye contact with Sana. “You didn’t deserve anything I said back there or at least not in the way I said it. Tzuyu was right, I’m just worried about you Sana.”

“You don’t have to worry. I told Mina the next time I see her, she needs to be prepared to surrender or fight. But you have to understand, Mina wasn’t just some ex girlfriend to me, Momo. She was my first friend. I’m not mourning the loss of a lover, I’m mourning the loss of my best friend.” 

“I know, Sana. I could have expressed my worry differently. You’ve done so much for me and my sister, let alone for Tsushima. I’m grateful to have you.” 

“To have me?” 

Momo’s eyes widen at her slip up and quickly tries to fix her mistake. “Uh, I meant I’m grateful to have you fight for us, for the island.” 

“Sure Momo.” 

“We’d be screwed if it was just your uncle, no offense.” 

At the mention of her uncle, Sana is hit with a new headache. “Speaking of my uncle, I need to tell you something.” 

“What is it?” 

“I met up with Yugyeom in Umugi Cove and he had the same tattoo as Chaeyoung does on her arm. He says my uncle gave it to him.” 

Now it’s Momo’s turn to be quiet for a moment. “Sana...” 

“I don’t know what to do or how to feel about it Momo.” 

“Sana—“ 

“I hate that he has done this to people, Yugyeom, your sister, even Mina told me terrible things.” 

“Sana if you just let me—“ 

“It’s hard for me to blame Mina for hating him and not want to help us. I wouldn’t blame you if you didn’t want to either Momo.” 

Momo knew Sana was ranting and she had to take certain measures to stop the girl from speaking, so Momo grabs the samurai’s arms and holds them tightly. Sana stops speaking and looks down at the hands holding her arms. 

“Will you let me speak?” 

Sana nods her head. 

“Good. Sana, I would be lying if I said I thought Chaeyoung was the only one with that tattoo. I’d also be lying if I said I didn’t think the Jito was behind the order to do it.” 

“The why are you here, fighting for him?” 

“I’m not fighting for him. I’m fighting to get Chaeyoung and I off this island. If I knew of a different way, then that’s where I’d be.” 

“I see.” 

“I won’t lie to you and pretend I don’t hate that man, but I don’t hate you and I don’t mind fight for you, Sana.” 

“That’s understandable.” 

“How does all of this make you feel about him?” 

“I hate it. I hate that he’s my family and I don’t know any other way to continue fighting the invaders without him. I don’t know what to do.” 

Momo relaxes the hold she has on Sana and says, “Maybe for right now, you do nothing. Keep an eye on him and deal with it once the invaders are dealt with.” 

“Yeah that’s what I thought too. I just don’t know how to convince the people of Yarikawa to help us fight when I’m having a hard time convincing myself to fight.” 

“Leave the convincing to me, Sana. I know how to talk with them.” 

“Okay, so how do we get in then? Did you and Chaeyoung find a way into Yarikawa?” 

“Yes, sort of. There is a passage Chaeng and I used to use and it seems to still be there. The only problem is when have to sneak through a small part of the encampment to get there and the place is crawling with men.” 

“Okay, we sneak our way past the men to get to the passage.” 

“It’ll be risky.” 

“Um...Momo?” 

“Yeah?” 

“You can let go of me now.” 

Momo looks down to see she still has a hold on Sana’s arms. She quickly removes them and laughs it off. 

“We should go back inside before my sister’s imagination starts running wild.” 

“You mean before she starts assuming something more than us talking is happening?” 

“Yes, she has a very active imagination.” 

Momo and Sana make their way back into the house, where Dahyun, Chaeyoung, and Tzuyu we’re still sitting waiting for their return. Chaeyoung is the first to speak up. 

“It’s about time you guys came back. I was worried you got lost in each other eyes.” 

Momo rolls her eyes and turns to Sana. “See? I told you.” 

Sana lets out a soft laugh, partly because of Momo’s very accurate prediction on her sister and the other part out of embarrassment from what Chaeyoung was actually implying. Momo has very lovely dark brown eyes, not that Sana would know anything about that because she has certainly not been lost in them. 

“Did you guys figure out your shit then?” 

“Yes, Chaeyoung. Momo was very sweet in her apology.” Sana sends Momo a wink making thief blush. 

“Momo being sweet? I don’t believe it.” 

“As much as I would like to talk more about my sweetness level, we actually do have more important things to deal with.” Everyone turns their attention to Momo as she speaks. “Sana and I will sneak through the encampment and sneak through the passage. Once we get through, I’ll then try to convince whoever is in charge to fight with us.” 

“Uhh not to poke holes into your plan, Momoring, but after you potential convince them to join us, then what? You can’t just sneak everyone out and I doubt the invaders will just stay camped outside the wall. Eventually they’re going to attack.” 

“Chaeyoung is right, Momo. We don’t have a full plan.” Sana becomes worried about the likelihood of their plan working.

“If we can get the warriors of Yarikawa on our side, then we can mount a surprise attack on the invaders camped outside the gates. All we will need is a distraction.” Momo fixes her gaze onto her favorite distraction, Kim Dahyun. 

Dahyun point to herself and says, “you want me to distract a small army of men, while hoping you guys can convince Yarikawa to help fight? Isn’t there a chance they say no? Then what, I’ll just have a target on my back?” 

“Exactly, we are not sending Dahyun out there to be a distraction for us. It’s too dangerous.” Chaeyoung didn’t like the idea of sending her friend to do something that solely depended on Momo’s success convince Yarikawa. 

“We? You’d be right there by her Chaeng. We wouldn’t send Dahyun out by herself.” 

“What? I thought I’d be coming with you and Sana into Yarikawa?” 

“No, it’s be too dangerous for you to sneak in with us. Sana and I will go alone.” 

“I can help you convince the people to fight. I’m from Yarikawa too, you know and how is going with you any more dangerous than being a distraction? If anything, you should stay with Dahyun, Momo to keep her safe, while I take Sana into Yarikawa.” 

“What? No. Absolutely not.” 

“Why not? I’m smaller, I can probably sneak better too.” 

“ I don’t know, Momo. Chaeyoung might be right. It might be better if you stay and help Dahyun, while we sneak in.” 

“Sana, I am not sending my sister in to a camp filled with invaders when we literally just saved her from one.” 

“I know, but she makes a good point. What if we can’t convince them to join us? Then Dahyun will have a whole lot of attention from those men and Chaeyoung and Tzuyu can’t help defend as well as you can.” 

Momo doesn’t want to relent. She doesn’t want her sister to go and potentially get captured again or even worse, killed. She just got her sister back and there was no way she was going to lose her agian. 

“Momo.” 

Sana’s tone gets her attention and Momo is pulled from her internal thoughts. 

“I will be with your sister the entire time. I won’t let anything happen to her. I promise.” 

Sana said it with such conviction and with such demanding eyes, Momo had no choice but to believe her. 

“Fine.” She points her finger directly into her sister’s face. “But you have to do exactly as Sana says. I don’t need you acting all brave and getting yourself killed.” Momo then directs her finger at Sana. “And you! If anything happens to my sister, you’re dead.” 

Sana smiles at how protective the thief is over her little sister. “Yes, ma’am” 

“Alright then. Dahyun and I will cause a distraction. Tzuyu will be there if we need any extra help. Sana and Chaeyoung will sneak into town and convince their leader to help. Then while the invaders are distracted by us, you’ll surprise attack them from behind.” 

“That’s the plan.” 

Momo turns to Tzuyu and says, “Can you do all of us a favor?”

“Of course. Anything you need.” 

“Start praying this will work.” 

— Later —

After getting ready and finalizing their plans, Sana and Chaeyoung begin to make there way towards the invader encampment. Momo watches them leave until she could no longer see them. 

“Does Momo always worry about you like that?” 

“For as long as I can remember, yeah. Although I don’t know if she’s watching me or you.” 

“Why would she be watching me?” 

“C’mon Sana, don’t act dumb.” 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Chaeyoung.” 

“I’m not blind. You and my sister flirt more than anyone I’ve seen.” 

“What?! Momo and I don’t flirt. We need to focus.” 

“Alright, but just so you know, she never apologizes for anything. She doesn’t even apologize to me, so her to do it for you, a samurai no less, you must be special.” 

Sana stops and turns to speak to directly to Chaeyoung. 

“Chaeyoung, I think your sister is great, but right now I can’t think about crushes.” 

“So you admit you have a crush on my sister?” 

“What? No. I’m just saying even if I did. I can’t become distracted from the bigger picture.” 

“Is it because of Mina?” 

“Absolutely not. Mina almost killed me and she’s cozy with Lady Im. But all that matters right now is getting into Yarikawa.” 

“Alright alright. Follow me.” 

Chaeyoung leads Sana close to the invader encampment. Sana can see the main entrance of Yarikawa. It was surrounded and there was no way they were going to be seen. However, Chaeyoung continues to sneak around the edge of the camp. When Chaeyoung stops, she point to a small area covered with boulders. 

“See all those rocks over there?” 

“Yes?” 

“There’s a small opened in between those rocks and it leads to a tunnel that leads directly into town.” 

“Alright, follow my lead.” 

Sana takes the lead and crouches down low to the ground to avoid being seen. They can’t be seen or the whole camp will be alerted. Luckily on their side of the camp there was only a small group of guard surrounding a campfire. Their attention seems to be on eating . 

Sana and Chaeyoung quietly make there way towards the secret entrance, stopping only to make sure the men were still preoccupied. The two girls crouch behind a free wooden barrels, but when they were about to move, Sana could hear footsteps rapidly approaching them. She holds her hand out for Chaeyoung to not move. A man come dangerously close to the barrels and Sana prepare herself to kill him. Chaeyoung put her hand on Sana’s arm and shakes her head. The blacksmith then grabs a large stone and chucks it in the woods, making a loud rustling. The man is alerted and pulls the spear from off his back, investigation the sound. Chaeyoung and Sana then move as quickly and as quietly as they could to the small entrance to the secret passage. 

Sana lets Chaeyoung slip through the small opening first, keeping an eye out for anyone, but once Chaeyoung is through, Sana follows. It was a little more difficult to squeeze through for Sana with her armor on, but she manages to slide in between the rocks. 

Once inside, Sana follows Chaeyoung through a small cavern. 

“You and Momo would sneak through here?” 

“Yeah sometimes. We mainly just set up a bed and stuff in here to hang out when shit at home got intense.” 

“Intense?” 

“Momo never told you? Our mother really liked tea, but her tea never tasted quite like normal tea.She had a pretty bad temper too. We would come here when it got bad.” 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know.” 

“Momo would always take the hit for me, but eventually when I got this,” Chaeyoung motions to her tattoo. “Momo said we just needed to leave, for good.”

“Is your mother still alive?” 

“I honestly don’t know, but I don’t think I really care. She never cared about us, so why would I care now?” 

“That’s fair.” 

Sana and Chaeyoung continue through the tunnel until they come to the other side. Once they exit the secret passage they are greeted with the town of Yarikawa. The thing is, the town appears to be relatively normal considering the war raging just outside its gates. People were just going about their day like nothing is happening. 

“Chaeyoung, do the people here seem kinda calm to you? Too calm.” 

“Yeah... it’s kind of weird. C’mon let’s go to the main keep.”

Sana follows Chaeyoung to the large keep in the back of the town. Sana has never been to Yarikawa before now. It was always sworn off by her family. Once they arrive at the main keep, Chaeyoung is immediately recognized. 

“Chaeyoung?” 

The voice came from a woman, the same height as Chaeyoung, with 

“Uhh hey, I know it’s been a while.” 

“A while? You disappeared forever ago. We all though you and your sister had been kidnapped or sold off.” The girl looked from Chaeyoung over to the samurai that was standing next to her. “You come back to Yarikawa and the first thing you do is bring a samurai here?” 

“We need to see your father, Yeri. This is Minatozaki Sana.” 

“Are you crazy?! A samurai is bad enough, but a Minatozaki?” 

Sana decides then to speak up. “Your father is the leader here?” 

“Yes, but he won’t like that you’re here.”

“It doesn’t matter, I need to speak with him.” 

The girl, Chaeyoung called Yeri, turn back to Chaeyoung. “Chaeng, what are you even doing with a Minatozaki?” 

Chaeyoung all of a sudden looks shy. “I’ve been helping her with my sister. We really need Yarikawa’s help. Please, Yeri.” 

“You’re lucky I love you and your sister, but my father is gonna kill me. Let’s go before I change my mind.” 

Yeri leads them the the bottom of the steps leading to the main keep. 

“Wait here and I’ll go get him.” 

Yeri walks up the stair and enters the house to retrieve her father. Sana turns to Chaeyoung.

“You know the leader of Yarikawa’s daughter? Is she...?” 

“Is she the girl I was with before I was tattooed? No. Yeri was just a good friend with Momo and Me. Listen, Sana, I don’t know if this I going to work. Maybe Momo should have come here instead of me. I don’t think I can convince him to help us.” 

“I think you can, Chaeyoung. You know them, you’re friends with his daughter, that has to count for something.” 

“Yeah, but Momo is just better at talking with people. She was right, I just need to stay behind and not be brave, when so much ride on this.” 

“That’s not true. Momo is protective but she was wrong. You can be brave and help, Chaeyoung. You are brave just in different ways your sister is.” 

Yeri returns with a man walking behind her, but they stop on the middle of the staircase and face Sana and Chaeyoung. 

The man begins to speak loud enough for the townspeople in the immediate area to hear. “Minatozaki Sana, you must be very brave to come here by yourself. The last time a Minatozaki was here, he had his blade at my neck while I watched the Jito murder my father.” 

Sana gives the man a deep bow and says, “I am so sorry for your loss at the hands of my family, but I am not here as a Minatozaki. I’m here as a defender of Tsushima ,to ask for your help.” 

“So the Jito needs my help then and he sends you to try and convince me? He must be getting senile in his old age.” 

“No, the Jito did not send me here. He did not want me to come, but I see Yarikawa as a potential ally. An import ally in the the fight to save this island, which we both live on.” 

“I live in Yarikawa and we don’t have an invader problem as you can see.” 

“There is a small army just outside your gates ready to storm through here and take it from you.” 

“If there are so many of them, then how did you get in here?” 

Chaeyoung takes this moment to step up and speak. “I helped her get in here.” 

“And you are?” 

Yeri says to her father, “That’s Son Chaeyoung, she used to live here.” 

“I remember now. I’m surprised to see you with the samurai. Did they not hurt you enough? Why help them?”

“I’m helping Lady Minatozaki because she saved my life and she has saved many others. The rest of Tsushima is on fire and Yarikawa is next. If you help us, the Jito will surely be indebted to you.” 

“The Jito already owes me.” 

“Then you won’t be able to collect it if the invaders take over. There won’t be a Tsushima for Yarikawa to exist in.” 

The man stays silent for a few moments before Yeri speaks to him. 

“Father, we are running out of food and supplies. Our hunters can’t leave town without being captured or killed. We can’t keep going this way. They need our help, but we also need them.”

Yeri’s father holds his hand up to single his daughter to stop talking. 

“If you can help clear the men away from Yarikawa, then I will help you. But only you. I do not fight for the Jito. My men will fight for the Ghost of Tsushima.” 

There’s that name again. Sana should kill Momo for spreading that name around. It’s clear people are hesitant to follow her uncle, but they are more willing to follow the Ghost. 

A young man dressed in armor comes running towards them, looking out of breathe. “Sir, it looks like the invaders are preparing to attack.” 

“You want us to help you, Lady Minatozaki? Then help us now.” 

“I’d be happy to.” Sana turns to Chaeyoung. “We need to signal Momo and Dahyun, now.” 

“Right, how do we do that?” 

Luckily for them, a signal was not needed. On the other side of the gates where Momo, Dahyun, and Tzuyu were waiting, they also noticed the invaders were preparing for an attack on the gates of Yarikawa. 

“Dahyun we need that distraction now, before they storm the gates.” 

“You got it boss!” 

Dahyun takes the fireworks she has kept with her, for emergencies she says, and begins to set them off. Momo and Tzuyu begin to send flaming arrows haphazardly towards the direction for the encampment to give of the impression of an assault. It seemed to have worked because they could hear yelling coming from the camp. 

“Quick, we need to get out of site before they see it’s just the three of us. Hopefully Sana and Chaeyoung are ready.” 

Back in town, Sana and Chaeyoung prepare themselves along with a handful of Yarikawa warriors. All of a sudden they hear some distant noise, that almost sounds like fireworks. 

“That must be Dahyun.” 

“Why does she have fireworks?” 

Chaeyoung chuckles, “I find with Dahyun it’s best to not ask questions. Where should I be when you start to attack?” 

“Where do you want to be Chaeyoung?” 

“Momo wouldn’t be very happy if I were in the middle of a battle.” 

“Is Momo here right now?” 

“No...” 

“Then you can be where ever you want to be. If you’re nervous about fighting, you can stay back and shoot arrows to help.” 

“Okay, I’ll do that.” 

“Be safe and I’ll see you soon.” 

Sana leaves Chaeyoung to get into position. Most of the warriors standing with Sana were no more than farmers or merchants with weapons. She fears this won’t be enough to push the invaders back, but she has to try. 

Someone yells for the gates to open and when they do, Sana see the majority of the invaders facing the other way, no doubt looking towards the distraction Momo and Dahyun set off. 

Immediately the Yarikawa archers are shooting arrows, some normal, some flaming into the camps at a rate which even surprised the samurai. Taking the invaders by surprise, the warriors of Yarikawa and Sana begin their attack. 

The battle was almost as bloody as the one on Komoda Beach. The only difference is there were trained samurai on Komoda, here it’s mainly normal citizens fighting. Having the surprise definitely gives the people of Yarikawa an edge, but many invader have broken through the gates and Sana is working hard to make sure no one get to the main keep, where Yeri had gathered those not able to fight. 

Somehow, while Sana was fighting a group of men, another group including a general made its way past the main fight and towards the keep. 

After killing the men Sana were dealing with, she run towards the keep. She can see the general approach the leader of Yarikawa. Sana picks up her speed as fast as she can, but it was too late. The general grabs the learner by the collar and shoved him to the ground. The general then pulls the man’s hair, lifting his head into the air and bring his blade clean across the neck of the Yeri’s father. His head rolls away from his body just as Sana arrives.

“You’re the so-called Ghost, are you not?” 

“If that’s what you want to call me, then yes.” 

“I will take your head, just like I did his.” 

Sana raises her katana and says, “Come and take it then.” 

The general is about five times the size of Sana, but Sana knows it’s the big ones that make the most mistakes. They use their size as a scare tactic, but Sana isn’t scared. 

Sana keep still and waits for the general to make his move. When he does, it’s a sloppy one. Not one you would expect a general to make. It makes Sana think that they underestimate her. The man comes in swinging, but Sana plans to make quick work of him. Sana side steps his attacks and uses her body weight the push the general forward. He stumble a few steps, but it makes him lower his head, exposing a port of his neck not covered by the helmet he’s wearing. Before he can stand upright, she bring her blade across the backside of his neck, making a clean cut. 

The other men around her begin to back away after seeing their general dispatched so quickly. Sana looks around Yarikawa to asses her surrounding. It’s a dismal sight. She expected a lot of casualties, but this seemed excessive. Her attention is grabbed by a group of five invaders surrounding Chaeyoung. 

Sana begins to panic. If anything happened to Chaeyoung, not only would Momo never forgive her, but she wouldn’t be able to forgive herself. So she does the first thing that comes to mind. 

“HEY!” She screams and the men turn to look towards her. Sana doesn’t hear anything they might have said. All she see is red and can only hear her own blood running through her body. She can feel herself move forward. How fast? She’s not sure. The next thing she knew, she was standing beside Chaeyoung, who was still on the ground. 

“How did you do that?” Chaeyoung sounded like she has just seen a ghost. 

“Do what?” Sana looks around and see the five men who were about to attack Chaeyoung, lying dead on the ground. “Oh. I uhh guess I killed them.” 

Sana helps Chaeyoung to her feet. “Yeah I saw that part, but you moved so fast.” 

“I was pretty focused I guess. Chaeyoung, you need to go to the keep. It’s not safe.” 

“Sana, the invaders began fleeing when they saw what you did. We won.”

At that moment Momo, Dahyun, and Tzuyu come running towards them. Momo crashes into Chaeyoung. 

“You’re okay.” She grabs her sister’s face and looks her over to make sure she’s okay. “You’re not hurt right?” 

“No, I’m not. Let go of me please.” 

Momo reluctantly releases her sister. She makes eye contact with Sana and nods. “Thank you for keeping her safe.” 

“No need to thank me. She kept herself safe.” 

A crowd is now gathering in the center of town. Chaeyoung goes to Yeri to tell her about her father. Of course the girl is upset. Who wouldn’t be? As more people start to crowd around, Sana begins to speak loudly for everyone to hear.

“Today, you all fought to defend Yarikawa. Had you not fought, many more would have died. Those who have died here today, will not be forgotten and their death will not be in vain as we drive the invaders off of Tsushima, together.” 

Yeri has just stood up from her father’s body and says, “How? We’re just farmers, not samurai. My father is dead, there’s no one to even lead Yarikawa anymore.” 

“Who defeated the enemy here today? Not samurai, but farmers did. The people will free themselves. No leader is necessary, but if one must exist, then it is you Yeri. You are his daughter aren’t you?” 

“Yes.” 

“Does anyone object to the leadership being passes to Yeri?” 

No one speaks.

“Then you now must decide, will you continue to hide and wait for Yarikawa to be attacked again, or will you fight with me to free us all?” 

Yeri looks down at her father and wonders what he would say. He did tell the samurai if she were to help drive away the invader, he would help her. So, she must keep her father’s word. 

“My father said he would help you and I will do as he would have done., but I must make it clear. We fight with the Ghost to free Tsushima, not under the Jito’s command.” 

— Later —

The whole town began putting everything back together, along with burying their dead. Everyone was helping, but a certain samurai had gone missing right around the time the sun was setting. Momo began to worry. Sana is usually the first to volunteer herself to help someone. Once she finished helping put out a few fires, the thief began her search for the samurai.

It wasn’t hard to find her though. Her black armor stuck out like a sore thumb, so it was easy to see a figure dressed in all black armor sitting on the top floor of the main keep, overlooking the entire town. 

Momo made her way up to join Sana, just to make sure everything was okay. 

“Hey, what are you doing up here?” 

Sana turns around to see Momo learning against the doorframe. 

“Hey, I just finished cleaning the blood from off me and I just came up here to think for a bit.” 

“Think about what?” 

“A lot of things, I guess.” 

“You can talk to me, you know. If anything is bothering you, I might be able to help you.”

“When we were fighting and I saw Chaeyoung in trouble. I knew I need to do something, but I was so far away, I thought I wasn’t going to be able to help her, but the next thing I knew I was standing over their dead bodies. I don’t remember anything, Momo.” 

Momo stand next to Sana and says, “You saved Chaeyoung and that’s all that matters.” 

“Maybe. I just don’t want it to happen again and I hurt someone I don’t want to hurt.” 

“You won’t, Sana. I think you acted on instinct. You body knew what needed to be done, before your mind could catch up.” 

“That makes sense.” 

“Do you think we can do it?” 

“Do what?

“Win. Can we really win with nothing but commoners fighting for us?” 

“I don’t know, but we have to try.” Sana moves to sit down, but her armor makes it difficult. She begins to take of the pieces of armor until she’s just left in her plain kimono. Momo follows her to sit down and the two of them sit in silence until Momo pulls out a gourde. 

“I think the both of us could use a drink.” 

“Is that Dahyun’s sake? Because if it is, then I’ll pass.” 

“Oh god no. I found this downstairs.” 

“You stole it?” 

“I’m a thief, aren’t I?” 

Sana laughs, “You’re unbelievable.” She takes the gourde from Momo and take a large swig. Her and Momo pass the gourde back and fourth for a while. 

“I should be angry at you, Minatozaki Sana.” 

“Why is that?” 

“You let my sister fight, when I specifically told you to keep her safe.” 

“She’s capable, Momo and she wants to help. There’s no harm in letting her.” 

“Yes there is. She could be killed and as her older sister I have to make sure that doesn’t happen.” 

“I understand, but if she wants to do something and you keep her from it, she might start to resent you for it.” 

“That’s alright as long as she’s alive to do it.” 

There’s a pause in conversation before Sana speaks again. 

“I think what you’ve done for her is amazing.” 

Momo raises her eyebrows, surprised at Sana’s compliment.

“Are you drunk?” 

Sana giggles, “No, I stopped drinking a while ago.” 

“Then what’s with the sappy compliment?” 

“Your sister told me what you used to do for her with your mother. We don’t need to talk about it. You act aloof most of the time and you have this whole thief persona, but deep down you’re a good person, Momo. In fact I don’t even think it’s that deep. You’ve helped me even though our debts to each other have been completely paid off. I know you need a ticket off this island and my uncle is one way, but there are so many others. With everything my family has done, you should hate me. The only reason I could come up with for you to continue to help me is, you’re genuinely a good person, and you want Tsushima to be safe again.” 

“I think you overestimate me, Sana.” 

“I think you underestimate yourself, greatly.” 

“You should stop this before I disappoint you when I leave this island.” 

“Why put all this work in to just leave then?” 

“Does it matter?” 

“Yes, especially since I’m about to ask you to stay.” 

“Ask away, but it won’t changed anything.” 

“Will it change if I say that I need you?”

“You don’t need me, Sana.” 

“Yes I do. I am quickly losing people I can trust and somehow I trust you the most. You have been by my side since day one. On Komoda, you saved me and I have to believe that was fate.” 

“Please stop. You’re making it very hard to leave. I need to leave.” At this point Momo is pleading with Sana to let it go.

Sana stares at Momo and looks into her eyes. She’s all but begging Momo to stay and for a moment she wonders if she is actually drunk. Sana doesn’t beg, but imagining the rest of this fight without Momo makes Sana panic. 

“I’m sorry, Momo. I shouldn’t make you choose between the safety of your sister and helping me. You need to think of your sister first.” Sana stand up, embarrassed, but Momo grabs her hand to stop her from leaving. 

“Look at me, Sana. If I didn’t have Chaeyoung to look after, I’d stay by your side, no questions.” 

Sana smiles down at the thief. “Thank you, Momo. I will alway be grateful of you.” Sana continues her walk away from Momo, letting go of her hand.

“Wait.” Momo stands up as Sana turns back around. “You said me saving you on Komoda was fate.” 

“Yes?” 

“Do you really believe that?” 

“All I can believe in at this point is fate. I think you were always mean to come into my life, Momo and you did at the moment I needed you most.” 

“Sana...” 

“It’s alright, I know fate can be a heavy topic for some.” 

“It’s not that. It’s just when I found you on the beach, there was this force that kept pushing me towards you. Like the wind kept telling me where to go and that was to you. I didn’t want to do anything other than take your things, but it was like I was chained to you and I couldn’t leave you there.” 

Sana fully turns back around and wraps her arms around the thief in a surprise hug. Momo is frozen, caught completely off guard. She’s never been this physically close with someone what wasn’t her sister. Momo knows she’s meant to do something with her hands, but with Sana’s body presses up against hers, her brain is short circuiting. 

“Do you still feel it? The chain connecting us?” Sana whispers into Momo’s ear. 

Momo finally wraps her arms around Sana’s back, reciprocating the hug and answers, “Yes.” 

Sana lets go of the thief and begins to walk away. She giggles and yells, “Good!” 

Momo is left in the top floor in awe of what just happened. Sana keeps on surprising Momo, but this hug seemed like something different. It felt like something had changed immensely between the two women. 

That hug wasn’t between two close friends, no. Momo and Sana were not merely pals. This hug was between two souls destined to find each other and change their lives forever. Momo just had to decide if she was going to break the chain keeping them together or stay and let the chain tighten it’s hold on her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: the lines between friends gets blurred, feelings clash, and someone gets kidnapped.


	13. **Update**

This is not a chapter but a quick update for those who are wondering when the next chapter will be.

I'm not exactly sure when I will post the next chapter as I am still writing. I usually try to post one chapter once a week , but with all the comeback stuff and preorders for Twice's upcoming album, I fell behind in writing. I am expecting to finish the next chapter by this weekend so keep your Eyes Wide Open for a new chapter then. 

Thank you :)


	14. Eyes Wide Open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s a long one folks. 
> 
> I was barely able to proof read so I apologize for any mistakes.

After helping Yarikawa and with Yeri’s promise to help take back the Jito’s palace, Sana received word from her uncle that Yugyeom had successfully made it off the island and was on his way to the mainland to send the shogun his request for reinforcements. It would take some time for the message to be received and for the reinforcements to arrive, so Sana sent her allies to wait at her uncle’s military encampment for the time being. 

Now that she had time, Sana knew there was something she had to deal with. As long as Myoui Mina was working with the invaders, they would always have an upper hand. Sana wanted the Mina situation dealt with before the attack on the Jito’s palace. Sana was either going to kill Mina or let her surrender, but first she has to find the ronin’s whereabouts. There was only one person who she could talk to who might know where Mina was, but that would mean a trip back to Umugi Cove. 

This time Momo was definitely coming with her. She was tired of splitting up and she figured the samurai could use the company. Chaeyoung, Tzuyu and Dahyun decides to follow Yeri and her warriors north to the Jito’s camp to wait for them there.

During their travel to Umugi Cove, Momo decoded now was a good time to ask some questions. 

“So, You mentioned before meeting the leader of Umugi Cove, Lady Im. What was she like? I’ve only heard stories.” 

“She was loud.” 

Momo waited for Sana to continue, but when the samurai didn’t, Momo asked, “Loud? That’s it?” 

Sana let out a sigh and decide if they were going to have to meet Nayeon again, Momo night as well get caught up on everything. 

“When I arrived in Umugi, there were straw hats everywhere, but none of them attacked me. According to Lady Im, Mina and the straw hats arrived there the day after our attack on Castle Kaneda. Mina was obviously injured, so Lady Im offered to help her and give the straw hats a place to stay, they just couldn’t start any fights. Lady Im has a strict no weapon wielding policy. Then Lady Im implied her and Mina had become... close.” 

“You’re kidding me?” Momo laughed a little.

“No, which is why we’re going back there now. If they are as close as she says they are, then she must know where Mina is now.” 

“Mina might even be in Umugi Cove, you know.” 

“I thought about that, but Mina isn’t stupid and she wouldn’t purposely bring a fight on someone she actually like’s doorstep. That’s not all about Lady Im though.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Jihyo was in Umugi when I got there. She said she was searching for information about her family’s killer, but it turns out she knows Lady Im, personally, as in they were best friends before Jihyo married her husband.”

“Wow, small world.” 

“Yeah, I wish that was all. I guess Lady Im and Jeongyeon had been involved romantically with one another before something happened that made Jeongyeon and Jihyo hate her.” 

“Oh, wow,, that’s a lot.” 

“I know, but she seemed willing to help me and Jihyo out, so maybe she’ll continue to help us.” 

“But if she’s with Mina, why would she give you information on her location so you could potentially kill her?” 

“I’m hoping I can give off more of a giving Mina a chance to surrender vibe rather than the killing vibe, Momo. Which is true. I won’t kill Mina unless I have to.” 

“I know, I trust you to make the best decision.” 

The pair eventually begin to see the telltale signs of the pirate town. They didn’t waste any time and request a meeting with infamous Lady Im. They didn’t have to wait long as they were almost immediately brought up to the second floor. Nayeon was busy writing, but when the two women arrived, she paused her writing to smile at the samurai. 

“It’s a great honor to have Lady Minatozaki here in Umugi Cove once again and you brought a friend.” Nayeon refocuses her attention on Momo. “You are?” 

“Hirai Momo” Momo bows. “Sana has told me many things about you Lady Im.” 

“All good thing I assure you, Nayeon.” 

“We can cut the formalities ladies. A lot has changed since the last time we met, Sana.” 

“Such as?” 

“Well for one you just missed your friends, Jihyo and Jeongyeon. They left not long ago, said something about trying to meet with you up north. And second, I know why you’re here. Mina isn’t here, Sana.” 

“What makes you think I’m here to talk about Mina? I’m more curious as to why Jihyo and Jeongyeon were here.” 

“Believe it or not I do care about them. They were my friends before they became yours.” 

“I was under the impression from Jeongyeon that she hated you.” 

“I suppose she does, but I think there is someone she hates a little more than me now, but you’ll find out about that soon.” 

“Why not tell me then?” 

“Because you’re not here for that information. You want to know where Mina is.” 

The samurai doesn’t speak. Is she really that predictable? 

“It’s alright, I figured eventually you’d come asking. Although I’m flattered you think our relationship is close enough where she would tell me anything.” 

“You don’t know where she is?” 

“Oh I know. She didn’t tell me, but I know where she is.” 

“Are you going to tell me or do I have to guess?” 

“I want to help you Sana, mainly because I trust Jeongyeon and Jihyo and they seem to trust you, but I need to know what you plan on doing once you find her.” 

“What do you think I’m going to do? She has committed treason, Nayeon and you’re lucky I don’t have you arrested too for helping her.” 

“Hirai Momo, correct?” Nayeon’s attention is once again back on the thief. 

Momo is confused as to why she’s being address when they were talking about Mina. 

“Uh, yes?” 

“Momo, do you think Mina should die for her crimes? Not whether she should die for betraying Sana, but for the crimes she’s committed.” 

Momo looks over to Sana and really thinks. Does she think Mina deserves to die? If she takes Sana out of the equation and it was just Mina working for the invaders for food and money, then no. She could see herself do something similar, especially if the Jito had done what he had done to Momo as he did to Mina. Momo knows Sana is expecting her to say she thinks Mina should die, because Momo has made it very clear she doesn’t like Mina, but those are all personal reasons. If she takes the personal out of it, she would have a hard time justifying Mina’s death when she has committed crimes for her survival. 

“Um, I think Mina committed crimes to ensure the survival of her men and technically it is treason. But I think I have also committed crimes to ensure my survival, so if I put myself in Mina’s shoes, no I don’t think she deserves to die.” 

Sana’s enlarge in surprise. She thought Momo wanted Mina dead. 

“Momo...” 

“But I also think since Sana was the one who was betrayed, she deserves to decide what happens to Mina.” 

Nayeon looked between the two with a raised eyebrow. 

“Mina told me about you, Momo.”

“All terrible things I’m sure.” 

“No, she said you and her were a lot alike. She also said, you could have been friends in another life.” 

“We’re nothing alike.” 

“Hmm well that’s besides the point. The point is we’ve all made mistakes and committed crimes. So who really gets to decide someone’s fate? Sana, if I tell you where Mina is, are you going there to kill her?” 

“I’m going there to end this. Whether that means she surrenders as a war criminal or she fights to a warrior’s death.”

“If she surrenders you’ll be taking her to the Jito? I think she’d rather die.” 

“Then so be it.” 

“I have to be honest with you, Sana, because I actually like you despite you being a samurai. I’ve grown quiet fond of Mina and I know I haven’t known her for long, but she seems scared. Like she doesn’t feel safe. I think she just may need to feel safe again to see that working with the invaders isn’t the right thing.”

“The only thing I can promise is to give Mina a chance, but if she tries to kill me again, I’ll have no other choice.” 

“I understand.” Nayeon sighs knowing , she’s taking a risk, telling Sana Mina’s location. She doesn’t want the ronin to die. “Mina is at a camp not far from the Jito’s military camp. She knows you’re mounting an attack so they’re stationed there to surprise ambush you before you can even get to the palace.” Nayeon hands over the paper she was previously writing on. On it is directions to Mina’s location. 

“You were already writing these directions out before we came here. Were you always going to give this to me?” 

“Yes. Regardless of what your plans are with Mina, her plans could endanger Jeongyeon and Jihyo. I’ve made enough mistakes in my life, I won’t let them walk into a trap, even if it is Mina setting the trap.” 

“Thank you, Nayeon. I won’t forget your help.” 

Nayeon gives them a sad smile. She knows the likelihood of Mina surrendering is very low. The ronin told her so herself the other night. 

— Flashback —

Mina had just come back from Omi village. Her and Nayeon were sitting together, both nursing a cup of sake, while Mina recounted her confrontation with Sana. 

“Sana wants me to surrender.” 

“Would you surrender?” 

“She doesn’t know that surrendering would also mean my death. The Jito would see to it.” 

Nayeon can’t help but stare at Mina. Nayeon thinks she’s one of the most beautiful people she’s ever seen. After Jeongeyon, it was difficult to imagine ever loving someone again, but somehow, Mina makes it easy for her. 

“What if the Jito didn’t have a personal vendetta against you, do you think he’d still want you dead?” 

“No, I’d probably just be in jail for the rest of my life.” 

“Mina, I know I said before when you first came here I wouldn’t ask questions, but there are some things I’m not clear on.” 

“Ask away.” Mina takes a large sip of sake to prepare for any type of question Nayeon might ask. She figures she might as well answer them, since she doesn’t know how much longer she’ll be alive.

“I get you were desperate to get the straw hats fed, but do you really support the invaders cause in taking over Tsushima?” 

“No, I wish I didn’t have to do any of this.” 

“Then why do it? Why not just stay with Sana?” 

“Staying with Sana would have meant fighting for the Jito.” 

“There are a lot of people who don’t like fighting for him, but still do.” 

“I don’t just not like him, Nayeon. I hate him.” 

“But you loved Sana at one point, does that not change anything?” 

“Of course it does. I want nothing more than for Sana to see how vile he is.” 

“What if he was no longer the Jito and it was Sana leading the fight?” 

Mina looks down at the empty cup in her hands and shakes her head. “I can’t think about what ifs. I had to make a decision at the last moment and I did. It kept my men alive so I can’t regret it. I hope you can understand.” 

Nayeon pushes the hair that has fallen in front of the ronin’s face behind her ear, making Mina look up at the older girl. 

“I understand, Mina. I was forced to make a decision too, but you still have time to change things.” 

“What do you mean?”

“You don’t need to surrender or fight Sana, but you also don’t need to continue working or the invaders. I can help you disappear, Mina.” 

“Would you come with me, Nayeon?” 

“If you wanted me to.” 

“That sounds nice, but I can’t abandon the straw hats. They’re the whole reason I’m in this mess to begin with.” 

Nayeon trails her hand down to hold onto Mina’s hand. 

“If Sana offers you another chance, please take it Mina. It would be nice to have you around for longer and who knows, I don’t think the Jito will be around much longer.” 

“What is that supposed to mean?” 

“I mean the Jito has made a lot of enemies and not just the invaders. I think soon his niece will also be one of them.” 

“You think Sana would turn on him?” 

“I’m not sure but I planted the seeds.” 

“What did you do, Nayeon?” 

“Soon she’ll know the truth. The man who killed Jihyo’s family, the man who ruined Yugyeom and Chaeyoung’s lives, and the man who made your life hell are all the same and Sana will know all of it soon. She already knows some of it, but the finale pieces will fall into place and then whatever Sana chooses to do next will change the fate for all of us soon.” 

“How did you know all of this?” 

“I know a lot of people who know a lot of people. I also am a part of it too. He hired those men to blackmail me and made me kill those people. Now I want justice and I hope Sana can deliver it.” 

“You’re something else, Im Nayeon.” It was Mina’s turn to cup the older woman’s face. “I hope I can be there to see it.”

Nayeon grabs the hand on her face to kelp it there. “I hope so too.” 

“I wish I had met you sooner. If I had known all this, I wouldn’t have sold my soul to the invaders.” 

“It’s not too late Mina.”

“My fate will either be at the hands of the commander or Sana’s. I think we should enjoy tonight., just in case” Mina circles her thumb around Nayeon’s cheek. “I don’t know when I’ll be able to come back here again. Things are escalating up north.” 

Nayeon kisses the palm of Mina’s hand. 

“Then I’ll make it a night you won’t forget.” 

— End Flashback — 

Sana and Momo mane their way towards the stairs to lead them off the second floor. Nayeon watches them go and she hopes there is a chance her informants are wrong. She hopes they gave her the wrong information and the location she gave Sana was fake. 

When the two women are out of sight, Nayeon lets go of the breathe she was holding. She steeled herself however. Im Nayeon will not cry over some girl she just met a few days ago. 

When Momo and Sana arrive outside, the samurai turns to the thief. 

“We should head to my uncle’s camp.” 

“What are you thinking, Sana?” 

“I’m thinking we should head to my uncle’s camp.” 

“That’s it?” 

“Yes. What else am I supposed to be thinking?” 

“I guess I thought you’d be going straight to where Mina was.” 

“I need some time to think about what exactly I’m going to do. I also need to talk to Jihyo and Jeongyeon to see if I can trust Nayeon’s information.” 

“Alright let’s go.” 

It takes all day for them to travel north and arrive at the Jito’s encampment. When they do arrive, they are greeted to the sight of a small militia prepare for battle. Militia is a generous word to use however because what Sana sees is a mosh posh of different groups. Farmers, peasants, and very few armored men inhabit the camp. 

Sana sees Jeongyeon instructing a bunch of farmers on an archery range. They look like people who have never held a bow in their life, but if anyone can get them firing arrows, it’s the master archer herself. 

“I’m going to go talk with Jeongyeon real quick, I’ll meet up with you later.” 

“Okay, I’m gonna go see what kind of trouble my sister and Dahyun are getting into.” 

“I’d go look for Tzuyu then. They’re probably fawning over her together somewhere.” 

The two split up as Sana makes her way over to Jeongyeon. Jeongyeon see the samurai approaching her. 

“Hey, when did you get here, Sana?” 

“Just now actually.” 

“I saw Chaeyoung earlier and she said you and Momo went to Umugi Cove. You must have just missed Jihyo and I when we left.” 

“Yeah Nayeon mentioned you guys had just been there.” 

“You talked to Nayeon then?”

“Yeah. I knew she would know where I could find Mina. I want to deal with her before she take back my uncle’s estate.” 

“Did Nayeon tell you where Mina was? I though they were... close.” 

“They are, but she said here is a plan to ambush us before we even get to my uncle’s estate. Nayeon knows it could get you and Jihyo killed, so she told me where I could find Mina and stop it.” 

“She’s fine with you potentially killing her new toy?” 

“I don’t think it’s like that Jeongyeon. She seemed worried and asked me to try and convince Mina to surrender.” 

“Ah so she gets to save the day and still have a traitor to warm her bed at night.” 

“I’m guessing your meeting with her didn’t go well.” 

Jeongyeon breaks eye contact with Sana. “No it went much better than I ever thought it would. Not only did she help me with Yeji and Jihyo with her family, but she also explained some things about our past.” 

“Then why do you sound so angry?” 

“I’m not angry. I’m sorry, sometimes my emotions go a little crazy when she’s involved. I’ve been so used to hating her, but now that I don’t have a reason to hate her, I feel a little lost.” 

“So she helped you find Yeji then?” 

“Yeah, Yeji tried to overtake Umugi, but that obviously didn’t work, so Nayeon kept her there, hoping I’d eventually come looking for her.” 

“What happened with Yeji?” 

“I talked to her for a while.” Jeongyeon shakes her head. “She seemed so scared. From what she told me, she got scared when the invaders came. Thought she was going to lose her home, so she did what she thought would save it. She offered to teach the invaders my techniques in exchange for her safety. Eventually, she became scared working for them. So it was easy to convince her to stop.” 

“So you just trust she won’t go back to them?” 

“No, but Nayeon promised she would keep an eye on her, have her stay in Umugi Cove.” 

“Can I trust her, Jeongyeon? Is this information Nayeon gave me legit?” 

“I think so. I can’t say anything about what she would do for me, but I know Nayeon would do just about anything for Jihyo. If Mina is planning an attack and it involves Jihyo, then I can see why she would tell you. 

“You also said she helped Jihyo. Does Jihyo know who killed her family?” 

“Yeah... about that. We should find Jihyo because there’s something we need to talk to you about. It’s important.” 

“Can it wait? I really need to find Momo again so we can talk about a plan to deal with Mina.” 

“Sana, it would be best if we talked soon.” 

Sana sees Jeongyeon’s face riddled with worry, but she’s sure the Park family’s killer can wait another day.

“I understand and the three of us can talk first thing in the morning about it. The situation with Mina needs to be handled before the reinforcements get here any day now.” 

Jeongyeon knows her and Jihyo need to tell Sana about the Jito as soon as possible. It could change the entire course of this war, but Sana seems determined to find Mina. Jeongyeon figures it could wait one more night. There shouldn’t be any reason Sana would need to know her uncle sent mercenaries after Jihyo’s family right at this moment. 

“Alright, the morning is fine to talk.”

Sana leaves Jeongyeon to go find Momo. She sees Momo is with Chaeyoung and Dahyun. The three of them are sitting near a fire, talking and laughing over something she couldn’t hear. Chaeyoung has her head leaning on Momo’s shoulder. She’s glad she could reunite the sisters. They seem to rely on each other more than either would likely admit. 

Her original idea was to have Momo and herself sneak into Mina’s camp and confront the ronin, two against one. Sana however is having second thoughts. She doesn’t know how likely Mina will surrender and she doesn’t want to put Momo in a position that might get her hurt or killed. Momo is a talented archer, but she would be outmatched in any close quarter fight with Mina. If Sana hesitated even for a moment with Mina, Momo could get hurt. 

No, she can’t involve anyone else in her fight with Mina. She has to do this alone. The only problem is, there is no way Momo will let Sana do this by herself. She hates lying, but if it means keeping Chaeyoung and Momo together, then she’ll get over it. 

“Sana!” Dahyun yells the samurai’s name and gestures her over to the group. 

Sana joins them then around the fire, but it wasn’t long before Momo started asking questions. 

“So what’s the plan Sana?” 

Sana has to make a quick decision on what to say to Momo as to not raise any suspicion. 

“I think we should wait until morning. Sneak into the camp early before anyone wakes up, find Mina and confront her.” 

“Morning? Don’t you think it’ll be dangerous once the sun comes up. Wouldn’t we be better using the night as cover?” 

Sana internally panics. She has to convince Momo this plan is better. 

“I think there’s a small chance Nayeon was lying and Mina knows we’re coming. They would expect us to come at night. It will also give us time to rest tonight. I feel like I have properly slept in weeks.” 

Momo looks at Sana and for a moment the samurai thinks her cover is blown and Momo is able to see through her lies. However, Momo doesn’t call Sana out for her weird plan, she just nods and trusts Sana knows what she’s doing. 

“Alright then. We leave early morning.” 

“Do you need any backup?” the blacksmith asks.

“Absolutely not Chaeyoung. You are staying here.” 

“What? Why? Wouldn’t more people be helpful? I can help.” 

“Momo is right. You should probably stay here. In this case, more people would probably just make things worse.” 

“Whatever.” 

She doesn’t like denying Chaeyoung the chance to help and normally she would accept the blacksmith’s help. Sana can tell Chaeyoung isn’t happy sitting by and waiting. 

“There will be other moments to help, Chaeyoung. We’ll need you when we mount our attack on my uncle’s estate.” 

“Really?” 

“Yes, We need everyone, including you.” Sana stands. “It’s getting late. I think I’m going to turn in. I’ll see you early tomorrow.” 

The other three say their good nights and soon make their way to sleep as well. A few hours later, Sana emerges from her bed and puts her armor on. As quietly as possible she makes her way across the camp to the main gate, making sure no one would see her leave. The camp was all quiet, everyone choosing to to rest except a few people, but no one who would find Sana leaving the camp suspicious. 

Sana begins to make her way to the location Nayeon gave her. Normally she’d use this time to think of her exact plan, but she’s having a hard time thinking at all. 

Her time to formulate something runs out as she sees the camp Mina is supposedly at. The camp has high walls, so Sana is having trouble getting a good layout and where Mina might be. As Sana begins to look for a way in, she hears a sudden rustling from behind her. 

She pulls her katana out and turns around, but she’s met with a familiar face. 

“Chaeyoung?! What are you doing here?” Sana whispers but her voice is tense. 

“I followed you here.” 

“Obviously, but why?” 

“I saw you sneaking out and knew you were gonna do this on your own. You can’t just come here by yourself. I’m here to help you, Sana.”

“You shouldn’t be here.” 

“Neither should you. You told Momo you guys would do it in the morning. Why come here by yourself?” 

“I can’t involve Momo in a mess I made. I also know that if I showed up here with Momo, it might cause Mina to feel corned and if I’m going to try to get her to surrender, Momo might be more antagonizing than helpful.” 

“Then it’s a good thing I’m here. I’ve spent some time with Mina when I was helping the straw hats. We only talked a few times, but my face might be friendlier than Momo’s.” 

“No, Chaeyoung. You need to leave, now.”

“Like it or not, I’m here to help you. Besides who’s going to tell you how to get in?” 

“You know a way inside?” 

“Not exactly, but I know how you could get in through the front gate.” 

“Through the front gate is too dangerous.”

“Normally yes. Usually two men guard the front with some archers, but if you look there’s no one guarding the front gate, Sana.” 

Sana looks and Chaeyoung is right. Whoever was previously there has left and no one hasn’t taken his place yet. 

“If we go now, we can get in before someone come to take the watch.” 

“ I don’t know. Don’t you think it’s weird that no one is guarding the front gate, Chaeyoung?” 

“Of course it’s weird, but they won’t expect us to come through the front.” 

“Okay, since I literally have no other plan, we’ll go through the front, but you have to do exactly as I say.” 

“Okay!” 

“Stay by me at all times and if things start to look bad, then you need to run away. Don’t try to fight on your own.” 

“You want me to leave you?” 

“If something happens to me, then yes. Promise me Chaeyoung, you’ll run.” 

“Okay, I promise.” 

“Alright, lets go.” 

The two slowly make there way to the front gate, keeping a careful eye out incase anyone decided to show up. No one does. In fact there isn’t anyone around at all.

“Where is everyone?” Chaeyoung whispers. 

“I don’t know. I see some lights further ahead. They could all be gathered near the back of the camp.” 

“You know this doesn’t really look like a camp. It looks more like a fort.” 

“That’s because it is a fort. Nayeon forgot to mention that part. For a fort, it’s not very well guarded.” 

They continue to walk further in. They begin to hear talking coming from the well lit area in the back of the fort. 

“Most of the guard will probably be in the back, near the main keep. I doubt Mina will be there.” 

“Why?” 

“She likes to keep to herself, I doubt she’s socializing. I think—“ 

Just then Sana hears footsteps approaching. She quickly grabs Chaeyoung and hides them around a corner, out of sight. Two people come into view, one looks to be a straw hat and the other was Mina. They talk quietly to one another and Sana cannot make out what they are saying. The straw hat leaves however and Sana know this is her chance with Mina being alone now. 

Sana whispers to Chaeyoung, “Lets go and remember run if things get ugly.” 

Chaeyoung nods and the two walk towards Mina, who back is turned to them now. 

“Mina?” Sana calls out to the ronin. 

Mina’s shoulders tense at her name being called, but she turns around seeing Sana and Chaeyoung standing in front of her. 

“You fool.” Mina’s voice sounds almost sad to Sana. “Not only did you come here when you really shouldn’t have, but you dragged her here to.” Mina motions towards Chaeyoung. Mina looks like she’s on the verge of tears.

“Mina, we need to talk.” 

“No, we can’t talk because you’re so predictable, Sana. You think I didn’t know Nayeon was having me watched? You think I wouldn’t know you’d go to her to find out where I am?” 

“Nayeon told you I came to her?”

“No, she didn’t have to.” Mina shakes her head. “I wish I didn’t know you so well and every move you make.” 

Before Sana could respond she senses someone behind her. Actually several people behind her. 

“Chaeyoung...” Sana was going to tell Chaeyoung to run, but before she could finish she and Chaeyoung are simultaneously pushed to the ground by some very large men. 

Sana looks up to Mina who looks even more upset now. 

“You did exactly what he wanted you to do, Sana.” 

She can only guess who ‘he’ is. She doesn’t get to ask. The men behind her move and one strikes Chaeyoung across the back of the head, knocking her out cold. The other move closer to Sana and does the same. 

Mina makes sure her face is dry of any tearsas she address the men standing over Sana and Chaeyoung. 

“Take them to the courtyard and tie them up.” 

— Morning — 

Sana can feel the sun on her face. She squints her eyes as she opens them. Her hands are tied behind her to a wooden pole. She looks around and sees Chaeyoung ties to a another wooden pole right next to her. They’re in the middle of a courtyard and she guesses they’re next to the main keep. 

Sana begins to panic as she tries to loosen the rope tied around her hands. Chaeyoung begins to stir as makes eye contact with Sana. 

“Sana? What’s going on?” Chaeyoung also begins to try and loosen the ropes around her hands. 

“Mina knew I’d come. I let my guard down and now we’re here.” The ropes are too tight around her hands. There’s no way to loosen them enough to slip her hands out. 

The panic starts to hit Chaeyoung. “Sana, what do we do?” 

“I don’t know, but it’ll be alright Chaeyoung. I’m not going to let anything happen to you.” 

Two people come into view and they walk closer to Sana and Chaeyoung. Sana recognizes Mona as one of them. The other shes never seen before, but he’s huge. Mina looks like a child standing next to him. Sana assumes this is the commanding leader of the invading army. 

The man approaches Sana, but Mina stay several yards away. 

“Minatozaki Sana, we finally meet.” 

Up close, Sana can get a good look at this man. Before he was only figure on a beach. She never saw him this close. She was a burley man, but still very tall. Sana is sure the bulky armor makes him look even bigger than he actually is. A tactic to scare people. 

“You know who I am?” 

“How could I not know the infamous Ghost terrorizing my army? The ronin has also told me about you. The Jito’s niece. You must be close to him.” 

“Why haven’t you just killed me already. That’s what you’re here to do isn’t it?” 

“No, I’m not here to kill you. I’m here to ask you to join me and maybe your uncle will see his mistake of denying me the first time.” 

“You don’t want me to join you, you want me to be your slave. I’d rather be dead.” 

“You’d die for him?” 

“No, I’d die for Tsushima.” 

“There’s no need. I don’t want to destroy Tsushima, I want to free it. The Jito is a lackey of the Shogun, who couldn’t care less about their people.” 

“If you care so much about Tsushima, why slaughter it’s people? You’re just a tyrant” 

The man smiles and says, “The Jito is the real tyrant, letting his people die for him.” 

“You’re wasting your time. I’m not going to join you.” 

“It’s shame. The ronin said you would have won me the war if you had joined. The Ghost has been a bigger thorn in my side than the Jito, so if you won’t join me than you will have to die here.” 

The commander walks away to grab a large spear. He doesn’t walk back to Sana however, he instead walks towards Chaeyoung. 

Sana’s eye’s widen in panic. “No! Do whatever you want to me, but please just let her go. She has nothing to do with this! Please!” 

He doesn’t stop at Sana’s word. Instead he walks behind Chaeyoung and swiftly cut the rope around Chaeyoung’s hands, releasing her. 

Chaeyoung falls from the wooden post, rubs her sore wrist and stand on her feet. She’s confused, but so is Sana. The commander shoves the spear into Chaeyoung’s hands so abruptly she almost drops it. 

The commander stands behind Chaeyoung and speaks. “The samurai might not join me, but maybe her friend will.” 

Chaeyoung looks back at the man in anger. “I won’t.” 

“You say that now, but let me make you a deal. Kill the samurai and you can go free.” 

“What kind of deal is that? I don’t get anything out of that.” 

“You get your life. If you choose not to kill the samurai, then I’ll kill you both. The ronin took my deal, be smart like her.” 

Chaeyoung looks back and forth between the man and Sana. She’s been given a choice: kill Sana and live or die right here. Both options are horrifying to the young blacksmith. If she kills Sana she would never be able to live with herself, but if she doesn’t then they both die. Chaeyoung looks to Sana for guidance, hoping the samurai will be able to tell her what to do. 

Sana looks devastated. She could come to terms with the end of her own life, but this was truly unfair to Chaeyoung. She’s dragged Chaeyoung into this, she has to drag her out of it. 

“Chaeyoung, listen to me.” Chaeyoung nods her head. “Do as he says. It’s okay.” 

“What?! No! I can’t kill you Sana.” 

“I know, but you have to. It’s the only way.” Sana’s voice begins to waver. “This isn’t a betrayal, you aren’t a traitor, Chaeyoung. This is just what you have to do.” 

Tears begin to fall down Chaeyoung’s face as she wrestles with her thoughts. She can’t kill Sana, but the samurai is asking her to. 

“Momo would never forgive me. I would never forgive me!” 

“This isn’t about Momo, this is about you. You can do this, I know you can. All you have to do is be brave Chaeyoung.” 

Be brave. That’s all Chaeyoung ever wanted to do. She wanted to be be brave and take the hits her sister always protected her from. She wanted to be brave in Yarikawa. Now she’s wants to be brave for Sana, but she can’t bring herself to do it. This isn’t bravery, killing Sana is the easy way out. Chaeyoung decides to be brave this time.

“Okay, I’ll be brave.” She know what she’s about to do could be the death of her. “I’m so sorry Sana.” 

Sana see something change in Chaeyoung’s eyes. She no longer looks like she’s about to be forced to kill a friend. She looks like she’s about to do something stupid. 

“Chaeyoung-“

Before Sana could say anything, Chaeyoung raises the spear and quickly turns around to strike the commander standing behind her. The spear catches the man’s face and blood begins to pour from his face. 

“You rat!” Anger seeps from the man’s voice as he snatches the spear out of Chaeyoung’s hands. Chaeyoung begins to back away in fear and Sana starts frantically pull the the rope around her hands. 

“Chaeyoung run!” Sana screams.

Chaeyoung doesn’t get the chance to run. The commander brings down spear, slashing the blacksmith across the chest. Chaeyoung screams in pain and falls to the ground in a heap. 

“No, Chaeyoung please get up and run! Please!” Sana is hysterical now. She’s destroyed the one thing Momo asked her to do and that was to keep Chaeyoung safe. 

Chaeyoung wasn’t moving, but the commander didn’t seem like he was finished. He began to raise the spear again to finish Chaeyoung off, but before he could bring it down, someone grabs it from behind. 

Sana watches as Mina grabs the spear from the commander, catching him by surprise. She throw the spear to the ground and pulls her katana out. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” The commander bellows. 

Mina didn’t respond. Instead she used her katana to cut straight through the commanders armor, severing his right hand from his arm. 

“You bitch!” He yells. 

Sana is stunned, but in the distance a horn blows and yelling can be heard coming from the from gate. The commander, clutching his handless arm runs. Mina considers chasing after him, but seeing Chaeyoung motionless on the ground sends her to untie Sana. 

Sana is intensely staring Mina down, but the ronin avoids any eye contact. When Sana is finally free, she ignores Mina and goes straight to Chaeyoung. She flips her body over into her back. Chaeyoung is unconscious, but her breathes are shallow. 

“You need to leave before she bleeds out.” 

Sana looks up to Mina. “Where are you going?” 

“The horn means someone is coming through the front gate. I imagine it’s your friends coming to your rescue. I need to go.” 

Sana now rests Chaeyoung’s head on her lap waiting for any help to come. 

“Please don’t go.” 

“I just cut the commander’s hand off. I’m now the enemy of both sides.” 

A group of people came running towards them. Momo, Jeongyeon, Jihyo, and Nayeon all came running towards Mina, Sana and Chaeyoung, who face continues to grow pale. 

“Where is my sister?!” Momo demands, but no one answers when she sees Chaeyoung laying on the ground. “Chae!” 

Sana lifts Chaeyoung off the ground and carries the smaller girl in her arms. 

“Momo, she’s badly injured. She need help immediately.” 

“Yeah I can see that. What the fuck did you do, Sana?” Momo grabs Chaeyoung from Sana. 

“I-“ 

“We can talk later, I’ll help Momo bring Chaeyoung back to camp, where healers can help her.” Jeongyeon motions for Momo to follower her and they take Chaeyoung away from the group to get her medical attention. 

Nayeon was the next to speaks. “Mina, please tell me you didn’t do this.” 

Mina avoids eye contact with everyone. 

“No she didn’t.” Sana speaks up. “She saved us.” 

Mina looks at Sana and says, “I’m the one who told the commander you would be coming here.” 

“But you still saved us. Chaeyoung would be dead right now if you hadn’t intervened.” 

“She still could be dead.” 

Everyone is silent over the possibility Chaeyoung might not make it. There silence didn’t last because someone new joins their group. 

“Arrest her. Immediately.” 

The Jito’s voice bring Sana out of her head and she sees two men surround Mina. 

“I can’t say I’m surprised to find out Myoui Mina turned into a war criminal. You were always trouble from the beginning.” 

“Uncle wait.” 

“No. There’s nothing to wait for. She’s committed treason.” 

Sana can’t argue with that. Mina did commit treason and Sana definitely hasn’t forgiven her for that, but Mina also just saved her life and possibly Chaeyoung’s. Sure, she was the whole reason they were in this mess in the first place, but Sana doesn’t want to see Mina at the mercy of her uncle. 

“She saved your niece and you’re just going to arrest her!” Nayeon addresses the Jito.

“Nayeon.” Mina speaks. “It’s okay. He’s right, I committed treason.” 

The jito nods to his men and they escort Mina away from the group. 

“When we get back to camp, I need to speak with you, Sana. Alone.” 

“Yes sir.” 

The Jito leaves Jihyo, Nayeon, and Sana alone. 

“How could you just let him arrest her? She saved your life and now she’s going to hang!” 

“What was I supposed to do, Nayeon? Tell my uncle no?” 

“Yes!” 

Sana scoffs, “You have no idea how bad of an idea that would have been. Yes, Mina saved us, but she still tried to kill me and she still worked with the enemy.” 

“You need to get her out of there. He’s going to kill her and you know it! How can you trust him when he murdered Jihyo’s family?!” 

“What?” Sana is confused. What was Nayeon talking about?

“Nayeon.” Jihyo tries to get Nayeon to stop talking. 

“What?” Nayeon’s looks to Jihyo seeing her worried face. “You never told her, did you, Jihyo?” 

“Tell me what?” 

“Go on then, Jihyo. Tell her. She needs to know, now.” 

“Jihyo, what is she talking about?” 

Jihyo swallows. “I don’t think now is the right time to talk about this.” 

“Really Jihyo? You don’t think Sana needs to know this now? You should have told her the moment you saw her!” 

“This is the first time I’m seeing her! She ran off here before I could talk to her!” 

“Enough of this. Tell me what’s she’s talking about Jihyo.” 

“Fine!” Jihyo takes a deep breathe. “Nayeon found out who killed my family. It turns out your uncle hired people to murder me and my family.” 

“That’s not possible. Why would he want you dead?” 

Nayeon cynically laughs. “Why do you think? It’s the same reason I was blackmailed into murdering innocent people. The same reason Chaeyoung was punished. The same reason Yugyeom does whatever illegal shit the jito asks him to do and the same reason Mina will likely die. Your uncle is a terrible man, Sana and it’s time you do something about it.” 

“That doesn’t make any sense. What does wanting Jihyo’s family dead have to do with any of those other things?” 

“Jihyo? Do you want to tell her?” 

“I guess I have no choice.” Jihyo looks down to her feet. “My marriage wasn’t real. Well it was as real as it could have been.” 

“Okay, what is that supposed to mean?”

“Euigeon wanted to marry me because he was interested in me, but I wanted to marry him because he was wealthy and I could help my family with any wealth I inherited by marrying him.” 

“You think my uncle wanted your family dead because of that? Doesn’t that seem a little extreme?” 

“Yes, but that’s not all. I was never attracted to Euigeon. He was definitely handsome and a wonderful guy, but I was in love with someone else...Her name was Sejeong.” 

“Oh.” Sana feels like a terrible friend for having no idea that Jihyo’s marriage was basically a cover. 

“I told Euigeon all of this and he was fine with it. He even offered to still marry me, so we did. It was all kept a secret until I was told to start having his children. I panicked, I thought I had more time to come to terms with it all, but I ended up secretly meeting with her one night to tell her I could never see her again. Someone must have seen us together and reported it.” 

“And you think my uncle wanted you dead because of it?” 

“Maybe not him specifically, maybe Euigeon’s parents found out and wanted the Jito to do something about it.” 

“Someone saw Jeong and I together as well, which led to me being blackmailed. This isn’t just an isolated incident Sana. You’re uncle wants people like us gone.” 

“I believe you, I do, but right now there isn’t anything I can do. We’re in the middle of a war.” 

“So you’re just going to leave Mina in the hands of your uncle?” 

“No, he won’t do anything to her until this is all over. She’ll likely stay locked up until then.” 

“Sana is right, Nayeon. She can’t do anything right now.” 

“Fine, but the moment this all ends, you better deal with him.” 

“I will. We need to get back. I need to see how Chaeyoung is doing.”

The three women leave the fort and make their way back to her uncle’s camp. Sana’s mind is a mess. 

First she puts Chaeyoung in danger that could cost her her life. Second, Mina saves them for reasons she still doesn’t understand and now has been arrested by her uncle who could decide to kill her at any moment. Third, she’s told all these things about her uncle which puts her thoughts into a tailspin of what ifs. 

What if her parents had never died? What if her uncle had caught her and Mina all those years ago? What if he did want Jihyo dead? What if he wanted Sana out of the picture too? What if Mina what right all along? What if Chaeyoung dies?

No. 

She can’t focus on her uncle when Chaeyoung’s life is in danger. She did this to Chaeyoung. She could have refused the blacksmith’s help and sent her away, but she didn’t. If Chaeyoung dies , the blood will be on her hands and Momo may never forgive her. 

Momo. She must be so distraught right now. The thought of Momo makes Sana pick you her pace into almost a run, leaving Jihyo and Nayeon walking behind at a more leisurely pace. 

“I’m sorry I made you to spill the beans to Sana about Sejeong. I though you would have said something by now.” 

“It’s okay, Nay. I never said anything to Sana because I didn’t want her to worry about me. She had so much to deal with, I didn’t want to add my mess to it.” 

“But why didn’t you tell her about her uncle sooner, Ji?” 

“Jeong and I were going to do it together the moment we saw her next, but I never saw her. Jeonygeon said she tried to get Sana wait for me, but Sana brushed it off as something that could wait. She didn’t know the gravity of what we wanted to tell her.” 

“What do you think she’ll do now?” 

“Wait probably. I think Chaeyoung is taking up more space in her mind right now than her uncle.” 

“Do you think she’ll help Mina?” 

“Nayeon, I know you like Mina, but she’s in a difficult situation right now. You need to be prepared for the worst to happen. The Jito has had very personal issues with her since Sana and Mina become friends when they were younger.” 

“I know.” 

They continue their walk as Sana sprints ahead. Sana arrives at the camp and begins to frantically look around. She doesn’t know where they would have taken Chaeyoung. In the distances she sees Momo sitting just outside a door with her head in her hands. 

Sana runs towards the thief and yells. “Momo!” Grabbing Momo’s attention. Momo stands up as Sana approaches her. Sana fears the worst has already happened because Momo looks like a reck. 

“Where’s Chaeyoung?” 

“What do you mean where is Chaeyoung? Where do you think she is, Sana?” Momo’s voice has an angry bite to it, one that Sana has never heard come from the thief. “My sister is dying on a table in there, bleeding from her chest. That’s where Chaeyoung is.

“Momo I am so sorry.” 

“Please don’t. I don’t have the energy to hear whatever sob story you want to tell me. As if anything you say could change this.” 

“Momo I didn’t ask her to come with me. She followed me. What was I supposed to do?” 

Momo steps closer to Sana backing her against a wall. 

“You were supposed to wait until morning. You said we would go together in the morning, but you lied and instead not only put yourself in incredible danger, but put my sister in danger as well. And now she’s the one paying for it.” 

“If I could trade places with Chaeyoung I would. I’d do it in a heartbeat!” 

“When are you going to realize that even if it were you dying right now, I’d still be mad and upset? You could have just waited for me or did you not want me to intrude on your business with Mina?” 

“No! Momo, I went alone because I didn’t want you to get hurt! I thought Mina would have felt cornered if you were there, she would have been aggressive if she saw you and you would have been and easier target to go after than me.”

“So my sister was the target instead? How does that make any sense? You didn’t want me to come because if could have been dangerous for me, but my sister going didn’t scream dangerous to you?!” 

“I didn’t want her there Momo, but she insisted. She’s a grown adult and makes her own decisions. I tried to get her to leave.” 

“Whatever Sana. You still don’t see the problem.” 

Sana sees Momo is about to walk away, so she grabs onto the thief. She’s not about to let Momo walk away from her. 

“Let go of me, Sana.” 

“No. You can’t just walk away. Please talk to me.” 

“Talk to you? Why when you couldn’t talk to me? You could have just told me last night you thought there was a better way, but you just decided to lie” 

“You would have never let me go alone.” 

“Maybe, but we’ll never know because you took the option to decide always from me. All that I know is I woke this morning with you and my sister missing. Can you even imagine how terrified I was? I still am  
terrified, not knowing if Chaeyoung will be okay.” 

“He gave her a choice.” 

“What?” 

Sana’s eyes well up with tears. “He told Chaeyoung she could go free if she killed me.” The tears are now falling freely into Sana’s face. “She should have just killed me, but she didn’t and attacked him instead.” 

“You really think I would feel any better if Chaeyoung came back here saying she had to kill you to live? Look Sana, I’m furious with Chaeyoung and if she makes, I’ll make she knows just how mad I am at her, but had you not gone alone, none of this would have happened.” 

Sana lowers her head, but her grip on Momo tightens. Just then Tzuyu walks out of the room Sana assume they were testing Chaeyoung in. Sana lets go of Momo. 

“How is she?” Momo asks. 

Tzuyu grimaces. “It’s hard to tell right now. They stopped the bleeding, so now all we can do is wait, so she if she gets better. I’ll stay by her and do what I can.” 

“Thank you, Tzuyu.” 

“My mother taught me many different types of poultices for different aliments. None were to help a giant gash in your chest, but I’m sure something will help Chaeyoung.” 

“Can I see her?” 

“Yes, I don’t see why not.” 

Momo rushes into the room, But Sana stays outside. She doesn’t think she could handle seeing Chaeyoung in the state she’s in. 

“Will you not go in?” Tzuyu asks Sana.

“Oh, no. I think Momo could use some alone time with her sister. Besides I think my uncle is probably looking for me.” 

“Just a warning. Your uncle’s healers have seen Chaeyoung’s tattoos. It’s likely they might have reported it to your uncle as well, but I’m not sure.” 

“Great.” Sana sighs. Not only will she have explain Mina’s presence, but now she’ll have to explain Chaeyoung too. 

“I should go back in to make sure Chaeyoung is alright.” 

“Alright, Tzuyu. Thank you for everything and for helping Chaeyoung.” 

Tzuyu joins Momo leaving Sana alone, but only for a moment. 

“Lady Minatozaki!” Her uncles voice rings across the camp, making Sana’s shoulders tense. She really hasn’t had enough time to process that her uncle is responsible for the murder of Jihyo’s family. 

Sana turn to address her uncle. “Yes uncle?” 

“I would like a word with you.” Her uncle doesn’t wait for a response, he just goes back into the house he came out of. Sana walks towards the house dreading this conversation. 

Once Sana entered the room her uncle was in, he immediately started talking. 

“Why was Myoui Mina there?” 

“She’s been helping the invaders.” 

“And you knew?” 

“Yes.” Sana said almost in a whisper.

“If you knew, why not tell me?” 

“You’ve always disliked her even when we were basically children.” 

“So you wanted to protect her?”

“No! I just thought that maybe I could convince her to surrender.” 

“She made her choice, she doesn’t deserve such kindness.” 

“She’s misguided.” 

“She has committed treason and the fact that you’re still trying to defend her is worrisome.” 

“She saved my life, so she must see her mistake in joining the enemy.” 

“It’s a little late for that, don’t you think?” 

“If she hasn’t intervened, I would be dead right now. That has to mean for something.”

“It means I will take it into consideration when she is on trial.” 

“You’ll put her on trial after the war?” 

“Yes. I don’t have time to worry about a traitor right now. I’m more worried about you and the company you keep.” 

“What?” 

“Mina, Lady Im, the thief, and now the girl you were with, who I’ve never seen until today, but apparently she’s a blacksmith who’s been helping us.” 

“She’s Momo’s sister.”

“Ah, so she’s related to the thief. I should have known.”

“They’ve been helping us and we wouldn’t have Yarikawa’s help without them.” 

“And where you ever going to tell me, the blacksmith was tattooed as well or was that another secret?”

“I didn’t think it was important information to know.” 

“How is that not important? How do you think that looks, Sana? The Jito working with criminals.” 

“She’s not a criminal. She was unfairly tattooed.”

“The laws are fair Sana and your friend broke them. Actually all of your friends have broken the law. Should I be worried about you too? This Ghost nonsense is getting the attention of the Shogun.” 

“It is?” 

“Yes and he wants it to stop. Immediately. We are desperate for help in fighting, but we cannot forget the samurai way. That’s how we will win.” 

“Yes, my lord.” Sana clenches her fists. She desperately wants to bring up Jihyo and her family, but doing so would cause chaos.

“Sana, do you understand me? We fight as samurai, together. Anything else would be seen as a disgrace.” 

“I understand.” 

“Good. The Shogun’s reinforcements should be here by tomorrow. Then we will be able to finish this.” 

— Later —

Momo hasn’t left Chaeyoung’s side for a moment. After leaving the conversation with her uncle, Sana tried to busy herself to avoid going in to see Chaeyoung, but it was getting hard to. She wanted to see the younger girl. She also wanted to check on Momo, but was afraid of facing her.

There was only one more thing she could do before she HAD to check in on Chaeyoung, but she also was avoiding this. 

Mina had been locked away in a small prison the military encamped used for punishments or deserters. It was only big enough to house two prisoners at most. 

When Sana walked in she wasn’t expecting Nayeon to be there. Nayeon was sitting on the floor next to Mina, with only the wooden bars of the prison separating them. Their hands were connected and Sana felt like she was intruding on a private moment.

Nayeon makes eye contact with Sana. She stands and lets go of Mina’s hand before she speaks. 

“I should probably go.” 

“You don’t have to. You can stay if Mina wants you to.” 

Nayeon and Sana both look to Mina, but she doesn’t say anything. Nayeon turns back towards the samurai.

“She hasn’t said much, even to me.” 

“Maybe you should stay then. She might be more comfortable if you’re here.” 

“Okay.” Nayeon sits back down, but she keeps her hand in her lap. 

“Mina, why did you save me and Chaeyoung?” Sana doesn’t waste any time asking questions. 

Mina doesn’t respond. 

“Please Mina, I need to know.” 

Mina finally looks up at Sana. “Would it change anything at all? Does it actually take back the things I’ve done?” 

“Maybe not completely, but it could change your punishment.” 

“Oh? So your uncle is interested in why?” 

“No, I am.” 

“C’mon Sana, you and I both know what he’s going to do and whatever I tell you won’t change that.” Mina holds her hand out for Nayeon to grab, which she does. 

“It could change how I see you should be punished.” 

“Are you in charge now?” Mina begins to play with Nayeon’s fingers.

“No, but it still matters.”

“If it matter so much to you then I guess I just changed my mind.” 

Sana waits for Mina to continue, but she doesn’t. “That’s it? You just changed your mind?” 

“Yeah.” 

Sana is becoming frustrated. She’s trying to give Mina a chance to explain herself, but the ronin seem unwilling. Nayeon is the one who speak up however.

“Mina, please just tell us. It could be the difference between you being put to death or not and I really don’t want you to die.” Nayeon’s voice is the softest Sana has ever heard. 

“So I spend the rest of my life in prison instead? How is that any better, Nayeon?” 

“It’s not but at least it gives us a chance.” 

Mina gives Nayeon a sad smile. “As long as the Jito is still in power, we will never have a chance.” Mina refocuses on Sana. “None of us will ever have a chance.” 

“There are things concerning my uncle that I will deal with after the war. He has some things to answer for and I won’t let him get away with it.” 

Mina is only quiet for a moment before she begins to speak. “I thought he was just going to use you to get to the Jito, but when I told him we had captured you, he changed his mind. He said you were too dangerous to keep alive if you weren’t going to join us. Then he told me what he was planning to do you with and I... just couldn’t let that happen. No matter how much I hate your uncle, I don’t hate you. I only wish Chaeyoung didn’t have to suffer because I acted too late.” 

“What was he going to do with me?” 

Mina shakes her head and says, “I can’t say it Sana. The hurt I’ve experienced with you doesn’t even compare to what he was going to do.” 

“Thank you for telling me. I’m not going to forget this, Mina.” 

“Do you hate me, Sana?” Mina voice sounds so small. 

“No, I don’t hate you. I’m just sad that our relationship was so broken it led you to do all of this and I know that my uncle is a part of that.” 

— Meanwhile — 

Momo hasn’t left Chaeyoung’s side for a few hours. All she can do is wait for Chaeyoung to wake up. The younger girl looks so pale lying down, you would thinks she is dead had you not noticed the shallow breathes coming from the blacksmith. 

Tzuyu had also stayed by Chaeyoung most of the time, while Dahyun had yet to come in, too scared to see her best friend in this state. The priestess just left to gather some more herbs, leaving Momo alone with her sister. 

“Chaengie, I need you to wake up soon. I know you need to heal, but I need to know you’re going to be okay.” 

Momo waits to see if her sister moves, but she stay still. 

“Please, I need my sister you know? I don’t know what to do without you.” 

Momo takes her sister’s hand, but it’s cold to the touch so she drops her hand. 

“I’m mad at you. You should know better than to run off like that and you put Sana in a difficult situation. I’m mad at her too, but it’s hard to stay mad at her. She tries so hard to fix everything on her own, I wish she would trust me to help.” 

Momo waits again for her sister to speak, but continues when there is only silence. 

“ In Yarikawa, she said that her and I had a connection, like we were chained together. I thought she was just speaking her samurai talk, but I can feel it. 

When I saw you two were missing and I had realized you guys were in trouble I was so scared. Of course I was terrified something happened to you, but the thought of something happening to Sana also terrified me. 

Chaengie, I’m scared of so many things right now. Of you not waking up, of something bad happening to Sana, but I’m so scared of having any sort of feelings for her. I know it’s stupid, compared to all the crazy things happening, my feeling towards Sana should be so low on the list, but I can’t help it. 

That’s why I need you Chaeng, I need to you to wake up and tell me that under no circumstances can I fall in love with her. Right? I can’t. She’s a samurai and I’m just some thief.” 

“You’re more than just some thief, Momo.” 

Momo is startled by the voice coming behind her. She whips her head around to see Sana standing in the doorway. 

“Sana! How long have you been standing there?”

“Only long enough to hear you making some baseless comparison between us. Why? Was it something I wasn’t supposed to hear?” 

Momo is relived Sana only heard the last thing she said, but now she has to make something up. 

“Uhh, yeah I was just rambling. Sometimes I have a hard time accepting that you actually want my help, being a thief and all.” 

“Well like I said, you’re more than a thief. You’re an amazing sister and friend to me. Speaking of, how is Chaeyoung doing?” 

“She’s about the same. Just waiting for something to change.” 

Sana nods her head. “Look I’m sorry Momo. I don’t know if I’ll ever not be sorry for all of this.” 

“Sana, I don’t want you to obsess over being sorry, at least not to me. I know this is as much as Chaeyoung’s fault as it is yours.” 

“Why are you forgiving me so easily?” 

“I don’t know. I guess I just understand that this isn’t solely your fault. I just want a Chaeyoung to wake up, that’s what I’m focusing on.” 

“Okay. If you’re sure.” 

“I am. Could you stay with Chaengie for a moment? I just need some fresh air.” 

“Yeah of course.” 

“Thank you.” 

Momo walks outside needing to take some deep breathes. Had Sana walked in any sooner, she would have basically confessed to the samurai. 

Inside the room, Sana takes a seat next to Chaeyoung. She’s looking at the girl, but her mind is running a million miles an hour. 

She absolutely lied to Momo. Sana had heard almost everything Momo said. She knows she shouldn’t have eavesdropped on Momo’s private conversation with her unconscious sister, but the moment the samurai heard her name, her feet were locked in place. 

So Momo thinks Sana doesn’t know about her sort of confession, but now the samurai has to pretend like she doesn’t know. Sana thinks she should have just told Momo she heard everything, but then what? Tell Momo she feels the same? How could she when her sister is fighting for her life right in front of her. 

Momo needs to focus on her sister, not Sana, no matter how much Sana likes the idea of exploring her feeling for the thief. Neither of them can afford it right now, even if just for a moment Sana imagines what it would be like to love someone like Momo. It’s not hard to imagine in fact and the thought sends a shiver down Sana’s spine. Her face turns red and she is grateful Chaeyoung cannot see her like this. 

“I’m in trouble, aren’t I, Chaeyoung?” 

The blacksmith doesn’t respond, but Sana can definitely hear her laughing at the samurai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, with the comeback happening soon I would really like to try to finish this before the comeback is released. So with that being said we are nearing the end of the story! 
> 
> Next time: Will Sana be able to confront her uncle? Is Chaeyoung going to wake up? Will Sana tell Momo she heard her confession? What will happen to Mina?


	15. Say Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

Tzuyu always loved spending time outside. Her mother used to take her when she was little and show her all the different flowers, plants, and roots growing on the island. Tzuyu learned what could be used for food or healing throughout her childhood and carried that information into her adult life. 

Whenever she would go outside to collect ingredients, Tzuyu always made time to stop and appreciate the nature around her. It was quiet, opposite of her current situation. She never imagined this is where her priesthood would lead her, but she’s glad it did. 

She’s has met some amazing people, a whole group, but it’s Dahyun and Chaeyoung who have brought a different light into her life. 

The thought of the small blacksmith gripped her heart, knowing that the chances of Chaeyoung fully recovering are very low, especially since the Jito’s healers are reluctant to use their supplies on her. Which is why a Tzuyu is outside collecting plant, to help Chaeyoung, but Tzuyu knows the only thing that can really help Chaeyoung is something close to a miracle. 

Tzuyu wasn’t alone for long, she was soon greeted by an uncharacteristically silent Dahyun. The sake peddler said nothing, but came and sat down on the ground next Tzuyu. The priestess looked at her expecting Dahyun to begin talking, but Tzuyu continued her work when she said nothing. 

Tzuyu not being one to push a conversation forward, let Dahyun sit there in silence. The other girl seemed content playing with a weed, but Tzuyu had finished gathering what she needed, so she stood up, catching Dahyun’s attention. 

“I’ve got what I need. I should take this back to Chaeyoung. Would you like to come with me?” Tzuyu knows the other girl hadn’t been in to see her best friend. 

“Is she doing better?” 

“She’s doing her best, but I’m sure having her best friend by her side would help.” 

“Am I a bad friend, Tzuyu?” Dahyun nervously rubbed her hands together.

“For what?” 

“For not going to see her?” 

“Of course not, Dahyun. We all deal with stress and grief in a different way.” 

“Grief? But she’s still alive. How could I be grieving?” 

“You can grieve the living, especially when you’re unsure if they will remain living.”

“I don’t even want to think of that possibility. She’s going to get better, right?” 

“I haven’t known Chaeyoung for very long, but I can tell she’s not one to give up so easily. “ Tzuyu tries to give Dahyun a reassuring smile.

“Thank you, Tzuyu, for being with her and helping her. I wish I could do more, but I can’t stand to even go into the room.” 

“You don’t need to thank me. I want to see Chaeyoung get better just like everyone else, but I understand how this could be difficult for you. Seeing someone you love in pain can be hard, but it’s even harder when you can’t do anything to fix it.” 

“Love?!” Dahyun’s shoot wide open. “Who me? Gosh, Chaeyoung is my friend and all, but I wouldn’t go that far—“ 

“I meant love in a friendly way, Dahyun. The same way you’d love a family member, but it would be alright if you did love her in another way.” 

“Oh! Right yeah of course.” Dahyun lets out a nervous laugh, but her face gets serious after a second. “It would be weird seeing as she always has heart eyes for you.” 

“What are heart eyes?” Tzuyu gives Dahyun a confused look. 

“Never mind, it’s not really important.” 

“You think Chaeyoung likes me?” 

“Well who could blame her really? I mean you’re beautiful and kind and so selfless and amazing. What’s not to like?” 

“I’m confused, does Chaeyoung like me or do you?” 

“What?! No! I think I’m talking myself into a hole.” Dahyun rubs the back of her head in embarrassment. 

“I need to get back to Chaeyoung. Will you come with?” 

“Sure!” Dahyun begins to follow Tzuyu towards Chaeyoung’s room.

“You know, your face get really red when you’re embarrassed, Dahyun.” 

Dahyun doesn’t think she’ll even get used to Tzuyu’s bluntness, but she does think her face has gotten even more red. The two make it to Chaeyoung, who was accompanied by Momo and Sana. 

Momo and Sana were sitting close together and talking casually, but when they see the two other girls walk in, both stand up. 

Dahyun goes straight to Chaeyoung’s side, having not seen her best friend since being injured. Her friend looked so pale, it almost made her break down in front of everyone, but she keeps it somewhat together, only letting a few tears fall. 

“Do you want some privacy, Dubu?” Momo asks. 

“Um, no I just have never seen her like this before.” Dahyun take a deep breathe in. “She’s always been so alive and now she’s not as alive. It sucks.” 

Sana almost wants to chuckle at how Dahyun expresses her feelings. She’s definitely an odd one, but Sana has grown a protective affection for the unusual girl. 

“Momo and I can go for a walk while you spend some time with Chaeyoung and Tzuyu can change her bandages.” Even though Dahyun doesn’t say she’d rather be alone, Sana can sense uneasiness or being in a room full of people. 

Momo gives Sana a questioning look, but follows the samurai outside regardless. 

“We’re going for a walk?” 

“Only if you want, I just thought Dahyun could have some privacy even if she wouldn’t say so.” 

“Those two are hopeless.” 

“Who? Dahyun and Chaeyoung?” Sana begins to walk them out of the camp. 

“Yeah, Chaeyoung’s too chicken to do or say anything and Dahyun is too oblivious.” 

“They like each other?” 

“Chaeyoung likes to tell me its a platonic soulmate thing, but it’s not platonic when she gets jealous every time Dahyun even looks at another person.” 

Sana laughs but continues her walk. They walk for a little while around the camp, but eventually decide to head back to camp, not wanting to leave for too long incase something happens with Chaeyoung. 

In the distance Sana sees a patch of orange moving around. 

“Momo, do you see that?” Sana points at the orange ball. 

“You mean that fox over there? Yeah?” 

“C’mon, let’s go!” Sana grabs Momo’s arms and pulls the girl in the direction of the fox. 

“Chill Sana, it’s a fox. You’ll scare it away if you’re too loud.” 

“Hurry before it runs off!” Sana continues to pull the thief along, following the animal further into a wooded area. Occasionally the fox would stop and look back at the the two women as if to make sure they are still close behind. 

“Jeez Sana your grip is crazy tight. What’s the deal? Why are we chasing after this fox?” Momo is confused but still runs along even though she’s being pulled. 

Sana doesn’t answer, she instead focuses on where the fox is leading them. The trees turn into thick bamboo and the fox finally slows down and squeezes itself through a small opening between some tightly pack bamboo trees. 

“Look, it’s run off into the bamboo and we can’t fit in there.” Momo huffs. 

“Nonsense.” Sana drops Momo’s arm and uses her hands to separate the bamboo trees to create an opening. “Go through Momo before I loose my grip!” 

Momo squeezes herself in through the bamboo trees and in the other side is a very small clearing. The bamboo trees created a circle around the clearing cutting off any outside interference. In the middle of the clearing was a small shire with two stone foxes. The real fox they followed was no where in sight. 

Sana follows in after Momo and takes in her surroundings. Once she spotted the shrine, she moves towards it. 

“Remind me why we followed an animal to a creepy shrine.” 

Sana looks back towards Momo. “It’s not creepy, it’s an Inari shrine.” 

“That still doesn’t explain why we’re here.” Momo takes her place next to Sana, kneeling in front of the shrine. 

“There was an Inari shrine near my home in Omi. I used to go to it all the time and talk to the stone foxes when I was a child.” Sana smiles, but Momo notices a almost sad look in her eyes. “My mother used to say that if I was ever lost, I could follow a fox to a shrine and there I could find my way back home.” 

“Are you lost now, Sana?” 

Sana giggles before speaking. “No, I’m not lost, but it’s always nice to have a small sanctuary away from everything to clear my mind.” 

Momo and Sana stay quiet for a while. Momo figures this was Sana clearing her mind. 

“When my mother died I was convinced she had been reborn as a fox.” 

“You don’t believe that anymore? Maybe she was.” 

“Maybe. I don’t see very many foxes anymore. The last one I saw before today was the day I ran into Mina again, but why would my mother lead me to Mina? Was it fate to reconnect with Mina, only for it all to come crashing down again?”

“Maybe your mother knew Mina would save your life eventually.” 

“Do you think she knew you’d save my life too?” Sana stares intensely at Momo, but the thief looked away. 

“Sana... there’s something I need to tell you.” 

Sana’s heart jumps into her throat. Is a Momo going to confess? Should Sana act surprised or should she tell Momo she heard her confession? She doesn’t want to pretend, she wants this to be as real as possible for Momo.

“Actually Momo, I think I already know what you’re going to tell me.” 

Momo looks confused. “Really? I didn’t want to tell you earlier because there was so much going on and with Chaeyoung. I couldn’t bring myself to talk to you about it.” 

“It’s okay Momo, I probably should have said something to you when I heard it.” 

“You’re not mad at me?” 

Sana grabs Momo’s hand for support. “Of course I’m not mad. I was a little surprised at first, but I think it’s best if we’re honest with each other.” 

“It’s just the way your uncle talked, he made it seem like you would be mad.” 

“Wait, What?” Now Sana is the one confused. “What does my uncle have to do with this?” 

“Your uncle offered to send Chaeyoung and I to the mainland earlier than he said before. He said we could leave before you guys mount an attack on his estate. What did you think I was talking about?” 

“What?! Why would he do this? We need you for the final push. Why is he all of a sudden wanting you to leave now?” 

“I wasn’t exactly in the position to ask any questions, but he said with the reinforcements coming, I’m not exactly needed.” 

“Of course you’re needed! Even with reinforcements, we still need everyone we can get. You told him no, right?” 

Momo let’s go if Sana’s hand and looks away again. 

“Momo?” 

“I told him I would think about it, Sana. It’s not just a simple yes or no.” 

“He’s obviously trying to get rid of you, Momo. There’s no other reason why he would offer this to you. You can’t say yes to this.” 

“I thought of that and while I think it’s very likely he just wants me gone, I can’t pass this opportunity if it means Chaeyoung and I are finally safe.” 

“Is it even safe to move Chaeyoung right now?” 

“Tzuyu said she is stable enough to move and on the mainland we could get better help from healers than we can here. Can you blame me for wanting that?”

“No I can’t blame you, but you can’t just leave, not like this. After everything, you wouldn’t see this through to the end?” 

“See what through to the end? This war? Because I never wanted to fight in this war. I only did it to secure passage to the mainland and that’s what I’ve done.” 

“You said you wanted to help me.”

“Is that not what I’ve done, Sana? Have I not helped enough?” 

Sana lowers her head, trying to keep her emotions in check. She did not want to cry in front of Momo. 

“You made it seem like you wanted to stay when we talked in Yarikawa.” 

“That was before my sister was almost cut in half. Sana, what did you think I was talking about? You said you knew what I was going to tell you, but it seems like we were thinking of two different things.” 

Sana stands up. She feels foolish for thinking that Momo would actually confess to her. Did she even want Momo to confess? She’s not sure, but this is much worse. 

“Nothing. It’s not important anymore. I don’t want you to feel bad for choosing your sister’s safety, but I can’t help but feel like my uncle has some weird ulterior motive for this.” 

Sana goes to leave, but Momo stops her. 

“I haven’t made a decision yet, Sana. I don’t want to just leave, but I have to consider everything.” 

Sana finally lets out a shaky breath. “He’s wants to keep you away from me.” Sana whispers. 

Momo can barely her the samurai. “What?”

“Maybe it’s best if you do go.” 

“You want me to leave now?” 

“No, but it’s better than you ending up like Mina or Jihyo or the countless other people who’s lives have been ruined by him.” 

“Why would he want to ruin my life?” 

“I think we can both stop playing dumb now Momo. It’s the same reason why he was constantly threatening Mina when we were younger.” 

“How am I playing dumb? You and Mina were romantically involved with one another. You and I have never been like that.” 

“And what if we win the war and you stayed in Tsushima? Would things not change then?” 

Momo has visibly started to sweat and Sana can tell she’s nervous with the change in topic. 

“What does that even mean Sana?” 

At that moment Sana figures she can do one of two things. One, she could make an excuse and end the conversation here. Two, Sana can tell Momo she heard her confession. Both could have consequences. Ending the conversation could lead Momo to leave Tsushima. Telling Momo the truth could put her in danger or cause a rift in their relationship. Sana decides what to do based on what her heart tells her. 

“I heard more of your conversation with Chaeyoung than what I told you.” 

“How much did you hear?” Momo’s voice is quiet, knowing the answer to her own question. 

“I heard everything.” 

“Were you ever planning on telling me or we’re you just going to keep this to yourself?” 

“I didn’t know how. I thought it would add too much to what’s already going on.” 

“And?” 

“And what?” 

Momo’s eyebrows furrow together in frustration. “You don’t have anything else to say?” 

“Should I?” 

“I confessed to my unconscious sister that I was falling in love with you and you have nothing else to say? Can’t you just say, yes Momo I feel the same way or no Momo you’re crazy for thinking I could love a peasant like you?” 

“Momo-“ 

“You know what? I don’t think I want to know. It’ll make this so much easier on the both of us. You won’t have to worry about feelings if I leave and I won’t have to worry about your uncle coming after me if I stay.” 

Momo starts to walk away and panic sets in Sana’s chest. This isn’t how she wanted this conversation to go. She knows she can’t let Momo go like this. She let Mina walk away and it destroyed their relationship, she won’t let it happen again, not with Momo. 

“Momo wait!” 

Momo doesn’t wait though and the thief exits the enclosed shrine area with Sana hot on her heels. Sana didn’t chase after Mina all those years ago and she could spend a lifetime imagining what life would be like if she had chased after the ronin, but now all she wants is to chase after Momo. She doesn’t want to imagine what ifs with Momo. 

Sana catches up to Momo and tries to grab her hand, but the thief is quick to evade. 

“Momo if you would just stop and let me speak-“ 

Momo surprises Sana by stopping and quickly turning around. Sana didn’t have enough of a warning to stop however and the samurai crashes into Momo’s chest. Sana looks up at their close proximity and she wonders how she never really noticed Momo was slightly taller. 

Momo surprises Sana even further by grabbing onto Sana’s arms, holding her far enough away to look at her, but closer than they’ve ever been before. 

“Just tell me I’m not crazy Sana, that’s it. I don’t need a declaration of love, but I need to know I’m not crazy for thinking you could feel the same.” 

Momo’s eyes are intense but Sana can see a hint of fear in them. Sana isn’t sure what Momo might be afraid of, maybe rejection.

“You’re not crazy, Momo. I told you in Yarikawa that I felt you and I were tied together you some invisible force. I don’t have to be a be a genius to know what that force could be.” 

Momo’s eyes soften, but the fear still remains. “I feel like you’re about to say but.”

“I’m not. There is no but. You were right though. It would be so much easier if we just forget about this, If we didn’t add our feelings into the mix of everything else. We both could be dead by tomorrow or you could be on the mainland and I would still be here. So many things could happen where one or both of us ends up dead or heartbroken.” 

Momo relaxes the hold she has on Sana. Instead of it being a vice grip to keep Sana in place, it’s become an embrace, one which Sana gladly leans into. 

“Should those things really stop us? Unless there is something or someone else stopping you.” 

Sana knows exactly what Momo is implying. To be fair, she would also have the same question, so Momo eluding to Mina potentially still being a player in this game doesn’t bother Sana at all and that’s mostly because Sana doesn’t even have to think twice about the answer. 

“Momo, Mina is not stopping me from anything. She seems very taken with Nayeon and I’m happy she might have found someone who makes her feel safe. I’m only sad that I failed as her friend.” 

“You don’t even know how much I like you, Minatozaki Sana.” Momo said it like she was releasing a breathe she had been holding in for years.

Sana gives Momo a sly smirk and says, “I think I might know, but you should tell me anyways.” 

Momo breaks out into a full blown smile. “Well enough to face the wrath of your uncle.” 

That sobers Sana. She can’t think of the possibility of her uncle doing something terrible to Momo. The thought only makes Sana lean into Momo more. 

“I won’t let him do anything to you or to Chaeyoung. You know if you decide to stay.” 

“How can I leave when you keep looking at me like that?” 

“Like what?” 

“Like a puppy.” 

“A puppy?! I am a dangerous warrior trained to kill anyone without breaking a sweat and you have the nerve to call me a puppy!” 

“The only time you look like a samurai is when you’re wearing the armor. When you’re not wearing the armor however, you look like you’d barely be able to hurt a fly.” 

Sana steps back and lands a sharp punch in Momo’s arm. Momo grabs her arm and groans. 

“See? No armor necessary.” 

Momo grabs Sana by her waist to pull her close again. Their faces are only inches apart and both desperately wanted to close the distance. They never get a chance however, because a loud voice interrupts their moment. 

“MOMO!” 

Momo lets out a annoyed sigh and backs away from Sana. They couldn’t see the person who was yelling, but their voice was unmistakable. 

“I swear I will kill Kim Dahyun right here, right now.” 

“Momo! Sana! Where are you?!” Dahyun continues to yell. 

“We’re over here!” Sana decides to let Dahyun know where they are.

Dahyun comes into view. She looks frantic and out of breathe. She must have ran the whole way over here. 

“Oh thank god, I found you!” 

“What’s wrong, Dahyun?” 

“It’s Chaeyoung! She’s waking up!” 

Momo and Sana’s intimate moment was forgotten quickly was the three of them run back to camp to see Chaeyoung. Momo bursts through the door and into the room where Chaeyoung was attempting to sit up, much to the displeasure of Tzuyu. 

“Chaengie?” Momo speaks to her sister with tears welling up in her eyes. 

Chaeyoung looks over to the new group of people in the room. She tries to lift her arm in a wave, but pain radiates throughout the girl’s body and is pushed back down by a disgruntled Tzuyu. 

“You need to keep still or you’ll reopen your wounds, Chaeyoung.” Tzuyu commands, but Chaeyoung seems to not be listening because all she can do is stare at Sana. 

“Sana... you’re okay.” When Chaeyoung first woke up, her first thought was Sana. The blacksmith had failed to incapacitate the commander and as she was blacking out from the blood loss, she assumed Sana would be next. Seeing the samurai in front of her, unharmed, sent a feeling of relief throughout her body. 

Sana steps forward to get closer to Chaeyoung. She now stands right beside Momo and she brushes her fingers against the thief’s hand, but only briefly. 

“Of course I’m okay, Chaeyoung. I’m okay because of you. You had the commander distracted enough and Mina decided to jump in and save the both of us. Even though you should have just killed me, you sacrificed yourself for me. Thank you Chaeyoung. I owe you my life.” 

“No! You don’t owe me anything Sana. You saved my life before and besides I think I was more in the way than anything.” Chaeyoung looks at her lap, embarrassed she couldn’t have been the one to save the day, like Mina had.

“You’re lucky I’m so incredibly happy you’re awake right now because otherwise I’d be so mad at you, Chaeyoung!” Momo tries to look angry but how can she be when her sister is awake? 

“I’m sorry. For worrying everyone.” Chaeyoung whispered the end of her sentence. 

Sana maneuvered her way past Momo to stand In front of Chaeyoung and grabs the girl’s shoulders, gently of course. “You have nothing to be sorry for. You wanted to help and make sure I didn’t go alone. That’s exactly what you did Chaeyoung. Without you, I would probably be dead right now.” 

“Chaeyoung should probably get some rest. Her body is still in shock from the injury and I fear too much excitement could make it worse.” 

“Tzuyu is right. We should limit the amount of people in here. Why don’t we let Chaeng rest and Momo can stay with her for now. Is that alright?” Sana proposes to everyone and everyone agrees. Before leaving, Momo and Sana make eye contact, they’re recent conversation still fresh in their minds. 

Sana follows Tzuyu outside and stops the priestess before she gets too far away. 

“Hey, Tzuyu can we talk?” 

“Of course, is there something you need?” 

“Well I was thinking, you seem to know a lot about plants and medicine...” 

“Yes? Were you interested in learning?” 

“Not exactly. I was more wondering what else you knew about plants. You know the ones that can heal people, but do you know about any other plants?” 

Tzuyu pauses for a moment. Sana was being vague and Tzuyu could only think of a few reasons why she would be asking her about plants. 

“You mean, do I know about plants that do the opposite of healing? You’re asking me if I know about any plants that could hurt people?” 

“Yes, I am.” 

When Tzuyu became a priestess, she made a vow to help people and that how it’s been for most of her life. Now, Minatozaki Sana, her friend, is asking her to relay knowledge that could hurt people. She knows it’s meant for the enemy, but Tzuyu is conflicted nonetheless. To hurt someone in battle is one thing, it’s self defense, but to poison someone? Well Tzuyu has never really allowed herself the thought. 

“I know about plants that can kill a small animal, but you would need a lot to be able to incapacitate a full grown human.” 

“Perfect. Do you think we can collect enough? Do the plants grow around here?” 

“Sana, are you sure this is something you want to do?” 

“You don’t need to worry about it, Tzuyu. I understand it’s a brutal and cowardly thing to do, so if you just tell me the plant and how to find it, you won’t have to be involved at all and it won’t be on your conscience.” 

“But it will be on yours, Sana.” 

“And that’s something I’m willing to do to end this.” 

Tzuyu doesn’t want Sana to carry this burden on her own, but will this actually end anything or cause more chaos? Tzuyu isn’t sure, but she’s trusted Sana so far and she will continue to do so.

“They’re called foxglove. My mother would use them to keep animals out of the monastery garden, but a large ratio of it could possible kill a human. They grow all around Tsushima so finding them won’t be difficult. I need to get Chaeyoung more medicine, so I’ll collect some for you while I’m out.” 

“Tzuyu thank you, but you don’t need to do this. Just tell me what they look like and I’ll get it.” 

“It’s fine, Sana. You shouldn’t have to do this by yourself, besides if you don’t know the correct way to make the mixture, you could mess it up. I might as well help you.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“I wouldn’t have offered if I wasn’t sure. Some company might be nice though, if you’re not too busy.” 

“Yes! Of course I can come help you.” 

The two begins to walk and right as they exit the camp Tzuyu speaks again. 

“While we’re out here you can tell me what you and Momo got up to out here.” 

“What?!” Sana stops in her tracks and blushes. 

“You didn’t really think I wouldn’t notice the way you too act around each other now? The hand touches were subtle, but not subtle enough I’m afraid.” Tzuyu looks back at the stunned Sana and smiles. “Don’t worry, I doubt Chaeyoung noticed and Dahyun was too busy crying to see anything. Your secret is safe with me.” 

“Tzuyu you seriously can’t say anything to anyone. I’m sure Momo will tell Chaeyoung , but no one else can know. Not right now at least.” 

“I understand. Don’t worry.” 

They continue to walk and Tzuyu thinks of something she wanted to ask Sana. “Hey Sana, do you think it’s possible to like two people at once?” 

“You mean like them as more than just a friend?”

“Yes.” 

“I’m not sure, but I think as long as you give yourself the space and time to find out, what’s the harm?” 

Tzuyu nods her head and hums and acknowledgement. She has some thinking to do. 

— Meanwhile —

Momo and Chaeyoung sit in silence after everyone leaves the room. Chaeyoung not knowing what to say and Momo trying to figure the best way to tell her sister about Sana and leaving Tsushima. 

“You look like you have something to say, Momoring. If it’s to yell at me some more, you can save your energy. I don’t think I’ll be fighting in a battle any time soon.” 

“I’m not going to yell at you, Chaeng, but there is something you need to know.” 

Momo looks worried and it sets Chaeyoung on edge. 

“What’s wrong Momo?” 

“The Jito offered us to leave sooner than expected. He said we could be on a boat for the mainland by tomorrow.” 

“Oh.” 

“I already know how you feel about it. I know you want us to stay to fight and you don’t want to leave Dahyun, but look at you, Chaeyoung. You almost died. We could be done with all of this.” 

“But what about helping Sana? We can’t just leave when she need our help the most.” 

“There’s not much you can do to help from a bed. Reinforcements will be here tomorrow, so they won’t even need our help.” 

“So you’ve decided to leave then? Do I not get any say in this?” 

“Of course you do, but that’s not all we need to talk about.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Sana thinks her uncle is offering this to get rid of me. So I’m not some bad influence on Sana.” 

“Shes right! He doesn’t want to help us, he just wants us gone!” 

“I know Chaeyoung, but we could be in a lot more danger here if we stay now.” 

“What do you mean now?” 

“Sana and I talked, a lot actually and things have become complicated in our friendship.” 

“Are you trying to tell me You and Sana hooked up?” 

“What?! No! But what I am saying is if we stay, there is no way we just stay as friends. We both have considered our feelings for one another and it seems inevitable they would develop into something else.” 

“God Momo, could you have said you guys like each other in a more convoluted way?” 

“I just want to make sure that you know I would never make a decision for us based on my feelings for someone else no matter what. You have always come first Chaeyoung and that’s not changing.” 

“Well either way, there’s no way I’m leaving Tsushima now. I refuse! Not when my heartless sister has finally admitted to liking Minatozaki Sana!”

“Shh! You need to be quiet Chaeyoung! People can’t know about this, especially not the jito and his lackeys.” 

“Alright, alright. I understand. Did you guys kiss though? How was it?” 

Momo rolls her eyes, already regretting telling her sister. “Is it too late for you to go back to being unconscious?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to extend the story a little so there will be some more chapters coming your way soon. 
> 
> Twice’s cb is Monday so don’t forget to stream and show our girls some love!


	16. I Can’t Stop Me, part 1

Mina had always been quiet. She was a quiet kid and now she’s a quiet adult. The thing is, once Mina felt comfortable she opened up. Mina was capable of talking just about as much as anyone, just in a softer voice. 

Not many people were able to see a completely comfortable Mina. For the longest time Sana was the only other person who had seen an excited Mina when they were young. Chaeyoung also was able to pull an excited smile out of the ronin when they first met, but the blacksmith has an act of being the best out in everyone. 

Nayeon has only seen Mina as the reserved ronin who stumbled in Umugi injured. Mina would occasionally let down her guard in small waves around Nayeon, but she would always remember to build her walls back up, blocking Nayeon from getting too close. 

Now she feels like she didn’t build her walls high enough because somehow Nayeon has invaded her every thought. Sitting in this cell, with Nayeon never leaving her side makes Mina want to let it all go and tear down the wall she built. She wants to let the older woman in, let her give her the comfort she desperately craves in this moment. 

Why does Nayeon stay? Mina doesn’t know. She can’t think of a single reason why anyone would stay by her side. She committed treason and betrayed her former lover. What does Nayeon see in her? 

“Why are you staring at me like that?” 

Mina blinked a few times. She hadn’t realized she was lost in thought while staring at Nayeon. 

“Sorry.” She looks away embarrassed. 

“It’s okay, I know my beauty can be overwhelming.” Nayeon sends a smirk her way and Mina has no choice but to smile back. She commends Nayeon on distracting her from her impending fate. 

“Do you ever get tired of feeding your own ego, Nayeon?” Mina hits back. 

“So she can make jokes, even in jail huh.” Nayeon’s smile widens at the thought she was able to get the ronin to talk. 

“Well I figured you deserve something , since you’ve sat here next to me for two days.” 

“I have no where else to be, but here.” 

“Don’t you have an entire town you run? I find it hard to believe you’re not needed elsewhere.” 

“I’m very good at running that town. So much so, that it’ll keep running even if I’m not there, Mina. Don’t act like you suddenly care about what happens to Umugi just to try and push me away.” Nayeon gives Mina a hard look. 

“I don’t understand why you’re here.” Mina matches Nayeon’s hard look with one of her own. 

“Do you want me to leave?” 

Mina couldn’t continue looking at Nayeon after that question. She was too embarrassed to admit she wanted Nayeon to stay. 

“It’s okay, Mina. You don’t have to answer, but just know I’m not here because you want me here. I’m here because I want to be here, but if you wanted me to leave, all you have to do is say so. Until then, I’m going to be right here.” 

It’s like Im Nayeon could read Mina’s mind at this point or maybe Mina was just easy to read. Either way, Mina was just glad Nayeon knew what she wanted without have to voice it. 

“Are you hungry, Mina? They haven’t come by to give you any food yet. I can go find us something to eat.” Nayeon stood up, not waiting for Mina to answer her. She was going to find Mina food, whether the ronin wanted it or not.

“Thank you.” Mina couldn’t say anything else, but it was enough for Nayeon to turn around before walking outside and flash Mina a blinding smile and a wink. 

It was quiet with Nayeon gone. Too quiet. Mina usually likes the quiet, but she’s gotten used to Nayeon’s rambling that anything less seems suffocatingly silent. 

Mina didn’t have to sit in silence for long. The one person she never expected to walk in and visit her was currently standing in front of her. 

Yoo Jeongyeon stood there with her arms crossed and an unreadable expression on her face. 

“I was wondering when Nayeon would eventually leave, so I could come in here.” Jeongyeon give a half hearted chuckled. “I should have guessed it was food that would make her venture outside.” 

Mina wants to smile at the joke because even in the short period of time she’s been around Nayeon, food seemed to be always on the girl’s mind. However, Mina knew all about Nayeon and Jeongyeon’s past and surely Jeongyeon was aware of her and Nayeon’s closeness. This was enough to make Mina keep her controlled emotionless face. 

“Is there a reason why you waited for Nayeon to leave to come in here?” 

“I wanted to talk to you and figured it would be easier without her here.” 

“What could you possibly want to talk to me about?” 

“Nayeon.” 

Mina really doesn’t want to have this conversion, especially not with Yoo Jeongyeon, but it’s not like Mina can walk away. She’s literally trapped. 

“Whatever you need to say should probably be said to Nayeon herself.” 

“Do you love her?” 

That was not what Mina was expecting Jeongeyon to ask.

“I’ve know Nayeon for about a week.” 

“That’s not what I asked.” 

“Why are you here, asking me this?” 

“Nayeon has a habit of falling in love with people quickly and then getting her heart broken in the end. Is that going to happen again?” 

“I’ve been arrested for treason by a man who has hated me my entire life and I will likely be executed by the end of the week. Whatever feeling I have for her won’t matter soon. Unfortunately if what you said is true, then her heart will be broken no matter what.” 

“Again, that’s not the question I asked. I asked if you love her.” 

“Fine!” Mina uncharacteristically raised her voice. She just wants this conversation to end. “I don’t know. Like I said before, I’ve only know her for a week.” 

Jeongyeon lets out a frustrated sigh, but Mina continues. 

“But there is something I do know.” Mina takes a deep breathe and says, “there’s only ever been one person I knew I loved.” 

Jeongyeon didn’t have to ask who said person was, so she lets Mina continue. 

“There’s a familiar feeling I get when I’m around Nayeon. The feeling I have when I’m around Nayeon reminds me of the feeling I had around Sana. Nayeon makes me feel young again, like every mistake I’ve ever made hasn’t happened yet.” 

“Like you’re a kid again?” 

“Yes...” 

Mina and Jeongyeon settle into a silence where both come to an understanding of one another. 

Jeongyeon nods her head several times almost as if she’s encouraging herself to say something. 

“Nayeon made me feel the same way when we were together. Like nothing mattered in that moment than the two of us. I never felt so seen by another person.” 

Mina tried to swallow the anxiety in her throat. “Do you still have feelings for her?” 

Jeongyeon chuckles. “Thats the thing, Mina. Once you start loving Im Nayeon, it’s impossible to stop.” Jeongyeon pulls something out of her kimono. “Which is why I have to do this.” 

Mina is confused by her word. For a moment she thinks Jeongyeon is going to kill her. Maybe for Nayeon’s own good or for selfish reasons, but that thought is quickly squashed by the sound of the cell door opening. Mina was no longer trapped inside. 

“Why are you doing this?” 

“You can’t stay here. The jito wants you dead.” 

“Yeah I know, but why are you helping me?” 

“I think you can understand why. I want Nayeon to be loved even if I’m not the one doing it. I can’t love Nayeon the way you can, not anymore. There’s too much pain there. Don’t you feel that way with Sana?” 

“Yes, I do.” Mina whispers. 

“Then go.” Jeongyeon moves out of the way for Mina. 

Mina can see her exit but her feet don’t move. Before she can even think about moving, the topic of their conversation comes walking through the door. 

“Mina, I’m sorry it took so long! Jihyo was oddly talkative.” Nayeon freezes when she looks up at the scene in front of her. 

“Jeongyeon? Mina? What’s going on?” 

Mina looks to Jeongyeon to give Nayeon an explanation, but the master archer looks down. 

“Jeongyeon is giving me a second chance, Nayeon.” 

“How? Why?” Nayeon looks at Jeongyeon, confused. 

“Just think of it as an apology, Nay, for not listening when I should have.” 

“Thank you, Jeong.” 

“Don’t mention it. Really don’t mention it, you guys need to get out of here before someone sees.” 

“Where do we go?” Nayeon looks between Jeongyeon and Mina for any ideas. “We can’t go to Umugi, that would be too obvious.” 

Mina shakes her head. “You’re not going anywhere, Nayeon.” 

“What are you talking about?” 

“I can find a place to lay low, but you need to stay here.” 

“Like hell I am.” 

“I’m serious. If both of us go missing, then there will be a manhunt for you too, but if you stay here than they’ll have to assume I escaped on my own.” 

“She’s right, Nay.” 

“Where will you go then? So I can find you.” Nayeon moves closer to Mina. 

“Home. I’ll go home to Omi. Come find me when this is all over.” 

“When the war is over?” 

“No, when the Jito is dead. That’s when we’ll all finally be safe.” 

“Good luck Mina.” Jeongyeon interrupts them as she begins to walk out of the room. “Nayeon, come find Jihyo and I when you’re done saying goodbye. We’ll need to let Sana know about this.” 

After Jeongyeon leaves, it becomes only the two of them. Neither wanting to make the move to leave or say goodbye. 

“You’ll be safe in Omi?” 

“As safe as any other place. My mother is still there, so at least if things go south, I’ll be home.” 

Nayeon embraces Mina in a strong hug. It took less than a second for the ronin to wrap her arms around Nayeon. They stood there in each other’s hold until Mina heard a sniffle coming from the other woman. 

Mina doesn’t pull back from the hug, in fact she holds on tighter and says, “Why are you crying?” 

“I wish I could go with you.” 

“Me too.” Mina finally pulls back. “I need to go, Nayeon.” 

Nayeon slides her hands up the ronin’s arms to cup her face. Mina closes her eyes’ say the contact and brings their foreheads together. 

“Get home safe Myoui Mina because you better be in Omi when I get there.” 

“I will. You stay safe Im Nayeon, I’ll be waiting for you.” 

It all felt like too much. Too many feelings were coursing through Mina’s veins. In situations like these, where Mina feels too many things, she runs, but Nayeon is holding her in place. It didn’t take long for Nayeon to become impatient and bring Mina’s face as close as possible. Their lips meet in a desperate kiss and Mina is forced to steady herself by placing her hands on Nayeon’s hips. 

Mina doesn’t realize how long they had been standing there kissing, until Nayeon pushes her away and Mina’s lips ache. 

“Okay, now you can go.”

And she does. Mina is able to sneak out of the camp due to everyone’s attention being on the small army of samurai currently entering through the front gates. Somehow her escape was timed perfectly with the arrival of the Shogun’s reinforcements. 

There were two other people who were paying no attention to the reinforcements now making themselves at home in the small camp. Sana and Tzuyu were busy smashing enough foxglove to make an elephant sweat. 

Tzuyu didn’t know the exact amount of the poisonous plant that would kill a full grown man, so Sana figures it was best to be safe and collect as much as they could. 

Sana could see the reinforcements arrive and knew that her uncle would be looking for her. So she stands to leave, but not before speaking to Tzuyu.

“Tzuyu, keep working on the poison. I have a feeling I’ll be gone for a while. My uncle is probably searching for me now.” 

“Of course. I’ll be here.” 

“If anyone asks what you’re doing-“

“I’ll say I’m putting together some medicine for Chaeyoung.” Tzuyu finishes before Sana could get the words out.

“Perfect.” 

Sana leaves Tzuyu to make her way to her uncle but is quickly headed off by Jihyo. Jihyo grabs Sana by the arm roughly and pulls her out of sight into a small storage shed. 

“We need to talk.” 

“Obviously Jihyo, but did you need to drag me in here?” Sana rubs her arm. Jihyo had a surprisingly strong grip. 

“Yes, no one can hear us and you need to know before you talk to your uncle.” 

“Know what?” 

“Jeongyeon and I did something and you can’t be upset when I tell you.” 

“Jihyo, you’re scaring me. Just say what you did.” 

“We helped Mina break out. Well actually Jeong just unlocked the door with the keys I stole, but still, we helped her get out.” Jihyo waits for Sana to get mad or upset, but the samurai does neither. 

“Where is Mina now?” Sana asks concerned. 

“Nayeon said she’s going to lay low in Omi at least until everything blows over and they can figure out a more permanent plan. Are you not mad?” 

“About Mina escaping? No, but now my uncle is going to think I did this and I’m already on thin ice with him.”

“I know and that’s why we did it while you were seen with Tzuyu.”

“He’ll still think I was involved somehow.” 

“Probably, but there won’t be any time for him to dwell on it. With the reinforcements here, his focus will be on taking back his castle.” 

Sana let out a long sigh.

“Okay, then I guess we should get this over with and hope he doesn’t know about Mina missing yet.” 

Jihyo laughs. “I wouldn’t hold your breathe Sana.” 

“I’m just surprised Jeongyeon was a part of this. You I can understand since you and Nayeon were best friends, but Jeongyeon seems to have less of a reason to help Mina.” 

“I think Jeongyeon feels bad for how things ended between her and Nayeon. Especially after finding out everything Nayeon did was to save Jeongyeon. Maybe this is Jeongyeon’s way of showing Nayeon that she’s been forgiven.” 

Sana hums in acknowledgment as she exits the shed with Jihyo. The two women make their way towards the Jito who was standing around a group of samurai, giving orders. 

When he spots them, he dismisses everyone. 

“Ah Sana, Jihyo, I’m glad you’re here. We need to discuss our next step now that our army is here and ready to take back Tsushima.” 

Jihyo and Sana share a look between each other. They had expected the Jito to be angry about Mina, but by the looks of it he doesn’t know the traitor had escaped earlier. 

“Of course Uncle. Shall I gather the others?” Sana plays it cool. There’s no need to bring up Mina if her uncle doesn’t know yet. 

“No need. The plan is simple. We invade the castle gates at dawn. Overwhelm them with our forces and drive them out, together, as samurai.” 

Sana tries to hold her tongue, but fails. “Don’t you think they will be expecting that? Wouldn’t it be safer to catch them off guard?” 

“We are samurai, my dear. And that’s how we will win. The shogun has made it clear there will be no Ghost nonsense. I’ve defended your actions thus far, Sana, but anymore slip ups could be dangerous for you.” 

“I understand.” 

“Excellent! You know I was surprised when your friend, the thief, declined my offer of safe passage to the mainland. It seems something is keeping her here.” The Jito eyes Sana, but says nothing more. 

“She told you she was staying?” 

“Yes, right before the reinforcements arrived she said so. I wonder what changed her mind.” 

Sana knows her uncle is trying to pull some thing out of her. He wants her to admit to something, but she knows better. 

“She hadn’t said anything to me, but I think she wants to make sure it’s safe for her sister to move before she leaves.” 

“Hmm no matter. The more people we have to fight, the better. We should all start our preparations for tomorrow. Make sure you girls get plenty of rest as well.” 

Jihyo is the first to leave. Her back is turned, so she doesn’t see the Jito grab a handful of fabric from Sana’s kimono to keep her in place. Sana’s eyes widen in surprise. Her uncle has now come close enough to whisper in her ear, so no one but the two of them could hear. 

“Remember Sana, you are walking a dangerous line. If I find out who let Myoui Mina escape, they will suffer the same fate as the traitor, even if that person is you. I know Minatozaki Sana is an honorable samurai, but the Ghost will only bring chaos, so I ask you to end this now. Give up this foolishness and help me save Tsushima.” 

Sana turns fully around to face her uncle as he lets go of her kimono. 

“I only want what’s best for Tsushima, uncle. Nothing more.” 

“I know and we will show them that tomorrow, won’t we?” 

“Yes.” 

— Later — 

Sana has prepared herself to sleep, but she doesn’t how much she’ll actually get. She’s normally restless before battle, but that’s not what plaguing her mind tonight. 

Her uncle’s threats are real and she knows he will eventually figure out where Mina is and who helped her escape. Even though she wasn’t a part of that, she can’t let her uncle do anything to Jihyo or Jeongyeon. 

With the impending end of the war nearing, the possibility of having to confront her uncle sends waves of anxiety through her body. 

Sana begins to brush her hair out before laying down. She always brushes her hair before bed, but now it’s become a way to refocus her mind. Focus on the brush strokes not the wild thoughts in her head. Sana usually keeps her hair at shoulder length to easiest tie it back, but she hasn’t had a chance to cut it recently, so her hair is at its longest it’s been since she was a child. 

A knock comes from outside of the room she occupied, stilling her brush. She tries to guess who’s on the other side, but she’s scared it could be her uncle. 

She closer her eyes and says, “Come in.” 

The person opens the sliding wooden door and walks into the room. Sana’s eyes are still closed so she doesn’t see who walks in, but she isn’t left guessing as her mystery guest speaks. 

“I hadn’t realized you’d be sleeping so soon, but I guess it makes sense. I can go and give you some privacy.” 

Momo’s voice is nervous, but it relaxes Sana’s body. She’s just thankful it wasn’t her uncle. 

“No Momo, you can stay. I was just brushing my hair.” Sana smiles sweetly. 

There’s a slight blush on Momo’s face, but the thief enters more into the room. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you with your hair down before. I hadn’t realized how long your hair is, Sana.” Momo moves to sit next to the samurai. 

“It’s not usually this long. I need to keep it short so I can tie it up and put it under a helmet, but it’s been a while since I’ve had the chance.” 

“I can cut it, if you’d like.” 

“You know how?” 

“I cut my own hair and Chaeyoung’s since we were children, so I don’t see why not.” Momo pulls a small blade from her kimono. “But only if you want.”

Sana nods her head and Momo moves to sit impossibly close. If she moved any more, they’d bump foreheads. 

“How short do you want it?” 

Momo’s breathe tickles Sana’s faces, causing the samurai to laugh. 

“Sorry, Just right at my shoulders would be fine.” Sana composes herself, not exactly trusting Momo to not cut her ear off. 

Momo begins chopping off Sana’s hair. “Who would cut your hair before?” 

“Mina’s mother always cut my hair. After my mother died, she kind of took over everything my mother used to do.” Sana focuses on the thief’s face instead of whatever Momo is doing with her hair. 

“You spent a lot of time with Mina’s mother then?” 

“It was her job to take care of me, but sometimes it felt like she wanted to. She still takes care of my home in Omi.” 

“She sounds like a nice woman. I hope Mina makes it to Omi safely.”

Their conversation stops for a while. Momo concentrating on cutting Sana’s hair and Sana just content to watch her. 

“Momo, I need to tell you something.” Sana’s tone is serious, but Momo continue her hair cutting anyways.

“You can tell me anything Sana.” Momo’s tone is the opposite, so soft and caring. It almost make Sana want to not say anything.

“My uncle threatened me today.” 

This gets Momo to stop and look at Sana. 

“What?” 

“He said if he finds out who helped Mina escape, they’ll be punished with her, even if it’s me. He also said that if I don’t stop this Ghost nonsense, the Shogun would get notified.” 

“He’d turn his own niece in? For what, helping him win?” 

“Momo, I’m worried we won’t be able to win unless I go against his plan.” Sana pauses to let Momo catch up to what she’s saying, but Momo looks as confused as ever. “If I do something that goes against the samurai way, he’s not going to give me another pass.” 

Momo runs her fingers through Sana’s newly cut hair. “What are you going to do?” 

“I’m going to make sure we save Tsushima. No matter what.” 

“And if that means going against your uncle?” 

“Then so be it. I will face whatever punishment he has for me, more honorably than he has ever been.” 

“You could be put to death for it.” 

“I have accepted death many times. This is no different.” 

“Somehow, I don’t think fate will let you escape death again Sana.” 

“You’re probably right.” Sana laughs nervously. She knows she’s lucky to be alive today. 

Momo takes her eye’s off Sana’s face for a moment to look at the top of her head. Momo begins to play the short hairs there. 

“These are cute.” Momo smiles, wanting to change the topic. 

“What are?” Sana tries to bring her hands up to feel the hairs Momo was playing with, but the thief swats her hands away. 

“These little baby hairs, they’re adorable.” 

Sana playfully pushes Momo away from her. The push makes Momo fall over and Sana takes the opportunity to tie her freshly cut hair into a short ponytail. Sana stands up and offers a hand to Momo. 

Momo accepts her hand, but with Sana standing above her, Momo is very aware of the samurai’s state of undress. Now, Sana wasn’t anywhere near nude. In fact she was fully clothed in a silk robe, but up until this moment, Momo had only seen Sana in armor or in her kimono. The robe covered Sana’s entire body, but her collar bone and that’s all it took for Momo to go red. 

Momo clears her throat and lets go of Sana’s hand. “Well I should probably let you sleep.” 

“You don’t have to go Momo. I’m not really tired and I could use the company.” 

Momo wanted nothing more than to keep Sana company. She wanted to stay and talk with Sana until they both fell asleep, especially considering how tomorrow could be the last they see of each other. There’s no telling if either one of them could die, so there’s nothing Momo would rather do than stay and spend time with Sana. However, Momo knows she can’t.

She can’t risk them being caught together in such an intimate setting. Sana is in enough trouble with her uncle, but she also can’t stay and risk becoming too close to Sana. 

Their relationship had only just been said out loud to one another and there was no label on anything. She can’t risk falling in too deep, so that when tomorrow comes and something happens to Sana, she can pick herself back up and not be completely broken. Sana herself is expecting her uncle to turn on her even if they win, so it would be best for Momo to keep Sana at arm’s length.

“I think we should both get enough rest for tomorrow. Our minds need to be sharp for anything that might happen.” 

Sana looks disappointed and the sad look makes Momo want to take everything back and stay. 

“Is there something wrong, Momo?” On the other hand, Sana knows that no matter what she’ll be at the mercy of the invaders or her uncle. So all she wants is to spend time with Momo because it could be their only chance to do so. 

“No, there’s nothing wrong, Sana. I’d love to stay with you, but we should really be careful about how we act around one another. Your uncle probably has eyes everywhere. I don’t want to get you into any more trouble than you’re already in.” It was partial true, but telling the half truth sent a stabbing pain through Momo’s chest. 

If Sana suspects Momo isn’t telling the whole truth, she doesn’t say anything. In fact she nods her head and agrees. 

“I know, you’re right. I guess I’ll see you in the morning then.” 

Neither make a move and eventually Sana gets impatient. She knows Momo won’t be the first to move, so she takes Momo’s hand and guides it to her waist. She leaves Momo’s hand there to cup the thief’s face. Momo looks shocked, but Sana gives her plenty of time to move away from her as she bring her face closer. 

Momo closed her eyes, but only felt Sana’s lips graze her cheek in a soft kiss. Momo would be lying if she said she wasn’t disappointed Sana didn’t kiss her on the lips. 

Sana pulls back and Momo’s hand drops from her waist. 

“Goodnight Momoring.” 

Momo hurries to the door before her face could get any more red. Sana had never called her anything other than Momo, but now she’s using her nickname. 

She turns towards the samurai to say goodnight and in that moment she can feel the chain Sana had once said was holding them together. It feels so tight around her and it’s pulling towards the other woman. Momo has to leave now before fate makes sure she doesn’t. 

“Goodnight...” Momo contemplates using a nickname with Sana, but she’s only ever heard one nickname used with Sana and Mina was the one who used it. She doesn’t want Sana to be reminded of Mina every time she wants to be affectionate with her. So she stutters out something different. 

“Goodnight Sana-chan.” 

Momo doesn’t wait around to see Sana’s reaction. She practically sprints out of the room. If she would have stayed a few second longer, she would have seen the full tooth smile that was on the Samurai’s face.

— The Next Morning —

The weather began to change the moment Sana had woken up. Eventually she was able to fall asleep last night, but when she opened her eyes,a shiver ran through her body. 

Winter was close and they needed to end this now. Fighting a war during the snowy winter would only ensure the invaders’ victory. 

Sana had just finished fastening the last piece of armor to her body. She then made her way outside to see the entire camp wake and ready to make their last push. 

Sana spots the group of people who she would consider her friends now with a notable addition. Nayeon was casually standing with them. Sana was surprised to see the woman here and not with where Mina was right now. 

Sana approaches the groups as they stop talking and give Sana their attention. 

“Did I interupt something?” Sana asks as she takes her place directly next to Momo, almost a little too close. 

Momo is the first to speak. “No, Tzuyu and I were just making sure Dahyun was all set.” 

“Set for what?” 

Instead of Momo answering, it’s Dahyun who does. “Set to stay here while you guys go save the day.” She looks a little sad.

“Dahyun is going to stay here with Chaeyoung.” Tzuyu adds.

“I wish I could come fight with you guys, but someone needs to stay with Chaeng and I have the least amount of skills to help with fighting.” 

“It’s okay Dahyun, you’re helping how you can and it’s important somewhere is here to keep an eye on Chaeyoung.” Momo wraps her arm around Dahyun’s shoulders. 

Sana turns her attention to Nayeon to address her. “Nayeon, I’m surprised you’re here still.” 

Nayeon flipped her her long brown hair over her shoulder playfully and smirked at Sana. “Who me? Where else would I be besides here fighting for Tsushima?” 

Sana can’t help but roll her eyes because she knows Nayeon wouldn’t be here unless there was a reason. Sana figures the reason has something to do with Mina, but right now she can’t think of the ronin. She needs to focus on the fight at hand. 

“Then we should all probably get ready.” Everyone nods and begin to move to where they are needed. 

Dahyun leaves to go be with Chaeyoung. Jihyo, Jeongyeon, and Nayeon ready themselves by the main gate to leave. Tzuyu takes a spot next to Yeri and the warrior from Yarikawa who are also near the front. Chaeyoung had made Tzuyu promise to keep an eye out for her friend. 

That leaves just Momo and Sana alone once again. 

“This is it, Sana. Are you ready?” 

“I’m ready for this to end.” 

“Just make sure it ends with you alive, alright?” 

“Is that your way of telling me to stay safe, Momo?” 

“Maybe. Just don’t die.” 

“You too.” 

It was about as romantic as it was going to get with the two of them being out where they could be seen by anyone. Sana thinks that even if they were alone, Momo would say the same thing, seeing as the thief had given no indication of being a fan of physical or verbal affection. 

The two women made their way to the front of the gates where everyone was waiting including her uncle. Not much else was said as the plan was simple. The Jito signaled for them to begin their march north. 

The Jito’s estate was the largest on the island, but it was set up like most of the castles and forts in Tsushima. A large main keep sat a top a cliff, surrounded rocky ledges to make it impossible to infiltrate. The only way is through the main gates, carving a way through three courtyards, and making their last push over a bridge to the main keep. 

The bridge connecting the last courtyard and the main keep spanned across a deep valley. The fight to cross the bridge would surely be the death of many, but the Jito assures everyone that with their numbers, they will be able to overwhelm the weakened enemy. 

Sana isn’t so sure. She is reminded of the bloodbath on Komoda Beach, but this time her friend are by her side. 

They finally reach a clearing where the only thing to be seems it the entrance to the massive estate and looming over all of them is the main keep high a top a cliff, where Sana assumes the commander of the invading army is holed up. 

Between them and the main gate are plenty of invaders ready to guard the gates. The Jito had prepared a battering ram to break through the gates, but the men out front need to be handled first. 

The Jito turns to Sana. “This is it, Lady Minatozaki. The fate of Tsushima rides on this battle.” 

At this moment Sana leaves all her thought behind. The ones damning her uncle’s terrible actions. The ones about her family’s legacy. The ones pulling her towards her new found friends and Momo. 

Momo. The person who’s been by her side since she saved her on the beach. She wants nothing more than to take Momo’s hand and run far far away from here. That’s what Sana wants, but right now she’s not just Sana. Right now she is Lady Minatozaki, samurai. 

Right now there are no other thoughts than saving Tsushima. 

Sana unsheathes her katana and says, “I will follow your lead, my lord.” 

The Jito’s nods and yells for his army to attack and attack they do. Two sides clashing in battle. Sana doesn’t have time to keep an eye on her friends because every time she dispatches an enemy, a new one appears in front of her. 

Eventually they are able to push the remaining enemies up against the front gate and kill them. Now they can smash through the gates and truly begin the final battle. 

Sana waits beside her uncle as warrior push the battering ram up to the gate. Sana does a quick survey of the people approaching the gate. She takes count of all her friends. Jihyo, Jeongyeon, Nayeon, Tzuyu, Yeri, and Momo all alive and uninjured. Sana thanks whatever guardians are looking over them, although she is sure her friends are skilled fighters and can hold their own. 

The battering ram crushes the wooden gates and the small, but mighty army pours into first courtyard and begin their assault once again. This time Sana sticks close to Momo and the two of them fight back to back. 

Momo isn’t as skilled with a sword as she is with a bow, so Sana makes sure any enemy that gets too close to them meets the end of her own blade.

The fighting seemed endless. Once a group of enemies was taken out, a new wave arrived. By the time they had mad s it to the third courtyard, Sana was covered in dirt and blood. Her ears were ringing with painful screams and yelling. It all became too much. Too much fighting. Too much death. 

Sana staggers forward, not because she wanted to, but because her body demanded it. Her mind is yelling at her to stop and breathe, but her body pushes her to continue. 

Sana can see the final gate that leads to the bridge with only a handful of invaders blocking the way. Sana runs with Momo on her heels towards the gate, but someone opens the large wooden doors on the other side. She can see the bridge leading to the main keep now, but the bridge is littered with invaders. 

“Lady Minatozaki,” she hears her uncle’s call for her. “To the top of the gate! We can cover our men from above!” 

Sana looks up to see the gate’s lookout. “Momo?” She turns to the thief. “Come up with me and help with covering fire.” 

Momo nods and follows Sana up a ladder to the top of the gate. From there Momo, Sana, and the Jito can see the warriors of Tsushima flood onto the bridge, but before any fighting can happen, the invaders turn and begin to flee towards the main keep.

“Look! They’re falling back!” The Jito seemed surprised, but happy at his men’s work to push the enemy back, but Sana doesn’t like the look of it. 

“It doesn’t make sense. Why would they fall back now? Something is wrong uncle.” Sana feel her stomach leap into her throat as she realizes too late what is happening, but that doesn’t stop her from yelling. 

“Tell them to retreat uncle!” 

“We do not retreat, Lady Minatozaki.” 

Sana puts her attention back on the bridge where she now sees a caravan of horses barreling onto the bridge. They pull with them carriages of explosives.

“They’re going to blow up the bridge! Shoot the horses!” The Jito yells from his perch atop the gate, but it was too late. The moment an arrow found its way to stop one of the horses, a domino effect of explosions rattled the entire area. 

The bridge is destroyed, but on it lay the dead bodies of samurai and warriors of Tsushima. Sana thanks all the gods she asked Momo to come up with her, but what about all of her other friends? We’re they dead on the bridge as well? Anger fill Sana chest quickly, but Momo’s hushed voice dampens any rampage Sana might have gone on. 

“They were sent to die.” Momo makes eye contact with Sana. “For nothing.”

Sana moves closer to Momo as her uncle begins to speak. “We must honor their brave sacrifice. Gather our best soldiers still alive, Lady Minatozaki. We will repair the bridge and attack at dawn.” The Jito hurries to the ladder to leave, but Sana stops him with a simple “No.” 

“No?” The Jito challenges Sana to continue. 

“We’ve lost too many. We won’t survive another attack. If you just listen to me-“

“Enough!” 

“There is another way!” 

The Jito walks up to Sana and eyes the thief standing behind her. 

“Then we will discuss it alone.” The Jito doesn’t wait for a response as he leave the two women alone. 

“Sana...” Momo calls.

Sana tries to look at Momo, but behind the thief is a mass of fire and smoke coming from the bridge. Sana can’t take her eyes off the horrific scene of the bodies laying dead on the bridge. 

Momo tries again. “Sana, what are you going to do?” 

Without taking her eyes off of the bridge, Sana says, “I need to go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is coming to an end soon, so that brings me to what happens after. I am open to doing one shots expanding on certain characters if people show interest in it.


	17. I Can’t Stop Me, Part 2

Sana snaps out of her trance and runs after her uncle not saying another word to Momo. Sana find her uncle inside of one of the barracks that’s obviously being cleared out for him to rest for the night. He was already taking off his armor when Sana briskly walks through the door, not bothering in any polite greetings. 

“Lady Minatozaki, I understand your upset, but the Invaders are on the defensive now, we will strike before they can regroup and end this tomorrow.” The Jito keeps his back facing Sana. 

“You sent all in to die.” Sana’s voice was low and angry. 

“They are soldiers.” 

“And their blood is on our hands.” 

The Jito doesn’t respond, only pauses for a moment before continuing to take off his armor. Sana take it as her cue to speak again. 

“I can find a way past the bridge and poison the enemy.” 

“Poison?!” Her uncle whips around at the mere suggestion. “That is an act of terror! I trained you to fight with honor!” 

“Honor? It must have died on Komoda Beach along with all the other dead samurai you sent to die for you as well. The enemy doesn’t deserve my honor.” 

“Your emotions are controlling you Lady Minatozaki.” 

“Maybe, but I have sacrificed everything to save Tsushima. I gave our people hope, while you did nothing!” Sana is yelling now. 

The Jito acts in a a moment of anger and strikes Sana across the face with the back of his hand. Sana is in a state of shock, she doesn’t register the burning pain spreading across her cheek. She’s never been hit before, not by a family member. 

“Sana...” her uncle looks apologetic, but with all the information Sana has on her uncle, it takes everything for her not to confront him right here, right now. 

“I think I’m done here.” Instead Sana walks out, desperate to get as far away from him as possible. She needs to find the others, check to make sure her friends are alive. 

In the distance, Sana can see Momo standing in a group. Sana runs over to them and sees all her friends there fairing much better than she expected. No one seems to be hurt.

“Sana, is everything okay?” Momo asks worried. To her, Sana looks shaken and she didn’t like it at all.

“It will be. I’m glad everyone here is alright.” Sana looks around the group, but stops at Yeri who looks angry. 

“Alright? I for one am not alright.” Yeri raises her voice. “Those were Yarikawa’s warriors who were sent out to die on that bridge!” 

“Yeri...” Momo begins to try and calm the shorter girl down. 

“No, my men were sent in first and your uncle knew full well they would all die while his precious samurai lived. And now he wants us to do it again in the morning!” 

“I know, that’s why I’m ending this. Now.” 

“What do you mean ending this?” Jihyo asks. 

“If tomorrow comes and we go through with my uncle’s plan, it’s over for us. I’m not going to let it.” 

“How?” 

“Don’t worry how, but whatever happens next, I just want to thank all of you for sticking by me.” 

“Why does it sound like you’re saying goodbye, Sana?” Jeongyeon isn’t going to let Sana leave without a proper explanation. 

“I’m not saying goodbye, I just need everyone to trust me. Tzuyu, Momo, can I speak with you two alone?” 

Momo and Tzuyu follow Sana away from the group. Everyone looks at the three women leaving, worried about what Sana plans to do, but trusts her enough to respect her wishes to keep it quiet. 

Sana leads the other two towards the edge of the courtyard before speaking. 

“Tzuyu, I need the thing you and I were working on.” 

“Are you sure?” 

Momo looked between the two confused. “What thing are you guys talking about exactly?” 

Sana ignores Momo’s questions. “Yes I’m very sure.” 

Tzuyu hesitates for only a moment before she reaches into her kimono and pulls out a small satchel. She hands it over to Sana. 

Momo is now even more confused. “What is that?” 

“Thank you, Tzuyu. You can go back to the other. I need to talk to Momo alone.” Sana says ignoring Momo’s question again. 

Tzuyu nods and leaves them to return to group. 

“Sana, what’s going on? You’re scaring me.” Momo is now worried with how Sana is acting. 

Sana lets out a large breathe of air before speaking. “Tzuyu helped me collect a fair amount of foxglove and she made a powder for me.” Sana motions towards the satchel. She can see Momo is still confused so she explains further. “It’s poison Momo.” 

“Poison? What are you going to do with that?” 

Sana moves closer to the courtyard wall which has a large crack in it. If you were to look through the crack, you could see a dangerous path through the cliff side leading straight towards the main keep. 

“I’m going to sneak into the main courtyard and poison the invading army. They’ll all be dead before morning.” 

Momo is quiet at first.

“Sana, you’re going to poision an entire army?” 

“That’s the plan.” 

“I’m assuming your uncle doesn’t know.” 

“Oh he knows. I told him I could do it instead of his awful plan. Of course that started an argument, but at this point I don’t really care. I’m ending this and no one else is going to die because of my uncle’s crazy honor code.” 

“I’ll come with you then.” 

“No. You have to stay here Momo. I said no one else is going to die, especially not you. I’ll be quick by myself.” 

“Okay.” Momo didn’t want to let Sana go by herself, but she knew the samurai wasn’t going to let her come. “Please be careful Sana. I need you to come back.” 

“I will.” 

“Oh, before you go, I forgot to give this to you.” Momo pulls something out and hands it to Sana. “Chaeyoung made it and she wanted me to give this to you.” 

Sana looked down and saw a mask. She usually avoided wearing a mask, although many samurai do, but this mask was black to match her armor. Carved into the mask were demon looking teeth with gold accents like the ones on her family’s armor. It was beautifully crafted but also terrifying to look at. 

“Chaeyoung said it was meant for the Ghost not a samurai.” 

“Then I will wear it well.” Sana takes the mask and ties it around her head, covering the lower part of her face. 

“If I didn’t know who was behind the mask, I’d be a little scared honestly.” Momo chuckles. 

“Then I guess it does it’s job. I need to go.” 

Momo nods and sees Sana slip through the crack in the wall. Using the iron hook Chaeyoung had made her, Sana climbs across the cliff side, under the destroyed bridge to the other side. Night begins to fall and Sana dress in her pitch black armor blends in with the darkness. 

Sana pulls herself up the cliff and slips into the courtyard where the main keep resides. She knows the commander is inside, but all of his men are outside readying themselves to eat. Sana has to move quickly through the courtyard to find a large fire where a pot of women type of food is currently being cooked. There are only a few men around, so it was easy for Sana to slip past them and dump half of the poisonous powder into the pot. She saved the other half for the large barrel of wine she saw being used to fill everyone’s cups. 

As long as they eat and drink, no one should survive the night, but Sana had to stay and make sure. So she found a place to sit and wait for the poision to do it’s job. From her spot she couldn’t see anything, but eventually she could hear it. The sound of choking. It started out as just one or two, but then quickly multiplied into a chorus of men choking on their own blood. 

Sana waited until most of the noise died down before she crawled out of her hiding spot and saw the aftermath of her poision. There were still plenty of bodies moving around, but they were struggling for breath and it wouldn’t be long before they became still. 

Sana feels sick to her stomach at the sea of dead men littering the main courtyard and it was all done without her having to unsheathe her blade. 

“Is this what they teach you when becoming a samurai?” 

The low voice comes from behind Sana.  
When she turns she sees the commander of the invading army standing on the steps of the main keep. He looks weak, with his arm missing and his army dead, the man doesn’t look so menacing as before. 

“Poison? I never thought a samurai would have it in them to do such a cowardly thing to win, but then I guess you’re a ghost not a samurai.” 

Sana lets him continue speaking all he wants while she takes out her katana and moves closer to him. 

“Ah you truly are a ghost then. You’d kill me right here even though you know I cannot fight back. No samurai would ever.” 

His comments make Sana think back to when she gave Mina a pass and didn’t fight her because of her injured arm. As a samurai she would fight him honorably, but right now she can’t bring herself to care. 

In the distance she sees a group of people coming towards her. She knows it must be her uncle. She has to finish this now while she has the chance. Sana looks back at the commander and speaks. 

“I guess I’m not a samurai then.” 

Sana raises her blade as high as she could and quickly brings it down across the man’s chest in a similar fashion as he once did to Chaeyoung. The commander collapses to the ground still alive, but bleeding out rapidly. 

“I’m sure it doesn’t feel nice to have your chest ripped open, does it?” Sana knows it’s cruel to taunt a dying man, but the imagine if Chaeyoung’s body that day hasn’t left her mind. 

“I should let you lie here and bleed to death. It’s what you deserve.” But Sana knows she can’t. While her relationship with the honor code she was brought up to idolize had been effectively shattered, she knows she’s still a good person. 

She ends his suffering just in time for her audience to arrive. First it was Momo, who ran to Sana’s side. 

“Sana? Are you okay?” The thief looks over the samurai’s body to see if she can see any harm done. 

“It’s over Momo.” Sana tries to sound happy, but she knows while this particular fight is over, there’s is a much more intimidating one looming over her. 

Sana sees her uncle with his men behind him. Off to the side stood Nayeon, Jeongyeon, Jihyo, Tzuyu, and Yeri. Momo of course stood behind her. 

“The castle is yours uncle.” Sana opens her arms, gesturing around her. “The commander and his men are dead.” 

“You defied me.” Her uncle says in a hushed but angry voice. It was obvious he did not want an audience for this confrontation. 

“I did what I had to, for all of us.”

“Is this how you want to be remembered? The Minatozaki legacy stained with this?” 

“She defended the people of this island!” Momo yells from behind her. 

“By spreading fear and chaos!” The jito sneers at Momo. 

“We were at war.” Sana tries to reason. 

“And you are acting like the enemy Lady Minatozaki! This is not our way.”

“Your way. It’s not your way uncle. Your way would have killed all of us.” 

“The Shogun will demand a head for this,” the Jito grabs Sana’s shoulders. “But it doesn’t have to be yours.” His eyes find Momo. “I know she drove you to do this.” 

“What?” Sana attempts to back away, but her uncle holds on to her shoulders tightly. 

“Renounce the ghost, Sana. You must blame her for this chaos.” Her uncle moves to the side so everyone can see Sana. “Tell them, you are Minatozaki Sana, loyal servant to the Shogun and to me.”

Sana could simply agree and tell the crowd what her uncle wants to hear, effectively clearing her name for all she’s done and placing the blame on Momo. It would be so easy to say the words, but Sana has no plan to do so. 

“I am a servant to only the people of Tsushima, not you or the shogun.” 

“Sana...” her uncle warns

“The people have called me the Ghost, so that is what I am.” 

“Then you will be judged for it.” 

The Jito turn to his men as Sana turns to Momo. Sana removes her katana from her back along with the mask. She hand the thief her family katana. 

“Momo, take this.” 

“Arrest her.” Her uncle orders and his men approach Sana. 

“Sana...I don’t know what to do.” 

“Nothing. You do nothing Momo. Let them arrest me.” 

“You’ll be killed, Sana.” 

Sana smiles sadly. “I know, but we’ve always known. I just wish I could have had the chance to love you Momo. Maybe in another life.” 

“You are not saying goodbye Sana.” Momo begins to tear up as the men tie Sana’s hands behind her back. “I’ll figure something out Sana I promise.” 

“Please don’t, Momo or you’ll end up dead like me.” 

“Take her away, now!” The Jito becomes impatient.

“You have to keep yourself and your sister safe Momo. Please.” Sana pleads for Momo not to do anything stupid. 

Luckily Momo listens and backs off. She runs over to their groups of friends to watch Sana be taken away. Momo holds Sana’s blade close to her chest, trying to think of a way to save Sana. She has a feeling it won’t be as simple as stealing a key and sneaking away like they did with Mina. Sana will likely be under heavy watch. 

“What are we going to do?” It was Nayeon who broke the silence first. 

“She told me not to do anything.” 

“Are you actually going to listen to her Momo?” Jihyo asks. 

“Of course I’m not! I just don’t know what there is to do.” 

“We’ll think of something together, but for now we should get out of here.” Jihyo takes the lead and ushers everyone away from the Jito’s estate. She knew staying there would only cause trouble, so Jihyo led them back to the military encampment where Chaeyoung and Dahyun were waiting for them. 

It was four days. Four days of Sana being held in a cell without food or water. Four days of everyone waiting around to take action. Four days of Jihyo traveling back and forth to check on Sana, only to be told that no one is allowed to see the prisoner. 

And when Jihyo asked the Jito himself on what was to be Sana’s fate, all he could spare was a curt reply of ‘I’m waiting on word from the Shogun’. Jihyo had to control the immense amount of rage she held for this man, knowing doing anything would cause her to be in the same position Sana was currently in. 

Momo on the other hand was sticking by her sister who was still bed ridden, but in the inside, Momo was constantly thinking of how to save Sana. 

“What are you going to do Momo?” Chaeyoung asked on the morning of the forth day. “Jihyo said they were waiting for the Shogun’s orders so we can’t have much time left before that happens.” 

“I don’t know Cheang. Whatever I come up with would just cause more trouble than actually saving anyone.” 

Jihyo briskly walks through the door interrupting their conversation. 

“We have to go, now.” 

Momo stands, “They received word from the Shogun?” 

“Yes and it’s not good. They’re charging her with treason and aiding in the escape of another traitor.” 

“What?! She’s not a traitor! She ended the war!” Momo’s voice rings out through the room.

“I know Momo, but they don’t see it that way.” 

“What’s her punishment then?” Momo feels like she knows that answer, but she felt compelled to ask anyways. 

“Death, but the Jito said he will be generous considering their familial relationship and give her the option of having a warrior’s death or by her own blade.” 

“He wants her to die in a battle or for her to kill herself? That’s ridiculous!” 

“It’s the way of the samurai, Momo.” 

“I don’t care and Sana has obviously shown she doesn’t care either. I can’t even imagine what she would choose.” 

“Well she hasn’t eaten for four days and I imagine she hasn’t had any sleep, so a duel would be difficult for her, to put it generously. So Sana would probably choose the more dignified option.” 

“No, you’re wrong. She would never give up like that. And I won’t give up either.” 

“Momo you can’t go waltz up there and rescue her like a damsel in distress. She has carried this entire war on her back while simultaneously fixing all of our problems. She’s probably exhausted, defeated and she made a decision to not fight four days ago when they arrested her.” 

“What are you saying Jihyo? That she wants to die?”

“What I’m saying is she willingly went along with being arrested and I can only assume it’s because she’s tired of fighting. Sh could have fought her uncle right then and here, but she didn’t.”

“Maybe you’re right, she probably is tired, like you said from carrying all of this on her back. I would be too if I was her, so then we will just have to lighten her load. All of us.” 

“What are you getting at?” 

“We stand together and expose the Jito for everything he’s done. Let the people know about blackmailing Nayeon, about Mina, about murdering your family, about Yugyeom, about sending all those samurai to their death on the beach and doing it again on the bridge, all of it! The people need to know.” 

“How does that save Sana through?” 

“The Jito is all about honor right? All we need to do is prove that he really has no honor, than Sana can’t be punished because then he would have to be punished as well.” 

“You want to air all his dirty laundry publicly?” 

“Yes, do you think it will work?” 

“I don’t know Momo, but I honestly don’t have any better ideas.” 

“Then what are we waiting for? Let’s gather the others and go!” 

“Lead the way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Momo’s plan work? Will they be able to save Sana? 
> 
> Two more chapters left.


	18. Eternal Blue Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sana meets her fate

She counted four days. Sana was able to see the sun rise and set out of a crack in her cell. The crack wasn’t big enough to let in any warmth from the sun however, so the four days were long and cold. 

The moment she was thrown into the cell, she was alone. No one came to see her, although she figured her uncle stationed at least two guards out front to make sure no one came in here. It was lonely, but she was glad. She didn’t need any of her friends to risk their lives to save her. 

Sana thinks how she could have done everything different, but gives up because how useless it seems to dwell on the things out of her own control. All she has to do now is wait for her fate to be decided. Although Sana believes now, her fate was decided the day on Komoda beach. She was meant to die there, now fate has caught up to her. 

It was mid day when they dragged her out of her cell. She was immediately smiling, not because she expected to be let go, but just the feeling of the sun in her face, made Sana smile. She didn’t care if she was seen smiling on the way to her death. 

The sun was bright and it made Sana squint while she was ushered up onto the steps of the Jito’s palace. She could see people, but not any distinguishable faces. Sana brought up her hand to shield her eyes from the sun and look out in to the crowd of people who have come to watch her die. None of the faces she saw were the ones she was hoping to see however.

While she didn’t want her friends to watch, she had hoped for a a chance to say goodbye to them. Now it seems like she’ll just have to whisper a goodbye and hope the wind carries it to the desired person. 

Sana figures she must look crazy to these people. She sways from her spot on the stair as her head spins from the lack of food and water, but a strong hand on her should from one of the guards keeps her from collapsing into a heap on the stairs. 

She swore she could see someone in the crowd that looked like her mother, but before she could call out to the dead woman, a man speaks. 

“Lady Minatozaki.” Her uncle of course. “You have been charged with aiding in Myoui Mina’s escape, a traitor, and directly disobeying orders given by the Shogun himself. Do you agree with these charges?” 

Sana looks at her uncle. He looks a lot more like a coward and a lot less like the man she knew when she was little. Although she didn’t think she ever really knew him. 

“Would it change my punishment if I agreed or disagreed uncle?” Sarcasm was drilling from her voice and she knew it would on my make her uncle more angry. 

“Now isn’t the time for a smart tongue my lady. Do you agree or disagree?” 

Sana looks out to the crowd to try and find her mother again, but she see no one that resembles her. Of course she would be hallucinating now, why not?” 

“I never had a hand in Myoui Mina’s escape, maybe you should have kept a better eye on her instead of blaming me for your mistake. You can say all you want how I’ve disgraced my family and the samurai, but the only laws I broke were to save Tsushima and I did.” Sana mustered all of her remaining strength to stand tall. She wanted the people watching and her uncle to know that she doesn’t regret anything. 

There was murmuring beginning in the crowd and worry flashed across the Jito’s face. 

“It is not up to me to decide what you’re guilty of. I only gave what information I had to the Shogun and he has decided your guilt and your punishment. I admit, I fought for a dignified punishment considering your family’s status and your service as a samurai and the Shogun has agreed. He is offering you a chance to die as a warrior.” 

Sana knows exactly what her uncle is implying. He could execute her like a criminal would normally get or she could die by her own hand. She’s heard of samurai doing this rather than dying by the enemy’s blade. It was seen as the more dignified way to die, but Sana could never imagine herself doing it. Yes, she’s tired. Yes, she no longer has the energy to fight, but kill herself, in front of all these people? How is that dignified? 

Her uncle approaches her and motions for the guards to move. He now blocks her view of the crowd and speaks in a low voice so no one else could hear. 

“I’m sorry it has come to this Sana. I’m so sorry to my brother, may his soul be at peace, that I could not properly look after his daughter. I feel somewhat responsible for this.” 

“Somewhat responsible? Is that some sick joke?” Sana sneers at the man. How could he act like none of this is entirely his fault? 

“I know you don’t understand how hard I tried to make you see reason, but even as a child you were unruly. I told my brother you wouldn’t make a good samurai and I only wish he had listened, that he wasn’t so prideful. Then none of this would have happened.” 

Sana looks her uncle dead in the eye and says, “You have been a terror to the people of this island, to me and my friends, but yet you still have the audacity to blame my father. I know everything you’ve done and I might not be able to do anything about it now, but others know and they’ll not rest until you’ve been brought to justice.” 

Her uncle gives a sad smile. “You’re just like your father, my dear. So much pride. Unfortunately it’s what got him killed in the end and it’ll be the death of you as well.” 

The Jito pulls a tanto out from his kimono and offers it to Sana. “Take this and do what must be done. Unless you’d rather I do it.” 

Sana looks down at the blade and sees her family’s crest engraved on the side. Her hand shakes as she grabs it from her uncle. He steps out of the way so now the audience has a clear view of Sana. 

“Is there anything else you would like to say, Lady Minatozaki?” 

Maybe she has failed her family. She doesn’t think her parents would be proud of her in this moment. Not because of the things she did to save the island, but because she’s stopped fighting. Her father always pushed her to keep fighting even when her mind and body begged her to stop. Now it seems like her body is moving on it’s own accord as she takes the blade.

She sakes her head no. What else can she possibly say? The things she wants to say are to the people who don’t seem to be here. There might be a crowd watching, but Sana only wishes she didn’t have to die alone. 

“Then it’s time, Sana.” 

“The only thing it’s time for is for the people to know the truth.” A voice rings out in the courtyard and Sana has to do everything in her power not to let out a sob. 

She doesn’t know whether the sob came from a place of happiness or sadness. She’s happy her impending death is prolonged even if just for a moment, but now she see the people she specifically told not to do anything, doing something. 

“Excuse me? May I know the reason for this intrusion, Lady Park?” 

Jihyo leads the group of her friend to the bottom of the stair, but she herself climb them and takes a spot directly next to the Jito. 

“You may.” Jihyo speaks so informally to the Jito, it set him on edge. “You see, Minatozaki Sana is about to die for her actions, but the people should know the ones who have decided her punishment have done far worse.” 

“What do you think you’re doing? You have no authority here Lady Park.” 

“You’re right I don’t, my husband would though, but he and the rest of my family were murdered by men you hired, my lord.”

Gasps could be heard throughout the crowd followed by talking amongst the people watch the scene play out. 

“How dare you accuse me of something so heinous and without proof. Your husband was a fine warrior, my own sister’s son, who died on the battle field. As for the rest of your family, their end was tragic, but I took no part.” 

“The thing is, I have proof and the people to back it up.” 

“What people? These band of criminals my niece has accumulated?” 

“They aren’t criminals, only those who have been wronged by you and the people should know who they’re following.” 

“Is that so?” 

“My family was murdered by the same men hired to blackmail Im Nayeon into killing a small village of people and Nayeon herself has traced it back to you.” 

“And why would I bother to do something like that?” 

“For the same reason you have continued to blackmail Kim Yugyeom, who has conveniently gone missing after he arrived to send your message to the mainland. The same reason you threatened Myoui Mina when she was a teenager.” 

“If you really think I’d do all of that for the reason you say I did, then why don’t you tell the people the exact reason, hm? Tell them all what you all have in common then.” The Jito says this with a smile thinking he caught Jihyo by surprise, but what he didn’t know was Jihyo expected this. She expected him to challenge her. He thinks she would never willing tell a crowd of people about her fake marriage, or about Nayeon and Jeongyeon’s relationship or any of the others.

Jihyo smiles right back at him, because he failed to realize that Jihyo had lost everything and this was her revenge on the man responsible for it. If she was going to go down, she’d be taking this horrible man with her.

Sana watches Jihyo carefully. Would her friend really out herself and the others just to take down her uncle? He deserves it, that’s not a question, but do her friends deserve the backlash from what ever happens next? This was Sana’s life on trial, not anyone else. If Sana is to die today, then she won’t condemn her friends to live a life of shame because she decided not to stand and fight for her life.

“I loved my husband and my family dearly, but—“ Jihyo begins to speak. 

“Enough.” Sana had spoken for the first time since Jihyo and the other arrived and her voice was stern and powerful. Not something you’d expect to hear from someone who had been starved for days. 

“Sana?” Jihyo didn’t know why Sana would interrupt her. Especially since she was about to expose the Jito for all the horrible things he’s done. 

“I said enough, Jihyo.” Sana spoke softer now when addressing her friend. “You don’t need to outcast yourself and the others the save me.” 

“Sana, we all agreed...” 

“I don’t care. Not like this.” Sana grabs her friend’s hand and squeezes it. “I’ve got this.” She lets go and straightens her shoulders before she speaks loud enough for everyone to hear. 

“Yes it’s true, I broke the samurai code and laws that have been put in place to protect the people of this island, but I am here not to try and deny those things or to expose my uncle for the thing he has done wrong. I did them not to betray anyone, but to show the people that they don’t need the samurai to protect them; the people can defend and fight for themselves.” 

“You only showed them that they can defy their leaders.” Her uncle interjects. 

“I had to stop you from throwing away our people’s lives!” 

“You have no honor, Sana.” 

“And you are a slave to it, uncle.” 

“You are just like your father. My brother let his emotions rule him and now he’s passed it on to you, but it will be the death of the Minatozaki clan.” 

“If my head is the cost for saving the lives of our people, then I would gladly do it all again.” Sana says with a smile as she walks downtown the step to where Momo is standing. She whispers to the thief, “my katana, Momo.” 

Momo doesn’t say a word, only hands Sana her sword. Sana turns back around to face her uncle, katana now in hand. 

“But if the Shogun wants my head, then you’ll have to come and take it.” Sana unsheathes her blade to a chorus of gasps glittering by around the courtyard. 

From behind Sana, Momo whispers, “what are you doing Sana?!” 

Sana faces her friend. “I’m facing the consequences of what I’ve done, but I won’t go down without a fight.” 

“You look like you could barely fight a child Sana. You can hardly stand upright on your own. Don’t you think this fight is a little one sided?” 

“Why do you think they’ve starved me, Momo? Because they don’t want me to fight back, but I’m not going to let him end my family’s legacy in shame.” Sana can see how worried Momo is. It’s not often the thief shows an emotion that isn’t steeled. 

“Momo, seeing you all here, trying to fight for me, has given me what I need to fight for my own life. Thank you, for everything, but I need to do this.”

Sana didn’t want to get too emotional so she faces away from Momo before the other girl could say anything. Now she faces her uncle who has taken his spot a few meters away. 

As if they were mirroring each other’s movement the two samurai slowly walk towards one another with their katana’s drawn. They both stop and raise their swords, readying themselves for whoever strikes first.

The wind blows the falling autumn leaves from the surrounding trees. On a normal day, Sana would have stopped to admire the nature, but now her focus is on her uncle’s steps as they both circle around one another. 

Her father always taught Sana to never make the first move. Wait for your enemy to strike and use their body against them, but surely that her uncle’s plan. It’s how all samurai are trained to fight.

Sana decides she can’t fight like a samurai with him. He might be older, but he has many more years of training and fighting over her, not to mention Sana’s current physical state. She has to overpower him, tire him out, before she herself tires. 

She takes a deep breath and grips the handle of her sword tight. Then her feet launch her forward at lightening speed towards her uncle. Her uncle moves to deflect her attack like she knew he would, but Sana isn’t looking to land a hit. Sana only wants her uncle to expend as much energy as possible. 

As her uncle takes a step to the side, Sana also moves to side step his incoming strike. A classic counter attack Sana knew was coming. Their blades collide and the sound the interlocked metal resonates around the courtyard. Their faces are close now.

“Is revenge what you want Sana, because I didn’t approve of your shameful relationship with Myoui?” 

It never fails to send Sana into a rage when Mina is mentioned. The pain of her betrayal still lingers, but it’s the way Mina is weaponized to use against Sana that sends Sana into a fury. 

“If I wanted revenge, I would have killed you a long time ago.” Sana says right before she unleashed a series of strikes upon her uncle. He is able to block each other, but they push him back and leave him no room to put in any strike of his own. 

Sana begins to tire , but she pushes herself forward. Unfortunately, her uncle alway had a good eye and he notices her slight pause in attack. He uses the split second to counter strike. It throws Sana off balance and her guard is broken enough for the Jito to thrust his blade forward, catching Sana on the right side of her abdomen.

The blade of the katana sinks deeper into Sana causing her to cry out in pain, but the Jito doesn’t push it any further. 

The exhaustion, the pain, the blood loss, all begin to take its toll on Sana, forcing her body to buckle into a kneeling position. With the blade still embedded into her abdomen, the Jito keeps hold of the katana, kneeling with Sana. 

In the crowd, Momo turns away from the scene happening before her. She doesn’t know what she expected to happen, but she couldn’t bring herself to watch as the energetic, stubborn samurai she met only a week ago, bleed out in front of an audience. It seemed almost cruel for Sana’s life to come to such an end. She gave everything to the people of Tsushima and to her friends. 

In the future, if you were to ask Momo what she regrets the most, she would laugh and say she wishes she hadn’t turned away in that moment. She wishes she had seen what happened next with her own eyes instead of hearing the surprised shrieks from the people watching. 

No one had really seen the slight of hand movement from Sana as she fell to the ground. The audience, and the Jito, only saw her drop her katana and fall to her knees. Everyone was too focused on the Jito’s blade stuck inside of Sana, to notice Sana had slipped her hand inside her kimono, grasping the smaller blade she always keeps there. 

Once the Jito had kneeled with her and grew confident in his victory, Sana took her free hand and held onto the Jito’s arm, the one holding the katana , with a vice grip. 

The Jito tries to pull away, but Sana keeps him in place. She then pulls him by the arm forward, causing the katana to sink deeper into her side. She struggles with the pain, but continues to pull her uncle closer. Once he is close enough, Sana plunges the smaller blade into the neck of her uncle.

Momo turns around at the noise and she sees the Jito stumble backwards, coking on his own blood. Sana slowly removes the katana from her side and throws the blade away from her. Her hands clutch at her side in pain but also to slow bleeding out. 

Momo rushes to Sana as Jihyo makes her way to the dying man a few feet away. 

Sana looks up at Momo and grimaces. “See? I told you I could handle it.” 

“Handle it? You’re bleeding out, Sana.” Momo says as she replaces Sana’s hands and keeps pressure on the gaping wound. 

Sana isn’t looking at Momo, but at her uncle struggling to breathe and Jihyo standing over him. She can’t hear what Jihyo is saying to her uncle, but she imagines it isn’t pleasant. 

“We need to get you out of here and patch you up.” Momo moves Sana’s hand around her neck as she scoops up the samurai and carries her away from the scene. Sana’s head fall against Momo and she begins to lose consciousness. 

“You can’t close your eyes, Sana. Just hold on for little bit.” 

“I’m so tired Momo.” 

“I know, just a little bit longer.” Sana nods, but struggles to keep her eyes open. She can’t tell how much time has passed, but she feels her body being set down. Now in a laying position, Sana can no longer stay conscious and she is surround by a heavy darkness just like she once had on Komoda Beach. She can only let it surround her and hope she’s pulled out of it soon. 

When she does open her eyes it’s dark outside and she’s staring up at a ceiling. It takes her a while to fully realize that she’s laying down on a futon inside somewhere. Her hand goes down to her abdomen and is met with bandages. She needed to check to see if she had dreamt the whole thing or if she really did impale herself just to stab her uncle in the neck. 

No one was in the room, nor could she hear anyone nearby. She’s taken back to when she woke up after the battle on Komoda beach. She woke up alone then too, but Momo had eventually showed up. Now it seems like no one is around. 

Sana’s eyes begin to droop down. Her body feels heavy and all she wants to do is sleep again. So she does. 

After all the fighting and all the suffering Sana has been a part of and witnessed, doesn’t she get to close her eyes for just a little while? She can hear people moving around now and voices become clearer, but still she keeps her eyes closed. She doesn’t want to face the horrible mess she has likely caused by killing her uncle. 

Someone approaches Sana. They check her pulse and her temperature, but says nothing. 

“How is she doing, Tzuyu?” Momo’s voice fills the silence of the room and Sana wants to open her eyes just to see Momo’s face, but her body protests at the thought. 

“She’s doing well. There’s no fever, her wound doesn’t look infected, and color is slowly coming back to her face. It’ll take time for her body to heal, Momo. She’s been through a lot.” 

“I know, but she’s been unconscious longer than Chaeyoung was. What if she doesn’t wake up?”

“She will.” Tzuyu offered no other words of comfort to Momo, who left the room, leaving Momo alone with Sana. The thief huffed as she plopped down next to Sana. She grabbed one of Sana’s hands and started running slow circles on her palm. The feeling sends Sana’s body into overdrive. She could feel a bolt of energy travel through her veins, causing the samurai to abruptly sit upright. 

The sudden moment startles Momo into standing up. “Sana, you’re awake!” 

“I think so...” Sana rubs her head. She course feel a deep headache coming and her body felt like it had been ripped apart and sewn back together. 

“I should go get Tzuyu, so she can look you over and make sure you’re alright.” Momo went leave, but is stopped by Sana holding onto her wrist. 

“Please don’t leave. Not yet.” 

“Sana, you’ve been out for a while, she needs to know.” 

“In a moment, just stay with me.” 

Momo couldn’t say no to the face Sana was giving her. It was like a puppy begging for food. How could she refuse? She sits back down and takes Sana’s hand again, but Sana seems lost in thought. 

“Where are we?” Sana whispers. 

“In Yarikawa. Yeri said we would be safe here.” 

“Safe? We’re being hunted? So my uncle is still...” 

“Alive? No. Jihyo made sure he didn’t make it.” Momo said cautiously. She wasn’t sure how Sana would take knowing Jihyo had finished off her uncle. It was seen by most as an act of mercy, but Jihyo took great pleasure from making sure the man responsible for her family’s murder never opened his eyes ever again. 

“But...” Momo continued. “The Shogun’s men still consider your actions treasonous and want you arrested to be sent to the mainland to face the Shogun himself.” 

“I see.” 

“But that’s why we’re here. We’re hiding out for a while. Jihyo said it would take some time.” 

“Time for what?”

“Well, normally you’d be the one to take the Jito’s place because you’re his next of kin with your father being his brother, but you can’t obviously. Which means it has to go down the Jito’s sister’s bloodline.” 

“But...” 

“But she’s also dead and her son died on Komoda beach, which means...” 

“His wife is the only remaining member left. Jihyo, is the only remaining member of the Park family left. So she’s...” 

“Not in charge. Not yet at least. She’s been communicating with the Shogun on all of this since your uncle died. The Shogun seems pretty unaware of the more nefarious things your uncle was a part of, including the murder of Jihyo’s family.”

“So it’s really over then?” 

“If Jihyo is in charge then she can pardon you and then all of this will be over, but for now we’ll lay low.” 

“We?” Sana’s eyebrows raise. 

“If that’s still something you want. I know we said before we would wait until the war was over to talk about us.” 

Sana looked down at their connects hands and noticed a slight tremble in Momo’s. Was Momo nervous about Sana not wanting her around anymore? 

“Honestly Momo,” Momo closed her eyes and prepared herself for Sana to send her away. “I don’t see any reason for us to talk about it anymore.” Momo looked at Sana in confusion. 

“What I mean is, I want you here with me and as long as you want to be here, then there’s nothing else to talk about.” Sana took both of Momo’s hands and held them tight between her own. “We don’t have to declare anything, just live in this moment together.” 

“And if I want more than just a moment?” Momo’s voice was low, but soft. Sana could tell the other woman was trying to hide her face so Sana couldn’t see the fear in her eyes. 

Sana took Momo’s face in her hands and guided the thief to look at her.

“Then we will live a million moments together, okay?” 

Momo from the moment she laid eyes on Sana, knew she could never say no to whatever the samurai asked of her and now is no different. 

“Okay.” 

Tzuyu would later walk in to check on Sana, only to slowly walk back out at the sight of the two women talking and laughing with one another. It was obvious they were sharing a private moment and a Tzuyu did not want to be at the receiving end of one of Momo’s intense glares. So when Tzuyu comes back a while later, both girls had fallen asleep side by side with their hands clasped tightly together.

When Tzuyu walked outside, she couldn’t hear the common noises of townsfolk going about their day. No, it would be a long time before towns like this one would be rebuilt and lively again, but when she looked up, she saw a different story. She saw the endless blue sky and knew everything would be okay again. 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s all folks. 
> 
> Or is it? 
> 
> I’m just playing. An epilogue will be added soon :)


	19. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nayeon finds Mina again. Jihyo and Jeongyeon make a deal. Momo gets bad news and Dahyun gets mad.

The moment Jihyo had officially ended the Jito’s sad existence, Nayeon left without a word to the others to make her way to Omi village. She had promised Mina she would look for her there once the Jito had been dealt with. Nayeon only hopes Mina made it safely and was waiting for her there. 

Nayeon didn’t stop to rest, all she wanted was to get to Omi as quickly as possible. Mina needed to know she was safe. 

As Nayeon began to see signs of the village, she let out a sign of relief that the village itself was left untouched. She could see a large lake at the center of the village surrounded by large tree which had their leaving falling from the frigid weather. 

Suddenly Nayeon noticed she could see her own breathe and wondered how she completely missed all the signs of the oncoming winter. Of course the answer is Mina. Nayeon’s mind had been completely consumed with everything Mina since the moment they met. She doesn’t know what is was about the girl that made her want to drop everything, but here she was. 

She saw a woman standing at the edge of the lake. Her long black hair caused excitement to bubble inside Nayeon’s chest. Mina had made it to Omi. Nayeon ran to the lake but as she got closer the woman was slightly shorter than she remembered Mina to be and the woman’s shoulders were slightly hunched over. 

The woman had heard Nayeon’s approach and turned around. Did Nayeon hit her head at some point? Because the face she’s met with is Mina’s, but aged thirty years. 

“Oh, uhhh...” Nayeon didn’t know what to say or who exactly she was saying it to. 

“Can I help you dear?” The woman’s voice was as soft as Mina’s. 

“I was looking for someone.” Nayeon was unsure how much she could trust this woman. Sure she looked like Mina, but Mina had explicitly told her about how awful her childhood was. If this woman is related to Mina, then she could be the source of Mina’s pain.

“Well I am the only person here, so if you weren’t looking for me, then you’re in the wrong place.”

Did something happen to Mina? Did she even make it to Omi? Did this woman do something to Mina if she did make it? Should she just ask about Mina?

The questions swirl around Nayeon’s head as she just stares at this Mina lookalike. 

“Mother, who are you...” the subject of all of Nayeon’s questions appears, but doesn’t continue when her eyes fall on Nayeon. 

“Nay?” Mina’s voice comes out as a whisper and she walks towards them, getting a better look at her Morher and Nayeon standing next to one another. 

“Mina, who is this?” Mina’s mother gives her daughter a worried look. 

When Mina showed up in Omi, much to her mother’s surprise, she gave her mother a run down of everything that had happened. However, Mina failed to mention her torrid love affair with one Im Nayeon, so when Nayeon showed up looking for someone in Omi, Mina’s mother assumed she had come to take her daughter away. 

“It’s okay, Mother. Nayeon is a friend.” 

The elder Myoui relaxes, but Nayeon tenses. A friend. Nayeon tried not to let the word effect her or at least show anyone how much it did hurt. She knows she’s being dramatic. She can’t expect Mina to relay their exact relationship to her mother, but nonetheless, what they had was something much more than friendship and the word hurts. 

“Can you give us a moment alone?” Mina and her mother have a silent conversion with one another through eye contact, but eventually her mother nods and walks away. 

Now with the two women alone, Nayeon relaxes. 

“I have to admit, I wasn’t expecting you to show up so soon or even at all.” Mina speaks and wraps her arms around herself. Nayeon chalked it up to her being cold, but Mina also seemed on edge. 

“I told you I’d come find you, Mina. Did you think I wouldn’t?”

“No, I just didn’t think everything would be resolved so quickly. Everything is resolved, correct?” 

Nayeon laughs a little. “I said I would come when it’s over, so yes, it’s really over.” Nayeon moves closer to the ronin and wraps her own arms around Mina’s.

“And Sana?” 

Nayeon tries not to let the jealousy hit her too hard. Mina has explained the complicated relationship between her and the samurai several times, but it still ignites a fire inside of Nayeon every time. 

“She’s lucky to be alive.” Mina gives Nayeon a confused look, so she takes it as a cue to explain. “She poisoned the entire invading army and killed the commander by herself.” 

“Poision? That doesn’t sound like Sana.” 

“Yeah well her uncle didn’t think so either. So he wanted her to blame it all on Momo. Of course Sana refused and was arrested.” 

“Well I guess she finally learned to stand up to him. Can’t say I didn’t wish she had figured it out sooner.” 

“Well she was ready to accept his punishment, which of course was death, but Jihyo and Momo tried to stop it.” 

“Tried?”

“Jihyo was going to announce publicly every single thing the jito had done, but Sana wouldn’t let her” 

Mina scoffed and shook her head at that. “Of course she did. I swear Sana would take a hit for anyone, even me.” 

“Oh she took a hit or I guess a stab would better describe it. The girl practically impaled herself just to get close enough to kill her uncle.” 

“She never does anything halfway.” 

“I’m starting to see that.” 

“He’s actually dead.” Mina wasn’t asking a question. She believed Nayeon, but she needed to say it out loud for her brain and her body to synchronize with the information. The man who had terrorized her for her entire life was no longer alive. 

She couldn’t help but let a few tears fall, but they were quickly dried by the other woman. 

“Don’t cry, Mina. Unless they’re happy tears, then I might just join you.” 

Mina laughs, but that’s to be expected. Nayeon never fails to make the other girl laugh even in situations that warrant no laughter. 

Mina brings herself closer to Nayeon and lays her head on Nayeon’s shoulder, making the other woman’s arms circle Mina’s waist. 

“I don’t deserve you, Im Nayeon.” Mina plays with the hair at the nape of Nayeon’s neck. 

“You say that as if I’m a completely innocent person. Don’t forget, Mina, I’ve killed people too. So the way I see it is, we deserve each other.” 

Mina pulled her head back to be able to look at Nayeon’s face. Nayeon looked down and gave Mina a front row view of her bunny teeth in a wide smile. 

“Besides, It’s near impossible to get rid of me, so you’re out of luck.” 

“I’ll find a way to manage I guess.” Mina returns her own smile which up until this moment, were only tight lipped smiles. Now, Nayeon can clearly see Mina’s teeth as her smile reached the younger girl’s eyes. 

“What will you do now? Try to restart the straw hats?” Nayeon asked she led the other away from the lake. They walked with no destination in mind, but neither cared. 

“No, I thinks it’s best to leave the straw hats for someone else to revive. Being in Omi is nice. It’s quiet here and I can be with my mother while she grows old.” 

“I see.” Nayeon lowers her head. She didn’t want to admit the disappointment she felt by not being mentioned in Mina’s plan. 

Mina stops walking and she notices they’ve walked closer to where the Minatozaki family cemetery lies. 

“Nayeon, I left my home years ago because my heart broke and in turn I broke my mother’s. She deserved more than what I gave her as a daughter and I need to make up for the time we lost together.” 

Nayeon feels like her heart is currently being ripped out of her chest, but she tries to listen. “I understand, Mina. You have to do what you must.” 

“You know this isn’t just the cemetery for the Minatozaki clan.” Mina changes the subject and Nayeon is screaming on the inside. How can Mina just move on like that? 

Nayeon’s voice trembles as she keeps all of her feeling from spilling out. “Oh yeah?” 

“The Myouis are also buried here. Not directly next to the Minatozaki’s but in a little section near the back. I guess when your entire family served as their caretakers for so long, you get to be buried near them.” 

“Mina...” As much as Nayeon wants to listen to Mina ramble about dead people, she’d rather just leave, but Mina interrupts her.

“Nayeon, my mother will be buried here and eventually so will I because whether I like it or not, Omi is my home.” Mina closes her eyes. “But so are you.” 

“What?” Nayeon thinks she need her ears cleaned because she must’ve heard Mina incorrectly. 

“It sounds crazy but you’ve made me felt more safe and warm than any physical place I could call home.” 

“It’s not crazy.” 

“And I’m so, so tired of running.” 

“Mina, what are you saying?” Nayeon wanted the girl to just come out and say what she meant. 

“I’m saying I want this place to be home, but it will only truly feel like home with you. I want to stay in Omi, Nayeon ,but I want you to stay too.” 

Nayeon once thought she had a home, with Jihyo and Jeongyeon. She still does, she supposes, but it’s different now. She lost their trust and while she’s gaining it back at a snails pace, it will never be as it once was. Now, Mina is offering her a place, a home, here. 

“I said you couldn’t get rid of me and I mean it, Mina. I still have a responsibility with Umugi Cove that I plan to keep, but I don’t want to look back and wonder what could have been with you. I want to know exactly what it means to love Myoui Mina and be loved by her.” 

“Then you’ll stay?” Mina looks at Nayeon with hopeful eyes. 

“I’m almost mad you even had to ask. Of course I’m staying!” 

Mina launches herself at Nayeon and the older girl has to steady herself so they don’t both fall onto the ground. With her arms firmly around Mina’s waist, she sees a girl who looks years younger than the woman she met limping into her town with an arrow wound. Mina smile could end any war and Nayeon thinks she could spend the rest of her life doing whatever it takes to keep that smile in place. 

Mina gives Nayeon’s lips a peck, but before the other girl could reciprocate, Mina is dragging her towards the large house in the middle of the village. 

“Where are you taking me?” 

Mina looks back and the wind is completely knocked out of Nayeon lungs at how beautiful this girl in front of her is.

“To properly meet my mother, silly.” 

Nayeon doesn’t register what Mina says to her. Not until their climbing the steps of the house. Then her brain catches up and realizes what’s happening. 

“Wait, wait, Mina. I can’t meet your mother right now.” Nayeon pulls back causing Mina to stop. 

“Why not?” 

“I haven’t bathed in days and still stink of smoke and blood.” 

Mina rolls her eyes. “She’s likely already smelled you when you first met.” Mina begins to drag Nayeon again but this time with more force. “C’mon you big baby.” 

Nayeon tries to stop her, tries to use a cute face to disway Mina from continue, but she knew in the end Mina would get what Mina wants.

________________________________

Jihyo feel like she’s been in a state of limbo for months. After the Jito had been dealt with and Sana was safely hidden, Jihyo was thrust into the role of temporary leader. Technically, her late husband would have been the one to take charge, but Jihyo somehow became the only living relative, even if only by marriage, able to take it. 

It wasn’t uncommon to see women become the leaders of their clan. Hell, there had been plenty of women to become empress of the mainland. Jihyo always admired those women who decided to beat men at their own game, but this was different. Jihyo isn’t aware of any female Jitos. To lead the samurai on behalf of the Shogun was a whole different animal. One that Jihyo wasn’t entirely comfortable with. 

So her first act as temporary leader, was just that, to make it temporary. She sent a letter to the Shogun, stating how she will hold the position until a replacement could be brought in by the Shogun himself. Of course the Shogun had no issues with this, in fact he seemed very thrilled Jihyo decided to relinquished the position. 

So this leaves Jihyo in her limbo state. A leader but not quite one at the same time. She working on getting Sana pardoned for treason, but that has turned out to be much harder than she expected. Luckily, the Shogun was not fully aware of all the chaos happening on Tsushima, only that Sana defied samurai laws to incapacitate the invading army. 

It’s still a headache, but Jihyo thanks whatever god looking out for her that Jeongyeon has been by her side the entire time. From the moment Jihyo ended the Jito’s life for good, Jeongyeon was there. 

While the feeling of ending the man’s life who murdered her entire family felt like the justice Jihyo needed, she still had to deal with the empty feeling that so often accompanies revenge. Jeongyeon did little things, like always have warm tea at the ready for Jihyo, turning away annoying noblemen who think it’s their birthright to be the Jito, and most importantly, Jeongyeon is there at night to console Jihyo when she misses her family. 

Jeongyeon is family to Jihyo and she will never take her for granted because she knows first hand what is like to have someone you love so dearly ripped away from you in an instant. Jeongyeon is a precious friend who is able to anchor Jihyo in reality and somehow give her exactly what she needs at the right time. 

And what Jihyo needs in this moment is a drink, so that’s what Jeongyeon provided. The two of them sitting inside the Jito’s palace passing a bottle of sake back and forth. 

Jihyo had just taken a particularly large sip when she passed the bottle to Jeongyeon.

“Have you heard anything from Nayeon, Ji?” Jeongyeon asked before taking her own sip. 

Jihyo looks at her friend expectantly before answering. “No, but I figured she and Mina would be holed up somewhere for a while. Why?” 

“No reason. Just curious.” 

“Are you sure Jeong? It’s okay if there was a reason.” 

Jeongyeon looks down at the bottle of sake. “I know what you’re thinking Jihyo and the answer is no. I’m over the whole Nayeon thing. 

“It’s okay if you weren’t, that’s all I’m saying.” 

Jeongyeon contemplates if she want to continue the topic. Not really, but Jihyo looks so open to listening without. The alcohol also helps. 

“I’ve accepted the fact that it’s not me anymore. It’s not me who gets to love Nayeon anymore and I’ve moved on from that.” 

“Really?” Jihyo doesn’t exactly believe her friend. 

“Really. I don’t think I would want to try again even if she asked, but she’s not asking so there’s no point in wondering.” 

“Then why did you ask about her earlier?” 

“I’m worried about her and Mina.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Can she really trust Mina? What’s going to stop Mina from betraying Nayeon one day?” 

“I get what you’re saying, but we just have to trust Nayeon sees something we don’t. And don’t forget Mina did save Sana and Chaeyoung, so she has good in her.” 

“Maybe.” 

“What about you, Yoo Jeongyeon. It’s time you found your special someone, we aren’t getting any younger.” 

Jeongyeon laughs which’s causes Jihyo to join in.

“I don’t have time for a someone, I’m too busy taking care of your ass.” 

Jihyo stops laughing at that. She never meant to be a burden to her friend. She knows Jeongyeon is joking around, but there must be some truth to it.

“You don’t have to take care of me, Jeong.” 

“I know, but I want to be here. You’re my best friend and if you need me, then this is where I’ll be.” 

“That sweet, but you have to take care of yourself too.” 

“Then let’s make a deal.” 

Jihyo raises her brows wondering what on earth Jeongyeon is talking about. 

“What kind of deal?” 

“I’ll take care of you when you need me and you do the same for me. We can take care of each other.” 

“Deal.” Jihyo didn’t have to think at all about this deal. It seemed perfect enough for her. She’d rather not be alone and Jeongyeon has already proven to be more than adequate company to keep. 

Jihyo does make a promise to herself though. She promises to take care of Jeongyeon just as much as the other girl has taken care of her.

________________________________

When Sana was well enough to stand and walk, she left Yarikawa. She was grateful Yeri had given her a place to stay, but it wouldn’t be long before people would come looking for her and she didn’t want to cause any more trouble for this town. 

She considered going back to Omi. It was her childhood home, but she knew there were others who also made Omi their home for now. 

Momo had led Sana as far north as they could go. The thief had explained she’d done some work with a group of “hired hands”. Sana knew that meant she had worked with mercenaries, but Sana decided to let it go for now. 

They camped out in a small cabin meant for hunting in the middle of a snow covered woods. The cabin practically disappeared when the snow came in. It was perfect for Sana to keep a low profile and perfect for Sana and Momo to actually spend time with one another without the pressure of impending death on their shoulders. 

Sana talked about her childhood, her mother, and all the thing little Sana got up to. Momo quickly found out that Sana could talk nonstop for hours on just about anything. Momo on the other hand was guarded on the information she wanted to reveal to Sana about her and Chaeyoung’s childhood. It wasn’t that Momo didn’t trust the other woman with that information, but she just generally didn’t like talking about it. Her younger years weren’t pleasant and she didn’t want Sana to feel any different towards her. 

Her past was unavoidable however, when one day, long after the harsh winter passed through Tsushima and the tree began to grow their leaves back, a message came in the form of one Kim Dahyun. 

Sana and Momo were surprised to see the younger girl outside of the cabin, but the look on Dahyun’s face indicated that she wasn’t here for good news. 

“Dahyun? How did you know where we were? Is everything alright?” Sana asks. 

“Chaeyoung told me how to get here. I actually came to talk to Momo, Sana.” Dahyun looked at the ex samurai with an apologetic look and Sana could tell it was a private matter. 

Sana was beyond curious about what was wrong, but she knew better than to pry. As she began walking back into the cabin, Momo stops her and bring her closer. 

“It’s alright Dahyun, whatever you need to tell me, Sana can know.” 

Dahyun looks between the two before speaking again. “You need to come back to a Yarikawa for a while, Momo.” 

“Why? Is Chaeyoung alright?” Momo begins to panic something has happened to her sister while she’s been away with Sana. 

“She’s okay, I think. I don’t know, she’s not really telling me. She just gets all quiet and says how she needs to tell you, but she won’t talk to me about it.” 

“About what Dahyun? You still haven’t said what happened?” 

“They found your mother, Momo.” Dahyun decides to rip the proverbial bandage off. 

Momo doesn’t say anything for a moment, but her curiosity overrides the uncertainty she’s feeling. 

“Who’s they?” 

“Some villagers found her. She was unwell so they took her to a the nearest temple. Of course it’s the same temple Tzuyu’s been helping out in, so when they brought her in, Tzuyu asked her name, where she was from. I guess Tzuyu was able to put the pieces together. She came to Yarikawa and told Chaeyoung.” 

“And it’s really her then?” 

“We followed Tzuyu back to the temple and saw her, so yeah, it’s really her.” 

“Okay? Why does this concern me?”

Momo’s tone became angry and it took Sana by surprise. She’s knows Momo and Chaeyoung’s mother was absent to put it nicely, but she didn’t expect such a reaction. 

Dahyun on the other hand, rarely shows any emotion other than happy. Almost to a point where Sana wonders if it’s healthy for the younger girl, but right not Dahyun looks annoyed and her next word confirm Sana’s suspicions. 

“It concerns you because she’s your mother, Momo and she’s been missing for years. She’s unwell.” 

“It would’ve been better if she had stayed missing. I don’t see why you had to travel all the way up here to tell me this. You already know how I feel about her, Dahyun.” 

“This ain’t about how you feel!” Dahyun raises her voice and while the girl has a tendency to get loud when she’s excited, but this is different. Dahyun is angry and frustrated. Sana can see dark circles under the girl’s eyes and she wonder if Dahyun had stopped to rest while traveling up here. 

“Excuse me?” Momo isn’t one to back down, nor is she someone who apologizes for how they feel. She’s been pretty clear about her feeling towards her mother and they aren’t good, so to her, Dahyun has wasted her time. 

“Tzuyu said your mother doesn’t have a lot of time left, she’s too sick.” 

“And?” Momo throws her arms in the air, exhausted from trying to get through to Dahyun that she doesn’t care. 

“And? And you’re just going to let Chaeyoung deal with all of this on her own? C’mon Momo, use your head! Chaeyoung has been taking the responsibility that should be yours since you’ve been hiding in your little love bubble up here.” 

Sana wanted to laugh at Dahyun’s description of their makeshift home, but the seriousness in her voice keeps Sana as just an observer. 

“Then you should tell Chaeyoung she shouldn’t be worrying about that woman period. She left us, so she gets to die alone.” Momo doesn’t say another word as she stalks off into their home. 

Dahyun runs her hands through her hair, and Sana worries the girl will start pulling out her beautiful black hair. 

Sana is worried. Momo has been cold and aloof at times, but she’s never been heartless. Sana would even argue that Momo has a big heart, she just guards it well. 

“Dahyun, let me talk to her and see if I can calm her down.” 

“I didn’t want to guilt trip her into coming with me, but she should know how this has messed with Chaeyoung.” 

“What’s wrong with Chaeyoung?” 

“She goes to that temple everyday and spend the entire day there with her mother. Then she comes home, doesn’t eat or sleep or talk to me. She just is angry all the time. Please Sana, she needs Momo there.” 

“Don’t worry, Dahyun. I’ll go talk to her.”

Sana walks into their small cabin and she see Momo sitting on their bed with her head in her hands. Sana walks over and sit in front of Momo on the ground on her knees and carefully takes the thief’s hands into her own. Momo lifts her head only slightly so she can look at Sana. 

“Please, Sana I can’t be asked to care about a woman who didn’t care about me, her own child. Is that so hard to understand?” 

“Momo, I will never understand what you and your sister went through, but I do know that you love your sister more than anything in this world, right?” 

“Yes.” 

“And it sounds like your sister needs you there. You don’t have to care about your mother. It’s your sister that needs your care.” 

Momo drops her head again, but this time she begins to shake her head. 

“I took every hit, every insult from that woman, and now I’m being asked to go back and face her.” 

“I know.” Sana takes Momo’s face in her hands and bring their eyes level. “It’s not fair. You shouldn’t have to do this and you don’t. I can tell Dahyun to leave if that’s what you truly want.” 

Momo shakes her head. “She’s right, Sana. I can’t just leave Chaeyoung to handle this alone and that’s the worst part, I know I have to go.

“I can come with you.” 

“As much as I would love to have you with me, you and I both know it’s still too dangerous for you to be seen.” 

“I would go anyways if you needed me.” 

Momo can’t help but smile. She’s never had anyone but her sister. It warms her heart even if she’s about to leave this person who she’s become so attached to. 

“I know you would, but I need you to stay here. I might be gone for a while. I don’t know how long this will take.” 

“It’s okay, Momo. I’m not going anywhere.”

“Promise?” 

Sana doesn’t answer. Instead she brings her face as close as she possibly can to Momo’s. When their noses touch, Sana closes the remaining distance and connected their lips in a soft kiss. Momo’s lips begin to ask for more, but Sana pulls away, earning a whine from the thief. 

“I promise Momo.” Sana goes in of a brief peck, then stands holding out her hand for Momo to take. “Let’s go, the sooner you leave, the sooner you can come back to me.” 

Momo drags her feet to take Sana’s hand and is led to the door. Before Momo leaves she says, 

“I’ll be back as soon as I can.” 

“I know you will.” Sana pushes Momo out the door. Momo slowly walks over to Dahyun, but Sana decides she isn’t quite ready for them to leave just yet. 

“Momo!” Sana calls out to the other woman. She leans against the frame of the cabin waiting for Momo to turn back around. 

“Yeah?” Momo yells back. 

“I love you.” 

Momo’s face heats up and begins to turn a shade of red. This ain’t the first time they’ve said those words to one another. Momo was actually the first to say I love you to Sana. It wasn’t anything special. In fact it just slipped out of Momo’s mouth one day while the two woman were in bed about to fall asleep. Sana thought it was special however because Momo almost never initiated any physical affection. It was always Sana to started it, so when Momo finally took charge on something, it meant the world to Sana. 

After that Sana didn’t hold back and reminded the thief everyday she reciprocated those feelings. Momo would get embarrassed at first, but soon adjusted to Sana’s affection and accepted it with a more than willing attitude. The only difference now is there was an audience. Dahyun is getting a front row seat to their relationship and it made Momo feel nervous. 

“Oh, uhhh...” Momo couldn’t see Dahyun’s face, but she guess the girl was wearing a smug look if Sana’s giggles were any indication. “I ... well...” 

Sana was looking at her in amusement because Momo had no problems saying ‘I love you’ back before this moment and she knew it was because of Dahyun’s presence. 

“For god sakes Momo, just tell the woman you love her already.” Dahyun chuckled. 

“Can it dubu!” Momo quipped back at the shorter girl before she faces Sana again. 

“I love you too, Sana.” Momo said shyly. 

Sana watched as the two women walked away. They seemed to be bickering and as they got further away, Momo playfully shoved the shorter girl causing her to stumble. Sana laughed and continued to watch their silhouettes disappear from her view before she relented her temporary one. 

Momo ended up being gone longer than expected. She sent Sana letters often and Sana could tell just through the writing how stressful this all was for Momo and her sister. Multiple times Sana contemplated the consequences of leaving her hideout to go be with Momo, but her mind would always convince her to stay. 

Luckily she received a visit from Jeongyeon one day. Jeongyeon updated Sana on everything going on and told Sana that Jihyo would step down soon to hand off her responsibilities to someone else. She also mentioned Jihyo’s mission to clear Sana’a name, but unfortunately the Shogun was not budging on the matter. 

Sana was only a little disappointed. She knew it was a small shot to have the Shogun pardon her, but she still hoped she would be able to live a semi normal life with Momo and her friends. Now it looks like she might always be in hiding. 

It was a few more weeks after Jeongeyon left before She saw another person. Sana was washing her clothes in a basin of water one day just in front of her little home. The Sun was bright that day and it’s warmth enveloped Sana. She loves days like this. Her first days here were difficult as the sun rarely was out and the snow covered every surface. Thank god Momo was there, but now she couldn’t help but smile at the brightness around her. 

Out of the counter of her eye she saw a figure approaching her. At first she was on edge. Has someone found her? She didn’t have her katana near her, so fighting wasn’t an option. The closer the person got the more clear who it was. 

Sana dropped the clothes in her hand and sprinted toward the person. When she got close enough, Sana threw her arms around their neck. 

“Did you miss me?” Momo said as she could stop the laughing at Sana’s excited state. 

“Yes!” Sana nuzzled her face into the crook of Momo’s neck. “So so much.” 

“Is this Minatozaki Sana? The same woman to not only single handily end the war, but also defeat her tyrannical uncle? Because all I’m seeing is a big softie.”

“First of all, I didn’t end the war by myself. I had help from many people, including an annoyingly hot thief. Secondly, I’ve always been soft.” 

Momo sways back and forth with this woman in her arms. “You call poisoning a hundred people, soft? Don’t they give rich kids like you private tutors to teach you the proper meaning of words?” 

Sana rolls her eyes and shoves Momo a few steps back. 

“If you’re going to be all smart, then maybe you should have stayed in Yarikawa.” Sana pouts and Momo’s heart melts. 

Momo brings Sana back into her arms with little resistance from the other woman. 

“Alright, alright calm down.” Momo laughs. 

“Jeongyeon came to see me while you were away.” Sana changed the subject quicker than Momo was expecting. 

“Oh yeah? She came with good news I hope?” 

Sana shrugs. “Not really.” 

“Tell me.” 

“She said the Shogun still considers me a threat, especially now that my uncle is dead and now Jihyo is stepping down. Her replacement will likely still want me arrested.” 

“Well we’re not gonna let that happen, so don’t worry.” 

“Momo... I’m not sure I’ll ever be anything but a traitor to the state. I’m always going to have to hide.” 

“Then we will hide. Easy.” 

“It’s not easy, Momo. We’ll never have a normal life, always on the run.” 

Momo holds Sana a little tighter around her waist. “We already knew our life wasn’t going to be normal. We’ll figure everything out.” 

“Momo, you shouldn’t have to do this. You don’t have to hide with me.” 

“Sana, we’ve been over this. I’m here because I want to be and I don’t plan on going anywhere that isn’t with you.” 

The conviction in Momo’s voice makes Sana feel safe. She wish she was as sure as the thief. Momo could tell Sana was thinking too much.

“Sana, do you love me?” 

“What? You know I do.” Sana was confused by Momo’s question. 

“And I love you. everything else comes second to that.”

“You make it sound so simple.” 

“That’s because it is, Sana. We make life so complicated and miserable, but I’m done doing that. I want to to be with you so that’s what I’ll do. End of story.” 

“What exactly is the end of our story, Momo?” 

“Whatever we want it to be.” 

“What do you want it be?” 

“I want to live the rest of my life hopping from town to town, maybe even traveling to the mainland, with the strongest, bravest, the most beautiful woman I know.” 

“Got any more words to describe this woman?” Sana smirks. 

“Annoying, stubborn, clingy.... I could go on.” 

Sana whines and Momo can’t help but laugh. 

“But I lover her more than anything.” 

“Anything?” Sana is back to smirking. 

“Hmmmm” Momo makes a face like she was thinking of something she loves more than Sana. When in reality, besides her little sister, Sana had taken most of the space in Momo’s heart. 

“I can’t think of a single thing, but I can think of a few things I’d rather be doing right now than standing here.” Momo begins to lead Sana towards the little cabin. 

“Oh? And what would those things be?” 

“Just follow me.” 

When Sana first met this woman, Momo told her to follow her. At the time, Sana didn’t have a choice but to trust Momo and follow her. Now Sana has a choice, but she can’t think of any imaginable reason why she shouldn’t. 

So she does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s all folks! This is the end of the story. Thanks to everyone who read and left comments! There could be one shots in this particular universe in the future, but for now I will start something new, so keep an eye out! 
> 
> Thanks again!


End file.
